All I Really Wanted
by Lost In Nevermore
Summary: She had just wanted a shot at love. And look where it has taken her. What happens when all she really wanted, died? When all her dreams, point to another instead of the one she desires? RaeRob some RedxRae. Sexual tension,fluff,love, all here COMPLETED
1. Cute, Isnt she Tom?

Ok, so here's chapter one. Let me fill you in on what's going on. It's 2010. There is indeed a new Teen Titan crew. Instead of only 5 members, there are 8. If it might not seem like it's about the Teen Titans you know and love, hang in there…it'll come.

Key:

ABC-capitalized -Yelling

_Abc_-Italic - Thinking

**Abc**-Bold –over dramatize that word.

'…'-Thought or someone quoting what someone else said

>… - Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Raven/Teen Titans, or Wb11 news. But I do own Rapid, Nightress, Robin (2), Muscles, Raider, Flamer, Achandra, Electra and Betty Tucker. If you wanna use one of them, ask me first.

* * *

"Thanks Tom, here downtown in Jump City we have finally tracked down one of the Former Teen Titans of years 2002-2008. Yes, it has definitely been a rough 2 years, until our new team came! Here I have with me Raven…uhh…_'what the hell is her last name again?_'…Raven from the Former Teen Titans! Raven, Is there any regrets leaving the Teen Titans in 2006? BEFORE everyone else had decided to call it quits?" Betty Tucker from news 11 said smiling an obviously fake smile towards Raven. 

Raven was now 22 Years old. She had grown 3 inches in the past few years. Raven has decided not to cut her hair, since she was usually locked up in her new apartment. It still was straight and one shade darker than her eyes, but now it reached an inch above her belly button. Her figure remained its curvy self, but she was a bit bustier than before (if you don't exactly know what that means, it means her breasts a tad bigger). Her body was still skinny, but her limbs and stomach were not as toned as before when she would train, or get exercise after defeating a villain with her team. The stone on her forehead remained, as did her purple eyes. She had definitely now grown into a very beautiful young lady in the past 4 ½ years, adding to the beauty she had before she quit. She did look Goth looking, and was still one inside her. Her attire showed she was probably interrupted by WB 11 news on a stroll in the park. She wore black khakis and a tight long sleeve shirt that was black and looked a lot like her old shirt that would be under her cloak in the Teen Titan days. Over this she wore a dark navy blue hooded jacket that was only zipped up ¼ the way up. Her hair was down and was swaying with the wind. The necklace she wore everyday resembled the same color of the stone on her forehead, and was in fact made of the same stone. She had gotten it from some dear to her and that's why she wore it near her heart.

Raven looked at Betty's smile, then to her irritated eyes, then back to her smile and read her mine for the one second she had before she would decide to talk.

'_God, why did he sign me up to interview Raven? I could have been doing the interview with the new Teen Titans! But no…I had to be signed with this grouchy witch_.'

Raven gave her a cocky smile, already immuned to being alone, or no one wanting to be near her for long, and started to stare Betty down and aggravate her while beginning to talk.

"Well…Betty…is it?"

Betty nodded her head slowly, wanting to scream DUH at her.

"Nice name…anyway, Betty, actually I'm not regretting leaving the Titans. I mean, look at my life now! I'm healthy, alive, and I'm talking to Betty Tucker from WB 11 news! That's right, **the** Betty Tucker! The same Betty Tucker who is probably only getting paid 100 bucks for this interview!" Raven said sarcastically, then looking straight into the camera, knowing this whole interview was live. "Who wouldn't want MY life?" She concluded with a huge sarcastic grin and thumbs up.

The cameraman gave a light chuckle as he decided to capture the facial expression on Betty's face after Raven had said that. Showing Jump City that Betty was staring at Raven with a death glare. Betty, instantly noticing the camera was on her, suddenly gave the camera the same plastic smile she had on before and continued interrogating Raven.

"Hehe, my, What a sense of humor! I always thought Raven was a dark, uptight, emotionless girl with no life! But anyway…Why did the Titans break up?"

Raven, gritting her teeth decided to end this interview soon before she exploded Betty from emotion. '_And your point is…?_' said her emotion, Humor, in her head. Raven silently agreed.

"I don't know, I heard they were growing weaker after, one by one they all kinda had different lives to attend to. Its possible that people like you who didn't support us, made us remember our other lives, and quit." Raven said with a monotone and had read Betty's mind once again to find out that she was never a real fan of the old Titans.

"Cute girl, isn't she Tom? Anyway one last question, remind Jump City of your very cool powers, won't you Raven? Maybe even give us a reminding of what they looked like?" Betty smiled.

'_Just do it Raven, one last Stunt for the ringmaster and you'll be finished to end the show_.' Raven's other emotion, Knowledge piped up.

"Well actually, I can read minds…" giving Betty a look that immediately explained that's how Raven knew she was not a fan of the former Teen Titans, "and I'm also telekinetic with magic powers."

Betty looked into the camera while saying, "ohhh! And explain what THAT big word "telekinetic" meant!"

"It means you can move things with your mind." She sounded irritated now. "Here let me show you." Raven let out a cocky smile and made Betty get wrapped in a black shadow and held her up about 4 feet in the air.

"Umm…yes, that's nice. You may put me down now…it turns out _this_ reporter is afraid of heights! Hehe!" Making sure she didn't embarrass her self by trying not to show too much fear to her viewers.

Raven decided to put her down on her feet, until she changed her mind and let go of this bitchy reporter 6 inches off the ground. This made Betty break her heel to her high-heeled shoe, loose her balance, and fall flat on her face.

The cameraman chuckled, while accidentally let the camera shake. He went up right into Betty's face. Raven noticed that it seemed Betty had just given up and laid there while reaching for the microphone, as she mumbled "Back to you Tom…"

Raven just walked away.

* * *

"Hahahaha...dude, that Raven lady rocks!" Said a Teenage boy. 

His name was Blake Underwood. He joined the New Teen Titans, because he loved his city, and he grew up loving and admiring the Teen Titans. You could say…he was the "blonde" of the group. He got very ecstatic to find out they would not need to go to regular high school if they didn't want to and would get a tutor. His Working name was Rapid. He had the power to move at lightning speed while leaving behind a trail of whatever he felt was right…or what ever he could reach into his belt first. In his belt was a dust that if mixed with his fast motions, would cause a trail of fire. Another dust was for a small tornado if he wouldn't mind getting dizzy running in circles for a minute or two, and also a liquid that would poison the villain with an evaporating invisible gas. The gas would only attract to the evil it was pointed at and with a touch of that to the villain's flesh would make the villain lose control over that part of their body. He also had a small rope in a back pocket. His outfit was orange with one big white stripe down the middle and split in two when it got to his legs. The belt was orange as well. He had pale green eyes and strawberry blonde shaggy hair. He was 15 years old and did have muscles, not big…but if compared to Beast Boys, you could tell they were bigger.

"You are just saying that because you have not found something about Betty Tucker good." Said his friend and one of his fighting partners, with intelligence.

"Yeah…well…not ONLY!"

"And because you think Raven is good looking, yes?"

"Damnit Achandra, stop always being so right!"

"Hehe…" Achandra chuckled.

Achandra's Real name is Alexandra Von Talon. She had long reddish/brown hair that reached her hips. Her eyes matched her green attire perfectly. She was just as tall as Rapid, if not taller…being at a height of 5'2. She was 15 as well. Her outfit kind of matched Green Arrow's outfit from the Justice league. The shoulders were made of a metal painted green and were pointed outward. Her skirt was a little higher than her knee and was able to twirl if in wind, but just incase wore green spandex shorts underneath. The shirt was sleeveless and had the same buttons as Robin had but were green. Her hat was exactly like Green Arrows, which was a shade darker than her green attire matching her arrows, arrow bag (that always stayed on her shoulders), and her bow. She possessed archery, as her power. Perfect aim, and grace, as she would take down the bad guys. But inside her was a warrior, since half of her origin came from the Vikings. Even though being a Viking, she was living proof that the rumors about if Viking warriors were dumb as hell, was wrong. She was the smartest on the team, and her father trained her to speak correctly (kind of sounding like starfire, when she wasn't naïve). She was mostly always right, but they cut her a break when she would make a few mistakes, since she was the brain of the team. She decided to make her Titan name a mix of Archery and Her name, Alexandra. Her body was well toned and skinny after training with the team, but didn't have noticeable curves. She only fought, to see what it would be like. Also to protect Justice.

"Don't say that! The day that would happen is when the world will crash into the moon!" Said another boy from behind the couch that Rapid and Achandra were sitting at.

"Technically, Flamer, there would be more of a chance of the Moon hitting than what you said. But let alone that whole incident wont happen in our life time." Achandra smiled at him.

"Yeah…I'll remember that." Flamer said eyeing her weirdly.

Flamer's real name was Steven Donahue. But everyone called him Flamer, for obvious reasons. His power was indeed Fire that he could start in his hands. He had black hair, with red tips that fell on his amber eyes. Being the only skater of the group, he was the most troublesome. He was 5'5 and pretty well toned not much…but maybe half an inch more muscled than Rapid. He fought because he liked kicking ass, especially if it were for a good cause. His attire were black shorts (that looked like khakis) and a red shirt with flames at the bottom. He wore a mask in the shape of small flames on his eyes, but you would still be able to see his handsome amber eyes that turned dark orange/red that started to spark when he got very angry or when he used a huge amount of fire. He can also bring heat, lava, or even other fires to where he is.

"She kinda reminds me of Nightress, doesn't she? A telekinetic with magic powers and can read minds? Doesn't that sound like her? Even the black clothes!" Rapid asked.

"Actually, Nightress is more of a rocker than a Goth. Cant you tell?" Flamer said.

"There are actually a lot of differences, by analyzing Raven's powers, I could tell she came from a different planet. Which planet I don't know yet. Also she has ordinary magic, and Nightress has Black magic. Which is far more of a mystery. Plus, Nightress is half Vampire. And I guess that obvious physical look; Goth vs. rocker is another difference. Hehe and I can really tell Raven is highly civilized. Not like Nightress ISN'T civilized, but I highly doubt Raven would make appointments to the tattoo parlor." Piped up Achandra.

"Haha, dude I love this girl, she's a walking encyclopedia! Take THAT Rapid" laughed Flamer.

Achandra blushed heavily…obviously having her crush say that made her heart pump a little faster.

"Please Flamer, I'm no where NEAR an encyclopedia."

"Don't '_Please Flamer_' me! You're that smartest ass in this whole goddamn city!" Flamer smiled a charming a smile.

"Wow Flamer, you sure know how to charm a girl." Achandra said sarcastically, while walking into the kitchen.

Flamer followed her, hoping he would be able to make her laugh more. He loved it when she did.

"YEAH! Just leave little ol' me alone in the livingroom!" Yelled Rapid. "Fine, ill just go see what the other guys are doing."

He found his other friends sparring in the training room. One of them obviously being a combat professional was looking like he was winning. Until his super-strengthed friend finally managed to punch him.

"Hey guys! What's up? Just cam here to boost these beautiful muscles here." Rapid said with a cocky smile.

His friends stopped sparring and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked the confused runner.

"Sorry man, just thought you were serious for a second…" Said the super-strengthed one.

His Name was Jonathan Rich. Everyone called him Muscles, for his strength and physical appearance. He was WAYYY more buff than Rapid, even more than Flamer. He had super strength and the ability to shoot a toxic liquid from his eyes. He had Dark brown hair that was wavy on top of his head. His blue eyes were as clear as the water itself. He was the one who cared about his looks most out of the group. His bathroom was filled with products and brushes. Even now in the training room his hair was nice and gelled. His Attire was something like a biker dude, except way more expensive. He wore a Leather Jacket and blue jumpsuit (like Rapids) underneath. He wore a black belt that held his gadgets, and even a few for hair spray. He would attract the ladies with ease and loved it. He was also at a height of 5'6 at age of 16. He joined for showing off his precious looks, and half denied fighting for justice and this retched town.

"Well, excuuuuuuusseee me! I do need muscles to run you know…" Rapid said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you saying you don't have any now?" Said the fighter of the group.

His name was Brian Cunningham. Also know as the second boy wonder, he was the leader of the group. He proudly also went by Robin. They were exact replicas, except for the eyes…you couldn't tell, but he had hazel eyes, and not stunning blue like his idol, since he wore a mask also. He did not get trained by Batman, but was trained well. He wouldn't tell anyone how though. Everyone asked how he fought so well, but to no avail. He wasn't as buff as his sparring partner, but still more buff than the other two guys on the team. He would probably the most cocky team member, but everyone loved him for it, especially that cocky smile of his. He stood at a height of 5'6 and was 17 years old. He fought for justice, just as plain as that.

"I so **do** have…" Rapid was unable to finish his statement as he looked upon his friends, who were way buff than him. "…Muscles?"

"Oh yeah, Nightress wants to see ya." Said Muscles

"Tell her I said Hey while your there" Robin (2) said.

"Sure, lover boy. Any who, ill see you guys later…a lady is in need of my help." He said giving them a cocky smile as he left the training room with a Robin, gritting his teeth, staring at him.

"Oh hey girls, what's up?" He said passing by Electra's room with Electra and Muscle's sister Raider in it.

"Hey Rapid. Mind doing us a quick favor?" asked Raider

"Anything, what is it?"

"Ask Achandra next time you see her if I can borrow her eye liner." Said Raider.

"Why? You look beautiful enough!"

'Raider was right, it _was_ obvious Rapid a crush on Raider…haha' Thought Electra

"Boy, I suggest you leave before your mouth starts drooling…" laughed Electra.

Rapid just stuck his tongue out at them and left her room.

Raider's real name was Sarah Rich. She was Jonathan's (muscles) twin sister. She had mid-length dark blonde hair, since she dyed it that way. She also had Electric blue eyes, and stood at 5'3 in height. She usually put her hair in a low ponytail when she was fighting or wanted to concentrate. She possessed the power of also super-strength, but also had an element of surprise and could easily sneak some where without anything detecting her. Her outfit consisted of a leather jacket, but the sleeves where Rolled up to her elbows, it was also glittery. Under that she wore a dark blue tight tee that showed of her well-toned midriff. And on her legs she wore baggy navy shorts. She always wanted to fight along side her brother, and finally got to have the chance. She was also 16 years old, still pretty innocent.

Electra's real name was Marianna Cobstone. She was 5'3, 16, and had stunning Hazel eyes, they were Very light colored. She also had dark brown straight hair, which was 2 inches off her shoulder. She had a ghetto/curvy body and loved it. She was transferred to a goody-goody place that was full of only white people. She fought racism (being ½ black) pretty well, and took the opportunity to get outta there by joining the Teen Titans. Since she was only half-black, her complexion was like milk chocolate, which's why her school friends used to call her milk chocolate. She possessed the power of electricity. Which also allows her to control storms and the weather. Her outfit resembled a one-piece bathing suit. It was purple and had one flash of yellow lightning diagonally starting from her shoulder, ending at the side of her hip. Her cape was also Purple, but her mask (which you could still see her eyes) were bright yellow. She was rumored to be related to Static (static shock) so she, also, flew on a disk.

>Knock Knock Knock

Rapid Knocked on Nightress's door and could hear her sighing as she answered the door.

Nightress's real name was never told. She had another life before she came to Titans Tower. She didn't join; they had asked her to. She lived on the streets of Jump City, did no harm…but had powers. They figured she should stay and join the team. Maybe one day she'll trust someone enough to tell her forgotten life. She was 17 years old, tan/Grey skin and stood at 5'3 in height. She had Brown hair with black tips that reached her hips. She also had cut her own hair to have bangs, which did look nice. They sometimes fell on her eyes though, but she wanted it that way. She hated her eyes, even though they would be the most beautiful things you would ever see. They dismatched everything about her, because they held innocents. Her eyes were Grey/light blue with 3 red flecks of dark red in each one. Red meant she was indeed, half vampire. They would be thick flecks and an exact replica of blood's color if she were full vampire. Her attire was also like a one-piece bathing suit, but it was strapless. It was black with a Grey corset over it (matching her eyes). She had a cape that was black and faded to Grey to the bottom, same with her gloves. She also wore Grey leg warmers. Nightress was not allowed to take off the necklace she wore unless she wanted the inhumanity of her to unleash. It was a Gothic looking cross that was black and red stones that matched the flecks in her eyes. It was long enough to wrap once tightly around her neck, and then hung loosely to the right of her heart. With out it, she would be sucking blood left and right and would not be able to walk in the daytime. Only Half-Vampires were allowed to have it. Though it could not take away her teeth, people would still be frightened, except her new team. She had possessed the black magic from her mother, and her father gave her the vampire origin. Having black magic made her a lot like Raven, but was trickier. Black magic was more mysterious, that even she didn't know its full limit.

"Hey Night, Muscles said you wanted to talk to me…" Rapid told.

"Oh yeah, Member that lady you liked on the TV, Raven? Find her. I sense something about her interesting. And I think the team would also like to see/talk to her, wouldn't you? I mean, she did live here at one point. I'll collect the team; you get her to come. It might be hard though, I sense she wants to be alone now." Instructed Nightress

"Yes Ma'am!" Rapid saluted her and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh yeah night, Robin says 'Hey' " Rapid imitated Robin's cocky smile.

Nightress just blushed and shut the door, to let the darkness of her room consume her again.

* * *

Rapid sped away making a wind. 

Raven was walking home after she got interrupted from Betty. She suddenly same a blur of orange pass her, making her hair sway to the side.

"Someone's in a hurry…"

She Suddenly Saw the Orange blur stop, as she noticed it was a teenage boy.

"Umm…are you Raven?"

She slowly nodded her head and looked at him up and down…She figured he was part of new Teen Titans.

"Perfect! Hi, I'm Rapid. I'm part of the-"

"Teen Titans. I know, you want to know if I could come over and talk. No." she started to walk away.

"Please? My friend and teammate Nightress wants to talk to you…she says something about you is 'interesting'. Rapid pleaded.

Raven stopped in her tracks as she quickly read his mind, finding out Nightress was a lot like her. 'What would be the harm of going?' asked knowledge.

"Ok, ill go-" Raven got cut off as he took her around the waist and put her over his shoulder as he sped off.

* * *

Yeah, I'm done with this one. Off to sleep. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was kinda long, it took a while to introduce and help you visualize the new characters. If you hadn't noticed by now, some of the character were based on some characters in DC comics…if that's some how illegal, please tell me…I'm not fully aware with what's illegal/not illegal on this site. Advice on what should happen next or constructive criticism is advised. Unless you liked all of it, then go ahead and boost my mood. : D 

ill updat as soon as i can, sorry if any mistakes are in this chapter. R&R

-M-


	2. The Beginning of the past

Guess who's back? Back in…well ok ill stop.

Read on my friends! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans. But I do own Rapid, Nightress, Robin (2), Muscles, Raider, Flamer, Achandra and Electra . If you wanna use one of them, ask me first.

* * *

Raven was let down on her feet in front of the tower. 

"(Panting) holy…crap…you're so…fast. (She took a huge breath) DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Raven screamed at him

"Sorry Raven, I was trying to meet record time…anyway, we're here!" Rapid let her have her space after he looked on her face and saw sorrow. '_Probably forgot how this place looked…_' "Come in when your ready." He bowed sarcastically and ran off.

"Wow. It hasn't changed that much."

Raven stared at the tower as she remembered everything. Happy times, Sad times, breath-taking times. Even the first time she came here.

Flashback

"Can this place get any bigger?" Said a 14-½ year old girl.

Her name was Raven Roth. She had violet hair, one shade darker than her innocent eyes. She heard of a place that contained a team of teenagers who had extraordinary powers. Coming from her home Azarath, she was alone. She came to get away from her past…but did she really want to be around other people that were probably nothing like her?

Raven walked up to the door and rang the bell (A/N: I know what your gonna say…it must have been a loud bell then, but what else could I use! Stop complaining.) She saw a green boy standing there. They exchanged weird looks at each other, since she had obviously never seen a green skin, eyed, haired boy ever in her life. And he had probably never seen someone with Grey toned skin, purple hair and eyes with a red stone on their forehead. He got pushed out of the way and a machine looking boy appeared in her vision. He looked like half machine, half boy, and he was. Then she saw him started to talk! '_Ohh…it talks!_' she thought.

"Hey, I'm Cyborg. Who are you?"

"Umm…I heard (she started to get embarrassed wanting to ask to stay with them) uhh…nevermind-"

"Wait, your that girl, Raven, from Azarath. Aren't you?"

She looked at a boy with ebony black hair and a black mask with white holes on. His attire was like one big blur of Red and green with a little yellow. It was all too bright for her opinion. He was the one had asked her about her planet.

"Yes, Raven Roth. How did you-"

He smirked at her, "Lets just say we have a big source of what goes on in this town. We were waiting for you. If you didn't come, we were gonna pick you up-"

A tall model looking girl with orange-tanned skin and bright red/orange hair had cut him off. She had gorgeous green eyes and her hair reached her hips. She sported a purple sleeveless tang-top that showed her midriff and a matching purple mini skirt. '_And I though **that** guy over there was bright…'_

"I do believe you were on the streets of Jump City all alone! I shall not permit someone to be alone especially in the dark! Hello Raven Roth! I am Starfire from Tamaran! Please, join us! And we shall be the bestest of friends!" Starfire said putting on her 100wat smile.

"Umm...sure, I guess" mumbled Raven

"Glorious!" Starfire pulled raven into a (literally) breath-taking hug. "We shall celebrate this joyous day!"

The ebony haired boy noticed Raven starting to choke and pulled the alien girl off of her.

"Welcome to the team Raven, I'm Robin." He gave her a hand to shake and put on his charming smile.

She shook it and gave the smallest of smile someone could ever notice, back. But boy wonder did, indeed, notice.

"I'm Cyborg, and it's very nice to have ya on the team Raven."

The green one managed to stick his hand out and shake her hand through the crowd at the door.

"And I'm Beast boy, what's up?" BB smiled, "Oh, and sorry for staring at you like an idiot…its just I've never seen-"

"It's ok, most of our kind are still back in Azarath. I'm also sorry for staring at you weirdly."

Her new team gawked at her.

"What?"

"Dude! How did you know what I was gonna say, before I said it?" Asked the confused green boy.

"I'm able to read people's minds…"

The team all exchanged 'Oohh's and 'Aahh's.

"Well, Let's celebrate! With WAFFLES!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Cyborg led the team into the kitchen, except for Raven and Robin.

"Let me show you your room, we already had it waiting for you. Follow me upstairs." Robin said starting to head to the elevator.

"Ok." Raven said with a monotone voice. She uncovered her small luggage from underneath her cloak, trying to hide the fact at first that she wanted to stay. She was about to grab her luggage, but saw a green glove grab it first.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you hold your own luggage on your first day here?" Said Robin giving Raven her first glance at his 'ever-so-famous' cocky smile.

"Thanks, Robin." She hid her face under her hood to hide the fact that she blushed at the sight of his smile.

End Flashback

Raven Let out a long sigh and decided to enter the building now.

* * *

She entered the main room with the big screen TV still there. The living room was pretty much the same, except for some added furniture. She was greeted with the smiles of a bunch of teenagers looking back at her from the couch. 

Rapid ran up to her and greeted her first. Then he led her to the living room and showed her to her seat on a new comfy armchair.

She looked at the faces one by one, identifying who they were by their mind. Until she saw Robin (2). '_Woaw…_'

Achandra noticed Raven's facial expression when she reached the second boy wonder.

"Yes, he does look like the first one doesn't he?"

"Yeah, except for the eyes."

Everyone looked at her. They all wondered what she could possibly be talking about; no one was ever rumored to see the original boy wonder's eyes…ever. Let alone the new one, who wanted to keep the tradition.

"Hmm, looks like we got ourselves a mind reader." Robin smiled. He noticed she was a mind reader, since he had just said the difference between him and his idol in his head. He was half-afraid she would let the secret out about what his eyes looked like.

"I wont tell…don't worry." Raven assured him.

Rapid nudged Flamer in the arm.

"Oh yeah, umm...I'm Flamer, nice to meet you Raven." He smiled at her

"Yes, it is delightful. My name is Achandra." She gave a 100wat smile

"Finally get to meet the one and only Raven from the original Teen Titans, it's an honor." Said Robin.

"I'm Raider, and this is my Brother Muscles (she pointed to him) Nice to meet you Raven" She smiled

"Yeah, It's a pleasure." He shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm a HUGE fan of yours Raven. I'm Nightress." She also smiled.

"And I'm Electra, Glad to finally meet one of the former Teen Titans I've heard so much about." Electra Smirked.

"Of COURSE you remember me, Rapid!" he chuckled…alone.

"Nice to meet you all, Take care of this city guys." Raven said. '_Starfire would have been suffocating them all in a hug by now…'_

"We were wondering if you would stay with us for a little bit, we could use some guidance, and Nightress is willing to share her room with you, if you like. Of course, so would Rapid." Achandra giggled, looking over at Rapid's pink tinted face, rubbing the back of his neck.

'_Is she kidding? I have my own life to get to._' Murmured her emotion Stress. '_Like what? I say go for it instead of sulking in your room all day Raven_.' Said Happiness. '_Can I trust them_?' Raven asked her emotions in her head. '_Uhh…you do know these are a bunch of untrained teens who have no idea how to use any of their powers…what's the worst they can do? Annoy you with their hormones?_' Laughed Humor. '_Plus, didn't you say you wanted to get to know this girl Nightress and see what she's about?_' Asked Curious. Raven Agreed.

"Ok, I guess. For how long should I stay?" Raven asked

"How ever long you want." Electra Answered.

* * *

"So…this is your room?" Raven entered Nightress's room.

"Actually, it was yours."

Raven stared at her for a second, and noticed she was right. It **was **her old room. The same colored walls, and structure of the room.

"Wow…it's been a while."

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on a blown up mattress, it's all we have for now…"

"Its fine, don't worry about it. I like your room…nice and dark."

"How else _would_ it be?" Night chuckled.

"Did you guys change the roof?" Raven said quickly changing the subject

"Nope, we left it the same for now."

"Mind if I go on the roof? That used to be my favorite meditating place."

"Sure, go right ahead." Nightress followed Raven on her way to the roof.

"You meditate?" she asked

"Yes, it helps relax me and controls my emotions and powers."

"They go haywire? So do mine, mind if I join you in like an hour or so? I'd like to try this out."

"Sure. See you in an hour."

Night watched Raven go through the ceiling onto the roof as a black shadowy bird.

"Awesome…" smiled Nightress.

* * *

Raven hadn't been on that roof since forever. She missed the feeling she got being that high looking on to the city and listening to the water splash against the shore. Raven sat down Indian style and slowly rose into the air with her arms spread. 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She started to chant over and over again.

Usually around this time in meditation, she would start thinking about random stuff. Her past, Present, and Future, But one at a time.

Flashback

Raven was meditating on the roof; so far it's been about 2 hours since she started.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She started to chant over and over again.

Deep in her thoughts, she faintly heard a door open and close, but decided to ignore it. 30minutes passed, and was getting dark…the sun was setting. It was getting closer to the end of her meditation, and she wasn't as in depth in her thoughts as before. Raven felt a presence around her stirring. She opened her left eye and lost her balance after finding out Robin had been sitting there for 30 minutes, staring at her, smiling. He was using the ledge of the Tower as a chair and let his head sit on his left hand, which was supported by his left leg. She fell from the air and on her bottom with a loud thump. Startled from Robin being face to face with her.

"Oww…" she said still lying on her back.

She saw Robin stand up and extend his hand, as he tried to suppress a laugh. She took it and stood up and dusted of her hiney.

"Thanks boy wonder. You disrupted my meditation." Raven said coldly.

He could only smile that cocky smile he had. "Sorry Raven, I was bored. So I decided to come up here about 30 minutes ago and meditate with you. I tried, but it was too confusing, and I didn't want to bother you. You looked too peaceful. So I just decided to wait."

"Ok…but did you have to stare at me?"

"Nothing else was worth looking at **besides** you." He said moving a strand of her violet hair out of her matching eyes.

End Flashback

A single tear had stained Raven's face as she remembered that nice evening, when Robin decided to visit her. She didn't notice, but it had already been an hour, and she felt Nightress coming up the stairs. She quickly wiped her face and pretended to be in deep meditation.

She heard the door open and close. Then felt Nightress's aura next to Raven. She orbed Night's mind and found out Night had been trying to copy Raven's Indian style.

"Actually, you get more affect with your other leg on top." Raven said.

"AHH!" Night screamed. Making Raven jump. "Oh, sorry Raven, I thought you were in deep meditation…I didn't now you knew I was here!"

* * *

They finished meditating, and decided to head to sleep. It was 10:30. 

(In Nightress's room)

"Raven? Are you sleepy?" asked Nightress curiously.

"No, why?" asked Raven.

"I was wondering…if we could…talk."

'_Did she really trust me that much? I mean, we practically just met today_.' Raven thought

Raven had never experience this before, someone actually trusting her that much to want to talk about stuff. Well atleast, not in a long time.

"I know, your right…never mind that question." Nightress said reading her mind.

'_Aww c'mon Raven, let her talk…maybe you can even get into the conversation and finally be able to talk to someone_.' Said knowledge. '_Ugh…I rely on my emotions too much_.' Raven thought.

"No, its ok…what do you wanna talk about?"

Raven saw Nightress's face light up. They sat on Raven's bed Indian style facing each other.

"Well, I actually need advice. I trust that anything spoken in here…stays in here. Correct?" said Night professionally.

"Of course."

"Ok…Have you even been in love Raven?"

Raven was stunned at such an abrupt question, especially after remembering that night on the roof with Robin.

"Yes, actually I have. You like Robin don't you?" Raven said

'_Woaw, she's really good at this mind reading stuff_.' Night thought

"Years of practice." Raven smiled. "So what's your question?

"Well, I just want to know what to do? Do I say I like him? Do I keep it under wraps? What should I do? What did you do?"

"Well, I advise what I did isn't exactly the right thing. But I went through Rapid's thoughts of just today, and I came upon and blushing picture of you after he said that Robin says '_Hey_'".

"Yeah" Night blushed

"I think Robin also has a crush on you, not because of that, but I can see a lot of time when he would talk and touch you. Not sexually, but like on the arm and stuff."

"Nah, he just likes to flirt."

"Believe me Night, That's the only thing boys CAN do to the girl they like…for now. Tell him, or flirt back. That'll give him enough confidence to maybe ask you out on a date."

"You think?"

"I know" Raven said tapping at her head, Indicating for Night to remember her mind ability.

They laughed.

Eventually they got off topic and talked about practically everything else. Music, Art, Raven even showed her a few pointers for magic powers. Raven felt like Nightress was her long lost sister or something. They eventually trusted each other with eachother past life. Nightress had already shared hers, now it was time for Raven to share hers.

"Its going to take probably a day to explain everything between me and Robin and the Titans, you know" Raven warned.

"I've got all the time in the world. Start already, I have no Patience." Night smiled.

"Ok then, Lets start when I was about…. Oh, I don't know…16? Yeah 16 is probably a good age to start. It was May 15th, 2005…"

* * *

Yeah, this is where the real story begins. Sorry you had to read two freaking chapters before you finally got to her at age 16. But I'll make it up to you by making the chapters pretty good. R&R 

-M-


	3. Robin's New Sexual Tension

Like I was saying, I needed help on some of the rest of the chapters…and I got an awesome idea from 'Ravenlover27'…its good so I'm gonna stick with it… thanx Ravenlover27!

Btw: I might have forgotten to tell you that the new teen titans are SUPPOSE to be based on the justice league people…(idk…I was thinking something like their kids or relatives…just a thought)

Anyway, This is where one HUGE flashback (most the story) begins…then at the end its back to the future…I wont give away the ending of course…but you should get the picture…

* * *

"Beastboy, I do believe your blue moving metal thing is slower than Cyborg's red moving metal thing. Why do you still wish to play, when you know that you are going to lose? Asked Starfire, honest to goodness she seriously didn't know. 

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a car racing game while Starfire just wanted to watch for now.

"Haha…BB, even STAR knows it…man, ya gonna lose! Give up already!!!"

"And give up that last slice of pizza? Dude, how do you even KNOW I'm gonna lose?! You've gotta be…gotta be…-"

"Telekinetic." Raven said with a monotone voice, finishing his sentence. She sat on the edge of the couch reading another horror book, or atleast trying to.

"Yeah! Telekinetic!" Beast Boy said as he unleashed his secret weapon to make him zoom up in front of Cyborg's car about 10 feet. "WOO!"

"Ohh…you did NOT just…NOW I'M GONNA GET YA LITTLE MAN" Cyborg yelled.

"Pfft! Yeah right Tin man, in your DREAMS!" Beast Boy screamed back.

"YEAH? WELL-"

"ENOUGH!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire gazed at Raven as she slammed her book and stood up.

"You are sitting right next to eachother, stop yelling. Besides, playing video games is pointless; it rots your brain while you loose your eyesight. That's definitely something I'd like to keep, INCLUDING MY EARS!" Raven finished as she walked out of the room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy just shrugged and continued playing again.

"Friends, I think we have angered friend Raven, we shall go apologize now." Starfire recommended.

"Yeah, yeah Star, maybe later…" Beast Boy said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"But-"

"BOOOYAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"But…how could this…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Beast Boy wailed as he laid his forehead on the palms of his hands that were supported by his bent elbow on his knees.

The screen was cut in half so Cyborg can see his car, and Beast Boy could see his. On Beast Boy's side it flashed in big red letters 'YOU LOSE'. While on Cyborg's, it said 'YOU WIN!'.

"You get to do my chores and give ME the last slice of pizza! IN YOUR FACE BB!! BOOYAH!"

Beast Boy grunted as he stood up and took the last perfectly cut, double cheese with cheese also in the crust double layer pizza, and gave it to Cyborg.

Cyborg chowed down as if his life depended on it and watched Beast Boy's face grew hollowed, and more hollowed. Atleast he had the decency to wipe his mouth after he finished.

"Mmm…mmm…mmm…MMM, that was good! SOOOO delicious and filled with cheese…oh, the bread was so nice and chewy, yet crusty….and how can I even DESCRIBE the sauce-"

"AHH!!! STOP IT!!" Beast Boy cried while covering his ears as if someone was blasting hardcore metal at volume 20 straight into his ears.

* * *

"Ugh…no respect for ANYONE." Raven grunted down the hall. "As if no one else was in the room!" 

Robin was walking back from training and saw Raven talking to herself, so he decided to silently follow her, to see what she says.

"Honestly, they ALL need to grow up and go to some kind of manners camp!" Raven fused. "I shouldn't be so mad, or else someone/something is gonna blow up…I hope its Beast Boy…in to a bunch of stupid little green tofu bars…that can turn onto meat…God, that would be ironic wouldn't it?" She asked herself.

Robin tried so hard to suppress a chuckle but failed.

"AHH!" Raven screamed and dropped her book.

"Haha…sorry Raven, I just couldn't miss the chance to see, you out of all people, talk to yourself…" Robin said picking up her book and handing it to her. But at the last second he changed his mind and took the book again out of her fingertips.

"Hey!"

He started to hand it to her again, but when she tried grabbing it, he took the book away again.

"Robin!"

Then he lifted it over his head, and since he had longer arms and was taller, she grabbed to no avail. Robin saw her hands start to turn black with a white glow…he figured she was gonna grab it with her powers.

"Hah…that's what I thought." Robin said

Ravens hand went back to normal. "Excuse me?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to get it without using your powers." He said trying to tease her. He wanted her to have some fun today. He brought the book back down from over his head and tried to give it to her, but she wouldn't take it. _'Yes!'_ Robin thought.

"What do you mean by that? I'm perfectly capable of getting that book even WITHOUT my powers!"

"Yeah…like you did five seconds ago?" He said with a cocky smile.

"I just have stress pulling me down, that's all." Raven said folding her arms

"Mhmm…" Robin rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're SO perfectly capable of getting it yourself, then get it, WITHOUT powers." Robin said while waving it in her face and taking a step back, looking ready to start running.

"Oh please, I'm not gonna participate in mindless games with you Robin, I have things to do." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Suit yourself." Robin started walking out of the hallway with her books still in his hands.

Raven just gawked at him leaving. "I demand that you hand me my book instantly!"

Robin rounded the corner with a skip in his step. He stuck out the book from the corner (so you can only see the book and his hands) and with both hands turned it to its side and used the two flaps as lips and started making it talk with a girly voice, imitating Raven.

"Hey!" Raven yelled.

"Hey" said 'the book'.

"Robin! Stop!"

"Robin! Stop!"

"That's not my voice at all!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Raven shot back coldly. She started to get frustrated, "Damn you!"

Robin peeked his eyes over the corner and saw Raven charging at him. _'I'll show you a fun day Raven…' _Robin ran into the living room and ran to the other side if the couch. He saw Raven enter the living room and stare right at him.

"Give it!" She said taking a step to the left of the couch. The same couch that held Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"Why don't you come and take it?" He said smiling at her while taking a step to right of the couch. Hoping he'd stay in step with her so that she was always right across from him with the couch and their friends in the way. They continued circling the couch for about another minute or so until Robin jumped over the couch right in front of her, but held the book above his head…him still being taller than her.

"Robin! C'mon this is stupid! Just give it to me." Raven said standing on her toes.

"I thought you were 'perfectly capable' of getting it without your powers."

"Ugh!" She held on to Robin's shoulder and tried jumping higher to reach the book, but she would just be able to grab it with the tips of her fingers, which weren't strong enough to grab and pull down.

Robin, being surprised by her tight grab to his shoulder, flinched and accidentally brought the book a little lower. But quickly regained himself and decided to keep her from losing all her energy for the rest of the day.

"Damnit Robin!" She yelled and jumped higher to reach the book, but felt something gentle wrap itself around her waist and picked her up.

"Hey!" Realizing it was Robin's arm. "Let me down!"

He chuckled, "That's just what I was thinking!" He laid her down gently on her stomach but quickly grabbed her hands and reached into his belt. He took out a rope and knotted her hands together.

"See ya later alligator!" Robin said walking out of the living room.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here! YOU'RE CHEATING!" She squirmed on the ground. "Starfire?!"

Starfire broke out of her trance from the video game and stood up. She looked over the couch to see Raven lying there.

"Friend Raven is in need for my assistance? Starfire asked.

"Yes, you mind untieing this stupid rope off my hands?" Raven not able to look up.

"Of course!" Starfire untied her and saw Raven stand up and brush herself off.

"Thanks Starfire…did you see which way Robin ran?"

"I am sure he ran to the outside…Oh! Are you playing a game of tag? May I ask to assist you in tagging Rob-"

"Thanks Star, gotta go." Raven said running of outside.

Starfire shrugged feeling a little jealous that Raven was spending a lot of time with Robin today instead of the usual. But started gazing at the TV again and sat back down in between Cyborg and Beast Boy, who didn't notice a single thing that happened.

* * *

'_Ugh, where is he…?_' Raven said looking around. 

"Looking for me?" Robin said from behind her sitting on the edge of a rock next to the water.

She spun around mentally smacking herself for not checking there. "No…don't get your hopes up Boy Blunder. I just want my book back." She said slowly walking up to him.

"Oh gee, there goes all my hope in us hitting it off." Robin said giving her a cocky smile.

'_What was that suppose to mean?_' Raven thought, sensing a different purpose of that statement from Robin.

'_Woaw, where did that come from?_' Robin asked himself. "Wow, I'm surprised you got this far in hunting me down…I thought you would have given up and used your powers by now." Robin said changing the awkward mood.

"Please Robin, I'm not that ignorant." '_That just shows how much he doesn't know about me…too bad he has nothing good to say.'_

The sun was setting and it was getting breezy, but that didn't stop him from having fun. The sun was at the perfect angle, which gave Raven a huge compliment to her facial features. She noticed Robin smiling wildly and just staring at her, especially into her eyes, he stared so hard that she could almost feel the warmth of his body through his eyes…which she couldn't see, but could feel his stare_. 'God, what is he staring at?_' She decided to ignore it and look at the waters. There was awkward silence.

'_Wow, Raven has beautiful eyes…full lips…soft skin…silky hair- WOAW…what the hell am I thinking?! Nah, it's just the weird vibes from the sun setting that's all. Besides I like Starfire, I was gonna ask her out this week anyway…_'

It started getting breezy. Robin looked at the water to see what Raven could possibly be so interested in and saw nothing. So he transferred his eyes back at her, but noticed something different. Her cape was behind her flowing with the wind, not hiding her body anymore. He studied her curves and couldn't help but smile wildly once again. She had filled out each part of her body quite nicely. Each proportion of it was exactly what should be, plus an extra 5 pointer.

'_Holy shit…since when was Raven the hot bod around here? Looks nice…I've gotta be kidding…that's gotta be one of the HOTTEST bodies I've ever seen…' _Robin thought_ 'Honestly right now I feel like grabbing her and pulling her down on to me- HEY, WOAW THERE ROBIN! STOP IT! She is your teammate! NOT RIGHT TO THINK OF HER LIKE THAT!_' He accidentally smacked himself infront of Raven, which broke her trance from the water and gazed at him.

"Umm…are you ok?" Raven asked stepping closer to him

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine…" Robin said still gripping her book.

"So...uhh…you mind if-" And she made a grab towards the book, but he quickly moved it out of her reach.

"Yeah right, cheater." He said smiling at her. Then with a move of his hand on her back, she fell into the shallow part of the water, but it still being deep enough for her to get soaked from head to toe.

Raven erupted from the water with her hair clinging to her face and she couldn't see a thing. Robin just sat there laughing to himself. She arched her back backwards and dipped her hair and forehead in the water then back up again, it took away the hair from her face.

"ROBIN!"

"Having a nice dip?" Robin asked smiling at her.

"Robin! IT'S FREEZING!" Raven yelled at him. She grabbed a stone ledge and started climbing up the rocks, but encountered his leg lying next to her lazily. She grabbed the book and pulled his leg, which pulled him into the water.

She heard a splash but kept on going. When she was finally on grass again, she decided to take off her cape that was now really heavy from the water. Then she walked off, with her book in her hands, to the nearest tree and sat down next to it, letting her back lean on the bark.

'_I wouldn't want to track a large trail of water into the tower, I'll just wait here until I dry off._'

It's been 10 minutes and there was no sign of Robin anywhere. She tried tracing his aura but didn't feel it anywhere outside…or in the water for that matter. She just shrugged and felt her hair to see if it was dry yet, but found out it was still soaking.

"Ugh…Robin, you imbecile!" she said out loud to herself.

"Now, now…that isn't a very nice thing to say…"

She half turned around to see Robin standing there. He had his baggy gym pants on, and no shirt, but still had his mask on. She noticed he didn't have spikes anymore, and that his hair was still wet and laid on his forehead. But she sat there admiring his muscled torso, still a little wet from her pull into the water. She blushed and looked away from his glistening muscles.

"So where have you been for 15 minutes?" Raven asked in a monotone voice looking down at her legs. "It's already dark outside, you know."

"I had to go take off that thing, it got really heavy." He said sitting next to her. " I brought in your cape though, I figured that it was also heavy, that's why you took it off…so I stuck it in the dryer, I would have brought you in with me, I figured you'd fit in the dryer." He smiled, remember how excited he got while imagining Raven without her cape on, exposing her perfect wet body. '_God, I'm sickening._' He thought.

"Your hilarious." She said dully.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't find you until I looked out the window, and saw you sitting there with your lonesome self, so I came out here, to give you company!"

"Yeah, thanks." Raven said sarcastically not looking up. He noticed she was still clutching her book.

"So, ill be taking this…" He made a grab, much like Raven's grab before she was pushed into the water, but to no avail. She turned the other way and wrapped herself into a 'somewhat' ball over the book.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that do you?" He said getting up and trying to pry open by tickling her on her sides.

She opened up almost immediately and started laughing. Robin couldn't help smiling as he stood up to give her a chance to run away. She took it and started crawling away with her book in between her index finger and thumb. She was hoping he'd give her enough time to crawl for a second and start running…but it didn't happen.

"Hey, come back here!" He grabbed her by the waist and turned her over. He started tickling her like crazy and smiled at how much Raven was actually laughing.

'_What a nice smile, she should use it more often' _He thought. He slowly brought one of his legs over her hoping she wouldn't push him off violently. He succeeded and was now on top of Raven, this helped a lot since now he didn't have to worry about her rolling away. She continued laughing as he kept tickling her. He moved his hands from her sides to her stomach and found out she was also ticklish there too. '_Gee…where ISN'T she ticklish? THAT is the question_.'

"Stomach…hurts…cant…Hahahaha…Breathe!" Raven managed to say between laughter.

Robin stopped tickling her to give her some air. She was panting so hard that he noticed her chest go violently up and down as she took deep breathes. '_Don't even say or think a THING, Robin!_' He told himself in his head.

"So, you give up? Or do I have take out these babies again?" He laughed as he showed her his hands tickling the air.

"Hell…no!" She panted, still not noticing him on top of her. She erupted into laughter again as he started to tickle her yet again.

"OK…ok! I give up! Here…take the book!" She shoved it into his hands.

"Good girl!" Robin said patting her still wet hair. He got off her and offered a hand to her. She took it and brushed herself off.

"Umm…Robin?"

"What?"

"Your…uhh…I think you go too excited." She said suppressing a laugh as she pointed to Robin's, once dry, wet gym pants.

"Yeah…right. That's form when I was sitting on you, tickling you like crazy." He laughed.

She smiled, hiding that fact that she didn't even notice him on her. "Oh…yeah, right." She blushed.

He was surprised she didn't start yelling at him for invading her personal space.

"So…uhh..." He started rubbing the back of his neck, "You wanna go inside now? It's getting pretty late…I bet everyone's already sleeping by now. Besides, by tomorrow we'll have both our energy back…enough of it to settle who's stronger, but for now…I'll be keeping this." He smiled as he put it safely under his arm, the one that was on the far side of Raven.

"Yeah, whatever Boy Blunder." She smiled at him. "I'll be sure to beat you silly tomorrow." She promised him.

They got to the tower and he opened the door for her. Eventually they got to the hallway they started this whole adventure in. As Raven was about to go into her room, she felt Robin give a little tug on her arm. She turned around and he let go of her arm.

"So…uhh, friends? Good friends? I just wanna clarify it so I can sleep at night knowing I rocked your world today." Robin gave her a cocky smile.

"Yes, Robin, I guess we are 'Good friends'" She blushed, "But you definitely did not rock my world."

"But now I wont be able to sleep! Do you really want to go to sleep knowing that you caused me to stay up all night thinking about it, and being very cranky and have no energy tomorrow, you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" Robin yapped.

"Yes…yes, I can, and I will, good night." She started to walk into her room, but got another tug at her arm.

"C'mon Raven…I'll give you your book back now if you say it." He smiled again.

"Ugh…" She then mumbled something so quietly you could probably here a pin drop over it.

"Huh? Couldn't hear you…" He teased.

"Ugh…You rocked my world."

"Nah-uh-uh! Repeat after me…Robin, you rocked my world today."

"Robin, you rocked my world today." She said dully.

"Now with enthusiasm. Oh Robin! You rocked my WOORRRLLD today!" He started to chuckle, trying to see how far she'll go until she notices anything…'out of the ordinary.'

"Oh Robin! You rocked my WOORRLLDD today! There! You happy now?" She crossed her arms.

"Well…actually, I have one more. Try this, push me up against the wall hard…" He closed his eyes and imagined it in his head. " Then say, 'Oh ROBIN! You rocked my WORLD today! And I want you to do it again…and again…and again...' All right? …Raven?" He opened his eyes and found that Raven just shut the door to her room.

"I guess that's a no then…right?" He said to her door, and knew he wouldn't get an answer back. He walked to his room with a smile on his face.

'_Am I falling for Raven? No…I can't be. I just wanted her to have a fun day that's all…But I have to admit, around her I do get some sexual tension…I don't know if its coming from her, or I'm giving it off. But I'm definitely not complaining._' He entered his room and got ready for sleep. He didn't realize he still had the book with him until he unknowingly set it on his desk.

* * *

Raven was also getting ready to go to sleep. She was lying in her bed and started thinking about her day. _'Wow, that a perverted jerk. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I actually had a really fun day today. Why did he want to spend time with me instead of Starfire? Hmm…ugh, its to late…I'll think about it tomorrow when I meditate since I had to skip it today.'_

And she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2 Green eyes had a furious glow to it, as it watched the whole thing between Robin and Raven just now. They stayed still until they saw Robin enter his room. They were green with jelousy, but also from thier natural being.

* * *

So? Was it stupid? Cool? Intresting? Nuetral? Tell me about it…sorry for mistakes if there are any. Also sorry if it's a little to long for some people's liking. 

-M-


	4. New Lies, Old Truth PartOne

Sorry I forgot to write the disclaimer on the other chapter…  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (count that one for the last chapter too please)

Sorry to say, but my kind of writing likes to make dramatic changes in each chapter to add angst, if you don't like it, too bad.

I also have a surprise character, but you find out who it is in the next chapter…to make it clear, I don't own her/him either.

* * *

Starfire woke up the next day with hatred, something she usually never had, in the bottom of her heart. 

'_I thought friend Robin loved my company…_' She thought about the past night between Raven and Robin. They spent the whole day together.

'_Maybe Robin felt friend Raven was not included into our friendship?_' Starfire tried to give herself an excuse for Robin's sudden liking in Raven.

'Yes, if that is so, I shall also enjoy time with Raven, in order to make Robin happy.' She smiled as she got out of bed and primped herself.

* * *

Robin got out of bed without changing out of his gym pants he wore yesterday. 

'Too…lazy…" He said to himself out loud and put his mask on.

He entered the kitchen to see someone standing near the huge view of the city, looking at the water and the city. He noticed that person holding a teacup, with a purple cape on. '_Raven._' He smiled to himself.

Wanting to see her freak out at him scaring the crap outta her…he slowly crept behind her.

'_One more step…'_ Robin thought. He was finally in arm length of her, but right before he was about to grab her shoulders, she turned around.

"Not a possibility Boy Wonder. Sorry." She walked past a freaked out Robin to get some more tea.

'_Damn, I have to remember she can feel an aura_.' He said inside his head.

"Don't forget, I can also read minds…you cant forget that." She said without looking up from her cup.

"How can I?" He smirked. "So you ready for our final showdown?"

"For that book? That's ok, I've learned my lesson from yesterday." Remembering everything that happened yesterday.

"So I can keep it?" He was surprised that she would easily just give it to him.

"If you want to, I don't see you actually having a use for it though. So eventually you'll return it to me."

"Actually, I like those kinds of books."

"…Really? YOU like horror books?" She said looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I read one almost every night before I go to sleep. Helps me clean my conscious. I don't read the big ones like you do…but I can definitely get used to it." He cleared his throat. "Plus, now I know how easy it is to get something from you…" He gave her a slight smile.

"Believe me, this is the only thing ill give you that easy." She clarified.

"Oh really?" He said walking up to her in the kitchen.

"Yeah, really." She said feeling a blush on her cheeks as he stepped even closer to her.

"What else would you 'give me'?" He said smiling, practically standing on her toes.

"Uhh…umm...nothing." She said starting to get nervous at how she can feel his breathe on her nose. But she decided not to step down and show how strong she could be. She stood on her toes and looked him straight into, what she thought, was his eyes.

"I'd give you nothing, without a fight, that is." She returned his smile.

He was surprised at this move, thinking she would blush and step back…but she stood her ground and stared straight into his eyes. Now he was starting to get nervous.

"Oh-h really?" he stammered as he felt her warm breathe on his neck, making his skin get goosebumps.

"Yes."

Just then Beast Boy strutted into the room and stared out the window on his way to the kitchen, giving Raven enough time to step away from Robin. Robin noticed Raven put her hood back up as Beast Boy looked into the refrigerator. Soon came in Cyborg, followed by Starfire.

"Hello friends! Isn't it just a joyous day?" Said Starfire, in her usual over-joyed voice. (A/N: Can you believe I actually spent 2 minutes debating whether Starfire should say 'Joyous, Wonderful, Delightful, or Beautiful' day?)

"Dude, we got nothing good to eat! Everything's covered in blue fuzzy stuff…" Stated Beast Boy.

"I enjoy the food of blue and fuzzy!" Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet no one else does Star." Said Robin.

There was a silence as if saying 'Any one disagree?' and of course, there was silence.

"So how about we order some Chinese food?" Recommended Cyborg.

"In the morning?" Replied Raven.

"Yeah, how about PIZZA!" Yelled Beast Boy smiling.

"Uhh…can we stick to food that wont make our stomachs blow up into huge jiggling balls?" Said Raven dully.

Beast Boy giggled at her last comment, since he never heard her say 'jiggling' before.

"Yeah I agree, lets get someone to bring over Ihop or something." Recommended Robin

"I agree with friend Robin. I believe Cyborg is a fan of the waffles?" Asked Starfire.

"Surrreee DO!" Smiled Cyborg.

"Glorious! I shall call Ihopping now!" Star said giggling.

"Uhh...better yet, why don't I call them, Starfire." Said Beast Boy eyeing her weirdly.

* * *

He called them, in this place, people will do anything to get money, so the delivery dude came on boat to their small little island and rang the bell. Robin was reading the newspaper, Raven was reading another book, Starfire was in her room and Beast Boy and Cyborg were competing in video games. 

Ding-Dong 

Beast Boy paused the game, stood up and stretched.

"Hey Cy, go get that wont you?"

"Why do I have to get it?"

"Because! I said so!"

"I ain't gonna listen to a little green boy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

By now Raven stood up and paid for the food.

"Well your closer to the door!" Yelled BB

"Well YOUR closer to the floor!" Cyborg stuck back commenting BB on his height.

"Umm…guys? Raven already got the door." Robin said standing in between the green raptor and the bull-version of the angry robot.

They ate their breakfast in awkward silence except for Starfire trying to converse with Robin and asking questions about where the food came from.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to settle their differences at the video arcade. Starfire was going to go to the mall and meet up with BB and Cyborg later. Raven just wanted a silent day meditating on the roof. But Robin had nothing to do. 

(AN: This is now 3PM in the afternoon. After BB and Cyborg left, but before Starfire left.)

"Oh friend Robin? Would you like to accompany me in going to the mall of shopping?" Asked Starfire hoping he would go with her instead of spending another day with Raven.

"Umm…I don't know star, I was actually gonna go upstairs and train. But we can chill when you get back I guess? How about we all go to a club?" He said trying not to hurt Starfire's feelings by giving her something else to be happy about.

"Yes! That sounds glorious! I must go inform friend Raven that you and I shall dance at a club-

"Actually Star, I meant the whole team could go with us, not just you and me…" 'What's wrong with me? Before I would have killed to have a nice dance with Star without any of the other Titans interrupting.' He asked himself.

"Oh…." 'I am guessing he wishes to dance with Raven also. Humph. I do not longer wish to be friends with Raven if she chooses to take away my Robin.' "Then I still must inform her. Then I will be going to the mall of shopping. I shall return shortly." She said with a crack in her voice.

She floated up to the roof with a plan.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said meaning to interrupt Raven's meditation.

"Ugh…what is it Star?" Said Raven with one eye opened.

"I am pleased to tell you that the group will be going to a club of dancing later on, shall you wish to join us …Raven?"

Raven noticed she didn't say 'Friend Raven' like she always called her.

"Umm…no thanks Star."

Starfire was happy again, but decided to keep talking. "Why? Do you not wish to dance with anybody?"

"Not really."

"Because I am sure that Robin would desire to dance with you." Starfire said with a wince.

"Huh? Robin wants to dance with me?" Raven said loosing concentration on her meditation state.

"I think so…Raven? Do you like him?"

"No way Star!"

There was awkward silence as Starfire decided to start her plan. Starfire slapped herself hard on the cheek and started screaming and balling, and held her cheek in her hands.

"Starfire! Are you-"

Robin running through the door cut off Raven.

"What happened? Star! Are you ok? What happened???" He said worriedly looking at Starfire.

"I don't know, Star just-" Raven got cut off again by Starfire's hyperventilating voice.

"Raven…she…Raven slapped me!" Starfire said in between deep breaths and pointed a finger at Raven's surprised face.

'_I am sorry Raven, but in order for me and my Robin to be together happily, he must not like you first._' Starfire thought.

"Raven?!" Robin yelled and looked right through Raven's surprised look. "What is wrong with YOU?!"

"WHAT? I DID NOTHING LIKE THAT! I SIMPLY ANSWERED A QUESTION AND SHE SLAPPED HERSELF!" Raven yelled back. She read Starfire's thought about Starfire lying about Raven slapping her to get Robin to hate her, and like Starfire.

"UGH! Starfire!" Raven said showing anger on her face.

"Please! Do not harm me!" Starfire hugged Robin's legs and hid her face in behind his calf.

"Come on Star," He picked her up bridal style. "Ill bring you inside. And Ill talk to you later." Robin said pointing a finger at Raven.

They left the roof and left Raven as angry as ever.

* * *

Robin set Starfire on the couch and got an icepack, then lightly dabbed it on her cheek. 

"I hope she didn't hurt you that bad." Robin said

Starfire blushed almost instantly. "Do not worry dear Robin, I am fine."

Robin noticed how fast she had stopped hyperventilating and balling. 'Woaw…that was fast.'

"So…uhh, why did she hit you?" Robin asked.

"I do not know, maybe she is angry for something else I have said?" Starfire said innocently.

"Oh…well I'll talk to her, why don't you go to the mall now. When you get back we'll all have fun at the club, alright?" Robin said lifting her chin with his finger.

"Yes! I shall return shortly dear Robin!" Starfire said as if nothing happened and flew out the now opened window to the city.

* * *

Robin again opened the door to the roof and saw Raven meditating even more concentrated than before. 

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder shake her, as if she was sleeping. She came out of meditation and turned around to face him still sitting down.

"We need to talk," He said firmly. He sat down Indian style infront of her. "I just wanna know…why did you-"

"I didn't do anything." Raven said angrily, but still trying to keep a leveled head.

"But Raven, Starfire never lies…can you even imagine her lying? I cant, can you?"

"Robin, I don't care what any of you think, she lied…I would never slap anyone for no reason."

"So…are you saying Starfire did something to you?" Robin asked

"What? NO! -"

"Then why would you slap her?"

"I did NOT slap her!" Raven said getting up and went through the floor as a shadowed bird into her room.

Robin sighed. "You don't know how badly I want to believe you Raven, but the odds are so high of Star lying." He said out loud, knowing he was alone.

* * *

Raven fell to the ground of her room with a grunt 

"How dare he not know she was lying! It was so obvious! How can he not trust me? UGH!" Raven said throwing a book to the ground.

She later found out Starfire told Cyborg and Beast Boy…and that they both were pretty pissed off at Raven, and started talking about her behind her back.

Raven looked at her window. It was now dark outside. She was thinking about everything that happened today.

"Why would Starfire do that? Doesn't she know now I will be all by myself now?" Raven hugged her knees and wiped a tear off her face. "I mean, everyone always takes her side anyway."

This was the first time Raven had cried in such a long time. But then again, this was the first time her friends were turning their back on her. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Raven were leaving, see you later." Robin said dully, and left with the rest of the titans. She even heard the door slam a few minutes later. She noticed that even if she wanted to come, they rushed out of the house fast enough so Raven wouldn't have anytime to get ready.

"Thanks for waiting…friends." She suddenly saw something dark fly by her window. "What the hell…" She opened her window and stuck her head out, but saw nothing. "Great, now I'm seeing things" She decided to go out on a walk.

* * *

-In the T-car. - 

"Do you think we were a little to harsh on Raven? I mean, she usually goes with us to the clubs, we didn't even give her a chance to make up her mind." Robin said breaking the silence.

"Harsh? On Raven? Is there even such thing? Usually SHE'S the one spreading the harsh around here Robin, just forget about it dude." Beast Boy replied harshly.

"Yes, I do believe Beast Boy is correct, she is getting out of hand and becoming a blorthog!" Said Starfire. Honestly, Starfire didn't want to get Raven so hated by her fellow team members…but she loved the attention it got her.

"Were here! Lookin' great ain't it?!" Cyborg smiled and got out of the car to club 'Black Avenger'.

The Teen Titan's attire was pretty much the same, except maybe for some added perfume or cologne. Starfire put on some extra make up and jewelry. Robin put on a different gel, that held out longer.

They got in there and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg started dancing, but Robin went to a table and sat there drinking a beverage.

'I don't know…I think we should have opened up our invitation to the club…she'll be all alone in the tower.'

A slow song came on and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Starfire standing there, blushing. He got the message, and he stood up and took her hand to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her small waist, as she put her arms around his broad shoulders. (A/N: This part is gonna going on during a song.)

Song: Beautiful By: H.I.M. (A/N: The Teen titans one went to a club of Ravens choosing, and liked it…the music was a little more gothic sounding…but besides that and the darker shadings on the walls, they liked it, and that's where they were tonight.)

_Just one look into your eyes_

_One look and I'm crying_

'Cause you're so beautiful 

_Just one kiss and I'm alive_

_One kiss and I'm ready to die_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Robin looked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, both dancing with random girls.

'_Their lucky, they can dance without having a burden'_ He thought, also thinking about Raven.

'_Why can't I just think about me holding Starfire? Why don't those dirty pictures images I had with Raven, happen with Starfire?_' He asked himself_. 'Not like I think thinking about Raven that way is a good thing…but why?' 'Because, she's too innocent. Raven is mysterious…and you KNOW you're attracted to that. Face it 'Boy Blunder', you WANT Raven_.' An inner-voice of his answered his own question. He also noticed that after 1 or 2 years of being with the Titans and Raven, he never had these feelings before.

Just one touch and I'm on fire 

_One touch and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

_Just one smile and I'm wild_

_One smile and I'm ready to die_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

He started listening to the lyrics of this soothing song, and remembered little memories he had with Raven. He closed his eyes and imagined different things…like her touch made him lower his defenses almost instantly. He couldn't help smiling when she did either. But the biggest thing that set him off, was how she stood her ground today in the morning, he got so close, he was sure she would step down, and he would get the pride and cockiness he always got. But she didn't, instead she stepped forward and stared straight into his eyes, making him feel her breathe on his neck. It gave him goosebumps, like his attack was repelled off her and sent right back at him.

_Oh and you're so beautiful_

_My darling_

_Oh you're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh my baby_

_You're so beautiful_

_And you're so beautiful_

_Oh my darling_

_Oh my baby_

_And you're so beautiful_

The song ended and Robin let go of Starfire, and looked into her eyes and smiled, she returned the gesture. '_Sorry Star, but I've made my decision…_'

After a lot of dancing, hanging out, talking and a good two hours, the titans were pooped.

"Yo man, I'm so tired…let's go home guys." Cyborg said yawning.

Starfire, BB, and Cyborg started walking to the exit when they noticed Robin staying behind.

"Are you not wishing to go to our home, Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"Not yet, you guys go ahead…ill meet you there later…"

"Shall I stay with you?" Recommended Star.

"No thanks Star…I wanna think about things. You guys go." Robin said taking a drink.

"Alright man, see ya later." Cyborg said waving good-bye.

Robin looked out the window to see the T-car leave the club and rocket its way down the streets of Jump City.

* * *

Raven didn't want to attract a lot of attention, so she changed into dark blue khakis with a chain dangling on it. Her T-shirt was black and tight and it said in big bold white letters at the top 'ENTERTAIN ME' and beneath it in a smaller size it said 'Make that face you made when you found out you were going to the Nut House.' (A/N: Hehe…I made that shirt up…along with a lot of other ones you might see through out this or my other stories.) 

She walked down the street of Jump City taking in her surroundings. It was dark out, but the lights of the city kept her from falling asleep. This place didn't hold that many memories for her in it since she only came here a few years ago. She took a big breath and decided to enter her favorite club. She knew she wasn't gonna dance, but she wanted to talk to her friend she met right before she joined the Teen Titans.

Raven walked up to the entrance, but was stopped by a big muscled man in a white shirt and ripped at the knee blue jeans.

"Sorry little lay-dy, can't come in after nine if yous don't gotsa pass." He said looking down at her.

"Nice one Bruce, it's me…Raven."

"Raven? Yeah…and I'm that Prince William." He said looking above her

"If I wasn't Raven, then how would I know your first job was a gigolo? You got 2000 bucks a night…you big pimp." She smiled as she playfully jabbed him in the stomach.

Bruce blushed, but he knew it was now Raven. Even if she didn't spread that true information…how could he forget those beautiful purple eyes twinkle as she smiled? No one else's eyes did that…only Ravens, and only when it was a real smile.

"Raven!" He pulled her into a tight bear hug that took her off her feet. But she was used to it…if she was going to live in the same house as Starfire, she had to learn to take a deep breath everytime Star did that to her. Eventually she got the hang of it.

"Yeah Bruce, its me…you mind if I go in now?" He set her down. "Or do I have to beat it outta you." She said giving him a light smirk.

"It'd be mah honor, mah sweet Raven. Still lookin' sharp as a needle ah (A/N: ahI ) see." He smiled her a great big smile as she entered, and went back to his fearsome frown as other people started to get impatient at the door.

She felt the beat of the music and the smell of the club. She remembered this place most of all. Before she joined the Teen Titans, this was her home. She lived with the head bartender's sister in the apartment above. The bartenders loved the idea of making a club, and Raven helped them decorate and stuff like that. For their gratitude, they made her the 'mascot' of club Black Avenger. They went to a professional photographer and took millions and millions of pictures of her after she got her hair and make up, even her outfit fixed. The top 20 most beautiful of those pictures were put onto huge paper and plastered everywhere on the walls of that place. Honestly she didn't like the idea, but the bartenders thought it gave the place elegance. They had one more surprise for her, but never told her until it was ready, or until she finally returned.

* * *

Robin was sitting on a stool next to the bartender's table. He just sat there…thinking. 

"Girl troubles?" Said a charming voice from the other side of the table. Robin looked up to see a quite handsome bartender pouring somebody a beer.

"Is it that obvious?" Robin said taking a sip of his drink.

"Lemme guess…you're debating between two lovely ladies who steal your heart at the same time and the same amount of loving."

"How did you-"

"Believe me kid, even though I've only got a measly 24 years under by belt, doesn't mean I'm foolish." He said giving him a smile.

* * *

Sorry, the chapter was getting really long and I didn't want to annoy you guys with long chapters. So I'm splitting this chapter into two. 

Btw: that bartender wasnt the surprise character, neither was Bruce ( if your so incredibly stupid into even THINKING i meant Bruce Wayne...ughh...i wont even say it....but no its not Batman. I own Bruce the bouncer and the handsome bartender.)

R&R please!

-M-


	5. New Lies, Old Truth PartTwo

Wow, thanks for the reviews! Yall rock.  
Sorry I made starfire act like that, but that's just how this story is gonna go…and without that one slap, the whole story would have a boring plot. But that one slap changed the WHOLE FREAKIN story…so its staying, and that's not all she does (sadly). I don't hate her…and she won't be doing this again if I make other stories. Unless I'm having a bad week…then she'll be a big bitch and die a long and painful death. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans or the mystery dude (you'll find out who it is as you keep reading), but I do own Bruce, and the bartenders.

Read on my friends…READ ON!

* * *

(Recap: Robin stayed at the club Black Avenger, and Raven just entered it…what will happen? No body knows…well, except for me.)

* * *

"So what's your name kid?" Asked the bartender.

"Robin…you?"

"Just call me Rumziel…that's what everyone else calls me."

"Rumziel…Rumziel…I swear I heard that name before." Robin said looking at the ceiling in deep thought.

"You never knew, maybe we met in previous life. When I was a God." Rumsiel said giving him a cocky look that rivaled Robins.

"Don't kid yourself Rumziel." Said his beautiful co-worker walking up to them.

"Actually, he's the slickest bartender around…good with the rum you know? Some people called him God of the Rum, so we came up with Rum-ziel, to sound godly." She said looking at Robin.

Robin chuckled at her comment.

"My, my…looks like we got ourselves a cutie around here, about time." She said looking at Robin's smile.

"C'mon Lethal, shut up he's being toyed with his heart already." Stated Rumziel not looking up from washing a beer jug.

"Lethal?" Asked Robin, "Doesn't that mean-"

"Yeah, don't worry its just a nickname, they gave it to me for my personality I guess." Clarified Lethal.

"I don't know…I wanted to call her temper. But I guess Lethal is good, I mean, she does get lethal when she has a temper." laughed Rumziel.

"Oh…Intresting." Robin said, thinking they were both weird. "You guys look alike, are you brother and sister?"

Lethal and Rumziel both had light brown hair and teal/blue eyes. Lethal had elbow length hair and bangs that covered her eyebrows and almost her eyes. Rumziel had his hair spiked pointing in every direction you could think of. Rumziel was older than his sister about 3 years; him being 24, her being 21.

"Hmm…a detective…you seem to young to be one, but yeah you're right we are brother and sister." Rumziel said.

"Unfortunately…" mumbled Lethal under her breath walking away from the two boys.

"So how do you know all these things? My love life, I'm a detective…are you like, psychic or something?" Asked Robin.

"Nah, not psychic…I wish I was, I know someone who is…but no, I'm not. I knew you had that love triangle going on because usually guys with our good looks have trouble picking from an audience of ladies." Rumziel gave him another cocky smile. "Not as attractive guys have trouble telling that one girl. Second, I knew you were a detective because you looked a lot like this detective I saw in the news paper…actually I knew it was you, same attire, hair and name. But I was just making sure." Rumziel said clearing his throat.

"Cool." Robin said dully.

"So, Robin, if you want advice, your gonna have to tell me the story first."

"Good idea"

" Ok…so what are these lovely girls' names?"

Robin just stared at him, wondering if he should tell them real names, or fake.

"I won't tell anyone, bartenders honor." Rumziel lifted his middle finger, kissed it and saluted Robin.

Robin laughed at the 'Bartender's salute of honor'.

Robin told him about Raven and how he was thinking differently about her, but how Starfire was always his crush. Then he decided on hanging out with Raven more that day until he found out what Raven did to Starfire. Robin told him about that too, but also how he still kind of wants Raven.

"So, what do you think?" Robin finished in less than 5 minutes.

"Hmm…wait, did you say Raven?" Asked Rumziel with wide eyes.

"Yeah…you know her?"

"Raven Roth?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…oh REALLY? Well kid, I would personally go with what your desires want. Like you said…even though you don't exactly think that thinking about Raven like that is right," He winced as he said that last part. " It's just your conscious telling you want you really want, and I guess Raven is what you want then. So go for her."

"You really think so? I don't know…maybe I just need one more night with her, to figure things out." Decided Robin.

"Hey, ill be right back…something just popped up." Rumziel said running towards the DJ table. Robin noticed he saw a girl with dark blue khakis and a tight black shirt, but that's all he could see since Rumziel had picked her up in a huge hug and was now swinging her around in his arms. Robin just looked back down at his cup and rested his head on the palm of one of his hands.

* * *

"Oh my God! It's been two YEARS! Why the hell didn't you visit us!" Rumziel said picking up Raven in his arms and started swinging her around.

"Rumziel! Let me gooooo" Raven yelled while seeing everything blur as she kept spinning.

He let her down.

"Sorry Rave, hold on, lemme get Lethal real quick." He said running into the crowd and out with Lethal trying to break free of his mighty grip.

"Rumziel! Let…me- Oh.My.God. RAVEN!" Lethal said running up to Raven and doing the same thing her brother did.

"Ugh…maybe I shouldn't have come in without Bruce to protect me…," Raven said under her breath.

She noticed Rumsiel talking to the DJ after Lethal set her down.

"Ok everyone, give a warm welcome to Black Avenger's Poster Child!" the DJ said into the microphone. Everyone looked up at her and started clapping. She noticed some people looking and pointing at the walls then looking back at her and comparing the similarities between the pictures and the real thing. She just waved hello and turned back to Rumziel and Lethal as the DJ put on a song and everyone started dancing again.

They talked for a measly 5 minutes and Lethal went back to work.

"Oh yeah, Raven…I have someone here who seems to be having some girl problems. Maybe you can help me out and give him just one slow dance? Please? Remember how you used to always do that before? You made a pathetic soul happy again as you graced them with your presence remember? Please just one last time…he seems pretty upset… too upset for his age." Rumziel pleaded as he remembered how Raven hated doing that.

Raven just stared at him blankly for a little bit, "Fine…" She sighed.

"Great! Follow me." Rumziel said giving her a huge smile.

'_Why is he so happy? Something is definitely up, but he knows me too well and put up his defenses up in his mind. I cant read it…damn him_.' Raven thought following him through the dancing crowd.

She stopped and looked at a boy sitting on a barstool. She could only see his back but she could tell that he had ebony black spiky hair, and a black cape.

"Rumziel-" But before she could reject Rumziel's offer to dance with him, knowing now it was Robin, Rumziel tapped the boy's shoulder.

Robin turned around to look at Raven blushing. He got so surprised he jumped at the sight of her reddened face.

"Hey, Robin." She said plainly.

"Hey…I didn't expect you here."

"Right back at you." She said giving him a smirk.

"Why don't I leave you guys alone for a few minutes…" Rumziel said before leaving to the DJ table again, but before he left, he went up to Robins ear. "And if you break her heart, I'll break your face." Then he went up to the DJs table to request a song.

"So…uhh…I thought you were gonna stay at the tower." Robin said.

"How would you know? You didn't ask." Raven shot back coldy, crossing her arms.

"Oh…sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm really sorry."

"You didn't hurt my feelings." _'Just my heart…' _Raven thought.

"Yeah, well I still wanna make it up to you" Robin said giving her a warm smile. "I'm gonna take you out on a night of town. Maybe not ALL night…but we'll be out late. What do you say?"

"Thanks Boy wonder, But no thanks." Raven said looking down.

"Come on…you know you want to." Robin said trying to achieve what he did the day before: Break down her wall of protection and dislike. And get to the REAL Raven, the hot, sarcastic, talker. "You have no choice, ill just carry you out if you don't come with me on your own." He said giving her a cocky smile.

"Please, there's no way I would let you pick me up." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" he said stepping forward with his hands wide open.

"No."

"Because you know your gonna lose the bet?"

"No!"

"Hmm…Intresting." He said rubbing his chin. "So you coming? Or do you really want me to carry you that badly?" He said with a chuckle.

"I am not going, but I will not allow you to-ahh!" Raven got cut off as Robin made a quick step forward and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "Ok…ok! Ill go with you!" He let her down gently on her feet.

"Great!" he said.

Another slow song came in to ear shot, knowing Rumziel probably requested it for them, he took the chance and asked her to dance.

"I don't dance." She said dully.

"Everyone can dance…its so easy! Don't tell me you've never danced before!"

"Yes I have, and I didn't like it."

"Well, hopefully…you'll like this one." He looked straight into her eyes not looking away as he walked backward leading her into the middle of the dance floor. 'Let Me Love You' by Mario came on.

"Ok guys, this isn't exactly a slow song, but y'all can still do your thang!" Yelled the DJ.

Most of the couple decided to slow dance, but at a faster pace.

Raven couldn't take away her eyes from Robin as she felt a warm stare from his eyes again. It was like he was using hypnotism. He put his arms around her slim waist as she put her arms around his neck.

Let Me Love You Mario ( A/N: I'm really sorry, but this song was so damn long, it took two pages…so I'm gonna have to cut it in half  )

_(Humming)_

_Baby I just don't get it_

_Do you enjoy being hurt_

_I know you smelled the perfume_

_The makeup on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that they are lies_

_Mad as you are_

_You stick around_

And I just don't know why 

Robin was loving this, he could now finally feel the warmth of her whole body. He had been longing for that warmth since the day before. '_Record timing…_' He thought smiling to himself.

_If I was your man_

_Baby you'd_

_Never worry bout_

_What I do_

_I'd be coming home_

_Back to you_

_Everynight_

_Doing you right_

_You're the type of woman_

_Deserve good things_

_Fist full of diamonds_

_Hand full of rings_

_Baby you're a star_

_I just wanna show you_

_You are_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love suppose to be_

_Baby you should let me_

_Love you_

_Love you_

_Love you_

_Love you_

_Yeah_

Raven couldn't help but blush everytime Robin would look straight into her eyes. She was getting so nervous being this close to someone that she just decided to keep her head down, looking down at her feet. This move made her and Robin add a little space in between them…and he didn't like it.

_Listen_

_You're true beauty's description_

_Looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus 99_

_And it's a shame_

_You don't even know what your worth_

_Everywhere you go_

_They stop and stare_

_Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From your head_

_To your toes_

_Out of control_

_Oh baby you know_

"What? Am I so repulsive that you can even look at me in the face?" Robin laughed.

"No! No…it's not that…uhh…" She couldn't finish her sentence, just incase she might embarrass herself. So she looked back up at him and decided that she was gonna act tough, thinking it would help her not blush so much.

"That's better" Robin said trying not to look directly at her irresistible pupils, thinking that's what caused them to separate a little bit. He looked off to the side thinking about how he would try and get her closer to him without making it so obvious, then it struck him. Robin dipped Raven. (A/N: I don't know what its called when the man lets the woman lean backwards supporting her back, but I'm calling it a dip.)

"So…how's the weather down there?" Robin smiled down at her.

"Hah-Hah." Raven laughed sarcastically, causing Robin to chuckle as he brought her back up. But she noticed something different. He had brought them back up even closer than they were before. Their torsos collided into one, and she could feel his heart beat. She noticed hers wasn't the only one going faster than usual. She smiled at that.

_If I was your man_

_Baby you'd_

_Never worry bout_

_What I do_

_I'd be coming home_

_Back to you_

_Everynite_

_Doing you right_

_You're the type of woman_

_Deserve good things_

_Fist full of diamonds_

_Hand full of rings_

_Baby you're a star_

_I just wanna show you_

_You are_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Oh baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love suppose to be_

_Baby you should let me_

They let go of each other and locked eyes for atleast 2 seconds. They would have stared more, but Rumziel tapped Raven on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She took 2 steps and noticed Robin wasn't following her. She looked back and saw him staring at the ceiling whistling ever so innocently. She smiled and grabbed his arm as she led him through the crowd following Rumziel. When they stopped Rumziel grabbed a rope that was attached to a huge blanket covering something over the bar.

"Ready for that surprise I was telling you about?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…sure, go ahead." She had absolutely forgot about that.

Rumziel smiled at her for one second and pulled the rope. Everyone else in the club had already stopped dancing looked at the sculpture. It was Raven's head and shoulder shot. Her eyes were glowing white and her hair flowed in the wind, as her hands were 3 inches apart from each other covering her torso. In the space between her hands was her famous black with white glow energy. That was the best looking picture they took 2 years ago at the photographer's studio, so they made it into a sculpture. It was attached to that empty wall space above the bar. It looked exactly like a huge photo but 3D. The sculpture of Raven had a smile on her face with the words 'Club Black Avenger' written at the bottom in the same black energy with white glow, but it was like all the pictures in the club of her, black and white, old looking film.

"Woaw." Was all Raven could say.

"Wow." Was all Robin could say at the very beautiful Raven on the wall. There she obviously had make up and her hair done, she looked awesome.

The club goers started clapping and some even whistled. Raven blushed as she kept looking at the sculpture.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Friends, do you think Robin is in trouble?" Starfire asked. "He has been at the club for quite a long time now."

"He said for us to go ahead, maybe he wants some time alone Star." Cyborg said cooking them dinner in a pink apron.

"I feel I must go and check on him, I shall return quite shortly." She said flying out a window to the city.

"JUST BE BACK IN TIME FOR DINNER!" Said Cyborg waving his spatula at the window. "Rotten teenagers, always leaving home."

* * *

Starfire walked up to the club door, but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Sorry, off limits after nine unless yous gotsa pass." Said Bruce.

"I am sorry, I do not have a pass. But I must see if my friend is ok, he has promised to be back home and he is not yet. May I please just check for a few minutes?" She said giving him a sad look.

Bruce sighed, "Fine…only for a few minutes or I'm pullin' ya out o' this place myself." He opened the door for her as she smiled at him courteously.

She looked around trying to find 'her Robin'. She heard the song 'Let Me Love You' By Mario come on. She was hoping that when she would find Robin, they could have one last dance before they left. She saw Robin's black cape and matching hair and got excited. She started to quicken her pace, but froze as he and another girl move to a different angle, and he dipped her. Starfire got a good look at this girl's face, and realized it was Raven.

'Raven? But I thought she was at home.'

Starfire got so mad and stomped out of the club slamming the door behind her. Making the black tinted glass door shatter into a lot of pieces.

"Woaw! You're gonna hafta pay for thats, you know!" Bruce said wiping blood of his small cut from the glass poking him. She didn't answer as she flew off to the tower. When she arrived, she ran straight to Raven's room and impatiently knocked down her door. It fell with a loud thump attracting Cyborg and Beast Boy's attention. They ran over to her and gasped at the pushed down door.

"UGH! Raven is not in her room!" Starfire yelled.

"Oh…I didn't notice, but maybe you shouldn't have knocked down her door." Replied Beast Boy.

"It does not make a difference, she is at the club. Dancing with MY Robin!" Starfire said tearing up and running to her room. Beast Boy and Cyborg heard a loud thump, knowing she probably shut the door hard.

"Girls have issues…" Cyborg rolled his eyes going back to his cooking.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Raven and Robin decided to leave the club. Bruce waved them off, giving Robin a death glare while she wasn't looking. They decided to take a stroll in the park.

"So, let's talk about you." Robin said not looking away from the trees ahead of them.

"Me? What's there to know about me?"

"Absolutely everything. Like where you were born, why you came to Earth, how did you get your powers, who your parents were…you know stuff like that." Robin said smiling,

She kept quite. '_Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just walk into my life and ask all sorts of very personal questions!_'

"You first." She stated bluntly.

"Ok," '_Maybe she'll get comfortable around me after I share first_.' He thought. " I was born in Gotham, I finally came to earth after the evil aliens returned me-"

Raven chuckled.

'_Yes! Haha…Beast Boy is gonna be so jealous.' _Robin thought. "Haha, yeah…anyway I don't have 'magical powers' but I'm pretty good at fighting. If you haven't got the word yet…yes, Batman did teach me almost everything I know."

"THE Batman?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Yup…THE Batman. And last, my parents were noble good-looking people. They were circus performers, actually the best in Gotham."

"Circus Performers? You're the only person I know who'd actually admit that." Raven laughed.

"They were good! I was even their assistant." Robin said shaking off her last comment.

"Pfft…yeah, that's something to be proud of." She said jokingly. She noticed an angry look on his face as he looked at the ground.

"Robin…what's-"

"Then they fell to their death from a balancing act."

Raven couldn't believe what he had just said. Then she remembered he said 'They WERE circus performers'.

"Oh my God, Robin…I…I'm so sorry. I'm so STUPID!" She said smacking her forehead. "Please Robin, forgive me, I didn't mean to say those things. I really am sorry."

"Its ok Raven, you didn't know." He noticed she had stopped walking and looked at him. He stopped and looked back at her.

"No, its not." She said pulling him into a hug. She gave off as much TLC as she could. "Robin, I am truly sorry. I would have never guessed. Ill make it up to you…I'll…I'll do your chores at the tower for you, anything." She said still hugging him.

Robin chuckled and hugged her as tight as he could without leaving her breathless…literally.

That was their first real hug.

* * *

Later they went to a restaurant and stayed there talking even after they finished eating. They got kicked out for staying there an hour. It was 11:45.

"So, where do you wanna go now? Raven asked him.

"Wait, you WANNA go somewhere?"

"Er…I mean, no! No…wait, I mean…UGH!"

"Hah! Yes! I knew you would like it so far! I'm a master…" Robin said giving himself a lot of pride.

"Whatever Boy Blunder. Listen, I'm gonna go home now, I'm really tired…" She said yawning. "I'll see you in the morning?" She said formally as she started to float, waiting for his response.

"Wait, what! No you cant! We-" A smile crept onto his face, then he hid it again. She just eyed him weirdly. "Oh alright. Ill see you tomorrow." He turned around and starting walking slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Umm…yeah, see you tomorrow." She started flying off.

* * *

Robin snuck into an alleyway and pulled out his motorcycle keys. Cyborg 'pimped' it out, and added an awesome feature. It could come to the key's location in rapid speed. So fast that if Robin was on it with metal chains holding him onto the bike, he'd still fly off and get a few nasty cuts. He pressed the button and waited 3 minutes. The motorcycle came slowly around the corner, and Robin hopped on putting his helmet on. (A/N: SAFETY FIRST-D Just kidding, I don't care what you do.)

"One more trick for Ringmaster Raven." He said.

* * *

Raven was slowly floating to Titan's Tower. She was so sleepy and was about to cross the large area of water. She closed her eyes and let the wind flow through her hair and cape. Floating wasn't exactly like flying. Floating meant she could relax while her mind took her to her destination, kind of like autopilot, while flying meant she would have to concentrate and steer.

She took a deep breath and soaked up the night air. She loved the night air. It felt so pure yet dark, at the same time.

* * *

Robin arrived at the Tower before Raven did and ran up to her room. He noticed the door knocked down, but didn't care. He even passed the opportunity to look around her room…but he was too focused on getting out the window on to the ledge.

* * *

Raven was finally at the tower. She had kept her eyes closed for that whole time; it felt like she was dreaming on the way there. But when she opened her eyes to focus on opening her window, she was staring right into Robin's face. He was standing on the ledge of her window (A/N: The ledge was big enough for 2 people to sit down Indian style.) He had his arm crossed on his chest and was leaning on her closed window.

They were so close that their noses touched for ½ a second.

"AHHHHHH!" Raven screamed as she lost balance and fell on the ledge to his feet.

"Nice to see you finally admit I'm a God, and bowed down to me." He said with a side smile. "So you really thought I would let you off that easily?" He helped her up.

"I knew it was too good to be true" She smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin said taking one step towards her.

"Yes…"

"Have you ever…fallen?

"Well…yeah, I just fell a few seconds ago, I-"

"No, not like that…" He said taking off his cape. "I mean from a very high building, but on propose. Have you ever felt the adrenaline?"

"Well…no. My powers usually catch me-"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like, to actually fall? Feel the wind through your hair and brush on your face?"

"No…I haven't."

"Would you like to try?"

Raven thought about this. '_Was he trying to kill me? Or is he trying to show me something…?'_

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to try…here, put this on." He gave her a metal bracelet. It wasn't glorious looking, but it was pretty easy to put on. She slipped it on her hand, but felt nothing happen.

"Umm…I don't think its working." Raven said tapping the bracelet.

"Do you trust me?" He said taking another step foreword, he brought his hands around her neck and took off her cape.

"I guess so." Raven said.

"Cool…cool. So…What's your favorite color?" Robin said smiling.

"Huh? That has nothing to do with anything! I thought-"

Raven got cut off as Robin leapt foreword and grabbed her waist, catching her off guard. He pushed them off Raven's ledge.

* * *

Hehe, Cliffhanger! (Literally)

God I love tormenting you guys.

Don't worry there's gonna be a part three. (ahhh! i dont want there to be more than 3 parts to this chapter, so this one had to be extra long...SO INCRDIBLY SORRY! AHHHH!) ok...im cool again.

-M-


	6. New Lies, Old Truth PartThree

So I left you guys at a cliffhanger right? Oh yeah! Now I remember. Sorry I haven't been on in a few days…homework…you get the idea.

Anyway, hello, how are you?

Disclaimer: don't own nothing. (REDNECKS ROCK YALL…don't worry I'm not discriminating against…lol I used to be one.) (GO TEXAS!)

WARNING: If you don't like Starfire being a bitch, you wont like this chapter...DON'T READ IT. And don't flame me about it either…MY STORY, go Fu yourself! (If you even thought about flaming me for that.)

* * *

Recap: Robin held on to Raven around the waist as he pushed them off a building. Romantic, stupid, or straight down DANGEROUS! You'll just have to keep reading.

* * *

Raven felt a tight grip around her waist as she and Robin were pushed off the building.

"ROOBBBIIINNN…" She yelled.

Robin just smiled as he turned Raven around so she would be facing the ground, still a long way down.

"Just relax and spread out your arms." He whispered into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"B-but-"

"Raven, I would never let you fall, I will always be there to save you." He whispered back soothingly.

Raven slowly let go of Robin's hands that were planted firmly on her waist, and spread out her hands like a bird.

"Now close your eyes, and imagine anything you want that soothes you." Robin told her.

She closed her eyes and imagined a perfect world. She saw a place with sunshine, a place with no hatred, a place she could express her emotions without a care in the world. She had a perfect family who would stick with her always. Perfect friends, who wouldn't judge her, and a loving boyfriend. She knew this was fantasyland she was in right now. She knew it would never come true, EVER. She accidentally let one tear drop, but she decided to let it just run down her face without her face changing its expression. Then she felt something wipe it off, as she smiled at Robin, knowing it was him. He smiled back, but knew she couldn't see it since her eyes were still closed.

Robin continued to stare at her face, admiring how she left that smile she gave him a few seconds ago

on her face. Unknowingly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him.

'_He feels so warm…_' thought Raven. She then thought back to what she just thought in her head, and needed to rewind and review a couple of times to figure the hidden message. She found out that when she was thinking about the perfect boyfriend, she had a picture of her and Robin holding eachother. She started thinking about these 2 days and wondered why the sudden interest in her from wonder boy.

"So, when do we stop falling?" She said opening her eyes.

"Never, Raven. People can fall anytime, anywhere, for as long as they want to, falling in love that is." He smiled at her while trying to hold off a blush.

She couldn't hold it in and blushed, while rolling her eyes.

"Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl." She said sarcastically.

'Eh, I try…"He chuckled, "So are you ready for an impact?"

"What impact?"

"Well we gotta get down some how, you know…"

"Well yeah, but how?"

"Your choice, we can either get pulled back up by my rope, or we go back inside crashing through a window." He smiled.

"Well…actually I would like it if you took me back to my room and let me sleep."

"Perfect! Diving in the ocean, it is!" He said smiling.

"Wait, WHAT?" Raven yelled. She felt Robin's grip on her loosen. "Robin…w-what are you doing?" She said frightened.

He knew she was getting scared, and he thought it was funny. But he knew he wouldn't let her get hurt, no matter what. He knew she was safe with him…he just didn't want her to know just yet.

"What, are you scared?"

"N-no...Its just-"

Robin let go of her, but still being right behind her. She noticed they were getting closer and closer to the water.

"Robin! Please, don't let me go!" She screamed. '_Damnit, what the HELL did I just say?" _she thought.

'So Raven IS scared huh…" He chuckled.

"I am NOT scared…just startled."

"Mmhhmm…" He smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Brace yourself Raven. And whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. If we loose touch, I'll come and find you, don't move."

She nodded and stiffened her body; while Robin grabbed her for a second and let go after he adjusted them to an angle so they wouldn't do a belly flop on the water, smacking them hard giving them a huge bruise on their stomach.

They hit the water and a loud splash was heard. Robin, being the one that did this before, knew how to regain himself right after being under water, instead of sinking a little more and probably doing a tumble. But he felt himself being pulled down. He noticed that's exactly what Raven was doing, still holding his hand. She was sinking lower and lower, but way too fast. He let go of her hand, knowing it would be the only way to rescue her in time.

'_He…he let go of me…' _She thought sadly before losing her breathe.

He swam after her and grabbed her around the waist. Still underwater, he looked at her and saw her eyes were closed. Robin quickly brought them to the surface and took a huge breath. She also woke up and coughed out water, but she was still coughing and loosing energy. Robin sat her down on a rock in the middle of the water. She kept coughing for a little bit, so he decided she would be finished soon, so he crossed his arms and rested them on her lap. Him still being in the water and her sitting on the rock, her knees and lap was his pillow as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"Wow…" She said as she stopped coughing.

"Yeah, felt the adrenaline?" He asked not moving his position, only now his eyes were on her eyes.

She nodded while moving the hair that clung to her face out of her eyes.

"How did it feel to fall?"

"It was…actually it was pretty exciting." She said letting a little curl at the end of her lips show.

"Out of all people, I would have guessed you would have liked it the best. Someone told me about that, and how it helps the mind. If you think in the same state as if you were meditating, it would feel like the same thing."

"Yes, I noticed." She scooted backwards and patted the space infront of her, inviting him out of the water.

He sat down infront of her. Fortunately for them, both sitting Indian style helped them both fit on the rock perfectly; their knees and shoes were touching.

"I was wondering…during the fall, I tried to fly away, but I couldn't. What happened? Is that the affect of this bracelet?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, me and Cyborg made it. I have a ton in a box in the garage. It contains that person's special ability for about a rough 20 minutes within it's metal interior. We were hoping that if we ever got the chance to come that close to a villain, we would slip it on and take them to jail. I wanted to see if it worked, so I used it on you." Robin said taking it off her hand, cupping her hand gently.

"Oh…what would have happened if it didn't work?"

"Then it would have been a really ugly accessory." He said smiling.

"Oh…" She looked at him, as if she could see through his mask. '_Hmm…that's weird. The mask stayed on even after the water pulling us down, incredible.'_

There was awkward silence.

"Raven? I want to know everything about you. I told you about me…now it's your turn…please?" Asked Robin breaking the silence.

"Robin…I just don't know. How can I even know I can trust you?"

"I would never tell, everything that enters these ears, stays in the heart and never is let out. I would never tell, as long as you don't tell mine." Robin said extending his hand.

"Alright then…" She said shaking his hand.

Raven spent the next 30 minutes or so explaining Azarath, her powers, her past in Azarath, coming to Jump city before the joining the Titans, and finally about her parents. When she had finally finished, she noticed Robin was in awe. She read his mind; finding out he thought she went through way too much for her age. She had finally felt his sympathy for her…but she didn't want it.

"Robin, I don't want your sympathy. I'm strong and can take care of myself with or without those events in my life." She said in an irritated voice. All her life people who she would confide in to would give her sympathy, making her feel worse.

"I'm sorry, and I know you're strong. I can feel it." He had finally gotten what he had wanted to hear for a long time, and felt relieved. Now that that was over, he wanted to have fun again. "But you would NEVER be as strong as me."

'_Weird way to change the mood in less than 5 seconds…_' Raven thought. "Oh really?" She said giving him a challenging look.

"Hell yeah-" Robin was cut off as Raven shoved him backwards into the water. She chuckled and just sat there, waiting for him to irrupt from the water. But he didn't.

"Robin…?" She said leaning over the rock to the place where she pushed him in. She tried searching the water but it was too dark outside.

She suddenly felt 2 hands garb her by the hips and pull her into the water. The water engulfed her as it closed in over her head. She burst back up and turned around to see a laughing Boy Wonder just a foot away from her.

"What's so funny?" She said wiping the hair from her face yet again.

"How easy it is to get you by your blind spot. Since it seems to be so huge." He laughed.

"Yeah well…well…Ugh!" She gave up as she noticed Robin had stopped laughing and started closing the gap between them.

'_What is he doing?_' She thought getting really nervous.

"Umm…It's called space, give me some." She shot at him, but he ignored it and grabbed her shoulders. In one swift movement she saw his head snap froward, completely filling the gap between their lips. It was such a light kiss but she kissed him back. He pulled away one inch and lingered there, as if asking for more. She caught herself leaning forward the tiniest bit, and he took that as a que to start kissing her. Their lips met again, but their kiss was more passionate and longer this time. He wrapped his hands around her waist and moved them closer to each other, as she moved one of her hands to his face cupping one side of his head.

They pulled away 2 minutes later gasping for air. But right when Robin pulled away, a no too large wave covered in black with a white eerie glow to it collapsed on his head. Raven knew it was too good to be true, her emotions just had to butt in. He came back to the surface wiping the water from his face.

"I'm so sorry, its…its my emotions. I'm not used to having so much emotion, that I break something." She lowered her head and started to float out of the water.

"Wait, Raven! That's not reason to leave…I can get used to it, we can get used to it! Just don't go…" Robin pleaded giving a light tug to her leg that now left the water.

"Robin, if we continue, I could drown you. No matter what I do, I can always hurt you without me knowing it. I cant have that happen, I'm sorry Robin." She levitated him out of the water and brought them back to the Tower's entrance. She kept walking and entered the Tower, leaving Robin to think about her words.

* * *

(The next morning)

(7:30)

Raven woke up with the window curtains open and blowing in the wind. She wasn't expecting that, since she usually kept her curtains and window closed. When she got up to close the window, she noticed Robin's and her cape sitting there. She smiled to herself as she remembered that night, it was pretty eventful.

She ate breakfast early that morning and quickly went off to the roof to meditate.

* * *

(9:00)

Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were eating breakfast talking the usual talk.

"Dear Robin, where were you last night? I noticed you finally went to your room around the time of 1:30. I was worried." Said Starfire.

"I…uhh…I was-" Robin was debating with himself to whether or not tell them about him and Raven spending a lot of time together, " Me and Raven were just getting to know each other better."

This made Starfire's blood boil.

"You mean getting to know the inside of each other's mouth better?" Snickered Beast Boy.

'How the hell did he know?' "Where'd you get that from" Robin asked, looking like he didn't know what Beast Boy was talking about.

"I don't know, I was just stating dude…why? Is it true!" Asked a curious green boy jumping out of his seat.

"What? NO! No…we…uhh…we were just talking. Learning more about each other. That's all…" Robin said taking a huge bite out of his hash brown, hoping he wouldn't be able to answer anymore embarrassing questions.

"Robin, why is your cheeks turning the color of an apple? Are you not feeling above the weather?" Asked a concerned Starfire.

"Yeah, I think I got a fever coming on…I'll go to my room. Knock if you need me." With that, Robin sprang out of his chair and jogged to his room.

"Man, he is one weird kid." Cyborg said grabbing Robin's plate and finishing it for him.

After breakfast served and eaten, Starfire headed to the garage. Beast Boy and Cyborg started playing a new game they ordered through mail that finally arrived today.

* * *

Starfire reached the garage and went to the left of the T-car. There sat a cardboard box that said in big letter's 'Robin and Cyborg's Secret Weapon'. She opened it and saw a bunch of ugly looking bracelets. She took one and put in on herself.

'_I am sure these bracelets of ugliness well help me in my plan to free Robin of Raven's burden.'

* * *

_

Raven was meditating on the roof, when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and saw Starfire walking towards her. Raven floated back to the ground and stood up. They stared at each other for a minute until Starfire started talking.

"Raven, I do not wish to do this, but please tell me you are not liking my Robin."

"Starfire, I do not like him. Stop asking…you know the answer already."

"But then why does Robin seem to like you?" Starfire asked.

"He…likes me? Did he tell you?"

"No…but-"

"Well then stop bugging me about something that isn't true." Raven said turning around wanting to start meditating again.

"I am truly sorry Raven, I hope one day in the future we shall be friends again. But for now, me and Robin were destined…and for that to be true, he must not think of you like he does now." Starfire said walking up to the ledge of the Tower.

'_What is she doing…_' Raven asked herself. She watched Starfire put on leg on the ledge as she stepped up onto it.

"Starfire! No!" Raven yelled, but it was too late. Starfire let out a piercing scream that sent waves of sound through the Tower.

Raven looked over the ledge, while hearing the boys enter the roof running. They saw Raven looking over the ledge and ran to see what she was looking at. Raven let out a black energy and grabbed Starfire with it and brought her back. Starfire looked so shaken and scared, she didn't move.

"Star!" Robin was the first to speak; he knelt down to her, being followed by the rest of the Titans, "What happened!"

He only heard Star start to whimper as he held her heard to his chest.

"Raven…she…She pushed me off the tower!" Starfire whimpered as she pointed an accusing finger at Raven.

* * *

I know what you're thinking…well ok, I don't.

Ok let me make this clear once and for all. I DO NOT WANT TO GET FLAMERS SAYING THE FOLLOWING THINGS:

-TALKING ABOUT THE PAIRINGS REA/ROB.

-SAYING HOW STARFIRE WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH.

This is MY story, and I can write how I want to. YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED TWICE. NO FLAMING ME ABOUT THOSE THINGS.

But other than that, hope you liked the added fluff. This chapter is shorter than the others because I'm so sleepy right now…(2 in the morning)

Thanx for the reviews for the other chapters…it means a lot to me, Yall rock. Sorry for mistakes in this chapter...again I repeat, i was so damn sleepy.


	7. The Lost and Confused Bird of Death

I came back from a sleepover (2/5/05) and I missed 'Birthmark'. I wanted to see it so damn bad! Did any of you guys see it? If you did, please tell me what it's about…I'm so anxious!

Oh, and to MorbidFair, yeah dude HIM rocks. Rock out loud, my friend.

By the way, you finally read about the mystery dude I've been telling you about. Er…wait...I mean girl/boy! Aww, Damnit.

Disclaimer: don't own nothin

* * *

"I can NOT BELIEVE her!" Raven yelled packing a bag. "If she wanted him THAT bad, then she should have just taken him! I don't give a damn! She has no idea what she's done to me. They all have it so easy and care free, while I have to meditate everyday to keep everything under control. I hate it! I hate my powers, I hate myself, I hate my goddamn team, and I hate my past." Raven shuffled around the room only grabbing things she would need to get by.

(Flashback)

"Raven…she…She pushed me off the tower!" Starfire whimpered as she pointed an accusing finger at Raven.

"What the HELL are you talking about! You just jumped off and I rescued you! Plus, if I pushed you off you would have just floated back!" Raven fired at her.

The guys on the team were confused about that also…they knew Starfire LOVED to just float around and barely walk anywhere, so why DIDN'T she use her powers?

"Raven is lying! She has grabbed my arm and put this…this…ugly THING on it! I can not do anything of flying or shooting green starbolts!" Starfire said looking at the boys, hoping their trust lied with her.

'_The bracelets…it all makes since now. Raven used the information I told her yesterday about where they were and what they did, just to knock off Star!_' Robin thought.

"RAVEN! She is your teammate, and how dare you just use me for your own use of knowledge." Robin said yelling at her.

"Wait, Raven knew about that stuff we made…and USED IT ON STAR! Man…that is LOW." Shot Cyborg.

"I can't believe you won't trust me Robin, after the whole trust talk yesterday…" Raven said looking down.

"Oh please Raven! I take back EVERYTHING I did or said last night…it meant NOTHING to me. If you STILL have such hate in the ones you're jealous of, then maybe you should leave for a while!" Robin said staring her down.

"I hate you all." Raven whispered coldly, but still audible.

"Right back at you, you creepy ice-queen." Beast Boy said before Raven teleported to her room.

(End Flashback)

Raven only brought one backpack. It held 1 extra jumpsuit and cloak, baggy jeans and fitted T-shirt, with extra sneakers. She also brought a big horror book, and those were in one zipper, another smaller one held her Nevermore mirror and hygiene stuff such as her brush, lotion, feminine products (A/N: I think you know what those are) a toothbrush/paste, body spray and deodorant. In another smaller pocket she kept her wallet with enough money in it to get by, and a journal. She didn't trust her teammates enough to leave her most valuable item here for the time she would leave. It held all of her thoughts, feelings, and poems she wrote.

But before she would leave her room, she remembered the two capes on her window. She took them off and put away hers, but held onto Robins. She held it close to her face and hugged it as tight as she could.

'_This is the remains of my Robin._' She thought as she stuffed it in her backpack.

* * *

She went downstairs to a normal day. She noticed Starfire was being her usual happy self, Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing in mindless video games, and Robin was reading the newspaper.

'_Was it all just a dream?_' Raven thought eyeing them weirdly while shoving the backpack on her back, still gripping the straps. She noticed everyone was now looking at her, and Robin walked up to her while pulling her into a different room.

"Robin-" Raven said but was cut off by his hand in her face.

"I don't want to hear it. Glad you packed and you're on your way. But to still be on the team you still have to be in the crime scene, fighting the bad guys…so when your communicator goes off, do the normal deal. By the way, how long were you going leave? We were all hoping to go somewhere fun."

'_He only needs me for my powers…I knew I should have never trusted him._' But she was confused; did he want her to come with them to somewhere 'fun'? But that was answered at Robin's last comment.

" We wouldn't want you to get consumed in our fun…" He said rolling his eyes.

'_Oh, so he wants me to leave long enough so they can take their first vacation.'_ Raven thought sadly.

"I'll be gone for as long as I want to, this is my home too, and I can come home whenever I want to. I'm not leaving because you said I should, I'm leaving because I want to get away from my goddamn team. The same team that had betrayed my trust and I. Especially YOU Boy Wonder, I HATE you. You said I could trust you…you said all this SHIT. And now you take it back. I thought you cared for me. I bet you were just playing some mindless game with me again, right? Just to make Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were probably hiding behind a bush, laugh their ass off, right? Well you know what, it meant NOTHING to me either! You're a lousy team member, you're a lousy comedian, you're a lousy kisser, and you're a lousy FRIEND! I HATE YOU SO MUCH." All this hate towards Robin made Cyborg's coke bottle explode on to him.

"Are you done?" Asked and obviously offended Robin.

"No, not even close. How dare you come parading into my life, make me feel like I was the best thing in the world…and then drop me at the sight of your precious falling Star. Oh yeah, about Starfire…tell her NO, I NEVER want to be her friend again. Same with Beast Boy and Cyborg, and I don't want ANYONE in my room while I'm away." She turned around to walk out of the room, but looked back at him one more time.

"I can't believe I even liked you at one point."

* * *

Before Raven left the Tower, she grabbed 3 hand fulls of those bracelets Robin and Cyborg had made, and also stuffed that in her backpack.

* * *

She was now flying over the sea that surrounded Jump City.

''How would Starfire know how that bracelet works? I thought Robin, Cyborg and I only knew. Then again she is a filthy, lying, sneaky, little naive girl." Raven said, talking to no one in particular.

Raven reached the ground of Jump City's national park. It was around 3 in the afternoon.

'_Look what my powers have don't to me, I'm back on the streets.' _She thought as she pulled out a bracelet and put it on. She was hoping no trouble came in the next 20 minutes, because she doesn't know how to take it off before the 20-minute period had ended.

Raven left the park and turned the corner to club Black Avenger.

* * *

Robin was so frustrated. '_How dare she say all those things to my face, I have feelings too you know…'_ But he thought about it a second. '_Could it true that Raven was right about Starfire? I mean, we all know starfire would never lie…but I think we can all bet that Raven wouldn't hurt somebody without intending to._' He got so confused '_Unless her powers…'_. Deep in his heart he wanted to believe her, or forgive her almost instantly and just let her hold him in her arms, letting their heart beat to the same rhythm_ 'Then again, she did say I was a lousy kisser_.' He said gritting his teeth. '_Starfire would have never said that…even if it were true! But there's no way in hell that's true.' _He reassured himself.

He joined the others on the couch and carried on with his day, until the alarm went off.

* * *

Raven was sitting on a barstool talking to Lethal about everything that was going on, even though half of her wanted to keep it deep within her soul. But she didn't have a choice since Lethal threatened to get lethal in her if Raven didn't tell her what that 'Momma's Boy, Gender-Confused, Sissy' did to her. After Raven finished, Lethal was angry.

"He did WHAT! I can't believe…that…UGH!" Lethal said looking through the crowd.

"Yeah…" Raven said simply as she gulped down her 15th root beer.

"Oh there he is…hold on, I'm gonna get Rumziel." Lethal said running off.

"WAIT! No…" Raven told LETHAL this stuff for a reason, because Rumziel would be so angry that he'd probably walk over to the tower and do his best at getting to Robin to beat him silly. Raven knew Rumziel wouldn't be able to even lay a finger on Robin, since birdbrain was a martial arts expert.

Raven turned back around to stare down at her cup as she heard a few glasses fall and break, then loud running towards her.

"HE DID WHAT?" Rumziel yelled at Raven after dropping the tray of beers he was holding and ran over to her. "I'm gonna break that little son of a bitch's face!"

"Rumziel, it's not worth it. I left already, besides I can take care of myself"

The 2 bartenders stood there gawking at her.

"But you're the best and strongest of the team! They need you!" Lethal said, being the first to recover from Raven's declaration of independence.

"Well I didn't really leave, but Robin told me to leave for a while…but I left because I needed air. Ill go back there in a week or so I guess."

"Why don't you just stay here, Instead of going to that horrid place you call a home!" Asked Rumziel.

"Like Lethal said, I'm strong enough to help the city from danger, they need me." '_Or do they…'_ Raven thought suspiciously.

Lethal and Rumziel invited Raven to stay with them for the week she was gonna stay away from the Titans. But Raven politely declined, referring back to her statement that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Raven did promise to visit everyday and check in, though. After Raven changed in the club bathroom to her baggy jeans and fitted black T-shirt that said, 'And If You Continue To Annoy Me Any Further, I Will Spork Your Eyes Out' which had a picture of a spork on it (A/N: Dear God, I hope you all know what a spork is…half fork/half spoon), and her sneakers. She waved goodbye to the bartenders, and walked out. The bouncer waved good bye, and she returned it, even though she didn't know him since Bruce's shift starts at nine in the afternoon.

She took a looooooooooooong stroll in the park. She might have circled it ten times, but she didn't notice. Every 20 minutes she would take off the bracelet and add a new one. She found out from the night with Robin that if this bracelet could really contain her power, she could express her emotion a little more than before. Not totally or else she would get used to it and accidentally explode the bracelet.

It was now 7:30, and the night sky was setting. It looked so romantic as she would dream of two lovers holding eachother under the pink tinted sky. Time was up, 20 minutes passed. She took off her bracelet as she now walked down the streets of Jump City. Lights made the streets flutter with excitement as people crowded the clubs and restaurants. She walked by an alley, but noticed a dark shadow jump from corner to corner in the corner of her eye. She jerked her head to the exact location of the swift movement, but nothing was there. If two guys with masks on hadn't bumped into her holding bags over their shoulders, she would have entered the alley. The two guys didn't look muscular at all, they just looked lucky_. 'Or were they…?_' Raven smiled wickedly. She remembered she hadn't put another bracelet on, so she could take them out in one stroke.

"Hey!" Raven yelled looking at them.

They turned around to face a, what looked like to them, a normal girl.

"What, stupid?" Said one of them laughing.

"I believe you stole those contents. Give them to me" Raven said walking over to them, extending her hand.

That shadow was not just extracted from her imagination, there really was someone following her. He planted himself on the ledge of a roof building, speculating Raven and what she was doing. '_Nice attempts, but that's hardly gonna work.' _He thought.

"And what are YOU gonna do about it, girl?" asked the other burglar with a cocky smile.

"Anything I want, I can beat both of you with one hand behind my back. You're both very foolish to steal in this city. Police and Titans are _everywhere_." She said smirking.

They both looked around sarcastically. "Well, gee…I don't see any of them around. No one to take us to jail," Their sarcastic faces turned into trouble some faces, ready to fight, "No one to save you, little girl."

Raven kept smiling as her hair started to lift still swaying in the wind, and her eyes turned from amethyst to an eerie, glowing white. She raised her hands that were now engulfed in black energy.

"Look again." She laughed evily.

The burglars seemed surprised, as they remembered '_The Raven'_ their group was always warning about. But they were prepared; they put on their poker faces and pulled out a gun and a stick much like Robin's in each hand.

"That…won't…STOP ME!" Raven yelled a battle cry as she let out a dark energy that grabbed one of the boys' gun and stick. She let them drop somewhere out of their reach and let out another dark energy to grab the other boy's weapons, but he just let her grab the stick as he shot numerous bullets in her direction. She dropped the stick and shielded herself with the move of her hand making a rather large smear of black appear.

'_Oh…God…_' She saw a bullet coming right at her chest in mid air, she had not shielded herself in time for that bullet to be blocked. She clamped her eyes shut as she braced herself for a sudden surge of pain, but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see a huge rubbery red X cover her.

'_What…is that?'_ Raven thought. The burglars got a taste of their own medicine as the rubbery X let the bullets bounce off and strike them. None of them were planted in any fatal parts of their body, so they survived the impact.

Raven saw the X infront of her fall, and she took that advantage to lift the burglars into the air, and tie them around a lamp post. She grabbed the bags the boy's were stealing and opened them. Surely enough there was about 30,000 in each bag.

She walked into an alley as she saw the police show. She knew the Titans weren't coming, they usually dealt with much more important criminals. Raven remembered the red X and tried to sense if someone was following her. She felt a brave aura from above her. She looked up to nothing. It freaked her out that someone was following her, but since that person had just saved her life, she gave him or her a brake. She opened her backpack and took out another bracelet. She slipped it on as she walked down another sidewalk. Raven hoped nothing else bad would happen in the next 20 minutes; or else she would be toast_. 'Unless that person came and saved me again_.' Her love emotion thought of a man on a faithful steed, extending his arm out to his damsel in distress, to save her and live happily ever after. _'Stop it. Stop thinking like that, just because you can doesn't mean its right. It's just a tease, stop doing that._' She told herself.

The shadowy savior jumped from building to building watching her intently. '_If I hadn't saved her, she probably would have died. Gee, I feel like such a hero…its disgusting.' _He thought. He had grown a little a crush for the dark girl over the past few days. He would watch her go about the tower, being her usual mysterious self, and he liked that. '_I don't get how someone can not believe her, she may not be pure…but she wouldn't kill someone. Besides, who can still be mad at this girl?'_ He smirked to himself.

Raven was now walking around the place looking for a place to sit down. She had gotten tired and just wanted to take a quick nap. She found a nice place she could lay her back on a tree without interruption. If she could get just one hour of sleep, she would get more energy to say up most of the night. She sat down and rested her head. 10 minutes later she was out cold. (A/N: still sleeping, it's an expression, but u knew that already…OK on with the story.) Her savior walked by her and smiled down at her.

"Peaceful doesn't suit you Raven, just wanted to tell you that." He said talking to a sleeping Raven. He looked through her bag and found a black and yellow cape. 'Hmm…this should do for now.' He said not realizing it was Robin's cape. He tucked it around her warmly and let her sleep, keeping an eye on her. Before he left to get something to eat, he moved the hair that was in her face behind her ear and laying 3 red roses on her lap with a note.

* * *

Raven woke up an hour later expecting to be freezing, but she wasn't. She was warm and comfortable. Raven looked down to see Robin's cape draped around her tightly, and she ripped it off. Wanting to throw it out, she stopped herself and tucked it back into her bag, not realizing the roses and note fall to the floor. 'Wait, if someone got the cape…they probably went through my bag!' She furiously checked everything in her bag to find nothing was missing. She sighed in relief and slipped on another bracelet as she stepped on something, which didn't make the sound of normal grass. Raven looked down and grabbed the note.

_Dear Raven, _

_You're welcome, for saving you and all. I couldn't let such an innocent, beautiful lady die with such determination as yourself. Meet me here tomorrow, same time. Besides, the flowers are for you._

_Birds of a feather fly together. But no, I'm not your bird. Doesn't mean we can't glide together, if you know what I mean. You intrigue me, and meeting you face to face would be an honor._

_-X_

Raven felt nothing wrong with this, especially since she felt the same way. This guy had saved her life; the least she could do was thank him. Besides, she felt the paper had nothing to with pervertness, she felt the sincerity of this and was not afraid of this guy.

Raven felt a negative energy surround her. She looked behind her but was clubbed in the stomach by Johnny Rancid. She got back up and summoned her energy.

"SHIT!" She yelled, the bracelet was still into affect.

"What? Cant save yourself without your stinkin' powers?" Yelled Rancid.

"Try me." She said standing in a fight stance.

"If you say so!" He charged towards her and sent a punch flying towards her face, she ducked and kneed him in the stomach. She let out a loud battle cry and sent him a series of punches and kicks towards his torso. With a last jump, she turned in mid-air kicking him, sending him flying back a few feet. She stood there satisfied, waiting for him to get up.

"You've done nothing but aggravate me! Now your gonna get it!" Rancid said getting up. He pulled out a button and pressed it. Out of no where a large punk-looking robot started charging at Raven from behind. She turned around but was too late and got knocked off her feet. She grunted in anger as she tried to stand up, but couldn't without her healing powers…things hurt a lot worse than usual. The robot ran towards her and grabbed her tightly. It started to shake her violently and lift her very high into the air. It dropped her, sending her falling down and becoming unconscious.

"That was almost easier than buying some ice-cream form little kids." Laughed Rancid.

"Yeah well we aren't that easy to take down like her, But you will be." A voice said from behind him and a motionless Raven.

Rancid twirled around to face the four remaining Teen Titans.

"Yeah…bring it on Bird Brain!" Rancid yelled at Robin.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shot back.

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon threateningly at Rancid as Starfire was sneaking up on him.

"What you gonna do? Show me your weapons and tell me all your secrets? Or are you gonna fight me!" Rancid said.

Starfire shot her bolts at him from behind, making him about to fall forward, but was pushed back far away as Cyborg's cannon shot at Rancid.

Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and easily chopped down at Rancid's robot. Turning his attention towards Rancid, he turned into a bear and punched Rancid as he tried to stand back up. Last, Robin swung at him with his staff that knocked him back a foot or so. Rancid finally regained his footing and came charging at Robin and closed the space between Rancid's fist, and Robin's torso. Robin fell as Starfire came from behind him. She let out a battle cry and shot at Rancid with her eye lasers.

"Come on ugly, gimme your best shot!" Cyborg said punching Rancid's stomach.

"Gladly" He smiled as he cracked one of Cyborg's legs with a fierce kick.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY LEG!" Cyborg whined.

"Hate to leave you all in your time of need, but I'm needed else where-" Rancid was cut off with a black energy surrounding him. It brought him slamming into the nearest wall, and let him go, falling to the cement floor. Rancid grunted as he tried to get up, but Raven sent a few trashcans flying towards him. He ducked, but couldn't avoid one of them as it hit him in the head, making him become unconscious. The police came and were ready to take Rancid to jail.

Raven glanced at her team eyeing her coldy and getting into the T-car. She let a few tears drop as she watched them rocket away. Probably talking about her, laughing, and having a fun time.

'_Not even a 'Good Job Raven' or an 'Awesome!'…Nothing.'_ She got angry again and let a few tires pop.

(A/N: Just to let you know, that alarm that went off at the tower was to this Rancid incident.)

* * *

Her shadow savior came out of the shadows furious.

"Humph, what a team you got there." He said leaning on a close by tree with his arms crossed.

This startled her and she looked at him. He was taller than she was and he had on a full black attire. Except for the belt and mask. The mask was a white looking skull with a red x crossing through the eyehole. On the torso was another red x, while the silver metal belt's buckle was also a red x. His cape flowed with the wind, same with Raven's hair.

"Who are you?" Raven asked in a monotonous voice.

"Call me Red-X, I'm glad to meet ya, Raven." He said shaking her hand.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't know you is missing quite a nice sight for sore eyes."

Raven blushed, "So are you the one who left me the roses and note?"

"Indeed, but instead of meeting tomorrow, why waste time now?" Red X said grabbing her hand. To his surprise she didn't pull away.

'_This guy really is a mystery…hmm, pretty attractive._' She smiled to herself.

* * *

They talked on their way to the movies. He persuaded her to answer his questions truthfully. He found out what he had already known, but in her point of view.

"So here I am, saving their tooshes, for nothing."

"That's really a waste, next time they call…lets ignore it."

"But-"

"Believe me, their gonna miss you, but not as much as I will miss you."

Even though Raven couldn't see any part of his face, she could tell he was smiling at her, Raven blushed yet again.

* * *

Blah.i think this chapter sucks. RR!

answer this in your reviews: whats your favorite chapter so far? (answer why if you want to)

-M-


	8. A Hand To Mouth Relationship

I…I don't know what to say wipes tear from tear stained face I FEEL SO LOVEEEDD! Thanx reviewers!

Oh, and before I forget…Raeandrobtheystolemyfoureva, thanks for the awesomeness reviews, you rule my review page dude! Rock on!

By the way, this chapter is called "A hand-to-mouth relationship" because of something kind of funny that happens later.

Disclaimer: don't own nothin I say!

* * *

'_What the hell was I doing? This is some stranger named Red-X, I mean how weird is that name? For all I know, he just wants to get in my pants, even though… before I put this damn bracelet on I sensed nothing like that in him. He was an open book, but for some reason it seemed like he **wanted **me to read his mind. But anyway, I've got to stop this. He's a perfect stranger…' _Raven thought. 

'_Your right, he IS perfect_' giggled her emotion, Love. Raven was so startled at Love's second visit ever. The first time was when Raven and Robin were kissing in the water, but Raven was too concentrate to notice Love enter. Raven stopped walking and stared at nothing, as if something had shot her from behind.

Red X noticed and stopped.

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry, I didn't know you had any relation to that joke…" He said with deep concern.

Raven felt his wall, Pride and Ego, shatter into a million pieces. '_He was talking…?_' She was a little confused, she figured she must have been in her own thoughts so deeply that she didn't hear anything at all. That clarified why everything was so quite for 2 minutes.

"No, nothing like that! I'm sorry, I was just…" She didn't want to say '_Thinking about something else_', or it would tell him that she wasn't listening to him, " I got startled…I thought someone tapped me on the shoulder…that's all. Keep going." She said quickly.

His wall of Pride and Ego was now back together, as if nothing happened to it.

"Oh, at first I thought you weren't listening…" He said in a sarcastic tone. He smiled, "Because if you weren't, I would have had to kill you!" He laughed.

Raven went from a sorry expression, to a scared one, then to a surprised one. "W-what are you t-talking ab-bout?" She stuttered slowly.

"Raven? I was kidding…I thought you never got scared."

"I don't!"

"Mmhhmmm…" He hummed with a smile, as he kept looking infront of them. He noticed people staring at him, being in his outfit and all. He knew they didn't recognize them since they were comfortable with thinking that only people dressed like that were either Titans, or villains. Obviously everyone knew what the Titans looked like, but they couldn't say he was a villain. There he was smiling with a girl as if they were on a nice date. He ignored it and kept walking with Raven.

'_Anyway, why is Love in my head? I don't think I even LIKE this guy.'_ Raven thought looking at the floor letting the silence consume Red X and her on their stroll to the movies.

'_That's what you think_.' Love said smiling, coming into Ravens mind. '_That's right, were allowed to talk if you really acquire my assistance. Here are a few answers to your questions young one. One, he is a mystery…and what do you think you are? Normal? I think not…finally, two of a kind. Second he obviously likes you…no hassle! Just go in for the kill. Let him take you to the movies…and you can decide to stay or leave him.'_ Piped up Love.

'_Robin is a mystery too…_' She said to Love sadly.

'_Well duh…but he's also a jerk…go with what your heart wants, and that's me_!' Giggled Love.

There was still silence between the two as they rounded the corner.

"So…what's your name Raven?" Red X asked plainly.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked confused.

"What's your name?"

"Don't you know already?"

"Raven is all I know."

"And that's all you will know." Raven said coldly crossing her arms under her cloak.

"C'mon, I'll tell you my real name if you tell me your last name." Red X recommended.

"No."

"How about I guess?"

'_He will NEVER be right…might as well let him have his fun_.' "Sure, be my guest." Raven said in her usual plain voice.

"Stop for a second." X said while tugging on Raven's crossed arm. She stopped and looked at him in the middle of the sidewalk.

He just looked at her. '_This is kind of getting uncomfortable…_' Raven thought. He gently grabbed her arm and looked at her fingers. He moved his fingers through hers in a playful manner, and at the last second lacing them together. Her reflex was to flinch and look down at the ground, and he took notice of that. He let go of her hand and stepped closer to her. Their torsos were about 5 inches apart. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head to meet his. She tried hard not to flinch and to not look like a little girl waiting her future. While he tried hard not to take off his mask in a fury and press his lips against her plump, tender lips. He studied her facial features closely, every line, natural bump, and old scars from fighting. He ran his tightly gloved finger down the side of her face. He studied her beautiful big purple eyes. He stared at her lips, plump and full of life. He had the biggest urge to touch them with his own. He couldn't take it anymore and took off his glove. He ran his bare fingers down her face again greedily, in a grabbing massage. He moved his fingers over to her lips and traced her bottom lip. Raven didn't feel like moving, having his bare fingers slightly massage her face gave her tension, but she liked it. As his fingers were sliding up the arch of her nose, she closed her eyes. He smiled at the obvious small pleasure his fingers were tendering. He reached her chakra and felt it in wonder.

'_What's this?'_ He traced the stone with his fingers. He stepped closer to take a better look. Raven opened her eyes to him stepping closer.

'_Oh my god…he's gonna kiss me_!' Raven thought urgently. His lips were now 2 inches away from her face, as she closed her eyes and pouted her lips. Red X gave her a cocky smile, '_She thinks I'm gonna kiss her…' _He thought. He was actually just stepping closer to see her chakra._ 'I didn't even think of kissing her…let alone bend down to do so! She must have closed her eyes when she thought I was leaning in. Haha…' _

He decided to have some fun with her and took his hand off her face, and made his hand position itself to look like it could talk. (A/N: I don't know how to explain what it looks like, but you know how sometimes people make a loose fist and tuck their thumb in the hole, instead of having the thumb around the index finger, then they draw lips and eyes and make the hand 'talk'? Hopefully you get it…but that's what he did.) He slowly let the mouth of his hand and her mouth collide, and made his hand open and close as if kissing. Red X tried as hard as he could to not laugh, and ended up puffing out his cheeks to look like balloons. Raven suddenly noticed this obviously not being his mouth, and shot open her eyes. She looked at hand trying to French her!

"UGH!" Raven slapped away his hand held her mouth open in shock.

"Haha…It's not so bad, my hand had a pretty good time." Red X laughed. He lifted his hand in the same position that he kissed Raven with, "Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" He said from the corner of his mouth in a Spanish accent, looking like the hand said it.

She just shot him a cold glare and turned hot pink. Red X took notice of this and giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance soon." He whispered winking at her. He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk, and she turned red this time.

"So, how many guesses do I get to guess your name?" Red X asked not taking his eyes off the sidewalk infront of them.

"Huh?" She had totally forgot about that. "Oh, uhh...how about 5?" She said in her plain, 'as if I care' voice.

"Perfect, ill guess it in time." He smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Raven said.

"I highly doubt that you should doubt that."

"…"

"That's what I thought" He chuckled victoriously. "Ok so…5 guesses huh? Ok…Raven…Atsaroth?"

Raven shook her head no…but was startled at how he knew an Azarath last name.

"Raven…Sargantanas?"

'_How the hell does he know Azarath's demon names? Does he know I'm from Azarath? Does he even know I'm half demon?_' Raven thought eyeing him weirdly. "No…"

"Hmm…Abbadoran?"

"No."

"Juvart?"

"Last chance to guess my name."

"Hmm…OH! I know! Roth! Right?"

Raven just stared at him. '_What the fuck?_' "How the hell did you know that!"

Red X laughed, "Your from Azarath, right?"

She slowly nodded her head eyeing him as if he knew too much.

"The chakra gave it away. I used to study Azarath all the time. I thought their culture and people were awesome. I got into it and started basing my life into finding someone from Azarath." He now was smiling at her. "I found you. But just to make sure, I felt your extremely soft skin, gray tone, matching eye and hair color, and chakra. All of those having an origin from Azarath."

"Wow, talk about obsessed." Raven said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I guessed your last name by origin first, since you're from Azarath I limited it to Azarathian last name. I knew you were a demon because you healed way too quickly in that last fight with that punk-dude to be a normal Azarathian. I can hear you going through my mind, another demon factor. So I limited your last name choices to demon-Azarathian names. Last, I just chose a few that might sound good with your name. And I was correct."

"Woaw. Looks like we've got a detective." She smirked. She had always wanted to say that to Robin, but she knew she would never get the chance to ever again.

"Your mind says there was another reason you searched Azarath. What is it?" Raven had gone through his information, but stopped as she got to this. She didn't want to know unless it came from his mouth, cause she would only search until her limit of 'not going through personal stuff' stopped her.

Red X rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Someone told me…that uhh...Azarathian girls…uhhh…had hot bodies." He claimed quickly.

"…"

"And had beauty beyond what we can see. So I searched them up and was satisfied…"

"…"

"But, I must say YOU have the hottest-" He would have continued if Raven's hand hadn't come to cover his mouth.

"Don't…even…finish." She said totally bewildered. She was totally happy that boys thought she had a hot body, but she never thought of herself like that, and that made her uncomfortable. '_Now I remember why Boy Blunder was staring at me differently that one day.'_

"Ok, but I will finish my other sentences. I've noticed you for a long time. I checked up on you sometimes when there would be an open crack in your curtains, don't worry I never came when you might have done something…else…but anyway, I loved the darkness you possessed. It never said that Azarathians were dark, only that they had dark powers, but I loved the difference in you. That showed me the beyond beauty they were talking about. Well…besides the obvious beauty of your face, that is." He smiled.

"You really think of me as…_beautiful_?" Raven said in the sweetest, yet in disbelief voice he had ever heard. No one had EVER called her beautiful before. More like creepy, funny looking, weird, and grouchy. Beautiful was not a word she knew well, but she was used to hearing it being around Starfire's name.

"Yes, and so should you. Besides, who wouldn't love this face?" He laughed holding her chin.

"A lot of people…" She murmured under her breath breaking from his grip and looking down at the floor. But Red X was pretty good at reading lips.

"Like who!"

"Huh? Umm...no one, never mind." She said quickly.

Finally they were at the movie theatre, but Red X pulled her to the side.

"We don't have to go in unless you really want to see something, other wise I wanna show you something."

"Are you saying we took that long walk for NOTHING?" She said trying not to lose her leveled head.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said giving her a toothy grin. Even if she couldn't see his smile, she knew it was a guilty one.

She sighed, '_This guy has some real personality…'

* * *

_

By that time her bracelet was worn out of containing her powers, and she took it off.

"Don't put another one on…you'll need your powers." Red X said formally.

He brought her to the edge of the bay, giving a good view of the Titans Tower.

"What are we doing here?" She said coldly.

"Whether you like it or not, you need to see something. It will help prove a point of mine." He said obviously knowing she didn't want to see the Tower now.

"But-"

"Come on kid, conquer your fear."

"I'm not scared!" She claimed, "And don't call me kid." '_Wait…did that mean he was 20 years older than me!' _She probed his mind, and found out he was only 17 years old._ 'Thank god.'_

"Come here" Red X, said without giving her a chance to say anything. He grabbed her and hung on to her as their fronts collided, and with his other hand, he clicked a button on his belt and they teleported to the Titans Tower's roof.

"I could have done that myself, you know." She said stepping away from his sudden grip on her.

"Yeah, I know." He said giving her a cocky grin and moving his eyebrows up and down.

(A/N: Ok, just to make it clear, I KNOW he has a mask on, but I'm gonna keep saying 'he smiled' whenever is necessary. Raven can still see his cheek bones move, meaning she knows when he's smiling…but I don't feel like saying 'He smiled, even if Raven couldn't see it perfectly, she knew he was' everytime I say he's gonna smile. The same goes with moving his eyebrows up and down or when he gives her a weird look. Hope that's ok with you.)

Raven just rolled her eyes, getting the idea he was talking about.

"So why are we here?" Asked Raven.

"Don't you want to check up on your friends?" He said with a subtle sarcasm in his voice.

"Pfft…what friends?" She mumbled.

* * *

Raven floated to the big window, while Red X hung from a rope from the roof. She saw them having a better time than usual. They were all playing a game in the middle of the livingroom. Laughing, joking, talking…without Raven. 

-In the Tower-

The 4 Titans were playing monopoly. Beast Boy was winning, while Robin was losing.

"Beast Boy, I do believe you are cheating!" Yelled Starfire.

"What! No I'm not!" Beast Boy said innocently.

"Robin! Beast Boy is indeed cheating!"

"He is? How Starfire?" Asked Robin as Beast Boy just sat there with his jaw dropped.

"I do not know…But I am sure he is, Robin!" Starfire was getting kind of used to this lying thing. She had gotten a lot of things that she wanted because of her new talent.

"Ugh, Star…I am not cheating!"

"Humph! I do not like liars and cheaters."

Beast Boy growled and stopped playing.

"Mean either…" He whispered eyeing Starfire.

Beast Boy stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yo man! It's only a game!" Cyborg yelled after him and also entered the kitchen part of the main room, where Starfire and Robin couldn't hear them.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"The tall ditz over there! Ever since Raven left she's been lying about everything! I NEVER cheat in my games."

"Its ok BB, I've kinda noticed it too."

"One day she's gonna take it too far." Beast Boy said looking down in sorrow.

"Yeah, she'll probably get one of us kicked…(Cyborg started to think about Raven)…out."

Beast Boy's head shot up and gave an alarming look at Cyborg, and he returned it.

"What if…" Beast boy said, knowing Cyborg would already know what he's talking about.

"Raven…"

-In the main room-

"Uhh Star? Are you sure that you're not the one who's lying?" Robin said not being ashamed of his sudden brutality. He had to learn not to hold back his brutality, or else he wouldn't get anywhere in his life of villains and criminal.

"But Robin, I do not lie!"

"…Right."

"Robin, do you think we might have the night to go somewhere tonight?"

"What?"

"I think you would call it a 'Date'."

"Yeah Star, I know what you mean." He said slightly annoyed.

"Then would you like to accompany me to the moving of theatres?" The star asked the bird with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

'Should I? I mean…I know I should. Before I became interested in Raven, Starfire was my number 1. But I cant like raven anymore, that wouldn't be right.'

"Sure Star, when do you want to go tonight?" Robin said smiling at her.

-Back to Raven and Red X-

Raven was listening to Robin and Starfire's conversation; she didn't care about Cyborg and Beast Boy anymore, anyway. She had lost balance hearing Robin's answer, but was saved, yet again, by her shadow savior. Red X noticed her tear stained face and was surprised.

'_I didn't think anything would make her cry that easily. She and this Robin kid must have had a good connection. He's a mindless idiot to let Raven just walk out. I am going to avenge her sorrow.'_ Red X was always taught that making a respected and beautiful woman/girl cry (unless you were another girl) was very disrespectful and should be punished for such doing. He wiped her tears and brought them back to the roof.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry infront of you." She said fully wiping the tears away.

"Don't be sorry, love. He was pretty harsh." Red X said looking into her eyes.

'_I love how he called me 'love', even though he doesn't have a British accent_.' Said her emotion Love.

"Be strong, you'll tough it out. He's coming, I'll be back." Red X said jumping off the Tower.

Raven looked over the edge and saw nothing; she didn't even hear a splash. Raven heard a door open and close behind her. She heard the person take two metallic steps, and stop. '_Robin's metal shoes…'_ Raven thought.

"…Raven?"

Raven turned her head to look at him. Robin noticed a saddened look come upon Raven's face, and he felt like taking her up in his arms and kissing all her problems away.

"Robin."

"What are you doing here?" He said accidentally letting it come out harsher than he meant for it to be.

"I…uhh…I…"Raven sniffled and wiped a falling tear.

Robin inched closer and closer to her, until he was at a good talking distance (about arm length).

"Are you crying?"

"No…its just…something…"

"Raven, if you're crying, say it. Don't lie…again." Robin didn't mean to say 'again', but it blurted out. This struck one of Raven's nerves and she immediately went from full of sorrow, to over-the-top angry.

"WHAT! YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND OUT SHE LIED? WHAT KIND OF DETECTIVE ARE YOU!" Raven's anger cracked a bunch of rocks on the Titan's island.

"Listen, Raven I'm sorry-"

"Don't finish! I will not accept apologies unless you admit that Starfire is the criminal here!"

"Fine, I wasn't going to apologize about that anyway."

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" Raven pushed Robin by accident with her powers, but something caught Robin.

"Come now Raven, he's only a mere mortal." Laughed her savior.

"X!" She was surprised since she didn't even feel his aura coming.

Robin regained footing and looked at Red X. '_Who is this guy…?_'

"Robin…this is Red X."

"Nice to meet ya." Red X said extending his hand, but Robin didn't shake it. Red X just shrugged it off and walked over to Raven putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Is there a problem here?" Red X said authority like.

Robin noticed how Raven didn't even flinch or move away, he knew she felt comfortable in this guy's arms. 'Is that jealousy I feel?' He asked himself, 'Nah it can't be…I don't like Raven anymore, and that's-' Robin was cut off at the sight of Red X moving his hand lower to Raven's waist.

"Something wrong kid? You look like someone struck you with a bullet." Asked Red X.

"Nothing." Robin grumbled.

"Robin, maybe we should finish this chat tomorrow." Raven said breaking his concentration on Red X. She noticed his face softening up to the sound of Raven's voice.

"…Robin?"

"Oh, yeah…sure."

"See ya" Red X waved as he teleported Raven and him back to Jump City.

Robin saw that right before they left, Raven gave him a look of sorrow, and could have sworn she mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

Then Starfire ran upstairs to where Robin is, kissed him on the cheek and ran to the edge. 

'I love you.' She mouthed, and jumped off to a gruesome and bloody death.

So, the legend says, if you keep really quite near any point rocks…you can still hear the shouts of Robin yelling, 'HURRAY!' or "WOOHOO!'.

* * *

Well not really. But I felt like killing her. Don't worry she'll be back in the next chapter and this never happened. But like i said, f i was in a weird/bad mood, i would have hurt her and killed her. (your lucky im not that weird!)

* * *

But besides that, thanx for the reviews. 

A/N: This story is rated R for later…later….later chapters. : D

RR

-M-


	9. The Not So Dry Dream

I just saw Birthmark…(the re-run, sadly) and it.was.so…UNEXPLAINABLE! I could so tell Robin is starting to get a crush on her, especially the part where after her clothes were ripped and her hair grew, Slade pushed her off the building and Robin caught her. And when she woke up she was still in Robin's arms and he was just smiling down at her. AWWWWWWWWWWW…its better to see with your eyes than read in a story don't you think? (Thinking about her hair and her ripped clothes to be added here, to be a teaser for Robin…MWAHAHA)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

-Next day- 

Raven woke up under a huge black comforter, but was still on top of cold cement.

'_Where…am I?_' She looked around, and found herself in a warehouse. All she remembered from last night was coming back from the tower.

"Robin…" She remembered.

"Well actually, The name's X." Red-X said from behind.

"Sorry." Raven stood up; trying not to sound startled.

"Hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"6 in the morning."

"Oh…do you have any-"

"Tea? Yeah…want some?" He smirked.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot of things Raven." Red X said handing her the tea.

"Scary." She inspected it, and took a sip. "It's actually pretty good, but too hot."

"Ain't I always?" He beamed.

"No…not always." She smirked.

He noticed this was the first time she had tricked him out of his own cockiness. '_Finally! She's warming up to me.' _

"If that's what you call 'warming up to' then I guess you're right." _'FINALLY, I'm calling the shots around here.' _She thought

"You seize to amaze me, my love." He said smirking, but not looking up from his now boiling eggs

She blushed slightly, and reached to put her hood up, but she only felt air. She quickly looked down at herself and sighed in relief that she wasn't naked. She was still in her khakis and T-shirt, she had only forgotten she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"How did I get here without knowing it?" She asked.

"After I teleported us, I injected you with some sleeping potion thing. It has no side effects, and only helps you sleep. I thought you needed some since you only had an hour to sleep under that tree."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"You would have needed your energy." He said grabbing the eggs out of the boiling water with out flinching.

"For what?" She wasn't really interested in what he was saying.

She was looking at two things. One was his hand that went for the egg. '_Maybe he has heat resistant gloves_.' And second, was his ass. She blushed at the fact that she now noticed he was buff, since the daylight was staring to come in through the windows.

"Bird boy came by and said he wanted to talk to you." He said plainly.

"Bird boy? You mean Robin? Why would he come _here_? Does he know where this place is? Where are we?" She shot at him in one breath.

" Yes I mean Robin. He came here to talk to you. If he didn't know where this place was before, he does now. And we are in an abandoned warehouse I've spruced up." He also said in one breath…obviously mocking her.

"Hah, funny." She rolled her eyes, "So you've been staying here a while, or was this a one day thing?"

"Yeah, when I came to this city, someone told me about this old place. But they said not to go, because there were murderers and ghosts of the dead victims. Honestly, I'm glad I came here." He said turning around to see her. "Because all I see is beauty." He whispered smiling.

She gave him a tiny smile and a tint of pink, and that was enough to satisfy him. And also enough to him back as the one to 'Call the shots.'

* * *

(This part is back to last night after Raven and Red X teleported home.) 

'_I…wait…Raven? I swear she just…maybe I'm just hallucinating_.' Robin was referring to when Raven mouthed the words, 'I'm so sorry' before she teleported.

Robin went back downstairs to see Beast Boy and Cyborg talking. He walked by them and only heard a few words. Something like 'Lying bitch from Tamara-hell.' He ignored it and plopped on the sofa. Starfire had gone to sleep, happily saying something about waking up tomorrow to a wonderful new day.

'I guess I should too.' Robin yawned and went to his room.

'Gee, that was a waste walking to the living room then.' He entered his room and took off his uniform. All was left was his boxers. Even though he was yawning like crazy, he didn't want to sleep. He kept thinking about what would have happened if he believed Raven instead of Starfire.

'Would that guy, Red X, still be with her? Would she and him have already gotten together?' Unfortunately, it was a 'mistake' to go to sleep thinking about her.

-Robin's dream-

He was sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"Slade, such a weird criminal. He leaves so much clues, yet they do nothing but state the obvious. I KNOW who he is, I just want to know how to take him DOWN." Robin slammed his fist in to the desk. He was sweating from frustration and took off his shirt. He wasn't in his uniform though; he was in a dark blue suit, tie and all. His blazer, tie, and button down shirt were sprawled on the floor to leave his top half exposed. He sat there, glaring at the wall as if it had just eaten the last pudding cup. He needed help. He needed guidance. He needed-

As if on que (SP? Que/Cue?) there was a fast rapping at the door. He just sat there, now glaring at the door.

The knocks were now louder.

He stood up and sighed. As he opened the door, he saw a woman standing there looking tense and nervous.

The woman was wearing an executive looking, 3 inches above the knee, dark blue skirt. She wore a white blouse and tucked neatly into her skirt. The sleeves were puffy, but the cuffs secured it around her wrists, letting the puffy material hang, and hide half the cuff. She left two of the top buttons of her blouse open, securely covering anything that wasn't necessary to be shown in a top executive building. Her hair was purple and reached the ends of her elbows. Her eyes were also tense and nervous, but were still a beautiful lighter shade of purple. The woman was petite, yet curvy, while letting a belt hang diagonally on her hips. Her name was Raven. She was Robin's assistant with all his paperwork, and they had grown a slow, yet worth-it, bond between them.

"Yes?" He gave her a charming smile while leaning his back on the frame of the door, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Mr. Grayson, the paper work you handed me to copy and send…wasn't quite done yet." She stated nervously. She didn't want to be pushing his buttons, she knew he was having a lot on his mind.

"Would you like me to do them for you?" She gave him a forced smile, "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Whatever suits you Ms. Roth." He smiled as he shut the door in her face.

He did it on purpose, wanting to get her frustrated. He had seen what she was like when she was, and he adored it. She had never been frustrated with him before, it was another. Her other co-worker, Starfire. She was cute in her own way. Smart, yet a naïve little creature. Sure, she was model material, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted edge, he wanted power, he wanted danger. Someone to make him swallow his own pride. Raven had set his mind on over-drive the first time she had ever stepped into this place. She respected his privacy, and never entered his room, and was still pretty quite. She was always on time if not early and was always organized. But yet, everything about her screamed FAKE. He had met someone like her before, and knew the emotions were cast aside at the sight of work, but when it came down to personal life, they were the total opposite, wild and full of life.

Raven stood there, perplexed at his action of brutality. Her emotions were leaking in.

'_What did he do that for?_' She thought_. 'Should I- No. Maybe he's just busy and eager to get back to work_.' She gave him a second thought. '_Yeah…eager to get back to work alright_.' She scoffed.

He stood one step away from the door, awaiting her to start knocking again. She did. When he opened the door, she looked more relaxed, yet confused.

"Yes?" He repeated his charm on his crush.

"Is something wrong? You just shut the door in my face." Raven said.

"…And?" He said still smiling down at her. He again took his position of leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I thought it was rude." She toughened up.

"My dearest apologies to the sensitive one, then." He scoffed.

"…"

"So if there nothing else I-" He was cut off at the sound of Raven's majestic voice.

"I'm not sensitive." She looked at him, now noticing his shirt was off. '_Did he have a fight with his wardrobe, again? Or was he pulling a Janet Jackson on me?'_

"Then why did knock on my door, again?"

"I…I wanted to tell you it was rude, I guess." She replied shyly, looking down.

"Oh, well apology accepted." He smiled, watching her head shoot up in anger.

"Excuse me?" She said putting a hand on her hip.

A few workers walked by them and gave them a perplexed look; Robin and Raven returned them.

Robin grabbed the doorknob and leaned himself against the door, moving backwards. Indicating for her to come in.

She didn't budge at this move.

'_I had never been in his office before. I don't think anyone has without sneaking in.'_ She thought remembering the two security officers, Cyborg and Beast Boy, sneaking in to see what it was like, but got caught.

Robin gave her a gentle push inside and closed the door behind them.

She looked around and saw newspaper clipping scattered all over his desk. The walls were crimson, but the furniture was a gently hazelnut. She also noticed his jacket, tie and shirt on the floor.

"So, what were you saying?" He said hopping onto the edge of his desk, sitting right infront of 2 chairs infront of his desk.

"Umm…" She continued to stand.

"Sit down, you don't wont to let those pretty little legs over yours loose energy." He smiled, "You might need them for something a lot more important later." He shot her a cocky 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' smirk.

She started to get uncomfortable as she felt his stare on her when she sat down and crossed her legs.

'_He's just joking around, mocking me at my nervousness, raven. Calm down._' She assured herself.

"So, what were you talking about Ms. Roth?"

"Uhh…I…"

"…" He was waiting, giving her tension in her neck.

"Please, Mr. Grayson-"

"Call me Robin, that's what everyone else calls me. Besides, we've meet each other out of the building before, remember?"

How could she forget? That was when she went to a bar to calm down her nerves and Robin was there also drinking, not dunk though. He had talked to her and relieved her of her troubles with a soft kiss to the lips. She hated him for doing that, because it made her crave more.

"Ok, Robin, maybe we should go over the rules of Boss-Assistant relationships, shall we?" She said starting to get annoyed by all the cramping in her neck he gave her.

"Sure, anything for you Ms. Roth." He took out a leather coated, maroon book. He skipped a few pages and started to read out loud.

"Let's see…ah, here it is. Boss-Assistant relationships are strictly forbidden within the walls of a corporate building. Sexual harassment maybe be issued in the court of law if one wished to sue." He read in a sing-sing voice.

"See?" She said crossing her arms over chest.

"See what? What ever am I doing to make you think I'm hitting on you?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Robin, don't play dumb-"

"Please, if I am harassing you, and making you feel uncomfortable in anyway you may leave." He said getting off his desk and stood in front of her with sorrowful eyes.

"Well, I…umm…" She remained in her seat.

"That's what I thought." He smirked, tucking his hands within his pocket.

"What do you mean by that?" She said looking up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave, is all I'm saying." He scoffed.

"I can leave when ever I feel like it." She said, remaining levelheaded.

"Be my guest, Ms. Roth." He said gesturing his hands towards the door.

"Fine then, I'll leave you be." She said walking out, and slamming the door.

'_This is not what I had in mind…again, she makes me swallow my pride._' He rubbed the back of his neck and looked where she sat.

'_Oh, what is this_?' He found the papers she was fussing about before sitting on the floor.

'_Hmm…I knew she wasn't THAT organized. She should be knocking pretty-_' Robin was cut short by a slow, barely audible knocking at the door. '_Soon.'_ He smirked.

"Come in, Ms. Roth." He smiled.

She slowly opened the door and walked in. She turned around to close the door silently.

"So, what troubles you Ms. Roth?" He said, quickly taking advantage of her turned back to hide her papers in his drawer of the desk.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I left my papers in your office. May I look around where I sat?"

"Sure, but I don't see anything." He said laying his chin on the palm of his propped up hand.

Sure enough she didn't see her papers either.

"But I swear…they…-" She whispered audibly while bending over to get a good view of the under side of the chair. While Robin got a good view of lower half.

She quickly felt his stare on her, and quickly went don't to her hands and knees. She started to crawl around looking for her folder of papers. '_Maybe he put it somewhere…'_ She thought.

Raven started to crawl under Robin's desk, making Robin have to separate his legs.

"RAVEN!" He yelled.

He heard a thump from under his desk as he laughed.

Raven crawled out from under the desk rubbing her head.

"What?" She said irritated.

He had stopped laughing and just smiled widely.

"Oh, nothing Ms. Roth, I just wanted to see if you would actually hit your head on my desk, that's all."

She was fuming. Raven stood up and dusted herself off, eye twitching.

"I already had a headache, Mr. Grayson." She said, eye still twitching.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to kiss it all away?" He said smirking as he swung his legs childishly.

"Robin!" She said aggravated.

Robin had finally achieved what he had wanted. And he knew he had because she had called him by his first name on her own will.

"Raven, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly, can we start over?" He said with fake sorrow in his eyes.

"Ugh…fine. Mr. Grayson, when find my paper, give them to me. Ill see you at lunch, I guess." She turned around to leave his room.

Again, he took advantage of her turned back, opened his drawer and took out the papers, before she could even leave, she only opened the door. Robin ran infront her to the opened door, and propped his leg on the frame of the door, while his back did the samething with the other side of the door's frame. He was still hiding the papers behind his back.

"Oh, Ms. Roth…"

"Yes?" She said pushing his leg off the frame and taking two steps infront of him

"Have a nice day." He patted her ass with the papers she was looking for, dropped it, and shut the door abruptly.

She froze in place. Never had she ever been treated like a piece of meat before. Especially in a formal place like this! Sure, she could sue him…but she wanted to deal with him all her own.

Robin sat on his desk again, and waited for her knocking again, but didn't receive it. Instead he saw the door shake, and fall to its death in his office. And there, standing tall as its destroyer was Raven, panting as if she had been in an earth shaking fight.

"You, inconsiderate little BOY!" She said taking loud stomps towards him.

He quickly stood up and ran to put the door back up for privacy. She just glared at him the whole time.

She noticed something, he actually had muscles, and nice ones too. She shook it out of her head, only to find out she wasn't AS mad as before, but still quite disappointed at him. He walked up to her with his hands in his back pockets.

"So, I'm guessing you want to hurt me now huh?" He said smirking.

"How can you be smiling? I'm pretty angry with you! Can't you take anything seriously? I am NOT a piece of meat you can slap around and tell me to do as you please. I have feelings too, and I want to be respected as if I was a person, NOT a good looking slave." She stated, folding her arms.

He was walking towards her the whole time she was talking and was now strangely close…too close. He held her shoulders and gave them a gently squeeze.

"Raven, I very sorry." He said looking deeply within her eyes, with real sorrow. "I was only playing around, I didn't know I was hurting your feelings."

"If you don't remember, you said that before. I don't believe you." She said, trying to sound unfazed by his closeness.

"But Raven, I mean it this time- I really am sorry." He said trying to suppress a smirk.

"I saw that, you were just smiling! I cant believe-"

Raven got cut off as Robin pressed his lips against hers with sudden agility, she didn't know he was kissing her until a few seconds after he had done that.

At first, she just stood there, but she started to warm up to him and kiss him back. He smiled to himself.

Robin wanted to deepen the kiss, but wanted to see if she was really willing. He pulled away and looked at her. She was flushing, and looked so vulnerable. He started to slowly lean forward, but found that she had already leaned in and she was now the one kissing him.

He let his hands drop to her hips and pulled themselves closer to each other. She brought her hands up; one cupping the side of his face, the other wrapped around his waist. Robin started to slowly open his mouth and slip his tongue into her mouth, she let him in easily and they started to 'swap spit'.

Raven moved both her hands to his hair and started to tangle her fingers within his now messed up hair. He let out a small moan, as he lowered himself and Raven. He laid her back against his desk as he sat on his knees, them still making out. Raven was now caressing his back while Robin moved his lips to her chin and lightly kissed her. She let out a groan and grabbed his shoulders. She pushed him next to her, now with his back against his desk, as she swung her leg over him and sat on top of him. He wasn't surprised at all, knowing she would react like this. And that's exactly why he liked her in the first place.

She pressed her lips against his, adding pressure with every second she got. The more she pressed, the deeper the kiss got. He kissed right back, equaling the pleasure. She pulled away and started to kiss his neck lovingly. All her rage she had before was now used for pleasure. He ran his hands down her sides. She let out another groan and moved back to his lips. They continued to makeout for another 5 minutes, until Raven realized what she was doing.

Raven pulled away so suddenly, she looked at Robin who now looked like he was kissing air. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He said blushing, yet smirking with pride that he had gotten her to makeout with him.

"I…I have to g-go." She said pushing herself off of him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Raven, please. Don't go, we were just having fun, that's all." He said still holding her wrist.

"Robin, it might have been just 'fun' for you, but…we…we probably would have kept going. And if it's just 'fun' for you, and nothing else," She said regaining strength to pull away and turn her back to him, looking down in shame, "Then I don't think we can do this. Sex is something special to me. I don't want it to be just for fun, It needs to be…" She whispered, but couldn't finish.

Robin stood up and hugged her from behind, while setting his chin on her shoulder.

"Raven, talking to you is good. Touching you is an honor. Kissing you is wonderful. Making out with you is breath taking. But making love to you would be too far if you don't think its right. I know it wouldn't be right if I didn't love you or if you didn't love me. But the thing is Raven…" He said starting to kiss her neck with passion, "I love you. Making love to you would be beautiful, breath taking, wonderful and an honor all at once. But if you're not ready, ill wait. I'll wait forever for you. I just hope you realize that there will be a million other guys, who will like you, maybe even love you at one point. But no one's love can compare to mine, for you. I fell in love ever since I saw you. You had edge, and gave off a 'Cross my boundaries and you'll find yourself in a coffin 6 feet underground'. That turned me on. No one has ever done that to me before, just by looking at that one person. You set me on over drive, making me want to cross you line, and see what would happen. Please Raven, I just want you to know…making love to you would be fun, but it would be in honor of love, and nothing else."

Raven was already crying. He had told her he loved her, with the most satisfying speech she had ever heard. She cried for joy that someone had finally noticed her. She cried for joy because she would no longer be alone in this world. She cried for joy because she had finally found 'the one'.

"Robin," She said between whimpers, "I love you too. I love you so much." She said turning around and hugging him with all her might.

He hugged her back, and even let out one tear. _'She was the one. No one else, she made me shed a tear joyfully. No one else would be able to do that. Raven is my one and only love.'_

Robin started to caress her back, as she stopped crying. She broke form the hug and looked at him mischievously.

"What?" He said still recovering.

She sat down, pulling him with her, and she sat on top of him again. She faced him, but she was now scooting her torso, closer to his.

"Nothing, I just want to see your reaction." She said still smiling mischievously. He looked at her strangely until she started to kiss his neck, while with one hand she slowly rubbed his sides up and down, occasionally moving to his chest. While with her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, and stroked it gently. He let out a more audible moan and shut his eyes in pleasure. This continued for another minute or so.

Robin broke away from their kiss and looked eagerly to her chest. He moved his hands from her hips and started to unbutton her shirt. Suprisingly, she started to unzip her skirt. But she found it hard to do so with her legs in a sitting position. Robin had already unbuttoned her shirt and was now struggling with his pants button with the pressure of her sitting on it.

"Hold on a sec." Raven said while standing up. Robin also stood up and easily unbuttoned his pants, but was having trouble with the zipper. He noticed the lights were dimming and he looked up to see what Raven was doing. He was about to look up when he saw Raven's hands take the place of his hands on his zipper. He looked down at her and got a good sniff of her hair. He looked more down and lost all attention to her hair. She was down to her bra and underwear, both black and screamed _sass_. He looked down in awe as he noticed she had filled out her quite-busty bra well.

Raven finally got the zipper to work and pulled it down, then looking up, waiting for him to finish the job. He pulled them down quickly and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as she saw the eagerness in his eyes to get on with it. He brought her to a door that was hidden from ones view and opened it.

"Robin, something about this room tells me you KNEW we were gonna have sex tonight…" She laughed.

The room was filled with light, only coming from candles. It was decorated with maroon and black, Victorian lookin sculptures and pictures. The bed spread was a lighter shade of maroon. There was only one window, but it was closed.

"Yeah well...you never know when someone can fall in love. You always have to be ready." He smiled. He walked over to the bed and set her down gently. He sat on top of her and started to kiss her lovingly.

"Robin..." She managed to say between his attack of kisses. "Promise me something, Robin."

"Anything Raven, tell me." He said moving his kisses down her neck, and was now at her collarbone.

"Please, be…g-gentle." She stuttered. This wasn't her first time, but last time wasn't as joyful, because her lover was more experienced, and it went rougher than she wished for.

Robin noticed her scared tone of voice and looked into her eyes.

"Raven, I would never want to hurt you. And I never will. Nothing you don't want will happen tonight. I love you Raven, and I don't want to lose you." Robin said.

"Thank you. I love you…so much." She smiled up at him.

They started to caress every nook and cranny of eachother, finally moving to each other's hidden areas. They slowly started to mold into one. Combining their love for one another into their own sanctuary. Sweat was coating their figures as they pushed, pulled, moaned, and groaned. They continued to make love for a few more hours, wearing each other out. They were panting with loss of energy. Robin got off of her and lay next to her.

"Raven…you…you…your amazing, you know that?" He smiled looking at her in awe that she had actually kept up with him, if not asking for a little more.

"Not so bad yourself." She said full of pride.

"…Not so bad?" He asked in shock. "What do you mean by 'Not so bad?'"

"Gee Robin, I thought you were good and all…but-"

"BUT? I gave you pleasure all night and you know it!" yelled a frustrated Robin.

Raven just laughed, "Robin, I was kidding. You rocked my world tonight. I'll just have to return the favor later." She said winking at him.

"That's what I thought." He said starting to tickle her.

She jerked and tried to pull away, but he was tickling in just the right places.

"Robin!" She screamed before bursting into fits of laughter.

-End of Robin's dream-

He woke up in a puddle of sweat. He shot up into a sitting position and looked at the clock.

5:00 AM.

'_Still pretty early. What a…dream. Holy shit, Dear God, please don't tell me I had a_-' His question was answered as he tore off his covers to find out that he, indeed, had a wet dream. (Hopefully you guys know what that is. But I'm not explaining it…THAT'S WHAT YOUR PARENTS ARE FOR! But if you're totally clueless…if you get confused, it doesn't mean urinating on your bed.)

He got up and left to the bathroom.

* * *

When he came back out, he gathered the sheet he was sleeping on. Even though it wasn't a huge puddle, he couldn't take the risk of someone seeing a darkened part of his maroon bed covers. 

He rolled up the blankets and snuck out of his room. He played a little sneaking around game; putting himself against the wall, not making a sound, and jumping from corner to corner. He finally got to the laundry room and stuck it in while pressing the buttons.

Robin sighed audibly_. 'What is wrong with me? I'm going out with the beautiful Starfire today…why do I dream…that kind of dream…about Raven?_' He asked himself_. 'Because, you don't want someone cute and cuddly, you want danger and mystery.'_ His inner man answered him. '_You want everything Starfire ISN'T_.'

Robin sighed again at his mind's answer. "I have to go talk to her today" He said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Actually this chapter was too long, and I didn't want to cut it in between his 'dream' (hehe) so I cut it here, and I'm putting in another chapter. But its only two pages long (one/fourth of what I usually write) So I tried typing more, but I'm too sleepy. Right when I get home from school tomorrow I promise I will continue typing, its now half way done anyway…I just don't want to post a too short chapter. 

Really sorry if you didnt like that ending in Robin's dream...i tried not to offend too much people by summing up thier sex in one paragraph. (But if wanted more...that will be later...for the real thing...mwahaha) DAMNIT I SAID TOO MUCH AGAIN!

Anyway, I wanna see how many reviews I get…just wanna see. So R/R!

-M-


	10. Revealed

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but me treasures! Aye matey! Sorry, I'll stop now. By the way, this disclaimer goes for the other chp. too.

* * *

He ate a small snack and hopped on his motorcycle. He had found Raven's communicator coordinates, and set out to find her. 

He arrived at an old abandoned warehouse.

'_Why would she be here?_' He thought. He took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle.

Robin entered the warehouse, it was about 5:30 AM.

"What are you doing here?" Said a voice from behind him.

Robin turned around, weapon in hand.

"Woaw boy, calm down. Just asking…" Red X put his hands up in defense.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked harshly.

"Beauty sleeping. Not like she needs it, but don't disturb her. You'll have to answer to me, if you do." Red X said protectively.

Robin growled in anger.

"I'll get her to come home. WITHOUT you stalking her." Robin said calmly.

"Robin, get over yourself. You lost her because you don't trust her. I won her because I do. Just because you change your mind, doesn't mean she will instantly go back to you." Red X said in a sing-song voice, while placing one hand on his hips, and the other in the air waving in circles. (Being sarcastic of course)

"This isn't something to be joking about."

"Robin, Robin, Robin…who ever said I was joking?" He pressed the X on his belt and disappeared.

Robin stood there not moving, only looking with his eyes.

"I like her just as much as you do, you know." Red X said reappearing from behind Robin.

Robin turned around and glared at his easy-going opponent.

"I don't like her like that."

"Sure. Listen, if you came here to argue with me, you're time is wasted. What did you _really_ come here for?" Red X asked eyeing him.

"I wanted to talk to Raven…privately." Robin said letting down his guard.

"Hmm, well…you could come later when she wakes up. But I'm not sure about the privacy part though." Red X said rubbing his chin and looking to the side.

"Who are you tell her what she can/cant do?" Robin growled, bringing his defenses back up.

"I like your style kid, but actually I was talking about her _wanting_ to be alone with you."

Deep down, Robin knew Red X was right.

"I'll be back later." Robin said coldly turning to leave the warehouse.

* * *

-Back to Raven and Red X in the Ware house. - 

Red X told her about their little conversation.

"Oh…" She said before sipping her cup of tea.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go to the store, get a few necessities. He should be here by then."

"How do you know?" Asked Raven.

"Believe me."

"O…k…."She eyed him weirdly.

He walked away as she decided to get the place a little neater.

* * *

Red X pressed the X on his belt and teleported to the Tower.

* * *

"Dear Robin! I wish to see you now please!" Starfire's voice echoed through the Titans Tower. 

Robin was sitting in the kitchen, thinking about his dream.

"Ohh! Robin! I was looking for you! Why have you not said anything when I called you?" Starfire asked.

"…" Robin was still deep in his thoughts.

"Robin?" She said waving a hand infront of his face. "Is everything ok with you, friend?"

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Starfire." He said.

"Hello!" she said clamping her hands together infront of her chest, and lacing her fingers. " You seem troubled, do you wish for me to make the Tamaranian 'Pudding of Sadness?'" Starfire asked worrisome.

"No thanks, Star. I'm just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Do you acquire a friend to talk to?"

"Umm…-"

"Good! So, why does this dream trouble you?" She said cutting him from saying no, as she took a seat next to him.

"Well…I'm confused about why I had that dream."

"What was this dream?"

Robin was definitely not about to tell her about him and Raven nuking it out in some office that resembled his own room. He was scared she never had the 'Bird and the Bees' talk, also.

"I rather not say…Its kind of embarrassing." He blushed.

"Oh. Then maybe you wish to tell me if you would like your dream to come true one day?" She said, hoping she'd get atleast _some_ information from him.

"Well…I…I'm not sure." He said now turning a light pink.

"Was it a good dream?"

"…You can say that…" He smirked.

"Oh, then surely you wish for it to come true then, yes?"

"I…think so. But if it did happen, I'm not sure it would be right."

"A dream isn't a dream unless you've thought about accomplishing it before. Dreams help you turn a dream, into an accomplished goal." She said in a robotic voice.

"Woaw…Star that was…good advice." He really wanted to say, 'different from when you usually say something out of the ordinary.'

"Thank you Robin! I am happy that my remembering of the 'cookie of fortunes' has helped you!" She said walking away.

"…" He sat there, mentally slapping himself for not knowing she read that off a fortune cookie.

* * *

Robin walked around the tower in boredom, not knowing if he really did want to go back to the warehouse. His questions were answered as he felt a presence behind him, taking footsteps closer to him. 

He whipped around to see the one and only Red X, accompanying Robin on his stroll, outside of Raven's old room.

"Red X." He said plainly, he expected something like this would happen in the near future.

"Robin." He repeated Robin's casualness.

"So what brings you-"

"I'm leaving to go buy some things I need. Luckily for you, I like you. So I'm gonna leave and give you and her privacy." He said standing in a relaxed army stance. (Hands behind his back). "But if I come back, and Raven tells me something went wrong…Your gonna wake up in a box floating in the middle of nowhere." He said glaring at him, hating how Robin wasn't fazed by his threat. '_I have to admit though…he's got some guts.'_

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Robin said smirking.

Red X nodded while reaching down to press the X on his belt, and disappears.

"Well, I guess I should leave then…" He said to no one in particular.

He started to walk out, when he noticed Raven's untouched room. The Titans hadn't touched it, for anger. But he knew deep inside, they didn't touch it because she had trained them well enough for them to know not to enter Raven's room. 'She is some kind of lady.' He thought.

* * *

"Eww." Was all she could say as she went into a corner and saw a huge spider web sitting there_. 'Wherever the spider left to, he'll be happy to know his food arrived first_.' She thought while speculating about 5 flies caught in its web. '_But do I really want to know where the spider that produced this huge web is? _That_ is the question.'_

Raven got up and decided to leave the web there, not wanting to touch it. She was just about to take a walk outside when she heard her name.

"Raven…"

She stood there, frozen. She hadn't heard her name being called from that voice in a long time.

"Raven…can I talk with you?" He said firmly holding his helmet in one hand.

She turned around to face him and walked up to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said in her famous monotoned voice.

"I want to know when you're coming back."

"Robin, why don't you just lock up the tower, and you and your little friends can go on that vacation you were talking about. And if I really feel like returning, I'll just go through the wall. There, now you can sleep at night knowing that. Now leave."

"Raven, I don't want to send mixed feelings. Let me say what I have to say."

"Fine, talk." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Raven, I want you to come home. We need you-"

"For my powers, right?"

"No…"

"Then you just want ME back? Since when? I don't remember you asking me to come back yesterday. The day Rancid came."

"Raven, I'm still very confused about the whole Starfire thing, but when you and Red X-"

"Oh! Now I get it, you see me with another guy and instantly you want me to come home. That confuses me too Robin. Its not like you even liked me anyway. You just wanted a laugh. You just wanted to play the 'lets see how far raven will go with me' game. Well Robin, I just want to let you know, I'm not coming back."

There was silence. Robin couldn't believe what he got himself into.

"Listen to me, come home. If you really want to stay here, then atleast come back in a week or two. Please, Raven…" He looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Boy Wonder-" She noticed how he started to smirk at his nickname from her, " I don't know. But answer this, why cant you believe me? I thought we promised for each other's trust the day before. If this was a test Robin, you would have failed miserably."

"I wish this was a test Raven, but I just don't know who to believe anymore. Starfire…well, she's been kind of difficult lately, and I can't figure it out. But your such a damn mystery, I can never expect what to come out from your mouth. How am I suppose to know?"

"Follow you heart. You told me about trust the other day. It's a shame I have to retell it to you-" Raven got cut off at the sound of Robin's communicator, it was Starfire.

"Well, speak of the devil." She said ironically, as she heard Starfire's voice fill the warehouse.

"Robin! Where are you? I do believe a good movie in the moving of theatres is playing. Let us go now there, instead of making our date later. Shall we Robin?"

Robin just stood there, wondering why he had even picked up his communicator, or why he couldn't have just left it at home.

"Umm…" He looked up at Raven and saw her looking off to the side in disappointment. "Star, I cant."

Raven's head slowly went back to looking at him.

"But…Robin…The moving of theatres was our date. Why must you cancel?" She said sadly.

"I'm kind of busy right now…"

"What are you doing, Robin?"

"Hey Star, I got to go…I'll see you at the tower." He closed his communicator before she could answer back, and looked back at Raven.

"So, you finally got over your Star. Or are you just trying to impress me?" She said, arms still crossed.

"It depends," He smirked, "Is it working?"

'_He wasn't going to play this ridiculous game now is he?_' She thought.

"No."

"Awe, that's too bad. I was hoping to bring you to the movies tonight Raven." He showed his cocky grin.

He remembered his dream, and the mural of it. He needed to trust Raven. Raven _was_ going to be his one and only.

"I wouldn't have accepted."

"Why not? Mortified by my charming looks? Are you scared you wouldn't b able to keep your hands off me?" He said rubbing her arm.

"Like you are doing to me now?"

"Yeah, something like that." He smirked.

He remembered his dream. Not the mural anymore…but Raven. The lust I her eyes made him go wild. Her attire before they entered the hidden room was breathe taking, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing something like it now.

"But a little more aggressive." He slowly started to run his fingers off her arm, and onto her side, noticing how she flinched and he ran his finger over her ticklish spot.

"Robin!" She said smacking his hand away, but he continued to give her that cocky grin.

He remembered how she had screamed his name, just like that…but more full of pleasure in his dream. He was starting to feel horny, and quickly shoved those images aside, happy that he still had them.

"Come now Raven, would you really resist my offer? How about we invite your little friend Red X join us? We can kick him out when you start to get comfortable." He winked.

"Robin, get your hormones in control, and leave." She said forcefully.

"Oh Raven, I know you have a fun side. I saw it in a dream once," He said raising an eyebrow, "See you in a week." He waved and walked over to his motorcycle. He pressed the pedal, but not before he blew a kiss to Raven.

* * *

-A few days pass- 

Red X and Raven had been all through town. They had gotten closer to eachother since then, and grew a bond. He even managed to get her to laugh at a few of his jokes. Not by the cleverness, but the idiotic apparel of them.

They were on a walk towards and ice cream shop. He made her admit one thing, that she liked ice cream. They bought their ice cream, but he pulled her into an alleyway.

"Raven, I need to explain something to you." Red X said holding one of her hands.

"What is it?" she said, unfazed by his facial expression. Side effect of the ice cream.

"I…I think, that even if you go back to the Titans, we should see eachother."

She had stopped eating her ice cream and gazed at him.

"X, of course I will still see you. Everynight you can stop at my window. And if I get the chance, during the day I will see you." She said reassuringly.

"Raven, let me explain something to you." She knew what was coming; " I came to this city for something. And I'm sorry to say, it wasn't you."

"I know Red X." She said continuing to eat her ice cream.

"I came here…to steal. Raven, I'm a thief. Why else would I be dressed like this. If I wasn't, do you think I would be in spandex right now? I mean, come on."

She giggled at his comment, but went back to a serious expression. The sudden change in emotion made Red X's ice cream fall to the floor with a wet plop. He just looked down at it, and dropped his cone purposely.

"I'm sorry, but anyway, you're a thief? Then why…did you…-" She sighed audibly. "Ok, why haven't you stolen anything yet?"

"A little bird kept my attention." He smirked as he held her chin with his right hand.

"Then why cant you just stop?" she said as she felt his hand let go of her chin.

"Stop stealing? I can't Raven; I need the stuff to power this suit. I need to live. Raven, you have to understand, I chose this life. I gave up my old life for this one. It didn't faze me that I might get caught, I loved the adrenaline."

"But X…stealing…is wrong." She said reminding herself of Starfire's innocence.

"Like you haven't done anything wrong before?"

"I have…"

"And don't tell me you didn't feel that freaky adrenaline flow through your veins. Not even once?"

"…" She kept silent. She indeed remembered that adrenaline.

"Have you ever…hurt anyone?" She said looking down, finding the melting ice cream so suddenly interesting.

"Believe me, you have probably hurt more guys with your powers…or with your heart…than I have. Sure, I might have punched or kicked a few. But if you mean putting someone in a hospital with critical conditions, no Raven, I haven't."

She was relieved.

"Oh…so…was that it?"

He just smiled at her.

"Yes, Raven. For now at least. The future holds more secrets yet to come." And with that, he hugged her.

Raven felt so much love from him. Not even Robin could just plainly hug her without a kiss, or some remark afterwards. She returned his embrace.

He pulled away and smiled at her. She blushed, but a sudden question popped into her head.

"Red X?"

"Yes, love?"

"Who…who are you?" She thought herself stupid for wanting to know this. But then again, they had spent a while together, and she doesn't even have the slightest clue about what he looks like, or what his name is. Everytime the subject about him came up, he changed it.

"Me? Just a simple guy, living in the city." He joked.

"X…seriously. We've gotten to know each other for a bit, and I still have no idea about who you are. Besides that you're a thief. But that's all."

"You really want to know me, Raven?" He whispered.

"Yes, I don't want to leave you today without a good feel of who you are. I mean, do you really want me to go to sleep with the thought of you being a thief all night?" She said crossing her arms.

"Your right…" Red X took off his right glove, and showed her his open palm and fingers.

"You see these lines? These are called finger prints…say it with me now," He moved her jaw with his hand, making her jaw look like she was saying it with him, "Fing-er Prin-ts."

She just gave him a smug look, and quickly looked to the street, making him look at the streets also. She regretted doing this, but she needed to know. She took advantage of his turned head, and grabbed the top of head, taking off his mask.

"I saw that coming…" He smirked.

Raven just stared at him in shock.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL! 

Sorry if theres mistakes like the other chapter, i dont have time to edit...damn HOMEWORK!

-M- (Currently working on the next chapter.)


	11. Friendship Mended with food

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans…I don't get this though, I don't own RED X, but I own the guy who is RED X…so I don't know how to explain that anymore than I just did.

Boy have I got a lot to explain don't I? Well here it goes...ill put it in FAQ form.

Where have you been? Why didn't you update?

Answer: Ok, well one day I got sick…then it turned into a whole week. Then when I came back to school, I found out I have one week to finish a project, or else ill fail the class. So I've been working really hard on my HW and shit. : D you should be proud of me.

Ok…well then are you going to make your readers wait like t hat again?

Answer: Hell no! I swear I will never do that again, and I am truly sorry. The next few chapters will be coming in very fast.

What are you doing now? Just wondering,..

Answer: well I'm sitting at my computer typing, Oreo's on one side, Vanilla pudding on the other. Man, I missed this. It's my usual 'writing story' ritual.

Your fascinating, in a bad way…you know that right?

Answer: Absolutely -D

ON WITH THE STORY, WITH ALL THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS!

* * *

Recap: She tricked him into looking somewhere and she ripped off Red X's mask.

* * *

Raven stared at the handsomest blue eyes she had ever seen. They weren't even that blue! They were a sea green, with blue protectively surrounding it. But whatever the case, they were handsome. 

He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to fix, if he even had, hat hair. He had jet-black hair that was shaggy. His bangs reached his eyes, covering them slightly. His hair was a little messy, but he looked more rugged that way. He probably knew that too. His hair was somewhat straight, but it got a little wavy at the end. She noticed he had a punk/rock glow to him. His skin was pale, not gray like hers, but not peach like Robins. He was definitely Italian.

She kept staring at him until he waved hand infront of her face. She blushed heavily and looked away.

"So Raven…" He put his mask back on, "My name is Brian. I would tell you my last name, but that's part of my old life. For now, its Red X…but you _can_ call me Brian, unless were around people we know. Like your team, or in a restaurant that we might go to on a future date." He smirked.

She just looked back at him. He noticed her uneasiness, and just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He lifted his mask only to right below his nose, exposing his bare mouth smirking at her. She just smiled at him.

He held her chin and pressed his lips against hers. She knew he would do that. And she wanted it. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his slim waist and pulling them closer to eachother.

'_Gee, I didn't know I was that good looking…_' He laughed to himself. He opened his mouth, as she let him in.

* * *

Next day- 

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been plotting…er, I mean…talking a lot these past few days. They knew Raven was coming today, and they needed to let her know that she was right all along.

"I just can't believe Star would…I mean, where did she even get the idea of lying?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were just chilling on the couch, while Robin was training and Starfire was shopping.

"Gee I don't know, how about we stop asking her to watch your favorite shows and movies everyday?" Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

"Me?" Beast Boy said pointing an innocent finger at himself. "Me and my movies have done nothing wrong!" He pouted.

"Right, BB. But back to the point, what are we gonna do about Star? Should we just let her be, and she'll come to her senses, or should we confront…hey…Beast Boy…BEAST BOY…YO, BB!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy was staring out the window, not noticing Cyborg's rants. Cyborg joined him in looking out the window, and saw Raven and Red X kissing in the air. Well, Red X was holding on to a rope from the ledge of the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned their attention to the boy wonder as he walked in and calmly started drinking his water bottle. He looked at the guys and eyed them weirdly, then wiped his forehead for remaining sweat. He looked out the window to see Raven kissing Red X. He dropped his bottle and ran to the window.

* * *

"So...Uhh…"Raven was blushing as her and Red X were walking towards the bay to the Titans Tower, "You'll come by today?" 

He just smirked at her, "Of course, I have to make sure bird brain isn't taking my only dove."

Raven smiled and looked down. Ever since she saw his face, she was no wear near her old self. She would always blush, random things would blow up, and her tongue was always tied. She always thought of him as charming but his bare smile and eyes filled the missing holes.

Raven levitated him and her to the Titan's livingroom window.

"So…see you later I guess?" She said getting nervous. She felt a few waves under her go from calm to rough in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, I'll be here. 7 sharp, be there." He said chuckling. He pulled her close to him and he lifted his mask only to expose naked lips. He kissed her as if it were a daily thing, but didn't stop as he found out Raven was making this a much deeper kiss that he intended. Of course, he wasn't complaining.

As they kissed on, Raven heard a loud knock from the window. She pushed Red X back by instinct and surprise, making him fall out of the black tainted bubble she teleported him in. She looked from the window to Red X and back to the window. Raven looked back down, but saw nothing. She didn't even hear a splash.

'_Hmph…fast thinker_.' She smirked, remembering he can teleport.

More knocking was interrupting her train of thought. She gave the window a cold glare, wondering who would want interrupt her. The windows were tainted from the outside. The outsiders, Raven, cant see what's inside, but the insiders, the guys, can see her. She saw the window open to reveal a smug looking Robin, and a wide-eyed Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Uhh…" She figured out they were the audience to her kiss. "Hi…"

"Hey." Robin said smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" She said floating down to the livingroom floor.

"Never knew you had it in you." Robin said closing the window, not looking away from her.

"Had what it in me?" She glared.

"Were you not tongue wrestling with Mr. Mystery 5 seconds ago?"

"I…uh…what is it to you?" She walked past him and started to walk down the long hallway to her bedroom.

Robin walked after her.

"So? What's it like?"

"What is what like?" She said stopping in her tracks.

"To be kissed, did you like it?"

"That…You…Robin. That wasn't my first time." She said.

"Oh, when was your fist time then?" He said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

Raven was fuming, while her left eye was twitching. Hands turned to fists.

"That is none of your business."

"So…wait…I wasn't your first time? Gee, it sure did _feel_ like you were unexperienced."

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?" Se grunted, but not raising her voice above a whisper.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should practice before you go and give your spit to some mystery guy."

"What does that have anything to do…with…anything?" she croaked.

Robin just shrugged, "Just a few helpful pointers."

Raven heard a light bulb break a room away. She just decided to ignore the walking and talking moron behind her and continue to her room. But Robin felt like annoying her today. He walked past her and stopped right in front of Raven.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He smirked.

"Well your aggravating. Now get out of my way. Why are you acting like this? Is this your way of saying you're jealous?"

"….No…"

"Right, well if you need me, I'll be in my room." Raven walked past him and let her door shut in his face.

* * *

Starfire had come home and was avoiding Raven as much as she could. She tried to talk to the guys, but they would always be busy with something. _Always_. So she left to Jump City most of the day unless trouble came. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg told Raven what they thought. She forgave them, but didn't give out her trust too quickly.

Robin stayed his usual cocky self ever since Raven returned. She couldn't explain why, but it kind of annoyed her. Everywhere she went; Robin was burning her about something.

Red X visited her every night around 7-8 and took her out for dinner. She couldn't figure out where he was getting all the money from, and honestly she didn't want to.

"So…you wanna do something different today? I was hoping we could go to the park…" Red X said closing Raven's window as he climbed in.

"Sure…let me just tell the team I'm leaving."

Raven left Red X in her room as she left to the living room. To her astonishment, no one was there. She found a note posted on the TV.

_Hey Raven, _

_Cy and me went to the arcade to kick this little midget's ass in Medieval 2. Robin went to a bookstore, why?...I don't know. And Star went to the mall again. I don't know when Rob and Star will get back, but Cy and I should be home around midnight…long game. We ordered pizza for you if you got hungry, or if mystery man does, I know he's there with you, hehe. Please stay home and wait for the pizza, and can you water the plants? I know, I know, I sound like…weird and stuff, but anyway…sorry to keep you limited to the house, says Robin. I think this is longest note I've ever written! Woaw…maybe I should keep going…oh wait, never mind…Cy is getting on my back about making him late. Anyway, we'll see you later. Have fun, and be safe…haha just kidding._

_PS: Robin says 'Don't be silly, tell Mr. Mystery to wrap his willy!' …whatever that means. See ya._

_-BB_

Raven glared at the offensive little added 'PS' by Robin. She quickly forgot about it and turned around swiftly at the sound of some rumbling in the kitchen.

She saw Red X bending over and sticking his head in the refrigerator, poking at something that jiggled, with added blue fuzzy stuff of course.

"You know, you guys should buy more food. Everything is…well…disgusting."

"What else are we gonna feed the alien?" Raven replied carelessly.

He snickered and took his head out of the fridge to look at her.

"So, since no one's here, want to just stay here and enjoy the wonderful view?" He said pointing out the window.

Raven turned around to look at an eclipsed moon lingering over a glistening ocean. The city sparkled with man made lights, while the star's shone incredibly bright.

"Wow…I've never seen it in an eclipse before." She said walking towards the window in astonishment.

She felt Red x's hands gently holding her shoulders.

"Obviously you haven't been out much." He said soothingly.

"So..." She said turning around to face him, "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" He let go of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see how you do in the kitchen."

"Excuse me…?" She asked bewildered.

"Let's take out the mittens and cook up something nice."

"Are you…kidding?"

"Why would I?" He said chuckling as he turned away form her and walked into the kitchen.

"But…why?"

"I figured staying here all day, sitting on the couch would be boring, wouldn't you?"

"I guess-" But she was cut off at the sound of the doorbell.

"Can you get that? I'm busy…" He said full of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and paid for the new pizza. She came back up to see Red X's mask off, sprawled on the floor.

"So, are gonna help me or what?"

'_This is gonna be so much harder than I thought…_' She set the pizza down on the couch and walked over to him.

He handed her a pink apron, the only one he could find. He ended up holding it infront up her face for a while, as he saw her silently decline the offer.

"C'mon, no one's here…"

"No.way."

"It beckons you Raven."

"And the trash beckons _it_." She countered back.

"Fine, you don't have to wear it." He said setting it down, "But I hope your ready to get your clothes dirty."

She looked down at her uniform, then looked at what Red X was wearing. It was Cyborg's 'Tofu is Baby food. Meat is for the real men' apron. She sighed audibly.

* * *

30 minutes later, Raven found herself kneading bread, wearing that damn pink apron. 

"Who knew a thief like yourself was useful in the kitchen?" She said not looking up from her soon-to-be bread.

"Eh, the damn talent came from my mother. Also damned as well."

"Seems you don't have good relation with your mother."

"No it's not that…well…yeah ok, you can say that." He smirked stirring his boiling noodles. "She made me learn how to make a lot of Italian food before I left. I guess it turned out well.

'_What I would do to have my mother teach me things…'_ She sighed.

"Mothers are getting rarer you know, I wouldn't give up on her just yet." She said, slightly depressed.

He looked up from his pot to look at her. She was kneading the bread slower than usual, and saw she was tearing at the eyes.

Before she knew it, a drop fell from her eye, but was caught quickly by Red X's fast reflexes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He soothed.

"No, you didn't."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's a long story…you wouldn't want to hear it." She said, hearing the pizza box cover tear in two.

"We do have most the night, please tell me." He moved her head to face him. "I hate to see you sad, of all people."

She looked into his eyes, and noticed something different. She wasn't talking to the cocky thief; Red X. She was talking to his sweet alter ego Brian.

She smiled at his generosity.

"When the time comes _Brian_." She looked back down at her kneaded dough and held it up to him.

"Is it ready yet? My hands feel like they were trying to find a needle in Beast Boy's room."

"Yeah, put it off to the side for now." He smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and boredom got the best of them. They had cooked too much food. They made lasagna, pasta, spaghetti with meatballs and tufo balls (courtesy for Beast Boy) separately, garlic bread, a few pizzas, chicken fettuccini, veal parmesan, chicken covered in barbecue sauce, ribs, hamburgers and veggie burgers, French fries, hot dogs (that was out of pure boredom), mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken nuggets, an Oreo cake, and all sorts of cookies. And for all the meat they used in these recipes, they made a replica…but with tofu for Beast Boy. 

(A/N: ok. I know what you're thinking; this is no where near possible in 5 hours. Well, I felt like giving the Titans something to eat instead of blue fuzzy stuff. And I also felt like listing my favorite foods. So…hmm…let me make this easier to pretend. Pretend Raven and Red X had about 7 ovens at the ready, 2 stoves and a couple of microwaves. There, now on with it.)

"Wow. I have never seen so much food in my life." Raven said in mock horror.

"Heh, then you should come to my mom's family reunions." He smiled. "Ok, how about you take out all the disgusting food and put the new ones in. I want to make a few more things." He said with a smirk.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at him, and did what she was ordered. It took a while to get all the blue fuzzy stuff completely out, but she was close to done. Hear and there she would peak over her shoulder to see what Brian was making, but he would usually turn around and catch her staring. While she started to put the new food in, she started thinking about the ingredients he was putting into a pot.

'_Why would he use mustard, jello, and some other stuff in the same pot?'_ She wondered. She noticed he had finished a few huge plates of food.

"Wow, you're fast."

"So are you…" He said turning around to look at the newly added food in the fridge. "Good, we have an extra shelf, the next foods should go in there."

The first and second shelf's held the normal food. The third held all of Beast Boy's food, and the fourth held all the deserts. She eyed the cake, but decided to give it a chance at living for a night or two.

"What are you-"

"Done." He said turning off the oven. He took out the nastiest food she had ever seen, but yet it looked oddly familiar.

"Umm…what is that?"

"You know what it is." He smiled.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

"Well then, you'll find out later." He put the remaining ugly food he had just cooked on the bottom shelf and closed the refrigerator in triumph.

"Actually, that kind of food is the easiest food to make. It takes about 10 minutes for each meal, a meal for 10 I might add, to be cooked."

"Are you saying, that's not human food?" She said cocking an eyebrow at him.

He just shrugged innocently and smiled like a 5 year old boy.

* * *

It was now 12:30, and unfortunately for Raven, Red X had to go. He slipped his mask back on and teleported them to the roof. 

"Well my love, that was fun. Maybe next time, I'll have the joy of watching you cook by yourself." He snickered, silently informing her about the moment she held the flour bag upside down and she was covered in the white dust.

She gave him a glare that could kill the fluffiest white bunnies of the world.

"Unfortunately I must depart from this…son to be humble dwelling." He smirked.

"I know…well…I'll see you later then."

"What, no good bye kiss?"

She smiled as she noticed a slight eagerness added with that comment. She grabbed the rim of his mask and lifted it upward, but not stopping at the lip. She kept going until it was completely off his head, hanging mercilessly in her hand.

"Well-" But before he could say anything, she grabbed his nape and brought he face closer to hers.

Raven kissed him with all the desire she had been wanting to release today, but waited to give him a final good bye kiss.

He smiled inwardly and wrapped his arms around her curvy hips, but was still covered by her cloak, as she soon started to ruffle his hair with the tips of her fingers. Brian started to rub her lower back affectionately as he heard her let out a small moan. The wind started to pick up and both of their hair started to move with it. Both of their capes followed, giving Brian the chance to slip his hands under her cloak and caressed her sides.

* * *

The four Titans had pulled up to the tower and exited the T car. They chatted on their way to the living room. 

"Damn, I can't believe that little booger won!" Yelled Beast Boy in frustration.

"Please, what is a booger?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy started to snicker at the way she said 'Booger.'

"You don't want to really know. Its not that important." Robin sighed, setting down a book that he bought at the bookstore.

"I'm starving…" Cyborg said flatly.

"Its not like we have anything REAL to anyway." Beast Boy pointed out heading to the kitchen.

"But I like the food of blue and fuzziness." Starfire said sitting on the couch.

All the guys stared at her in disgust for a second, but waved it off at the sound of Beast Boy yelping.

"What's wrong?" Asked Robin from the couch.

"You guys! Look at this!" He said pointing to the inside of the refrigerator.

"Hey, B…something moving isn't there wouldn't be a news flash." Cyborg inquired.

"No, look!"

The Titans walked over to the fridge and stared in amazement.

"FOOD!" Yelled Beast Boy.

The boys quickly took out all the food and examined them with drooling tongues sticking out of their mouth.

"Its…all so beautiful." Beast Boy said teary eyed.

"Man! Raven must have been working hard!" Cyborg said smiling widely.

"This was all Raven's doing?" Starfire asked confused.

"I think so…she was home all day." Robin answered, getting a plate and fork as he started to dig into the lasagna. "Wow…it tastes…heavenly."

"You can say that again." Confirmed Cyborg, who was stuffing his mouth with ribs.

They heard Beast Boy yelp again, as he took out a number of items made of tofu.

"TOFU!" He yelled in triumph. "Dude! SHE MADE TOFU! JUST FOR ME!"

"Well who else is gonna eat it…" Mumbled Cyborg. Robin chuckled.

Beast Boy was about to shut the fridge as he noticed something odd looking on the bottom shelf.

"Umm…I think she went crazy and cooked something out of her imagination." He said taking one item out.

Robin and Cyborg stared at it in disgust.

"I think you're right B." Cyborg said slowly swallowing the food in his mouth.

Starfire stared at it intently and gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"What is it Star?" Robin said turning to look at her, sauce still all over his mouth.

"It…She…" Was all she could say. She took out a fork and took a bite out of it, making the boys gag and stare at her bug eyed.

"It is! Oh how wonderful!" She said taking more bites out of the ferocious looking food.

The guys continued to stare at her.

"Umm…Star?" Robin said in surprise.

"This is glorious! You must try some!" She said holding her fork with a bite size amount of this food up to Robin's mouth.

"Um, No tha-" Robin felt Starfire shove the food in his mouth. He quickly ran off to the bathroom.

"Wow…what is that stuff, Star?" Asked Beast Boy.

"It is a traditional food of Tamaran!" Squealed Starfire in delight. "Oh I must try the other foods she has wonderfully made from Tamaran!" She took out all the food and took a bite out of all of them, and again squealed.

"They are so perfectly made!" Starfire smiled.

"Wow, why would Raven make Starfire's home planet food?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Dunno…" He said before stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

Beast Boy shrugged and started to eat spaghetti and tofu balls.

* * *

Raven pulled away form the kiss unexpectedly. 

"Woaw, wanna warn me next time?" Smirked Brian.

She smiled back at him and whispered good bye as she put his mask back on over his head.

"See ya." He said getting ready to click the small X on his belt.

She just waved and saw him disappear into thin air. She was awestricken at how well she had kissed him. She didn't know desire could take her so far. She turned around to see the door broken off.

"But yet my emotions still get in the way…" She sighed audibly and fixed the door.

On her way downstairs, she heard Starfire happily squealing.

She saw her team happily enjoying the food she and Brian fixed earlier and let out a small smile. Raven decided to leave them to eat as she turned in. But that was changed as she felt a hand wrap around her waist and lead her into the kitchen. She looked to the side to see Robin smiling back at her. He mouthed thank you, before announcing the arrival of their famous cook.

Beast Boy ran up to her and went down to his knees. Before she knew it he was kissing her shoes.

"You are the BEST cook ever!" He said getting up, noticing her raised eyebrow. "Heh…just a little appreciation." He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned a light shade of pick, and returned to his tofu dinner.

She and Robin walked over to the kitchen table. Raven saw that they had all the food sprawled all over the place, and then noticed the disgusting food also open. And to her surprise, Starfire was digging in.

Starfire lifted her head and slowly turned a shade of red.

"May I talk to you alone please?" She asked guiltily.

"Umm…sure." She said following Starfire to the hallway. She faced her as Star started to talk.

"Thank you ever so much for making traditional Tamaranian festive foods. It makes me feel less sick for my other home and family."

Raven realized what the food was, and where she had remembered it from. When they went to Tamaran to save Starfire from marrying a big green booger, she invited them to a special dinner with her home foods. They all looked so…much like the food Brian made. She finally figured out he wanted them to be friends again. Why? She didn't know, but it was a good deed. But the question is, should she remain mad at her only girl friend, or take the food he made for advantage and try to fix their friendship?

"Umm…Your welcome, I guess." Raven said flatly.

"Please, Why did you do this just for me?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Raven said making up her mind. She wanted to be friends again. "I guess-" But was cut off at the sound of Starfire.

"Please Raven, I do not wish to be on a, what earth calls, a rope of thinness with you." She said shyly. "Please forgive me for what I have done. I shall promise never to trade our friendship for anything like that again. I surely understand if you do not want to forgive me, or even believe me." Star looked down at their feet and turned away.

There was an eerie silence.

"I understand." Star said sadly, about to walk out of the hallway.

"Wait."

Star turned around and looked at Raven.

"Yes, Raven?"

"I…I forgive you."

All despair in Starfire's eyes was erased, "You wish to be the bestest of friends like we were before my foolish act?"

"Yes, I do." Raven said smiling.

Starfire smiled a 200-watt smile and hugged the living day lights out of Raven, ignoring her cries to let go. She finally did when she heard Raven gasp for help.

"Hehe, I am sorry friend Raven."

Even though she hadn't been liking that last hug too much, she missed how Starfire would call her 'Friend Raven'.

"I have missed you so much! And I promise I shall never betray our best friendship ever again!"

"I believe you Star." Raven said, giving her a tiny smile.

"Glorious! I am happy we are best friends again! And I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can celebrate by having a wonderful party of slumber in the living room?" Starfire not need beg, because her eyes did all the work. She gave Raven a puppy dog look.

"Well…I'm not sure."

"It is ok, tell me when you decide then." Tar said grabbing Raven's hand and leading her back into the kitchen. They gazed at their guy friends to see their stomach puff out 10 inches than normal.

Raven remembered how her room was next to the bathroom. She had a premonition that the guys would be using it all tonight.

"Better yet Star, why don't we have the slumber party."

"Glorious!" Smiled Starfire.

* * *

Eh…I decided to give Starfire a break, she'll be needed in the future anyway, and having Raven hate her wouldn't help. 

Now you know why I had to make Red X and Raven cook all that food. Especially the Tamaranian food.

So…oh yeah, I hope you guys are satisfied with Brian. I wish I could show you what he looks like, he looks really awesome. He's a mind made character of mine. I'll draw him one day and you'll see. Next chapter is gonna be Star and Raven's slumber party. Also you'll learn a lot about Red X's background and also get a taste of his combat skills.

By the way, are there any artists out there who are totally bored, and don't know what to draw? I could use an artist to pick a scene from my story and maybe it out. It'll give the artist something to do, while the readers can visualize that scene. I myself will start drawing, but I could use another artist to start. Just a thought, if you decide to, email me: SilentScream56 at Yahoo. com.  
(Sorry i had to write it like that, it wont let me keep it with the AT sign.)

Sorry for the wait, please forgive me!  
-M-


	12. ATTENTION Please Read This NoteATTENTION

I've been having some cool ideas for some new stories I'm thinking of starting when I finish this one. I'll tell a few of them, and I'm trusting you wont steal them.

I need you to read them, then tell me which ones you would like to see right after this story has reached its end in a review. Also say what pairings you would like that story to be. Sorry guys, but I only do Raven stories…such as BB/Rae & Rob/Rae. But PLEASE REVIEW! I must know the answer to the question.

Also, if you have an idea of what else might happen during one of the stories email me! It's at the bottom of this page. I love ideas, and could use them desperately. Credit will be given to you in the story.

Maybe even if you have some ideas for THIS story, those are also welcome in reviews/emails.

Ideas:

* * *

Let's go freak out some little kids!

Summary: It's Halloween and Titans pick from a hat of what to dress up as. The thing is, Beast Boy makes the choices this year. Dun Dun Dun. But the worst part is an evil villain pops out of no where, and with the stroke of midnight, the villain casts a spell on the Titans, which makes then physically become what they were dressed as.

Ex: If Cyborg dressed as a bunny, he would a robotic bunny. Fluffy white tail and all…

Supernatural/Romance PG-13 or R Pairings undecided. Not that long of a story.

* * *

End of the world, its gonna happen soon.

Summary: Beast Boy is actually considered funny, Robin isn't the leader anymore, Starfire isn't as important as before, Cyborg has reached to unrepairable, and Raven is getting all the attention. Is it the end of the world? Yes! The Teen Titans get paired with the best Super heroes from the Justice league in order to take down a weather and chaos master who is starting to destroy the world, starting with Robin and Batman's most loved State, NY. But what happens when they're not enough? Who will they call upon for help? And are the elemental goddesses from the Greek mythology books non-fictional? Cross over with Justice league and some of my own characters.

PS: The idea of the world ending kind of came from the movie 'The Day After Tomorrow'. And the random question about the goddesses isn't so random when you finish reading the story. It turns out; the villain messed with nature too much, and the Olympians sent the elemental goddesses to help the super heroes and heroines defeat this guy. I'm not sure if there even was such thing as elemental goddesses, so I looked up Greek god and goddesses names.

There will be 7 goddesses:

Wind, their rebel leader.

Fire, the obnoxious/loud mouthed second in command.

Water, the calm and logical one.

Nature, easy going, reckless and care free one.

Earth, the warrior, tough one.

Light, The lighthearted always-happy sweetheart.

Shadow, the dark and mysterious one.

Action/Adventure/Romance Rated R Pairings undecided. Quite long story.

* * *

Undercover 

Summary: Can you imagine Starfire as a cheerleader, Cyborg as a basketball star, Beast Boy as a nerd, Robin as a punk, and Raven as a true goth? Well the Titans are forced to go under cover as high school students and attend a public high school. They search for a mysterious punk rocker that loves to 'play' with fire. They have to change identities, and a little bit of what they look like. They need to find as much information as they can from each genre of students. Two people from the team are the only ones allowed to know each other during school hours. Because of that, they get to know each other a lot better. Will this change their relationship when they get home to the Titans Tower?

Humor/Romance PG-13/R Pairings undecided. Normal length story.

* * *

Changed Forever

Summary:The Titans were never formed and the teens are normal. For now. They attend a public high school, and the 5 teens barely know each other. But what happens when an incident in the science lab makes them all different forever? Giving them powers they had only thought was possible in comic books and movies. Will they discover the use of their powers? Will they all get closer? Were they gonna tell anybody? Was it even SAFE to tell anybody?

Romance/General PG 13/R Pairings undecided. Normal length story.

* * *

Lost in 'Yeehaw' land.

Summary: Raven and Robin go to Azarath alone in search for a hidden crystal she needs to survive. On their way back, their use of transportation breaks down and lands somewhere in the country, but is still in the middle of no where. They are forced to live with an egotistical old woman, but on one condition. They work for her, doing her chores around the house and farm. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire assume them dead, and mourn. But they decide to start a new group, adding Aqualad and Bumblebee. Will the once before friends, Raven and Robin, become something more while they slowly get enough supplies to fix their transportation?

Romance/Humor R Rae/Rob pairing. Normal length.

* * *

Let's Play 'Outrageous'!

The Titans, Titans east, and a couple of teenaged villains are invited to a newly found game in Europe for a month or two. It will be broadcasted all over the world. At first, it starts out Girls VS Boys, but soon enough, the weak ones leave, and its every man for himself. They have to do physical and mental exercises to win. But there are 2 distractions. The ludicrous outfits they must wear, and the watchful eye of the most obnoxious hormonal teenaged audience watching their every move on stage. Who will win?

Romance/Humor/Suspense PG-13/R Pairings undecided. Normal length.

* * *

**And I repeat-**

If you have any ideas about what could happen for one these stories, that would be great, email me:Silentscream56 at Yahoo. com.

But if your reading this, can you **please** review and say which one you would like me to start on right after I finish this story? It would mean the world to me.

M-

PS: please dont steal them.


	13. Once in a Blue Moon

Hey again, here are the polls so far for the story ideas. (I wrote it on my last Kleenex)

Lets Play 'Outrageous'! – 3

Changed forever – 3

Under Cover – 6 (In the lead)

End of The World, Its gonna happen – 2

Let's go freak out some little kids! – 0 

Lost in 'Yeehaw' land – 4

* * *

A few shout outs to those of you have voted so far: 

raeandrob4eva  
Ravens-Rage  
Junsui-Tenshi  
DarkBird1345  
Darkofthenight  
RavenRobinever  
Ttitansnbc  
Ravenfairie  
Chica De Los Ojos Café  
Tecna  
Paparoachluvr  
Lulu (from an email)

Thank you guys so much! (And if there's anyone else I missed, tell me…and I'm really sorry)

To those of you who said to finish this story first before you do anymore, here's **2** quotes from the ATTENTION page: "I've been having some cool ideas for some new stories I'm thinking of starting when I finish this one." And "tell me which ones you would like to see right after this story has reached its end." Lol, come on…just read more carefully ok? Ok.

Please, if you haven't voted yet, please do! I need all the tallies I can get!

Disclaimer- don't own nothing but Brian n' me shoes.

Have fun, and be SAFE! (Jk)

* * *

"Oh Raven! This shall be a joyous night. We shall eat popped corn and watch the movie of romantic! Then we shall enjoy ourselves as we paint each other cuticles! And when we sleep, we shall dream of glorious nights just like these, oh, and also 'cute boys'!" Starfire squealed as she clamped her hands together and brought them infront of her chest bone. 

Raven just stared at her menacingly.

"Um…how about we watch a movie, then skip the painting nails, then just talk…or sleep…or something."

"What ever you desire friend Raven!"

The girls had set a pallet in the big common room, thanks to Starfire; the couches were pushed out of the way. After they changed into their PJs, Raven and Starfire both went to their rooms to find any movies they might be able to watch.

"I have brought 'The Notebook" "Titanic" and "Casablanca". What have you broughten, Raven?"

"Umm…"The Exorcist" "The Grudge" and "The Boogyman", oh and 'broughten', isn't really a word. Sorry, that just bothered me."

(AN: I know, the Boogyman didn't come out on video yet, but that's all I could think of because I saw it a couple of weeks ago.)

"Oh, oops! Hehe."

"So…what do you want to watch?"

"Um…hmm. What is an Exorcist? I am sure the Boogyman is full of boogers, correct?"

The two girls heard a snicker from behind the pushed couch.

"Beast Boy? Is that you?" Asked Starfire.

"Ugh…great." Raven plopped her head in her hands and sighed.

Beast Boy popped his head out from behind the couch.

"Umm, hey girls. We were just-"

"We?" Asked Raven.

The two girls saw Cyborg and Robin pop their head up from behind the couch as well, one on both sides of Beast Boy.

"Hi." Cyborg smiled guiltily.

"Hey." Robin said standing up. "Mind if we join you? Ohh! Popcorn!" Robin placed one hand on the couch's back and hopped over it, landing Indian style on the couch cushion. (AN: Hehe, I love to do that at home.)

"So, what movie are we watching?" Robin said grabbing for the popcorn, but Raven took it away.

"What makes you so sure that you'll be joining us?" Raven glared.

"Because I got an invitation."

"From who!" Star and Raven proclaimed in unison.

"Umm…" Beast Boy raised his hand slowly, "That would be me" He smiled innocently.

"But why have you invited Friend Robin and Friend Cyborg to a party of slumber that you were not invited to yourself?"

"Because his brain and the putty he was playing with as a kid switched places." Raven said rolling her eyes.

Starfire gasped and jumped over to Beast Boy to pat his head, "I am so sorry! Who has done this to you?"

The Titans laughed at her naiveté.

* * *

After the girls had shoed away Cyborg, Robin, and an innocent green kitten, the girl decided to watch 'The Notebook'. Raven figured that her movies would keep Star awake the rest of her life. And she was pretty sure she could handle a few sappy words transmitted through the 2 lovers for about 2 hours. 

During the movie, Raven ended up getting a box of Kleenexes for Starfire.

"I did not know this movie would be so full sadness, Thank you Raven." Starfire managed to say between blowing her nose.

"Yeah…no problem." She only really did that to get away from the sappiness.

Near the end, in between the part where Nah as an old guy started to cry, and when he and Allie died in the same bed holding hands, she let a few tears fall.

'Damnit…stupid movie…why did they he have to cry?' She thought wiping away her tear furiously.

When it finally ended, Starfire looked at Raven.

"Friend Raven, were you as well crying for sadness?"

"Um…no, I wasn't."

"Are you sure? I've heard a few sniffles."

"No...I…have a cold…"

"Alright Raven, admit what you please." Starfire said sticking her chin in the air and smiling devishly. (AN: If that's even possible, I'm not sure)

"Star!" Raven proclaimed in disbelief.

Starfire dropped the devilishly look and started to giggle.

"So what do you wish to do now, Raven? Shall we paint-"

"No. I am NOT painting my nails."

"Ok, then we shall talk about secret information!" Squealed Starfire in delight.

Raven eyed her weirdly, "What do you want to know?"

"Umm, maybe you can share something about the man of mystery I have heard of from Robin." Starfire asked bashfully, hoping she wouldn't get into trouble for asking a somewhat personal question.

"Um, well..." Raven stammered. '_All I know is I can definitely not say anything about his real name, his past, and his being a thief ordeal.'_

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Hmm…when have you met him?"

"Remember when I left for that week, well it was an hour or 2 before Rancid showed up that one day, do you?"

"Yes I remember."

"Yeah, so he saved me from a couple of stupid guys who shot a few bullets at me. Then after we beat Rancid-"

"You mean, after you have beaten Rancid." Starfire smiled.

"Right," Raven smiled back, "He emerged from an alleyway and introduced himself. After a while he told me he liked me."

"Oh! That would be a perfect movie of romance, would it not?"

"I guess…"

"Tell me friend Raven, do you like him back?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. Because I…I think I l-love him."

Starfire sat there beaming at Raven.

"OH! This is glorious Raven; I have heard wonderful things about love. Please, in the morning let me make you the Tamaranian pudding of love!"

"Sure…" '_Like that's gonna happen…there's no way I'm eating that stuff._' Raven thought.

"May I ask another question?" Star asked.

Raven nodded while putting popcorn in her mouth.

"What makes you love him so?"

Raven thought about it for a moment.

"There's a lot of things. He's confident and cocky, yet sometimes he can be sweet and thoughtful. He understands me, and I thank him much for letting me tell him things, and him understanding what I'm going through. And what tops it all off, is that he has the most hypnotizing eyes I have ever seen."

"Please, does this mean his eyes swirl of black and white like Mad Mod's screen of which makes friend Beast Boy drool?"

"No Starfire, it's an expression for dream like. It could also mean it pulls you into a trance of love or beauty I guess."

"What do these eyes of hypnotism look like?"

"Their sea green that's bordered with dark blue. He also has specs of different shades of blue, in the green part." Raven inquired.

"Hehe, I have notices that you have memorized them perfectly, correct?" Starfire giggled.

Raven blushed and looked downwards.

Raven and Starfire talked a little more about Red X. Talking about what he and Raven did during the week and stuff. Later they ended up talking with their eyes closed. And slowly, they fell asleep in midsentance.

(AN: not like you care, but me and my friends used to always do that all the time, and laugh about it in the morning while trying to remember our last words.)

* * *

Morning peaked through the halfway closed curtains, burning the back of Raven's eyes. 

"Ughh…" Raven rubbed her eyes lids and glared at the now cursed curtains. "Oh how I hate you."

"Talking to inanimate objects again Raven dear?" She heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see Robin sitting on the pushed away couch, coffee in hand.

Raven just grunted and laid back down tucking her hands under her cheek against the pillow and shutting her eyes. Before she knew it, she felt her exposed cheek become immediately burning hot. She shot up in held that cheek in her hands. When she looked back at her hands, she saw a brown liquid substance that smelled much like coffee.

Raven turned around to see Robin whistling innocently.

"Jerk." She scoffed and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged easily.

"Looks like someone needs target practice."

Raven yawned as she sent a weak dark energy at him, trying not to hurt him too much. It didn't move him much, but it did make him spill his coffee spill a few drops in his pajama pants.

"Hey, I liked these pants."

"Its called revenge, my friend." She smirked and stood up to start her kettle for tea. She set the kettle on the stove and decided to check on Starfire. As she looked back to see if Starfire was still sleeping, she rammed into Robin's collarbone.

"God, Robin…do you have to follow so closely?"

"I never got to say good morning." He smirked.

"Good morning, there." She rolled her eyes and walked past him, closely noting he was following her.

She walked down the long hallway.

"Where ya going?" Robin asked from behind her.

She stopped and entered the bathroom, shutting the door halfway.

"I'm going to use the restroom, do you mind?" She said as she shut the door in his face.

"Well, actually-"

"Oh shut-up" Robin heard Raven say from inside the bathroom.

He chuckled and left to his room.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and it had been about the same as the past few days. The team would fight crime here and there, Raven would go on a date with Brian around 8 most nights, and Robin bugged her more often.

* * *

It was now Friday and later that day, around 5 Raven got an unexpected visit from Red X. 

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, not moving from her sitting position as she closed her book.

"Am I not welcomed?" Red X joked. He sat on her window ledge, letting his back lay against the far with one leg propped on the ledge as well.

"I just didn't expect you now, anything wrong?"

"Yes, you weren't with me." He said as he extended his hand to her.

She stared at it a second, "Where are we going?"

"I would like to show you something before night falls."

"Ok…" She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her close as he pressed the X on his belt.

* * *

Raven had been surprised by him before, and she loved the suspense. She would always be surprised since he would put up his defenses in his mind and do a good job hiding things from her. She didn't know if that was a good thing, but it added to the mystery. 

"Where…are we?" She looked around to see a fountain. The fountain had vines near the bottom along with a few cracks, showing it was a tad bit old. She moved her eyes upward to look at the marvelous sculpture of a boy with a towel like cloth around his waist, holding a girl in his hands. They looked so in love.

"My sisters used to come here. They would always tell me to bring my first love here. But today is a blue moon. They said to bring your love here and the statue will give the couple true love. Just a little legend between a few schools, but why not keep the tradition.

They walked around holding hands as he explained what everything was and told a few more stories of his sisters back at home.

It was getting dark and he led her back to the statue of the two lovers. As he took off his mask, raven turned around to see if she could se the moon and stopped as she saw it.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" He wrapped his hands around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I've never seen a blue moon before."

"It's quite rare." He turned her around and looked her deep into the eye.

"Raven, for the past month I have gotten to know you better and better. Soon, I find myself missing every moment I'm away from you. Raven, I have fallen in love with you." He concluded with a charming smile.

The wind evened out the silence between them.

"You…you love me?" Raven was in utter shock.

"Yes," He held her hands in his, "With all my heart. And it doesn't matter if you're not ready to love me, or even never love me, because you letting me love you is enough for me to use as life support."

"You…I…Brian," She smiled, "I love you too."

He just stared at her lovingly. Brian didn't show that he was shocked, but he definitely was. He didn't know she would love him back…but he was defiantly not complaining.

Raven closed the gap between them and hugged him, giving off as much tender love she could, as did he.

"Raven…"

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Thank you."

"…For what?"

"For loving me, and for making me the goddamn luckiest guy alive." He chuckled.

She looked into his eyes as he looked off to the side in slight embarrassment. Raven could tell he meant that with all of his heart.

"Oh, Brian…you make me complete." She lowered her head to rest on his collarbone, as he rested his head on her forehead.

"Raven, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Brain led Raven to the edge of the fountain and sat them down.

"You cannot tell anybody this Raven."

"I wont, what is it?" She asked now concerned.

"Its nothing to be worried about, it's actually pretty good." He smiled

"Very nice, now on with it." She pressured.

He chuckled, "Well you know you're buddy Robin?"

Raven sighed audibly, "Unfortunately."

"You know how he was trained to do all the things he could?"

"Yes."

"Well, as was I. by a master genius, who also made my awesome gadgets. He taught me everything I know."

"Wow, who was this guy?"

"I can't reveal that information, but the point it…I would like to spar with you."

"…Now?"

"No, I want to see what you could do. Every few days, I want you to come back to the warehouse. If you don't mind, I would like to train you."

Raven gave him a light chuckle.

"Please Brian, I'm well trained, you don't have to-"

"What if what happened that day I saved you from the bullets happens again? I don't want you dead Raven. Besides…I bet I know quite a few trickier stuff that bird brain…you can probably kick his ass."

"I can kick his ass now." She smiled at the visualization in her head.

"I bet you can…but can you without your powers?"

"…I…I'm not sure."

"That's right. I want to help you unleash that bravery part of yourself you were telling me about, and train it even more. I want to teach you how to kick ass without using your powers. It might come I handy you know." Brian informed.

"I guess so…let me think about it, I mean, what if it gets in the way with my powers?"

"Wear those bracelets I fund you with when we first met."

She remembered them, and that there are probably a lot more in the same box she found them in.

She thought about it, giving him an undecided look.

"Ok, how about this…you challenge bird brain to spar with one of those bracelets on. If you win, you don't have to, if he wins…we start the next day. Deal?" he gestured his hand out hoping she would shake it.

Raven thought about it for a few seconds, 'What's the big deal? It'll make you stronger.'

"Fine." She agreed as she shook his hand.

"Good." He smiled, "Now let's go to the park and have a nice stroll. Then we have reservations to 'Pierre' that we must attend."

Raven just smiled at him and took his hand as they started to leave.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock. 

Robin heard loud knocks at his door.

'_Its 11:30, who would be awake besides me_?' He thought as he set down his book.

He opened the door to reveal Raven in a black zipped up cotton jacket, with loose around the waist grey cotton pants.

"Come on." She said not above a whisper.

He looked down at himself to see he was wearing pant that was much like hers but larger and his own shirtless torso.

"Where are we going? It's almost midnight."

"We should be done at midnight, now come on." The goth grabbed his fore arm and brought him out of his room.

He couldn't help but smirk, "Finally cracked Raven? Can't resist the crave you get around me anymore can ya?"

Raven let go of his arm and rolled her eyes as she continued walking with him following her closely.

"Oh please, the only thing I crave to have is your lack of existence."

"Ouch, that hurt me Raven." Robin touched his heart with his palm.

"Can't hurt worse than what I'm about to do to you." She smirked taking a turn into the work out room.

"Why are we going in here?"

"We're gonna spar Robin." The dark girl said flatly.

"…Why so late?"

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She said as she started to unzip her jacket.

'Whatever." Robin said as he watched her take off her jacket to reveal a fitted white wifebeater.

"Ready?" Raven remarked while raising an eyebrow at him as she stood in fighting position.

"More than you know." He said smirking at her, repeating her fighting stance.

Raven ran towards him as she jumped to kick him in mid air, but felt him grab her approaching foot. She let out a grunt as she hit the matted floor.

"Nice." Robin said simply.

Raven gritted her teeth as she stood up again, taking the boxing stance, letting her arms defend her upper body and face.

"Come on!"

"Ok…" he sighed as if he was being forced to fight.

The Boy Wonder stepped closer to her. But before he started to attack, Raven flung an unexpected fist at his gut, making him bend over a little.

"What a bad girl…" He said regaining stance.

She came charging at him again obviously looking like she was about to kick his torso, but at the last second she bent down and stuck out her leg as she swung around, tripping him.

The boy fell on his back, but he quickly got up again and flung a fist at her. She blocked it, but his force made her stumble back a bit. Raven was soon met with his foot to her stomach that made her back hit the wall behind her, with a grunt following it.

Raven leaned on the wall for support. Panting, she saw Robin coming for her again and punched him making him also stumble back. But right when she thought she would have enough time to kick him in the side, she felt Robin come back and hold her arms against the wall.

Raven could clearly make out a grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when she brought her legs up and kicked him square in the chest. Robin fell back a few feet while she had the time to crack her knuckles.

"Come on Boy Blunder, I'm not that hard to hold down am I?"

He looked up and gave her a cocky smile, "I don't know, maybe I should ask Mr. Mystery know shouldn't I?"

She gave him a slight growl, watching him stand up again as if she never sent him flying.

"Let's just get this over with." She murmured.

"As you wish." The Boy wonder said before jumping and kicking the dark girl's side, making her fall to the floor with more space in between them.

"And it's Boy WONDER for a reason." Robin said dramatically.

"Yeah," Raven started as she got up, "people WONDER many things about you, and fighting isn't one of them."

The back and forth insults went on for the rest of the time, but in the fight, Robin was having an upper hand. She would get a few cheap shots, but Robin would counter them with just as much force as the last. Before she knew it, the dark girl was out of breath, sweating and panting on the floor raising her arms in defeat as Robin started to walkover to his kicked victim.

"Looks like the victor strikes again." Robin gloated.

"Don't get used to it." Raven glared.

Robin extended his hand to help her up. She took it and wiped the sweat off her face.

"So, what was the real reason you sparred with me? During the fight I saw you had that bracelet on again…I se your addicted to it." He smiled.

"I just wanted to challenge myself."

"Right before you go to sleep?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, It's just weird, that's all." The boy smirked.

Robin was also sweating even though raven was much of a challenge without her powers; it was quite an exercise. He grabbed two towels from a corner cabinet and threw one to her, which she caught. Robin looked at how much Raven was sweating.

'_It wasn't that hard was it…?_' he asked himself. '_She's probably thinking about something else.'_

He studied her for a second and noticed one of her wifebeater straps was hanging off her shoulder exposing her bra strap, but before he knew it, he was pulling it up into place for her.

She just stared at him in confusion.

'_Wow, that was weird._' They thought in unison.

"Sorry, it's instinct for some reason. Or pity or something."

The girl continued to eye him for a second and shook it off.

* * *

On their walk back to their rooms, Robin asked her if anything was wrong, being the caring leader he was. 

"No nothing, why?"

"Well you've been kind of distracted lately, especially in battles. Like last week when Jinx came by, it looked like you just stood there as she started to punch you. Beast Boy had to take her out before you probably even noticed she was hurting you, remember?"

"Oh…-" She thanked Robin's room for being so close to the gym, "No I'm fine…I uhh…just didn't meditate that day, that's all. Well here's your room. Good night."

"Sweet dreams…and keep em dry." He said before he slipped into his room snickering.

Raven just stared at his door for a while and rolled her eyes.

'_What's with the humor around here? I swear it died a long time ago.'

* * *

_

Well that's all for now. Sorry it wasn't such a productive chapter and I know I'm getting sloppy…but gimme a break, we have testing soon I gotta study. But that's means no HW, meaning I get to devote more time to yall. :D

R/R

And those of you who haven't voted please vote now, thx!

PS: Was it just me, or was there no new show last week. It was just 'Wavelength' or something like that…and do you know if there's gonna be a new show this Saturday (March 5) at 8PM? Tell me please in a review if you know.

M- sorry for mistakes which i bet are many.


	14. Well That Was a Teaser

"C'mon, put up a better sweat. My grandma can do better."

Raven just growled her teeth. "Well your grandma didn't have to wake up at 5 in the morning everyday and train with an arrogant little bast-"

"Raven, Raven, Raven…you've gotta learn how to do something SOMEtime. Why not now?" Red X said as he gripped her chin in his hand, "While you're still young." He smiled.

The Goth gritted her teeth before punching the boy's stomach and walking to her water bottle with a smile plastered on her face at the sound of his groan.

During the past month or two, Red X has been training Raven. Everything he knew was slowly getting into her. All his techniques, his styles and agility, even his secret winning strategies. Raven, being a fast learner didn't have much trouble…except when Red X would get too hot and have to shed some clothing, or when he would be so close she could feel his breathe on her, but other than that she was finding this quite important. During battles along with her teammates, she would be kicking huge ass. She even got to take down Jinx by herself…like she's always wanted.

Though Raven has been taking this very seriously, Red X was having a fun time. What could be more fun than watching the girl you love stretch, work out, and sweat all the time?

As Raven drank her water bottle, Red X rubbed his stomach and managed to take off his mask and top half.

"So, let's spar. I wanna see how you're doing. Maybe after 2 weeks of training, you can beat me in a spar."

Raven put her drink down, almost spilling it as she looked over at Brian. She got the feeling he wants to mess with her.

"Hello...?" He walked over to her and waved a hand infront of her face.

"Huh? Oh…yeah lets spar." She said totally spaced out.

He just smiled, "You might want to take off your jacket, it might get hot in here."

Raven gave him an annoyed look as she took off her jacket and backed away a few steps. She took her newly learned fighting stance and they began.

* * *

"Beast Boy, can you give me a hand here?"

"Oh, yeah"

Beast Boy took hold of one side of a huge box, carrying it to the training room.

"So what in here?" the changeling asked.

"Just a few more punching bags. But this time they're made out of beans that weigh about 1/4th of a pound each." Robin answered.

"Dude! No wonder it's so heavy. I'm guessing you're getting bored?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Well actually, I had a spar between me and Raven a while ago."

"Oh, so who won?"

"Cant you guess?" chuckled the Boy Wonder.

"…"

"Me, stupid."

"Oh…did she really suck?" Beast Boy said as they rounded a corner and entered the training room.

"Yeah kind of. Maybe she's just stressed or something, but I think we could all get a nice tune up."

The boys set the box down next to the old punching bags and walked out.

"Are you kidding? I'm all muscle baby." Beast Boy smirked as he flexed his muscles.

The heard a similar half robot burst into laughter from the common room. Robin snickered at the sight of his green friend fuming.

"See ya Rob, I have a certain robot to deprogram." Beast Boy ran to the common room grunting.

Robin just smiled and knocked on Raven's door as he heard his robotic friend scream like a girl 'THAT'S WHERE I CHARGE, NOT FOR TOFU TO GO IN!"

"Raven? You in there?" Robin asked, colliding his knuckles to her door softly. "Helooo?" He knocked once more, and decided to open it just to see if he might be talking to her furniture.

The boy scanned the room, finding only her prized possessions.

'Damn…what a clean-" he stopped in mid though at the sight at her opened window.

Red X's mask lifted above his nose, letting his mouth caress Ravens. Raven massaging his back as he rubbed her hips soothingly.

Sure, Robin was smirking on the outside, but in the inside…he felt like ripping apart that dumb bastard for taking away HIS Raven, HIS love, HIS one and only. He tucked his hands in his hidden pockets, and cleared his throat remotely audible.

Raven gasped and pushed herself away from Red X's grasp.

"…Robin…" She panted, still in shock, and of course of not being able to breathe for a few minutes.

"Hey Raven, X."

"Robin." Red X said formally as he wiped remaining saliva off his mouth as he pulled his mask back down.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Just though I'd stop by and see how you're doing." Robin said relaxed. "Oh, and were having a training session in an hour or so, all of us."

"…Ok…" Raven just glared at him, trying to get him to leave under her stare.

"Yeah…" the Boy Wonder sighed, not budging.

"So, Robin, how's it going?" Red X stepped infront of Raven and walked over to Robin, extending his hand.

"I'm fine, how about you? Anything new?" Robin smiled shaking his hand.

Raven just gawked at them. _'Better yet, why don't they both get out of my room._' She knew X was just toying with Raven, as was Robin.

"Not really, Just kissing my girlfriend."

"Oh, sounds fun." Robin smirked, giving Raven a small glance.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna give it a try?"

"Sure."

Both secretly knowing they're seeing what Raven might do…they both knew her reactions were the funniest.

Raven just glared at Red X, until she saw Robin walk past Red X coming towards her…not knowing Robin gave him a small wink.

"WOAW!" She put a hand in front of Robin, stopping him from coming any further. "OUT!" Giving him and her boyfriend a look of horror mixed with confusion…and a small bit of amusement.

"Sorry man, maybe next time." Red X snickered, patting Robin's shoulder, indicating to step away from his girl and end this small charade.

But Robin just stared at Raven. To her, it looked as if he really wanted to kiss her, and he kept smirking and staring at her lovingly. Confused emotions were stirring inside of her.

Finally, he turned away and started to walk out the door.

"I'll be back…" He winked, but to Raven. Making her flush incredibly.

"That guy's alright." Red X draped his arm over his confused looking love.

"Uhh…what was that!" She gave him a death glare.

"Just a little guy fun." He nudged her side and walked back to her near the opened window. "So I guess the kid doesn't hate me. Last time we met up, he almost threw a fork at me." X snickered.

"What if he actually kissed me?" She said suddenly changing the happy karma.

The boy in black frowned. "He wouldn't have…he gave me a wink before he walked to you." 'Or would he…?' He said silently.

"Yeah, but you didn't see the look he gave me after I stopped him." She murmured barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…by the way…"

"What is it?" He said sitting on the ledge of her window.

Raven murmured her three famous words, and Red X was being levitated out her window.

"I can play games as well." She smirked, and let go.

He was expecting revenge from her, though and was prepared.

"See ya, beautiful." He saluted and disappeared.

* * *

Robin walked out of Raven's room, hands in pockets, head hung, smile disappearing under a saddened look.

'_Well that was a teaser._' He thought, jokingly.

He sighed as he walked into his room and changed into his gym clothes.

'I wonder what X would have done if I did kiss her. He'd probably try to kick my ass.'

Robin couldn't help but feel jealous. Everything he was working for was finally paying off, until _he_ came in the picture. That day in the water, his first kiss with her. She was really good at it. He couldn't tell if it was her first kiss, but he didn't care. He was beginning to like her, and almost love her. But things changed when he kicked her out. That's when she met _him._

Robin walked out of his room, as he hit something and made it fall over.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"It is ok, Robin. I am not hurt." Starfire stood back up. "So shall we all enter the room of training?"

"Yeah…do you know if anyone else is there yet?"

"I have only seen our friend Raven enter an earth minute ago. I am going there in a short period of time, shall you join me?"

"Sure." He started walking in step with her in silence the whole way to the training room.

'God, I miss her touch. Raven was so dark…but when she touched you, the gentleness was like heaven. I want to be with her so bad. If that dumbass Red X even made her shed just one tear, I'll make sure he goes to hell. But what would happen if he broke up with her? She would probably be heart broken. I can imagine her now, crying her eyes out…things exploding- wait…how come nothing was exploding when I walked in on their kissing session? How come she-' Robin would have finished his thought if his head didn't collide with a metal exterior.

"Ughh…" Robin grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well that's using your head." Robin heard a familiar monotonous sarcastic voice echo in his throbbing head.

"Oh Robin! Are you injured? Should I get the tablets of Tylenol to help your ache of the head?" Starfire squealed rushing by his side.

"That would be nice…" He murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"I shall return shortly, do not move from your position." The humble princess left Raven and Robin to get the medicine.

"Sit down." Raven said giving him a gentle push for him to sit on the equipment. "This is ironically strange. You come in here the most, and yet you don't know when to duck under a metal bar."

"I was…deep in thought."

"About what?" Raven asked sitting next to him.

Robin just looked at her. Her purple orbs always put him under a spell.

Soon, his gaze started to make Raven uncomfortable. Her mixed emotions started to kick in again, like in her room.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." She soothed.

"Ok." He finally looked away, remembering to engrave her perfect eyes into his head.

"So…-"

"Raven, can I talk to you? Maybe later, or tomorrow or something, but I would really like it if we could talk."

The girl looked deep into his mask, wondering if she looked hard enough, she could penetrate through the mask to see his mysterious eyes.

'_What happened to the ever so cocky Boy Wonder?'_ She thought.

"Sure." She looked down, finding her shoes more important than life itself, right now.

He shifted his position, accidentally placing his hand on top of Raven's. He felt her hand shake suddenly at his touch. Robin quickly took his hand back, "Sorry."

* * *

"Man! She is kicking butt out there!"

"Dude, I'll never get on her bad side again…"

The Titans eyed him, knowing he'd probably get on her bad side in an hour.

"Yes, I agree. Friend Raven is doing a wonderful job at defeating the evil cardboard." She smiled.

"Ok Raven, you're almost done." Robin announced through a microphone.

Raven was kicking here, punching there. Jumping whenever she got the chance. She jumped and landed on her hands, making her legs do a spilt as she kicked the last two cardboard cut outs of the HIVE members.

The Goth stood back up and wiped the sweat off her forehead, panting heavily.

"Wonderous job, Raven!" She head Starfire yell…without the microphone. She looked back at the window with her four teammates; the guys were covering their ears as Star started to yell some more.

"You have done a most satisfying job of kicking the butt of our enemies!"

As Raven walked up the stairs to the window where her friends were, Robin was going down it, giving her the stopwatch.

"You were 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Now watch the master." He smirked and jogged down the rest of the stairs to leave her rolling her eyes.

Raven was greeted by a rib-crushing hug from Starfire.

"Star…"

"I hope that you did not have much difficulty."

"Star…my …bones."

"Oh! I am sorry." Starfire giggled and let go.

"Yeah nice job, Dark Girl." Cyborg patted her on the back.

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy contributed in the compliments.

Raven just gave them a smile and sat down. _'Wow…Brian's training sessions really did work out.'_

"Alright, Rob. Ready…GO!" Cyborg said.

Raven started the stopwatch, and looked from Robin to the watch…Robin, to the watch…Robin, Watch…Robin…. Watch…Robin…Robin…Robin…Robin.

'_God he looks good when he fights. I never noticed that before- RAVEN! What the hell are you thinking about?'_ The stopwatch started to levitate in a black energy.

As Robin started to finish his session, Raven was getting curious, of all the wrong things.

'I wonder what he looks like in a pool. Would he wear Speedo's, or boxer shorts? Would he take off his mask? What color were his eyes? I wonder if he was good in bed. Woaw. What did I just—oh my gosh.'

"Watch thinking about?" She heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Robin, wiping his face with a towel. Raven looked around to see everyone gone. She looked down at the stopwatch in her hand. 7minutes, 4 seconds.

"Everyone went downstairs to congratulate me. They said you stayed up here and stayed really quite, so they left you here." Robin said as he leaned against the controls of the training room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"…I'm fine." She got up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Raven!"

The girl turned around, "What?"

"I was…I…" He got up from leaning on the desk and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were…" Raven waited.

"I was wondering if-"

"Raven! Friend Raven? Are you in the room of Training?"

Raven and Robin down at the door from the stairs, and saw Starfire's head pop in the door.

"Rav- Oh! Hello friend Raven! I was wishing that you and I could converse about something that I was acquiring to tell you." Starfire asked.

"Umm…" Raven turned back around to see Robin hanging his head low and playing with his thumbs as he went back to leaning on the desk.

"I…" She looked back to Starfire, then back to Robin. She didn't want to leave Robin in the middle of his sentence, but she didn't want to push away Star.

'I have definitely got to time these things.' Robin thought as he looked back AT Raven, who was looking at him to Starfire and back to him. '…Does she not want to leave? Maybe she doesn't want to hurt my feelings.'

"Go ahead, I'll talk to you later." Robin said giving her a weak smile.

"Are…are you sure?" Raven gave him a look of sympathy. '_He really looked like he needed someone to talk to before…I haven't even really said anything to him this week.'_

"Yeah…" Robin smiled at her, "Ill come get you later." He said as he touched her cheek and jogged down the stairs, passing Starfire.

"Thank you, Robin!" Starfire squealed after him.

Raven touched her cheek where he had touched a few seconds ago.

"Umm…Raven? Are you not above the weather?"

"Oh, sorry." Raven ran down the stairs and followed Starfire to her room.

As raven took a seat on Star's bed, she cringed looking around at all the pink fluffiness.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Raven, I wish to tell you how troubled I am. The feeling of guilt is most rare on Tamaran, but I having some which I hope to realize by telling you something."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Do you remember when I have deceived you and caused you much pain?"

"Yes…I'm hoping your talking about that roof incident."

"Yes, I am. I wish to tell you that I am now going to confess what I have done. I did not know that I was keeping this from our team until the break of fasting." The alien frowned and bowed her head in disappointment.

Raven kept quite, she knew Star should confess, it was just a matter of time.

"So, may you please collect the boys of this team, and meet me in the room of commons."

"Sure Star," Raven put a hand on Star's slumped shoulder, "I'm sure they wont be mad." 'That's because they know already.'

The dark girl did not trust Starfire just yet. Yes, she forgave her but no one can win her trust that easily. It doesn't mean she hates Star, they were still good friends, but trust was a factor she was going to have to win it back slowly.

* * *

Robin was leaning back against his cushioned seat with his arms crossed against his chest. With his legs kept unbent, his steel toed boots crossed in a relaxing manner. He sat next to the head of the oval table, since he wasn't the one announcing the event.

Raven leaned forward in her chair. She propped her elbows on the oval table used for important meetings and laced her finger together as she stared at nothing.

Beast Boy sat on the top of his chair's back and put his feet on the cushioned seat as he let his elbows rest on top of his knees. He sat across from Raven and next to Cyborg.

Cyborg turned his chair backwards and sat down with his crossed arms draped over the top of the chair's back. He sat next to the head of the table, and across from Robin.

Starfire, at the head of the table brought her knees up and hugged them tightly, fearing rejection. She rested her head on her knees, only letting her eyes pop out from the surface of her knees.

She waited for an answer. Telling them the truth and waiting for their approval or disapproval was quite nerve racking. Starfire looked over at Raven, who was looking at the guys. She guessed she had already forgiven Starfire and awaited their answer as well.

'_She is so good to me, I love her like my own sister._' She thought as she looked away from Raven and moved her eyes to Beast Boy.

She saw a look of slight disappointment, something she was expecting. But what she didn't expect was his lack of surprise.

'_Why was he looking at the desk, as if he knew what I have done?'_

The princess gave up on Beast Boy and looked to Cyborg. He held the same look as Beast Boy.

'_I hope he will not be as mad as I was thinking.'_

Now, the time she did not want to face. She looked at Robin almost hesitantly, to find that he held the most anger in his facial expression. He looked so frustrated, yet so stressed, as if he wasn't blaming her for his stress.

'_He probably does not want to be mad at me, but cannot decide against it. Oh, I wish I should have never done that terrible act of foolishness._'

"Why?"

Everyone was startled at Robin's voice breaking the silence, as well as having a harsh tone. They looked at him then to Starfire waiting for her answer.

"I…I was confused."

"About what?"

"Robin…I…I don't not wish to answer-"

"Star-" Robin's voice getting harsher.

"Robin."

Robin turned as he felt a soft touch on his forearm. His look of anger was wiped away at the sight of Raven's sorrowful eyes.

"Don't make her answer something she doesn't want to. We already talked, and I forgave her. There isn't a reason you should keep being angry with her."

Robin just looked at Raven. '_How did she have the power to alter his feelings with just one look? She never seizes to amaze me.'_

"Please Robin, I am truly sorry-" Starfire started to weep, "I didn't not know what I was thinking! I was being a glorthog and should be punished for it."

Robin looked from Starfire to Raven, and saw a look that definably said, 'Give her another chance.' He went from Raven to Beast Boy, he was looking at Raven, then shook his head in agreement. Last, he looked Cyborg. Cyborg was looking at his thumbs. Robin knew that look, it meant he wasn't sure if the idea suggested was right. He was Cyborg look at the weeping princess and nods his head towards Robin.

"Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" She looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"We…we forgive you."

* * *

"She is getting away with this too easily, I'm telling you!"

"Beast Boy, like you haven't made mistakes before."

"But…this was huge-"

"I got over it, why cant you?

"Because! If me and Cy never figured it out, we would have never let you back in the freakin' building!"

"Listen, have a night to think about it. Her own hormones got caught up in her actions, learn from it." Raven rolled her eyes and entered her room.

Beast Boy was left staring at her door, not being surprised she shut the door in his face.

"But still!"

'Hmm…what will make him go away? Ah, I know.'

Raven slid the door open enough for Beast Boy to just see one side of her face. But as he looked up to see her, he instead looked at a mirror, reflecting himself, that was being held up to her face.

"AHHH!"

Raven brought it back down.

"Now you know how I feel everytime I see you standing by my door. Like screaming." And with that, she again, shut the door in his face.

Beast Boy's eye started twitching as he stomped away.

* * *

Shout outs-

Raspy- yeah, you were right about the whole, trusting star so easily. So I added that little thing earlier. If not enough, tell me. Maybe some ideas? Thanks though, for pointing that out.

Chica De Los Ojos Café (and a few others who I'm too lazy to name) – thx for the idea of telling the other about how it was Star's fault. Hope I made it the way you guys meant.

Others- thanx for the awesome reviews.

M-


	15. Only Temptation Can Turn Off the Light

"I wanna take you somewhere…that you haven't gone to in a while." Brian sat on her window ledge, like usual, while Raven sat on her bed in lotus position.

"And where would that be?"

"Remember Black Avenger?"

"Of course I remember…you want to go there?"

"I wanna meet those people you were talking about…Lethal, Rumziel…and Bruce?"

"Yeah," She chuckled, "Sure I guess."

"I hope you know, when you're going clubbing with me, no uniforms. All casual…well maybe not too casual."

"But…all I have is pants…khakis…T-shirts…and-" '_Oh god…there's no way in hell I'm gonna wear what Lethal gave me a few years ago.'_

"And…" Brian motioned for her to keep talking.

"And…nothing."

"Alright, well it's settled. Wear nothing, now lets go-" Brian dodged a few pillows, barely missing the last one thrown at him.

"Alright, alright" He held his hands up infront of his face as he started to snicker. "Don't you have a skirt or dress or something?"

"…"

"Uh huh…so wear that then."

"I…I don't have a skirt, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I'll be back in 20 minutes. You, Me, and that skirt are going clubbing in nice clothes…ok? Ok." And with that, he pressed the small X on his belt and disappeared.

* * *

About 17 minutes later, Raven was ready to go.

"I cannot believe I'm wearing this piece of crap." She said to no one in particular. "Ok…so I guess I have to go tell the others I'm leaving. In this? No way."

But Raven didn't feel like changing back into her uniform, so she wrote a not thinking she could just slip it into the kitchen area and leave.

Raven exited her room and made sure the door didn't close so loudly. She looked around, and found no body so she continued to walk slowly so her shoes didn't make any noise.

'Ok raven…good job so far.' She quietly entered the common room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg concentrating and blabbing about their video game.

'_I hope they don't hear me and turn around. Then again those mindless games were always too loud for my opinion.'_

"Man, you are so going down!"

"Yeah right dude, I'm winning this one!"

She watched them closely as she saw their backs move to the side, then they both moved to opposite in a very synchronized way.

Raven suddenly heard the sliding doors to the common room open, and close.

'Shit.'

"Raven?"

Raven turned around to see Starfire standing there looking confused.

"RAVEN!" Starfire ran to Raven and hugged her, but she quickly let go, to Raven's surprise.

"Please display your beautiful attire to me!"

Raven looked at the guys. She saw them pause their game and turn around.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped almost touching the ground, and Cyborg looked as if someone was scratching his car, but in a shocked way, not in an angry way.

Raven sighed looking back at Starfire and lifted her arms as she spun in a circle lazily.

"Oh Raven, you look absolutely marvelous!" Starfire squealed as she clamped her hands together and giving Raven a 100-watt smile.

"You can say that again." Beast Boy said before he turned into a dog and stuck his tongue out, looking as if he were panting after a long run.

Raven just gritted her teeth and pulled her shirt up closer to her neck.

Raven was wearing a mid-thigh (But closer to the knee) black, cotton skirt that twirled easily. Hanging diagonally on her hips was a dark red belt with metal squares, which had a small point in the middle of it, where aligned in rows. She wore a black fishnet sleeveless top; the straps were about 4 fingers wide, while a tight black tank was over it (the tank's straps being one finger wide). Raven wore black fishnets, matching her undershirt, on her hands like gloves, but the fingers were cut off. Around her wrists she wore red and black bracelets and a matching necklace. She did nothing to her hair except for part it on the side, instead in the middle. Adding a little black eye liner complimented her eyes, as the clear lipgloss added to the beauty. She looked like rebel who wanted to break your heart, but not before toying with it first. (A/N: God I hope this doesn't give you the idea that she looks like a hooker. I was listening to 'She's a Rebel, by Green Day and this is what thought of. I tried to make her look nice, yet gothy. Don't hate me.)

"Wow…you look…great. And yet so different, are you sure you're Raven?" Cyborg still stared at her in shock. This was his little sister, getting ready to dance with some guy who probably wanted other things.

"Yeah, last time I checked. And thanks."

"Yes, you look wonderful, and to what can we thank to this visual of this marvelous view?" Star asked.

"Me and Br-Red X are going out to Black Avenger."

"Well, have fun." Cyborg said going back to the game.

"Where's Robin?"

"He left to the Jump City." Starfire answered.

"Oh. Well, see ya."

"Bye, sexy." Beast Boy said lifting his eyebrows up and down at her.

She looked behind him and gasped as she pointed to the window.

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at. But before Beast Boy could turn back around, Raven slapped him in the back of the head.

"Jerk."

"Oww…" Beast Boy pouted and turned around, walking back to the couch.

"Please, what is _sexy_?" The naive one asked.

"Rave-" But before Beast Boy could finish, Cyborg punched his arm.

"Oww…"

Raven just rolled her eyes and strolled out the common room.

* * *

_Dear Raven, and skirt-_

_Meet me at Black Avenger entrance. Don't ask why…I caught the stupid that's going around, and made a small mistake._

_See you there in 5._

_-Red X._

_PS: well _(she saw a word, but that was scratched out_)…Damnit I forgot. I guess I just felt like writing 'P.S.'

* * *

_

Raven teleported to an alley right across from her favorite club. She made last minute adjustments, like straitening her skirt and combing her hair with her fingers.

'_God I've never been so…uncomfortable.'_ She thought about how she never wore a skirt in pubic before. _'Hmm…9:30. Bruce better recognize me. I don't want to stay out here long.'_

She walked out of the ally, clutching the end of her skirt, pulling it a little lower and crossed the street.

"Hey Bruce."

"Hello little lady." He didn't budge or even look down to her.

"Bruce, it's me, Raven."

This made him look down and look upon the beautiful young lady infront of him.

"What's my middle name?"

"Oliver. Bruce Oliver McCoy. Born in 1964, have a wife named Linda who's expecting a boy."

"Raven!" He brought her into another tight bear hug, and set her down.

"Hey Bruce." She smiled.

"Well? Wanna go in? Or are ya gonna just stand ere' like a rock?" He smiled.

"No, I got all dressed up to stand here and stare at the cars." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Anyway, if a guy comes here and seems to be waiting for a girl, check to see if he has green/blue eyes and dark hair. If he has both, ask if he's looking for Raven…if so, tell him I'm waiting for him by the bar."

"Got it, by tha way- am I suppose to be lookin for that 'Robin' feller? Cuz-"

"Nope, someone else." She smiled.

"Oh, alright. Well have a good time." The bouncer smirked as he opened the door for the smiling girl.

* * *

"So, Robin, What brings you back here?" Rumziel asked as he poured him an alcohol free drink.

"Confusion." He sighed.

"About what? 3 way love again?"

"Nah, this time I know who I want to be with. But she's with someone else."

"…Are you talking about Raven?" Rumziel looked up from the cup he was holding.

"Yeah." Robin glared at the cup Rumziel was about to hand him.

"Oh." He tried to stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"I just…can't imagine her as a heartbreaker. More like a-" Rumziel stopped everything he was doing, and stared at the middle of the crowd.

"Woaw."

"Like a woaw?"

"Damn…"

"What?" Robin asked eyeing Rumziel.

Rumziel rubbed his chin with his right hand and smiled mischievously.

"…What!"

"How may I help you?" Rumziel said to the person who just came up beside, with a wide cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Rum, just get me a- Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven asked eyeing him.

"Because, you, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He soothed.

Raven didn't even notice the boy next to her, Robin, was staring at her.

'Wow, he's right, she is beautiful.'

Raven started to snicker, "What ever, just get me a coke." She didn't see that Rumziel didn't realize that this 'beautiful' girl was Raven.

Robin looked back at his drink as a smile crept on his face. 'She reminds me so much of Raven.'

He noticed the girl turn around and acknowledge another boy. He was quite good looking. Black hair, and blue eyes. Pale skin, like his own. But black clothes like the girl's. Well what else would he expect? This was a somewhat goth club. He listened in on their conversation.

"Wow. Nice attire, I couldn't imagine you without your…uniform…" She smiled at him.

"Looking great yourself." The boy checked out the girl in black.

"I.hate.it."

"Why? It looks hot."

"That's the thing, I can get hot in this! Maybe I should put some more clothes on, then I'd be hot."

(A/N: she means hot, as in, putting more clothes on will generate heat. And since this attire shows a lot of her skin (her opinion) she can't get hot.)

The Goth started to walk away, but the boy tugged at her arm gently.

"C'mon Rae, just one night. Please?"

The Boy Wonder spit all the contents of Pepsi in his mouth into Lethal, and turned around.

"Did you just say Rae? Raven?"

"Robin?" Raven looked at him in shock, then remembered Red X (aka Brian) was standing right next to her. "Uhh…what…what are you doing here!"

"I came here to chill. Who's this guy?" Robin stood up and pointed to the dude next to Raven.

"Uhh…this is…this is-"

"Brian. What's up kid?" Brian said.

Raven gawked at him and mouthed, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Brian?" Robin asked.

"Brian…Red X…whatever."

"……."

Raven grabbed Robin's black shirt and pulled him to the side.

"Be right back."

"Well, atleast you will…" He murmured. Brian knew Robin would be 6 feet under pretty soon. 'God rest his soul.' He thought a he ordered a drink.

* * *

Raven pulled Robin and her into an empty room. Its uses: kissing sessions and make out sessions.

"Woaw, Raven…I thought you had a boyfriend!" Robin chuckled as he was pushed on to a couch, with Raven hovering above him standing tall.

"Robin…you…he…Ugh!" Her frustrations made a lamp explode, putting them in dimmer light.

Robin looked at the broke lamp, "Well…you might want to spit it out before the last light goes out and we go into temptation." He smirked, looking back at her.

"Listen here, Boy blunder," She leaned down until her face was one inch away from his and clutched his shirt. "If I hear you spit out anything about is name or what he looks like, you're dead." Her frustrations, again, took her for advantage and crashed the second light.

"Raven, I've been dead for a while now. I was dead since you and Brian first met." He whispered.

Raven let him go, and stared down at his outline, coming from the small crack in the door that was left.

"Robin…I-"

"Raven, I don't need an answer. You just needed to know."

She looked down, but quickly looked back up and grabbed his shirt as she pulled him up to her.

"Raven-"

Raven, like he premonitioned, was led into temptation.

She kissed him with such passion he had never felt before. He quickly recovered from the shock, and kissed her back. Raven let go of his shirt and draped her arms around his neck greedily, almost knocking them over.

Robin massaged her back, equally as greedy. They kissed as if they were lovers that hadn't seen eachother for years, and mentally they were. Robin opened his mouth, adding pressure to her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. She explored his mouth, as he explored hers. Each wanting to go farther and farther. Robin heard another random item explode, but he didn't care. Raven was now in his arms, wanting him as badly as he wanted her.

Raven pulled away from Robin and gently tugged on his arm to lay down. He followed and lay down atop of her. Raven ran her finger through his hair as he gently kissed her jawline as if it were fragile glass. She moved his head up to her as she kissed him again, letting herself into his mouth, as he did the same almost immediately.

Robin ran his hands up and down her sides until he slowly touched the edge of her breast. He felt her shiver and he quickly took his hand away.

"I'm sorry…" He said, pulling away from her face.

"It's…it's ok. I…want you to."

"Raven, I don't want to go to fast for you."

"Robin…just…stop talking." And with that, she grabbed his head and brought it to her face, adding pressure with every second passing.

Robin again, slowly massaged her sides…finally moving upwards and he touched her breast.

The boy wonder felt Raven pull away from their kiss and shift under his weight. He moved slightly to let her out.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"Robin…I so badly wanted this. But…"

"But?"

"I…cant. I have a boyfriend. And…Robin, I lo-love him." Surprisingly, nothing broke, exploded, or levitated. Her eyes, already used to the darkness, watched Robin look around noticing the same thing she did.

"Do you really, Raven? This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Why is it that everytime you're with me, you leave because something explodes or breaks? But when Brian over here steps up to the plate, nothing happens. Raven, love is an emotion. And something should explode when you say that you love him, hug him, and kiss him. Why doesn't that happen?" his voice becoming louder.

"I don't know! Alright? I don't. I've noticed that for such a long time. Nothing happens! But Robin, what if it's for the better? I don't know how I think about him, but when I kiss him…exploding sounds in the background doesn't make him cringe, or stop, because its not there."

"But Raven-"

"Robin. Just stop." She gave him a pleading look, and walked out the door.

A few seconds later, he pushed the door violently and walked over to Rumziel.

"Hey man."

Robin just grunted as he sat down and let his fingers run through his hair furiously.

"What happened in that room? You and that girl were in there for quite a while." Rumziel said cocking his eyebrow up at Robin.

"Her name is Raven."

"Wait…that was Raven?"

"Yeah."

"…Excuse me while I go throw up. Damn I can't believe I just said that-"

"Where is he?" Raven walked up to the bar sitting in the seat next to Robin, not even giving him a glance.

"Who?" Rumziel asked.

"The guy I was with."

"Oh, that kid. He said he needed to go. But I saw him talking to this guy who entered the club a while ago. The dude looked freaky."

"Oh…"

"But I wouldn't blame him, you guys were in there, doing god knows what, for 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" Raven and Robin exclaimed in unison.

"Yup." The god of Rum looked down at his cup he was cleaning and smiled.

"What _were_ you guys doing anyway?"

Robin glanced over to Raven and smiled as she looked back at him. Sadly, she didn't return it.

"We just talked. What do you think we did?" she answered.

"Nothing…" Rumziel said smiling an 'I know what you really did smile at Robin.

Raven saw it and sighed audibly. "I think it's best we leave. Come on, Boy Blunder."

"See ya, Rum. The old lady's makin' me leave." He chuckled.

Raven just looked back and glared at the back of his head and grabbed his neck collar

"Bye Rob." Rumziel snickered

* * *

"Get off me! What do you still want?" Yelled Brian backing away.

"Dear child, I only want you and your _extraordinary_ talent."

"What talent?"

"I know all about Red X, Brian."

"…You…How did you…Who are you?"

"I, am your worst nightmare."

* * *

Sleepy time! Woo!

Sorry. Anyway, this is a little make up for the days I was gone before, I hope you liked it.

m-


	16. Anouther note, sorry

Ok, another note.

I'm very very very confuzzled. Everyone is wanting this to be a Redx/Rae story, I'm sorry…but it wasn't. Maybe it is my fault that I did not warn you that there would be a little Red X Rae fluff…but it did say Rae/rob in the summary. If I continue the story the way it was suppose to be, no one would like it, because everyone likes Red X here and eventually they'll break apart (and might I add not to gently.) If I go the way that you guys want it…everything will break apart. I wont know what the hell I'm gonna do to get back to Nightress and Raven, I would have spent days on those few chapters of pure Rae/Rob fluff for nothing, and to tell you the truth…I don't really like Red X that much anymore…(lol I got tired of writing about him.) But, I will change my story to Red X/Rae if everyone really really really really wants it to be...Against my own will, that's how much I care (…

So if you guys want it to be red x Rae, then review and tell me a few plots/ideas that could finish the story.

If not, then review as well, and I will continue to finish it as a Rae/rob (D)

BTW: here are a few stuff I would like to mention.

Number 1- some of you were saying that Robin is acting like a jerk…blah blah blah. Well, the reason he is acting like a jerk is because he is completely jealous of Red X getting to raven so quickly and being able to kiss her without anything breaking. Remember how sweet/yet sometimes cocky he was before Red X came into the picture? For instance…The book adventure (Chap. 3) he only wanted her to get out of her room, and live a little. The way he stood up for her when Starfire said Raven 'slapped her.' He danced with her at the club. He took her out to dinner, they shared information and ladeda. He set up that night when they went sailing through the sky off the tower and into the water. He played around with her then kissed her. I really don't wish for you to think he's such an evil person…but if it is so…let it be. weep…weep.

Number 2- I'm not exactly that kind of person who thinks Dinner at a money-wasting restaurant is 'romantic.' Meaning that more meaningful…romantic…things are better. That's why I'm making Brian/Red X that all around sweet guy…because Raven was SUPPOSE (until certain people started complaining XD) be the kind of girl who falls for the rebellious leader…not the sweet 'oh let me hold you hand allll the time' kind of guy. Yes, I agree Red X did make her happy, but she wants something more. That would have been explained in my next chapter.

So, I just can't update until I have thoughts figured out…

But you guys know what to do! Review and tell me what ya want…Red X/Rae, or Rob/Rae. DO IT NOW! (which will help me update faster)

Ps: how DARE some of you people threaten me/call me names such as evil/ and annoy me with words of your opinion…I will kill you! I SHALL NOW SMITE YOU WITH MY EVIL POWER OF BOREDOM! Smites you with evil power of boredom Told ya! XD MWAHAHAHHAHA. Ok…so I'm evil, point it? D

Cya-

Monica.

PSS: did any of you guys see Ray? (the movie) I liked it...kinda sad though. Also kind of freaky about the herion addiction part...how he was twitching and turning and rolling off the bed...also how they had to strap him to the bed to put some 'fluids' in him. Though i admire his strength to help him quite WITHOUT the other stuff that most people use to help them not go through the 'quitting herion stage.' He probably wanted to feel the consequences of the wrong that he did. Over all, nice movie...

ANYWAY, REVIEW THIS PLEASE!


	17. Infinate of Millions for your Thoughts

: D

: D

: D

: D

I am so happy that you, readers, think it should be a Raven/Robin…I was beginning to think otherwise, and I just didn't want it (x and rave.) So so so happy that you guys reviewed, I love all of you! Here are a few review shout outs that caught my eye…if you not listed, do not scurry…you still have a place in my heart : D

Sarah Cabbage Patch- woo! I feel energized, wonderful speech : D

Chica De Los Ojos Café- lol sorry for disappointment, but here ya go! New chapter just as planned, Rae/Rob…just how you ordered it….(whispers) that'll be 8.50 ma'am.

Rinagurl13- haha, begging always satisfies me…so here is your wish! A new chapter of Rae/rob. Hope ya like!

JPElles- umm…yeah….well, I'll consider it, but theres no way in hell I'm re-writing the story : D

Robin (OR WHO EVER WROTE IT) – AWW! Don't worry Rob, you will! Aww! (Whoever wrote this review better give me your name…it was pure genius! As if Robin was saying it himself…I love you. Genius work.)

Moonpreistess- THANK YOU! ATTENTION TO EVERYONE! Go read her review…makes so much sense…thank you so much! And if any of you do have a problemo…then just read her review: D

alena-chan – Ireland? Aweeesssoommee. Thanks for the kind review…and btw: I looove your stories, you're a real genius with your work!

RaeRules – I am truly sorry that your review has come out against the majority. Hopefully you will still read the story…but…ahem…you might not like the next few chapters, and if that's so…I understand if you shan't (wow I feel so formal) continue to read. Thx for your reviews though: D

Raspy – You have been disloyal? I did not notice! Anything but, raspy! You reading my story is enough…thank you so much!

That's all for now…everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEADING ME (holy music) TO THE LIGHT!

Disc: don't own nothin but Brian n' me shoe.

* * *

"WHAT! HAH! Yeah right, like that's gonna happen." Brian gave his mysterious kidnapper a brave smirk, tell him he isn't scared. 

"Does it look like I will concern your opinion, young one? I was only addressing the situation. Now don't budge, it'll only tingle for a little while."

And with that, the mysterious kidnapper shoved a needle down Brian's bicep, pulling him into unconsciousness. (Damn that as hard to spell, thank Buddha for spell check!)

* * *

'_Damnit. Where the hell is he?'_

Raven sat on the couch peering into the night sky, tapping her fingers on her bare thigh. She had spent the last hour scouring the city for her beloved, but to no avail.

Raven stood up abruptly, grunting in the process.

"I'll kill him." She stated angrily, managing to rip off her cloak and throwing it to the ground.

"Well that wasn't very successful." She heard a very smug voice behind her.

The empath didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she knew. Dare not to turn and face _him,_ Raven shut her eyes and tilted her head to the side, closing all access from unshed tears of escaping.

"What?" Raven asked harshly.

She heard the boy wonder walk towards her.

He looked at the blood red numbers on the kitchen's stove that kindly told the time.

'_1:34. Hmph, that seems nothing like her.'_

"Why are you up so late, Raven?" Robin asked.

"That…is to none of your concern. Go to your room and leave me alone." Raven said plopping herself on the couch.

"You seem tired." Robin stated the obvious, taking a seat next to her. As well as adding to the fact that the midnight light complimented her ivory complexion.

"No shit, sherlock."

"Why the long face?"

"I said it was none to your concern."

"A little too late for that isn't it?"

"No." raven looked at him for the first time that day.

It had been a week since Red X hadn't returned to her. Everynight she would search the city, to no avail. And Everynight she would secretly wait for him, waiting to seek his warm embrace she had been longing.

Robin had noticed these small visits to the rather large window she would stare out. He knew she would wonder some mornings how she would wake up in her room snug under her blankets, knowing for a fact that she fell asleep on the couch. Robin couldn't sleep, knowing her heartache lured through the tower. He, with the utmost (A/N I highly doubt that's how you spell it.) honest intensions, tucked her in at night setting her down in her room, making sure her comforters did their job.

There was an awkward silence between the two, both knowing what happened a few nights ago stung their days of teenhood and relationship of friendship. But they both knew it was only a spur of the moment ordeal, and wouldn't happen again. Much to Robin's disliking, ofcourse. Robin had come in, hoping to find her sleeping so he could do the daily routine of a mere samaritan and take her to her room, but she was wide awake.

"An infinite amount of millions for your thoughts." Robin said, not looking up from the reflecting window.

Raven cast her eye upon him. _'Why would he care…?'_

"Mine aren't that cheap."

Robin smirked; he loved her sense of humor.

"Well then I'll just owe you."

A grunt of disapproval was heard from Raven's throat.

"Still not good enough, huh? Well I'm willing to give you what your heart desires if you would explain what that matter is." Robin said, cocking his head slightly to the side to look for any emotion on her face.

But emotionless, Raven continued to glare out the window, waiting for her knight in black spandex.

"You…haven't seen him…all week, have you?" Robin stuttered, daring to step in claimed territory.

"Yes." Raven said, devoid of emotion.

Yet the dark one has answered his question truthfully, it was a sign she wasn't herself. This making the boy wonder full of sorrow, rather than what he wished for.

Raven turned her head fully to look at the boy next to her, to find him playing thumb war with himself. Scared for her emotions to ruin everything, this was the first time she risked it willingly.

"I…don't know where he is. I haven't seen him all week, since Rum told me he was talking to someone stranger that is. I-" she let out a cool breath, "No longer want to be without him. I feel like only his life support, can support me as well. I need to know where he is."

Thought heartbroken, Robin knew what she was going through. But he got over it, why couldn't she? He looked over at Raven, hoping to meet her eyes, but they were closed and her head was in the direction ahead of them. Did he really get over it? It was a certain Goth who he was referring to anywho, and he had to deal with her presence everyday. He had always thought the girl infront of her was stronger at this kind of stuff than he is, her mentally; him physically. He always thought of them as wing and yang of a different dimension.

"I know how you feel Raven." He set his warm grip on her shoulder assuringly. "He'll come back."

And with that, he stood up, but not before he felt a light, shy almost, tug on his index finger. Robin turned to Raven, who averted her eyes to the man infront of her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, surprised.

"For the assurance. And for tucking me into a warm bed everynight. You no longer owe me the infinite number of millions or the desires of my heart." She said with a warm smile. Robin smiled back, and held his temptation from bending down to give her an innocent kiss. But he knew that's not what she needed now.

Raven stood up next to him, and unwillingly let go of his hand, as they went to their designated rooms in silence.

* * *

"Friends, I believe the monitor is picking up some things of trouble!" Starfire said, alerting the others. That was her version of Robin's 'TROUBLE!' call. 

"Titans, Go!" Robin cried as they all to transportation and was taken to the crime scene.

A building was trashed brutally, as people took no time in being polite and pushed their way to safety.

The Titans made their way to the scene and exited the car. Everyone was running, yelling, and crying for help.

"Where's the trouble?" Robin asked, trying to get the attention of some people, but no one paid attention.

"Uh…hello? We're here to help!" Beast Boy cried.

"How do we help, if you do not point us to the direction of the troubling?" Starfire asked patiently.

But Raven was loosing her patience and sent a low growl. Before she knew it, she plunged her hand into the crowd and grabbed someone, taking a fist full of their shirt and pulling them to her eye level.

"_What_ is going on?" Raven grunted, starting to get frustrated. She was not in the mood to wait around all day for people who barely noticed their saviors.

"A kid…in the library…he's…he's…" The man couldn't finish under Raven's glare.

"Spit it out!"

"He's looking for you, Raven."

The man managed to squirm away because of her shock; she let go of her hold on him.

"Why is he looking for me?" raven asked herself, still audible as she felt a rubbered hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Raven, were going in together." Robin said.

As they made their way in the library, the lights were taken out and books were everywhere. Raven noticed some bookshelves sprawled on the floor. _'But why would someone attack a library?'_

"Hey love, how's it going?"

(Dun Dun Dun. I had a huge urge to stop here, but it was only 4 pages…and that isn't in my code o honor. My usual typing is 9-11 pages. So not to worry. :D)

"R-Red X?" Raven stuttered. She, along with her teammates were definitely confused.

"What? Is something wrong?" Red X walked up to her and cupped her face, which might I add still held a surprised facial expression.

"I…You…" And before Raven knew it, her hand met with his masked cheek.

"You…You made me worry for a WEEK wondering where the hell you were. What the fuck happened! What? You couldn't have told me-" raven didn't finish her sentence, as she felt two strong arms push her back forcefully. Making her stumble back and bruise her back on a shelf's edge.

Raven saw the love of her life step forward, about to kick the shit out of her. Until a metal staff came crashing down on the offensive's knee.

"Don't lay a hand on her."

Raven heard Robin's voice. But in a way, it wasn't him. This voice was low and husky, yet challenging the offender to do the opposite of what he commanded.

Red X eased his stance and stood relaxed.

"Robin. Nice to see you. I hope you don't get in-between me and my love's business, it ha nothing to concern with you." Red X said as he tried to punch Robin out of the way, but Robin's rage took over him. The boy wonder caught the punch, and let Red X stare dumbfounded for a few seconds. Red X felt the harmful squeeze on his fist from the angered wonder, and knew he should take back his hand, or discard it, knowing that if he let the Robin's rage hold on to it, the hand would be lacking life support. Literally.

"Hmph." Red X pulled his arm back, with a little trouble no doubt.

"What…why are you doing this?"

The two men who were glaring daggers at eachother looked to the woman who recovered from her physical injury. Unfortunately not the mental one.

"Yes, enlighten us." Robin added, dark side of him fully taking over.

The 3-person group left behind the inner circle were watching intently.

"Whatever am I doing to disturb you, love?" Red X said with full sarcasm.

"Has…has this been all an act? Have you…really hated me?" She started to breathe deeply, "Did you just…use me?"

Numerous books started to tear after being engulfed in a black aura.

Robin gave his heart to Raven, he knew she was on the verge of hate towards her masked lover. He awaited X's pitiful voice, mentioning his regrets and begging forgiveness. But his guess wouldn't have won him much.

"Sure, I guess." Red X shrugged.

Robin turned his head sharply at the carefree villain and was about to pounce him if he hadn't been held back by the male members of his team. Luckily, he saw a flash of green strike the reckless villain on the head, pummeling him to the ground.

"Act of the rudeness will not be tolerated in my presence." Starfire yelled. How can someone be so…so…rude and stupid to someone who has given them their heart? She just didn't understand. "I truly thought you would be perfect for dear friend Raven. But I was wrong, and if you continue to be as you are to Raven, then you _will _suffer the consequences." She held her hand up to him threateningly. Which was glowing a miraculously bright and light shade of green, highlighter yellow almost.

"Nice cheerleader you got there Raven. Where'd you find her…a flea market?" Red X said, sticking his hands in his non-visible pockets and slouched back in leisure like manner.

Raven growled, "You bastard!"

Almost as fast as light, Red X lifted his palm to her and sent a red x, covering her mouth. And if it weren't for her flinching reflex, it would have covered her mouth as well. That is when all hell broke loose.

Beast, turning into a rhino had had enough and rammed into Red X, sending the villain back against an opposite wall of Raven.

Cyborg brought up his sonic cannon threateningly, as Robin did the same with his freeze disks, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Starfire flew to Raven, helping her in trying to remove the x from Raven's face, but to no avail.

Raven motioned towards the boys, and tried to tell Starfire to help them. She got the clue, and joined the masquerade.

' _Did you just use me? Sure…I guess_.' The words were replaying all over in her head.

"But WHY!" Raven slammed her small fist into the ground, letting the tears flow freely. '_What have I done? What can I do to reverse time?'_

Raven hunched over, and started to cry. She cried so hard, her back started to heave, but she couldn't stop no matter how much she tried. Raven became ignorant to the fact that things were floating and ripping around her.

Robin, who had just skidded on his feet turned around to see Raven, and saw her heaving. Crying. He dropped his staff and ran to her.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up and saw him looking at her, eyes full of worry. Not being able to speak, she just started to cry again…ignoring Robin and didn't care who saw her breaking down.

Robin's rage started to make his blood boil.

'_How dare this guy come into her life and ruin it. As if it were nothing but trash in the wind.'_

The boy wonder lifted Raven's face quickly and gave her an innocent kiss on the forehead before charging towards Red X. This made her stare at his figure, which was running to its target.

"HEY! BRIAN!" Robin yelled furiously.

His team looked at him questionably and stood back, wondering what the Boy Wonder will do.

"What?" Red X grunted, panting. It was 4 against 1…yet he was still standing but with difficulty.

Robin wasn't even intending on having a chat with this guy, he just wanted to finish him off.

"_Die."_ He whispered hoarsely.

Beast Boy grabbed the arm of the wonder that was holding the staff. He had heard the small whisper, and though he felt like avenging Raven, he knew that glare in his friend meant trouble, and it was more than they could handle.

"Dude, he's not worth it. Wasting all your energy in one fight that is." Beast Boy said.

Starfire helped BB in holding back the struggling boy.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled, "I made a **promise** to Raven! I _promised_ that if she ever shed a single damn tear for this ass I'd make him pay! And she hasn't only shed one, she'd shed more than needed, and he's going to pay with his life, Damnit! Now let me GO!" He roared, making everyone pretty flabbergasted.

"Robin…" Cyborg couldn't finish. He hadn't seen this much determination in his friend since…well…never.

"I'd love to stay, but I have errands. And Keeping you all with something to think about suits me!" With that, Red X disappeared.

Robin slammed his staff into the ground, surprisingly making a large dent.

"Robin…" Robin felt a warm, yet wet hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Raven had managed to get the damned x off her face.

"Raven…" Without hesitation, Robin wrapped his arms around her small body, she, returning it generously. She needed a hug now, what she didn't know was that she would need it for a long time to come.

* * *

"Well, I got Raven super pissed at me." Red X smiled broadly. 

"Good, and the others?"

"Of course. Especially that fool Robin."

"Excellent. You're making a wonderful apprentice. Soon you can be one without the injections that make you do my every command." Evil laughs followed that statement.

"Yes, Slade." Red X said, almost robotically.

* * *

Sorry it short, but I'm running out of time. I'll check back with this later though, see ya! 

BTW: If theres a weird D thats really random, that probably means i gave you a smily face, but FF doesnt allow it for some stupid reason or anouther. So yeah.

PS: can someone explain hot to get the question mark and the exclamation mark next to each other without one disapearing when i try to save the changes? I;ve seen it alot in other fics, why wont it work for me : ( ?

m-


	18. Change of Clothes

Hello! Here are a few notes I'd like you to take in for me please.

Member those training lessons Brian gave Raven? I'm sorry I put them in so bluntly, but it had to be there. I couldn't figure out any other way to put it in besides him just asking her. They make a big deal to the story, even if it doesn't seem like it now.

Hint: don't forget about the book in chapter 3. (Don't deny it, I know that gave you a small tinge of excitement. ADMIT IT!)

After this chapter, I don't want anyone saying, 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?'. Just don't. After a million times of hearing it here and there, it gets annoying.

That I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY for being late. I was looking very forward to this weekend cuz I had a few parties to go to, so I put everything aside for a while and got ready for them. (I was hosting one myself.)

That I love you. Yes. You. And only you.

* * *

Oh, wait I forgot to put the disclaimer up above the line. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but Brian n me shoe.

* * *

"No!"

"There isn't a choice chi-"

"Who said you could make me do anything? I'm not doing that again, I can't even believe you made me do that in the first place, you bastard! I thought you were after Robin. Why are you giving a shit about me? Don't make me do that again to her. She doesn't deserve-"

Bang.

* * *

It has been like this for a few weeks. Raven and Robin got closer, family almost. They fought closer together, went everywhere to talk and even started hug more often. Yet this was good news, the sight of Raven's 'Zoro' running around town like a villain was heart wrenching.

Something told Raven this wasn't him. He would never do this to her. But if it didn't, why didn't she see any signs of restraint from him? Why didn't she see him come back atleast once to say he was sorry or someone was controlling him? It didn't make since. He was strong, stronger than Cyborg.

It was 3 in the morning, and Robin was restless. Though he now knew Raven didn't stay up waiting for her lover anymore, he continued to feel something wrong. So he decided to take a drive through the city.

* * *

"What the hell…"

Robin had just passed an old store that was being put up for sale, but found a figure inside. As he stopped his cycle and put down his helmet, he saw the figure move once, then stop. The boy wonder ran to the limp body and noticed something. There was something familiar about this guy.

As he started to move the guy's black bangs out of his eyes, he saw who it was.

"Red- Brian?"

Robin started to get so angry at the sight of Red X. He was about to toss him to the side and smash his skull into the pavement, but something caught his eye. Red blood stained the ground, along with his clothes and skin. Robin noticed how Brian started to breathe again, and moved his hand to clutch his chest.

But Robin moved Brian's hand to take a glance at what he was hiding, and found the obvious. There was a fatal gunshot wound right where his heart should be. But something was weird, Brian shouldn't be moving. The bullet was aimed straight at the heart, and then gunman made a perfect shot. But yet Brian was still breathing and moving. Why was that so?

"Brian." Robin said firmly, shaking the young man below him. But all he got was a groan.

Robin kneeled down and shook him again.

"Brian. What happened?"

"R...Raven?"

Robin started to steam from the head. '_Hey! I don't sound like a girl you dumbass_!"

"No this is Robin."

The Titan heard Brian take a sharp breathe in surprise.

"Ro-Robin? Please. Please don't…don't…"

"I'm not going to hurt you. But we need to get you to the hospital right now. What happened?" Even though Robin was ecstatic to hear that Brian was actually kind of scared of him after Robin stuck up for Raven multiple times, this wasn't the time to be happy.

"No…Not the hospital…They…I…"

"No. I'm taking you to a special hospital. Me and the Titans go to this one all the time, they know about our abilities." Though Robin knew Brian had no special abilities and wasn't as trained as himself, they would know what to do better than a crowded dirty hospital.

"Thank you…" Brian passed out.

* * *

"Where is friend Robin?"

"Yeah, he wasn't at breakfast this morning."

"Dude! His cycle's gone an everything!"

"Shh, man! We shouldn't wake up Raven!"

"Yes, Cyborg is right. If we do proceed in telling Raven, she will be full of sadness. Especially since we cannot locate him."

"Yeah, what if she hears that he was missing through the night too? She'll be really crushed."

"So, are you guy's saying we need to lie to her? Cause' you do _know_ she's an empath, right?"

"C'mon yall, we'll just leave a note and go into town."

"I do think this is for the best. Atleast for this period of time."

* * *

"BRIAN!" Raven woke up and automatically sat up in sitting position. Sweat was like a second skin to her, as it poured down her face.

Panting, she felt around her to feel her normal sheets. She looked around to see her normal room. She let her tongue slide around her lips, tasting the salt of her tears and sweat combined.

The dream was too vivid, something was wrong. She had had dreams like this before. The night before Robin had accepted Slade's offer to become his apprentice. The night before her birthday. Something was definitely wrong.

Raven threw off her covers and ran into the livingroom to find a note plastered to the counter top.

_Hey Rae!_

_The company and me went to town to get some supplies and food; you were still sleeping so we didn't want to wake you up. Call if you need anything._

_-Cyborg_

'_I guess they're…all right. What was with that dream though?'_

Raven plopped down on a stool and read over the note Cyborg left.

"The company and **_I_**…" She sighed.

* * *

"So?"

"What?"

Robin stared at him. Hoping his glare would send a hidden message.

"What happened?"

"Oh. That."

Brian lay on a bed in a light blue and white room. His clothes were changed, and he was now wearing Dark blue pajama pants. Robin could see his chest, which had several bandages, especially over his heart.

"What happened? I need to know, you know that." Robin gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Robin didn't know what to do really. He was angry with Brian, but seeing him defenseless without an alibi put him in a whole new light.

"You don't really want to know." Brian chuckled lightly.

"Well I have to know. Whether I have to beat it out of you or not." Robin snickered.

Brian took in a long deep breath, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure you are aware of Slade?"

Robin just gave a low growl.

"Well, do you remember that night when you were at the club when Raven and I were there too?"

Brian was responded by a disturbing cough from Robin.

"Yeah…well there was this man there. He said he wanted to talk to me, so we went outside. I knew I could defend myself if anything happened, but what I wasn't ready for was his tranquilizing gun."

(AN: This part might get confusing. The bold ones mean he is talking with Robin in the hospital (present) and the italic ones are what Brian is saying to Robin through a flashback. I hope you understand what I just said. Also, this part explains the little conversations that start and end a couple of my chapters. Chapters: 15, 17 and this one.)

"_Get off me! What do you still want?" Yelled Brian backing away._

"_Dear child, I only want you and your extraordinary talent."_

"_What talent?"_

"_I know all about Red X, Brian."_

"…_You…How did you…Who are you?"_

"_I, am your worst nightmare."_

"_Pfft. Prove it." He said, standing in a fighting stance._

_Slade just stood there, smirking under his mask. Blinking his one eye, he stared down at the charging boy._

_Brian let out a battle cry and shot his leg up to connect with the side of Slade's face. But the impact never came. Instead, Slade let his cold grip ring Brian's ankle._

_Brian gasped slightly in surprise when Slade took out a needle the size of Texas._

"_What are you…"_

_Slade pushed the needle through Brian's leg, right in the crook of his knee. Right where the artery was. Brian's last glance was the liquid being pushed through the needle into his bloodstream._

"**After that, I found myself in this room where the rock's were walls. But yet it had all these weird computers. I was pretty sure I was underground somewhere." Brian said, looking contently at the serious toned wonder.**

"**Slade's hideout." Robin's voice was dripping with venom. He remembered that place all too clearly. The place where he was tricked into becoming an apprentice. The place where Terra had died, risking her life for them. Oh how the memories seemed to flood through his head like a waterfall.**

"**Yeah, there. When I woke up…"**

_Brian's eyes fluttered open and looked around in amazement as he sat up._

"_Jeez…what happened?"_

_He stood up and dusted himself off. Without awareness, his left knee buckled from under him and he fell back to the floor. Why was his knee so weak all of a sudden?_

"_Now I remember…"_

_Brian remembered that fight, if you will, between that strange man and him. But Brian had gotten enough information from Raven's ravings about Robin being too obsessed with some guy named Slade, to know that this guy was indeed Slade._

"_You've awaken. Perfect"_

"_What do you want, Slade?"_

"_Ah, so you already know who I am. Saves me from wasting breath."_

"_Spare me your complaints. Tell me what you want!"_

"_A little fast for death, are we?"_

_  
"I'd like to see you TRY to kill me." Brian said bravely._

"_No child, I don't want to kill you just yet. I need a job from you."_

"_And that would be…" Brian was getting annoyed by this guy already. Was it really true that someone could be so obsessed with such a staler as this one?_

"_You will become my apprentice. You will take down each and every Titan down to their knees. You will conquer by my side, until we are the rulers."_

"_WHAT! HAH! Yeah right, like that's gonna happen." Brian gave his mysterious kidnapper a brave smirk, tell him he isn't scared._

"_Does it look like I will concern your opinion, young one? I was only addressing the situation. Now don't budge, it'll only tingle for a little while."_

_And with that, the mysterious kidnapper shoved a needle down Brian's bicep, pulling him into unconsciousness._

"**God, that guy was really predictable, now that I mention it." Brian said rolling his eyes upward and tapping his chin with his index.**

"**Keep going." Robin said sternly, trying to clue together the clues of what happened.**

"**Alright alright, keep your pants on Sherlock."**

'**_Why is everyone calling me that…'_ Robin just passed it off and started to listen to his story again.**

"**So I'm guessing that shot was different from the first one. I think the first just made me pass out. But the second one…I don't know…maybe it's something like hypnotism or whatever. But that how he made me do all those bad things. I started to bug you and Raven. God…Raven. I just want to tell you-"**

"**I know, Brian. I know now. I'll explain that to her." Robin said patting his shoulder, and giving him a genuine smile.**

"**Thanks. So anyway, I started to do all these bad things. Steal things I didn't need, do things to people I thought I would never do, and even loose my true love."**

"_Well, I got Raven super pissed at me." Red X smiled broadly._

"_Good, and the others?"_

"_Of course. Especially that fool Robin."_

"_Excellent. You're making a wonderful apprentice. Soon you can be one without the injections that make you do my every command." Evil laughs followed that statement._

"_Yes, Slade." Red X said, almost robotically._

"**Until I had enough and started to realize what he was doing to me. At night when the meds would ware off, I would have all these scars and shit. I would wake up and wonder why I was laying on the floor of a room that was pitch black. I wouldn't know what happened that whole day. Later I started to figure out what was going on and found out that the black room I always woke up in would have had light if it were the daytime, there was indeed a window in there. I became immune to the night, and during that time I hadn't seen the sun, at all. I started to stand up for myself, little by little. Slowly I wouldn't react to the injection. Oh boy, and one day he injected me twice. But I didn't react, so I guess he got mad."**

"Dumbass, I'm not going to take this anymore. You cant make me do anything, if you haven't already noticed-"

"That can be changed with a simple experiment. You WILL become my apprentice, whether you like it.or.NOT!" Slade yelled, slamming his fist into the wall next to them.

"No!"

"There isn't a choice."

"Who said you could make me do anything? I'm not doing that again, I can't even believe you made me do that in the first place, you bastard! I thought you were after Robin. Why are you giving a shit about me? Don't make me do that again to her. She doesn't deserve-"

Bang.

**Robin understood why Brian was including Robin in his speech for Slade. He knew Brian was just confused why Slade went after him and not Robin.**

"**He…shot you?"**

"**Yeah, then left me in that damned store. That's when you came. And I'm grateful you did."

* * *

**

It was almost nighttime, and Raven hasn't heard a word from her team. She didn't care though, after her worry for Brian, she had been very stressed. Having the others out left her to meditate in peace. The others thought the roof was her favorite meditating place, but actually it was the living room. She only went to the roof because that was her favorite save for the living room. Which might I add was always filled with Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling about the mindless videogames.

In the living room, there wasn't a wind to blow out her wonderful smelling candles. In the living room, there wasn't a sound that made you think more about the water of the ocean than the center of peace.

Raven let out a sigh of relief when the sound of cars being blown up from the TV didn't come.

Nothing was wrong now. Everything was just…simple. Simple, yet so perfect.

Boy how she was so, so wrong.

* * *

(AN: Umm…since Brian isn't telling the story anymore, there isn't going to be an more bold and italics. Just letting you know.)

Robin had just crossed the underground (and underwater) tunnel that leads to the Titan's Tower and Jump City with his cycle.

He had spent half the night and the rest of the day since he saw Brian in that store. Robin only found out what was going on for a couple of weeks. But he had a feeling Brian has been going through some troubles even before he came to this city.

Even though the special hospital was about an hour away, it was worth it. Brian needed _their_ treatment.

For some reason, Raven had been off his mind the whole day. He wanted to tell her what had happened…but yet he didn't. If Raven was stressed before, he could only imagine now. But the boy wonder knew it would be the right thing to do to tell Raven what happened. So he wanted to tell her face to face, so if she cries he will be there to hold her.

In mid thought, Robin's communicator went off.

"What is it- Dr. Miller? What's wrong? What happened?" Robin's voice was full of worry as he heard Brian's doctor speak.

"There's…(pant) he…(pant) he had a heart attack, but his heart was already unstable. There isn't a lot of time to explain, Robin. You are t he one to take care of him aren't you?"

"…Well…"

"Get over here then. Alright?" The doctor closed the connection. But not before Robin had turned around at the words 'Get over here'.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Brian was in the hospital. It had been two weeks since Robin sat in the waiting room all night. It had been two weeks…since Robin saw the line of Brian's life flatten.

He had deadlined him. Left him to face Raven, alone. Left him to Slade, alone. Why was he thinking about this? The day before it happened he wasn't exactly on good terms with him.

Here he was, sitting in the dirt. Looking on the rock that bore Brian's name.

**Brian Romano**

**1988-2005**

**A Son. A Boyfriend. A Friend. A Brother.**

Forever will he be remembered 

**As a boy, yet a man**

**As a fighter, yet a lover.**

"**I'm not afraid."**

No, he hadn't told Raven. And he had good reason.

Flashback waiting in the waiting room-

Robin sat tapping his foot. Tapping…tapping…tapping. When the hell would he be able to go in? He had waited most of the night.

There weren't many people around. That would be kind of obvious.

Robin had already called in to the tower to tell them he was going to Gotham for a visit to some people. He just hoped Raven didn't pick up anything wrong with his alibi.

The fearless leader was indeed scared. Brian, though he hated to admit, wasn't exactly the closest person to him at the time. This didn't compare to hearing the news about his parents. But this was no time to compare.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sensitive ears picking up the sound of someone coming, shoes connecting with the tile floor.

As the doctor walked in the room, Robin's heart started to pump against his chest, as he looked at the facial expression his personal doctor had.

"W-what's wrong?"

"He…I'm sorry. But he has very short life support left. I'd say you have around 30 minutes left, Mr. Greyson. I'm truly sorry." And with that, the doctor left. Leaving a very altered Robin.

What was with this guy? Brian had made Robin feel jealousy, pure hatred, and sadness all in one month.

Robin got up hesitantly, then rushed to Brian's room. Wasting time hesitating would be stupid; every minute now counted in Brian's life. And Brian, or any one for that matter, deserves to die alone.

As Robin walked into Brian's room, Robin stopped to look at the image ahead. Brian lay in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest leaving nothing of his skin. Brian didn't look peaceful. He looked like he was sleeping, but a rough sleep. His eyes were closed, but his left eyebrow was slightly twitching, as was his right hand on top of his bandaged stomach.

Robin inched further, finally sitting down next to Brian's bed. Robin sat there, knowing Brian knew he was there. He didn't know what to say, or even to say anything at all. Was he supposed to be light hearted? Was he supposed to be full of pity and sorrow?

"I…I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. I-"

"R…Robin." Brian didn't even open his eyes, he kept as still as possible. "This isn't a con…confession…al. I don't want to he…-Cough- hear this…shit." Brian managed to lift the corners of his mouth just enough to show Robin his humor.

Robin chuckled. "Jeez Brian, even during death, you are so…so…-"

"Different?" Brian finished. "I'm…not afraid."

Robin held his hand in his own, "You never were, Brian. I never doubted you. And To tell you, so you know…Raven has never stopped to think so as well. She still loves you too. She hasn't stopped. She told me herself."

Brian repeated her name, but barely over a whisper.

"Robin…"

"What is it?"

"Don't…-Cough- tell Raven." Brian opened his eyes slowly.

"…You don't want me to tell Raven? But…But Brian-"

Brian turned his head to face Robin, one last time.

"Promise me…Don't –Cough Cough- make her ache. Let her for…forget."

The sound of the loud 'Beep…beep…beep…beep' Turned into a 'Beeeeeeeep'. Robin turned his head from the floor, to the monitor, and to Brian. The boy wonder found the thief's eyes shut. Finally looking as peaceful as he should be.

Flashback End-

Robin sat on the dirt that was next to Brian's grave. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his hands were gripping a neatly folded letter that was given to him from none other than Red X himself.

'_Should I open it?'_

Robin stared down at the letter. He saw how the sweat from his hands was dampening the letter already. Robin opened it slowly, not wanting to make the letter wet and unreadable before he was even able to satisfy his curiosity.

It read:

_Hey Robin, _

_So I guess I died, huh? Well…that sucks. You better not have put something sappy on my gravestone. I hate serious moments…why not add a little humor to the cemetery, right? I wrote this after you left back to the tower._

Robin knew he meant the time between the tower and when Brian's heart started to give out.

_Well technically I'm not writing this, some lady is. She said he name is Lucy. She says hi. But anyway, I wanted to bring something up. Listen, you and me? Were alike in so many ways. So hey, do me favor will you? I want you to go to the warehouse, and pick up my old costume. Theres a few that I haven't worn…so don't be scared. Try it on for size, all right? I know you know what I mean, Boy Blunder. Give it a try, I don't want Raven…well…I don't really know. For some reason, I just feel this is the right thing to do. If she figures out easily, you can stop. If she finds out, you suck as an actor. Just giving you a heads up though, that's all. Don't ask, just do. Keep asking, and life will ask you back…keeping you busy from doing things you really would want to do. I know you'll love the job…I mean, you did like Raven, didn't you?_

"No. I loved her." Robin said outloud.

_So just try it, please. Make her happy. Well…I'm gonna start eating now. Fascinating how hospital food should be tasty, yet it tastes like sh. Did Lucy bleep that? I told Lucy not to. Jeez! Lucy is crying._

Robin noticed how the handwriting changed from neat, to scratchy.

_Yeah, Mr. Sherlock, I took over. She says the concept is sad, and said something about soaps on TV. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later then._

_-Brian_

_PS: Umm…Damnit I forgot. Oh yeah, now I remember. I would have erased the beginning part, but as you know…this is in pen. Anyway, I gave the nurse some things I wanted to give Raven. Make sure she gives it to you. And make sure you give Raven these things AFTER you play dress up, got it? Good. See you._

Robin couldn't believe it. Could this guy be for real? He wanted Robin, the Boy wonder to dress up as Red X just to please Raven, Brian's lover.

'…_Should I?'

* * *

_

Should he?

The plot twists…mwahah.

Thnx for reviews, thx so much!

M-

PS: There was something else I wanted to tell you, but I guess I forgot. You'll just have to wait until next update.

PSS: As you know, I suck at summaries, so maybe someone can come up with a good summary? And if I get around to it, it will become the permanent summary…with your screen in it for credit ofcourse!


	19. Brian's Childhood

Disclaimer: dont nothing ut Brian n' me shoes.

* * *

Raven looked into the mirror. Today was her big day; she was going to meet Brian. He had killed Slade, with her help of course and he was good again. This was going to be the first time she would have seen him in person. Well she did see him when they defeated Slade, but he was in suit. 

Raven adjusted an amethyst lock out of her eye, so it could frame her cheek. Just as soon as her fingers touched her skin, the reflection of herself started to disappear.

'What the…' 

Brian's face appeared, instead of Raven's.

"Brian…? How are you doing that?"

Brian appeared to look around the mirror, then looked back at her a goofy smile on his face.

"I like your dream mirror. Very cool. I'm pretty glad you have me here. It's nice to see you again." He spoke.

'_Nice to have him here? Did he mean…in a dream? Is he saying he's glad I'm dreaming of him? Am I only dreaming?'_

"You too, Brian." Raven stepped closer to the mirror.

"I just wanted you to know, That no matter what happens, no matter what will happen…I will ALWAYS love you. I know, I know, it's sappy. But that's all I have for now. Alright?" Brian gave her a simple smile.

"I love you too Brian." He was right, this _did_ sound sappy. "But…Brian what are you talking-"

Raven made an attempt to touch his face with her hand, but she was met with the cold mirror. Yet the coldness only lasted a second, because the mirror immediately started to crack and soon shattered onto the floor.

"…Brian?"

There was silence. He was gone.

Raven stared right through the frame that used to hold the mirror. As she snapped out of her stillness, a sharp sensation started to tingle and soon throb on her arm between the wrist and elbow.

She looked down at her arm, and in the background saw a million separate pieces of the shattered mirror. As she focused on to the blood on her arm, she noticed something weird about the cut. Using her cloak, she wiped away the overflowing blood as if it didn't even hurt, and looked at the shape of the cut.

There lay a X. But the X wasn't a normal X, one slash was longer at the bottom than the other. It immediately started to heal, not because of her demonic abilities, but because it was his mark, and she knew it. Especially since the blood was gone, and the only thing left was an abnormal color red X.

It was Brian's logo, the symbol on his suit, half of his thief name. It was the Red X.

* * *

Raven gasped as she woke up in a puddle of her own sweat. This was the second time this week that this happened. _'What is going on around here?'_

* * *

"Where is friend Raven? She has not come down to break the fasting." Starfire pointed out. 

"I know…and it's not like her to be late for my awesome Tofu!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Everyone just kind of gave him an annoyed glance.

"Who would want to come down…?" Cyborg mumbled, but Beast Boy's animal-like ears caught it, and he returned the annoyed look.

Their glaring was interrupted by the sound of steps coming down the stairs. It had to be Raven, because Robin left a note that he would be back in Gotham to check some 'stuff' out.

"Raven!" Star exclaimed, dripping with worry and excitement.

"I'm fine…where's Robin? I want to ask him something if he came back." Raven said, taking a seat on the couch near Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Sorry Rae, he hasn't come back yet from his 'thing'." Cyborg said, resuming the game that he and BB were playing.

"Oh…'

* * *

The wind was blowing through his hair vigorously, as if wanting him to fly off his R-cycle. It was the day after Brian's death, but he still couldn't get Brian's suggestion out of his mind. 

'No. I won't do it. I have my own problems to face. I'm only going to the warehouse because I'm only looking around for...stuff. Right?'

The boy wonder pulled into a halt and took off his helmet, then setting it gently on the seat of his cycle.

'_Only looking around…_' he assured himself.

He walked in through the same entrance he had entered a while ago. (Cough…a few chapters ago COUGH Choke…COUGH)

As Robin proceeded with the 'investigation' he stepped on a white, neatly folded note. Well, before he stepped on it that is.

He opened it and it read:

_Hey. Me again. The owner of the place you're adventuring through._

_So I guess this means that you have accepted my offers to be the new Red X…am I right? Then please proceed._

_Just to let you know, I wrote this, and a few more you will find after the first one you got. Right after. As in…after Lucy ran out the room crying. Anyway, this letter is quite longer than the other one, only because I feel I need to explain a lot of things._

**(A/N: Alright, this is his life story, but I don't feel like putting it as a few flashbacks, so its going to be in the same 'letter to Robin' format. To make it easier, I'll put paragraphs. I'm giving you a warning because it's quite long, if you don't like long, almost dialogue-less paragraphs…then you don't have to read it. It's not _that_ important to the story, but there will be references to it and a cool twist regarding it. I do suggest you read it though, I would say it is sad. Poor Brian. Nice story to read if you feel like giving pity on someone I guess.)**

_I was born on August 18th 1988-_

Robin gasped. Today was August 19th.

_I grew up to be a normal kid, well if you even want to call it that. _

_At age 5, my father died, and my mother found ease in blaming me. I had sisters, and they sometimes helped me out…but not everytime. Especially after the time she banned them from seeing my face ever again. Our mother picked on me the most because I was the youngest kid…and the only boy, our father's only son. She started to believe that every man/boy were the same…so that's why she gave me a rough time. At age 7 she disowned me, and told me that if a man was atleast going to live on this world, they should live in a dumpster, for all woman to scorn and treat as dirt. _

_So, that's what I did. I lived in an alleyway. I had seen enough TV shows from my window, looking into the next house only because I wasn't 'good enough' to watch it in my own home, to know what some hobos or alleyway people do to survive. I was an already skinny boy, for obvious reasons and before she disowned me, in the darkness of my room, because frankly I was too 'bad' for light to shed upon my face, I had taken up karate. I taught myself everything, and I was lucky to have my neighbor watch a lot of karate shows and tapes. I probably made up half the moves, but it was good enough for me. I actually started to get good, and when my mother would come up to the attic to give me a blow, I would time how fast it would take her to hit me, time how much it would take me to throw a blow, and increase my time everyday until I could atleast match hers. _

_Soon enough, my reflexes were like the speed of light and she became too slow to hit me. Naturally, I knew that if she didn't hit me the first time…she wouldn't give up until she did. So I used to be so close to her blow that it looked like she did hit me, and fake the pain afterwards. Anyway, I continued my teachings in the alleyway. I had already made a schedule and everything while I lived there, and everyday was the same. Wake up, do my best in cleaning myself, beg for food/water, scour the trashcans for clothes/food/practically anything of what people daily used…mostly rich people because it was a smart thing to do. I would then just walk around, take in my surrounds so I would know it like the back of my hand. After that, it became nighttime and I would work on my karate again. Nighttime was the best for me, because I had tried during the daytime but only cause wandering eyes and made me nervous. So the nighttime was set perfectly. Most of the nights I would be up half time working on karate, the other time sleeping on the floor with a blanket I found in a Dumpster. _

_I soon became 8, and I was still vowing myself not to steal, even though some people were ignorant to the fact that their money was practically hanging out of their pockets, and that their purses were wide open. I was young, innocent, yet naïve. Yes, I had gotten myself into trouble if that's what your wondering. I became an easy target for other hobos, random teenagers and stray dogs. Ofcourse for me, they were all playing the 'bad guys', and I was the laid back, ass kicking, all around good guy karate chump with a magnificent shield that was never penetrated through. Yet, back in reality, I wasn't the ass kicker, they were not only 'playing', and my 'unpenetratable shield' was in reality that stupid blanket. I was too young to know that some people don't have hearts. Some people won't give a damn who you are, or how young and defenseless. I always thought people who were mean did it because they were playing a game and they were stuck playing the bad guy. It was all a game to me at first. I don't remember if I actually thought it was like that, or because I didn't want to face reality. The reality that my mother didn't want me, my father left me to live amongst foul people, and that I had to fend for myself at age 8. So anyway yes, I always got my stuff stolen while I hide myself behind a blanket and shiver in fear. _

_Until one day, this lady came and gave me something to eat. She tried to hand me a bagel and a bottle of water, but to me, she was just another bad guy waiting to steal my belongings. She had said not to worry, and that she wouldn't hurt me. I had never heard any soothing words since I was 5, and that's what made me peak over the edge of the blanket I was hiding behind and take a good look at her. She was wearing fishnets, a lot of black, and piercing covered her ears. I was surprised when I looked into her eyes, and saw the most beautiful Grey eyes I had ever seen. In fact, if it weren't for her beautiful and innocent looking eyes, I would have never came out from my blanket. _

_I didn't speak to her, but she gave me the bagel and drink anyway. She took a seat next to me, and I was surprised. The floor was dirty, especially in an alleyway and I bet her pants would have gotten dirty, which might I add looked pretty expensive. I didn't give that too much attention though, because my taste buds went wild after the first bite if my bagel. I feasted, while she just sat there. She didn't show her teeth in a smile, but she looked content. She looked about…oh…17, 18 years old. Actually, I had already grown a crush on her. Of course, I was only 8…making us have a pretty ugly gap between the ages. _

_After I finished and stored away any remaining crumbs or water, I looked over at her. Neither one of us spoke, just looked. It wasn't a 'What next?' kind of silence, it was more of a silence that meant we were getting used to each other. I studied her, as she studied me. She had long flowing brown hair and bangs. I noticed she had pretty skin. It wasn't pale, yet it wasn't white. It looked like a faded tan. As I looked closer in her eyes, which I couldn't stop looking at, I noticed another color…but I couldn't see it because it was already getting dark. It could have been any color, but all I knew was that it was darker than Grey and that she had only a few flecks of it. _

_After what seemed like an hour, she stood up and brushed herself off. I didn't get up, I don't exactly remember why though. I saw her leave, and I wanted to scream 'WAIT!' or 'Will I see you again?' but I had stayed quite…as if something in my head was going against my wishes and staying quite. Before she rounded the corner, she gave me one last glance and smiled. Yet still, I couldn't see her teeth. Only because it was already dark though._

_She had such an affect on me. It's almost as though her face had given me the courage to not think of myself as a pitiful excuse for a child. Yep, that's right. Before she came, I had so much time on my hands that I couldn't stop my thought. I had begun to wonder why exactly my mother did what she did. I know at first it was because I was a boy growing to become a man, and like I stated before, she didn't like them. But that couldn't be all though, because I was still young. She could have easily cut of my penis, dress me in pink, slap a wig on me and call me Becky, but she didn't. I started to realize that she actually started to hate me. Not a simple hate, with a passion. With a feisty never ending constant hate. I would never be able to explain everything she's done to me. Simply because the mere memory feels the same as the torture itself. I hate her. I hate her with that feisty passion. She may have burned the scars and memories into me, but she also earned my hate and consent towards her._

_The mere thoughts made me cry. I despised myself even more for actually crying. All those times I remembered my father's voice saying I was such a grown man after I stopped crying, was now all in vain. I remember how I cried when I was younger, when he was alive. He held me, and told me to stop. I asked him why, and he said that we Ramones don't cry. We Ramones don't have anything to do with tears. We Ramones would not let ourselves steep to the level of the weak, but we would not stand and watch someone else cry. We Ramones will always help others in need. And that's what he was doing, helping me. He patted my head and wiped my remaining tears after he saw I had immediately stopped crying. And I can still remember his last words when I sat next to him in the hospital. 'Do not cry, son. You do remember what we Ramones don't do, don't you?' He asked with a smile. I nodded my head and wiped away my remaining tears as I clung to his hand for dear life. Of course, he was probably holding mine for the same reason. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and said, 'That's my boy. You're such a grown man.' And with that, he left me. I remember the white silk sheet being lowered onto his limp form, but I dare not remove my hand from his. Yes, I knew his wasn't giving the reassuring squeeze it did, but somehow I still felt heat from his hand, even though I heard the annoying beeping noise in the background turn into one solid, long, agonizing beep. The nurses and doctors had to pry my hand from under the white silk sheet, from where I had held onto my father's hand. I also remember the last time my mother saw me cry. It was when she disowned me and watched me walk away. Her words still rummage through my heart in hopes of fighting to kill me, but Raven made sure it didn't, even if she didn't know it yet. My mother screamed at me for not looking like I was listening to her, but I really was. I started to whimper, but I wouldn't have had fountains if she hadn't said 'Look at you now! Some son you are, your father would be displeased! You're crying like a little baby, what right did he have to call you a 'grown man'? In fact, what right did he have to be like he did with you at all! You are NO grown man, boy!'_

_I cried myself to sleep everynight. I always woke up with swollen eyes, and I'd be exhausted of lack of enough sleep. Until that one night happened, and everything was changed. I had been crying like usual, curled up in my blanket when a group of 5 teenagers rounded the corner. And boy was I scared. I hid my head under the blanket and stopped moving hoping they would think I was some trash under a discarded blanket. I did my best not to shiver and breathe; though it was getting hard. After crying my senses always act up as if I have an allergy and it was very hard to hold my breath since I couldn't silently breathe through my nose. I stupidly took one gasp for air right when they were staring at me. They kicked me once, and I groaned. They lifted the blanket from me and threw it to the side. They started to laugh at how pathetic I looked and started to threaten me. They soon kicked me, but I laid still in fetal position. Weirdly enough, I wasn't repeating a mantra of how I would wish someone would save me or atleast care enough to keep these people away in my head. I was thinking how stupid it was not to stand up and use all the karate I had been training, but I was still weak and unfortunately the naïve child of me thought hurting other people was wrong._

_I almost peed in what was left of my pants when I saw the leader pull out a knife while the other four rummaged through my savings over the years. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact, but as cliché as it sounds, it never came. I was about to open my eyes when a warm hand rested itself over my eyes and I didn't move again. Though my nose wasn't perfect yet, the sudden rush of being scared started to free up my smell, and I smelled the hand. It smelt nice, and I couldn't imagine the 5 teenager boys to smell that nice, so I thought I must be in good hands. After the hand gently rested over my eyes, I heard a slapping like sound, though I knew no one got slapped because it would have been louder. I was able to see through a small crack in the hand's finger, and saw the hand that held the knife being securely wrapped around the wrist by another hand. I saw the hand start to tremble and drop the knife, but the hand around the wrist didn't let go. And then I heard a sweet, melodic voice._

'_Want to try that again?' the voice was daring, as if saying he didn't even have a chance. I heard the whimper of the man who was holding the knife, as he protested for the person to let go of his hand._

'_Hands like yours don't deserve to touch anything anymore. Why should I let go?' I saw the fingertips of the man's hand turn blue, and finally heard a loud crack along with the man's wail. Apparently, the person had cracked his wrist's bones. By then, I heard the rustling of feet, which I figured to be the wimpy posse._

_I longed to see my savior's face, but her fingers were covering everything except the view of their hands._

_There was a tension filled silence until she spoke up and let go of his broken hand._

'_Leave immediately.' She said sternly._

_There was a second of silence when the man didn't leave, until he screamed._

'_YOUR EYES…THEIR RED NOW! AND YOUR…YOUR TEETH! YOU! YOU'RE A-"_

'_Silence! All I am is cursed. Now leave before your skull is in the same condition as your hand.' She said, making him run away whimpering._

_She took her hand away from my eyes, and sat down next to me. Before I knew it, she picked up the discarded knife and threw it at the street. I watched as it went far away, I was impressed. I looked at her face, and the realization dawned on me. It was the same woman who gave me the bagel and water. My sudden fear from when the man spoke of her eyes and teeth disappeared. Unfortunately, not my curiosity. Before I knew it, she had picked me up and set me in her lap and she cradles my head. It was a sudden and daring move, to the both of us. But I had never had someone hold me like this in years. It felt nice how warm she was, so I leaned into her warmness. She held me lovingly, and the small crush I had on her faded away and turned into a love I would give a mother._

_I saw an interesting piece of jewelry that wrapped once around her neck, and then loosely hung and reached her chest. I had never seen anything like it before, it looked expensive. I made a sound as to pondering whether or not I should touch it, but I did. I held it in my small hand, and started to examine it. It looked familiar; I had seen the same symbol before on a church. The priest I remember called in a cross. Yet it looked darker, or more tainted with evil than the one at the church. But yet, I like it…it looked pretty. Of course now I whack myself for thinking a necklace looked 'pretty'. I rotated it around in my hand a little, then started to play with the gems on it, wondering if they were real. I pecked at it, hoping I could do this much without breaking it. But before I knew it, her hand shot up and grasped mine. My hand was so small and fragile in her larger one, but she held it gently._

'_Curiosity killed the cat. It will most likely also kill the boy who lives in the alley too.' I felt her smile. I smiled as well, and watched her set it back on her chest. Those were her last words I heard before I fell asleep in her safe arms._

_Everyday, she would come and take me to go places. She should me around even to a place lovers would go (A/N: the setting of Chapter Once in a Blue Moon), and we got to know eachother. Everynight she would come and let me sleep in her arms. I was like this until I was 11. That's when I started to get suspicious of her. Not of me being safe with her, because she had already proved that, but of different things. I started to take notice to things, like the things that man had said in the alley. I did see her pointed molars and I saw her Grey eyes flash red when some muggers would threaten us. But for some reason, I wasn't scared. And when I questioned her, asking if she was all right, she would say she was fine and not to worry about it._

_I loved her; she was the loving mother I never had. I had started to age, and was now 12. That's when she asked about my karate and I told her I had taken that up when I was younger, but now since she protected me I didn't need it anymore. She just shook her head and smiled. A week later, she look me to this deserted warehouse, and told me to try and remember what I did. I was surprised when I could still perform a lot of what I had made up as well as learned. She said she was impressed, but told me to copy her. I did, and slowly I learned new moves. I started to become strong, and she said I had started to grow muscles. I asked what they were, she just said it attracted the ladies, and I smiled. At age 13, I was well toned and had already kicked the asses of a lot of oncoming muggers and teenagers. As well as smart, book smart and street smart. She taught me everything. Though not everything she taught me was right. Though I knew it was wrong, she said it was necessary. She taught me how to steal, Robin. She did it first, the guy didn't even notice and I copied. At first, it was just fruits, but it started to turn into bigger things. Things I didn't need, but before I could protest, she said to stop. Boy was I relived. She said it was to teach me exactly what I shouldn't be looking for, even though I already knew. By then I was clean, literally. She would take me to a river and get cleaned. She cut my hair, and made it the way you last saw it...I just kept it the same length._

_The next thing I knew, I was 14 and she left. She had said I was old enough to fend for myself for real. She had taught me so many things, so I wasn't that worried. One thing she didn't tell me though, was her name. When we said our good-byes, she kissed my cheek, and I kissed hers. When I asked her name, I was surprised. I haven't heard anything like it before…it was quite unique. It was Vancilence (Van-sill-in-ss). I was kind of sad I never called her by her name, I wanted to use it. Maybe even give her a nickname like Vae or Vancil. The last thing she left me with was a suit and mask, which I now wear (the red X suit) and a necklace. I noticed the necklace was made from the same stone as her necklace was. So I kept it near my heart…yes, even though it was a necklace._

_After that, I was known as the best thief on t he street. I stole things so slyly…haha…you wouldn't even imagine. Since people saw the red-x on my costume…they started to call me 'The Red-X'. Yep, you guessed it. That's where I had gotten my name. I became a wanted criminal in my town, but of course they would never catch me. I also made my own gadgets, then improved them when I heard about this new chemical that increases the power of a technical device. So, I stole it and used it to make the suit more powerful as well as my gadgets. Soon, the Zinothium was the only thing my suit powered on…so I stole more of it. What I didn't know was how expensive it was, and it went down in my records._

_I did steal for money; I would get a lot and little at different times. But it worked out. I would go to the library sometimes, because I loved to read. Of course I changed out of my costume. I think Raven was the first to see me as Red X besides Vancilence. Especially since I found a book that people said weren't true. I looked into it more, and found out people called it a 'Myth' or a 'Fiction'. But I knew better, I had seen living proof! Though, what the book said didn't match her description. They showed pictures of people with long molars, red eyes, even them turning into bats. I found out they were called 'Vampires'. I learned that they would turn to stone because of the better senses, and the brightness of the sun was too much for them. Their eyes turned red when they might have been angry, along with their molars becoming even longer than they already were. It said that they were rumored to drink only blood, but it was a rumor. They can drink blood, but nutrients in fruits and vegetables worked the same, yet full vampires needed atleast some blood from an animal at the most. I remember Vancilence had long molars, and grew when people would try to hurt us, as well as her eyes flashing red. She always had fruits in her backpack too. But the thing is, the picture in the book said that when they weren't angry, vampires had 3 dark flecks of red in their pale eyes. But Vancilence's was barely noticeable. And she was able to walk during the daytime. Intresting, isn't it? So that's when I started going to the library more often, to try to see EXACTLY what she was. I once stumbled upon something that said there were such things as Half-vampires. Everything fit into her description, the lightened three flecks in pale eyes, the walking through the day time and even how she wore a cross around her neck all the time, when it was rumored that vampires burned when touched by one. I also found out that the jewels on the cross she wore prevented her from having to drink any blood at all and that it only worked for half-vamps. When the jewels are in the hand of a human, they give them health and happiness along with luck. It was rare for a human to have one, and probably cost a fortune. But there was no way I was going to sell it._

_After that, I looked up a lot of unusual things. Of course, so far the only thing I knew was real were vampires and halves. I went through books and book of after life, werewolves, vampires, spirits, heaven vs. hell, and even planets. I searched earth, that was pretty boring. I eventually got to Tamaran. They held my interest for a little because of their unusual kindness and interesting choices for pets and food. Then finally, I got to Azarath. Boy, did I love them. They looked so interesting, and their skin reminded me of the paleness of Vancilence. I read about their war between the Azarathians and their devil, Trigon. Apparently, it said that the only way for Azarath to become rid of Trigon, is if Trigon's only daughter comes and kills him. Seems like she is the only one powerful enough to do that. But the thing is, Trigon's daughter hasn't been seen in Azarath for years now; they've assumed her dead. Well actually the book says she's dead, but now I know a little Azarathian girl who proves them wrong._

One day, I looked up this foreign article about some people believing the demonic sorceress (Raven) is actually on earth. And when I found out where they thought she was after I translated the article, I was surprised. Hell, it was only a few cities over! So I had to meet this Azarathian, I just had to. So I packed up what I had and ventured to Jump City. By then I was 17. I actually liked it there, until I found her.

_She was roaming around Jump City as if she didn't have a home, as if no one cared about her. I had already found out she was staying at Titans Tower, and I wondered why she wasn't there. So I followed her around, in hopes that she might go home to a comfortable home, but she didn't. She sat under a tree and fell asleep. She was stupid, it was freezing. So I went through her bag in hopes of finding a blanket, and you want to know what I did find? Your cape. So I wrapped it around her, moving the hair out of her face as well as setting three roses and note saying to meet me later in her lap._

_Later when I came back to see where she was, she was gone. Later I found out she was in a row with some teenagers with guns who had just ran past her with a bunch of money. In one second, she missed one bullet aiming at her chest to block, so I, being the natural Samaritan, block it from proceeding to kill her. Of course I stay where I am, on the roof above so she doesn't find me instantly. It wasn't the perfect time, so I left her wondering._

_Even later than that, I followed her again, wondering why the hell she isn't going home because it was late. I found her, battling this 'Johnny Rancid' fellow and losing. Until you guys came, but you didn't help either. And I saw that she actually saved all of your asses back there, and she defeated Rancid. But you guys were just plain rude and left her there, without and sort of recognition. So I couldn't take it, hiding and all, so I went out from the shadows to greet her. And it went all uphill from there. But personally, I like downhills…its easier to get down from. But oh well, maybe that's why I'm dying now._

_-Brian._

How he had time to write all of this, Robin didn't know. But Robin felt a difference in emotion now. He felt anger, pity, revenge and determination.

'_I HAVE to become Red-X. I must finish his legacy and romance Raven. And kill Slade.'_

Robin was fed up with how many people Slade was hurting. If this was his own sick pleasure of hurting Robin more, he was done. Robin felt as though he WANTED to have Slade's blood dripping from his fingers. He would do anything to make sure Slade was really dead.

* * *

It was already 4 o'clock PM, and Raven desperately needed to see Robin. She had a feeling something was wrong, and needed to see if he was ok. 

Raven walked through the halls of Titans Tower aimlessly, gone in spirit. But someone knocking the air out of her brought her back to Earth.

"Oh! I am sorry friend Raven! I did not see you walking. I am just worried where Robin is, he has not come home from his 'Thing' since yesterday." Starfire said apologetically.

"It's ok Star." Raven assured her.

"Raven? What is that on your arm?" Starfire said, grabbing for Raven's arm and rotating it so Raven's palm and underside of her arm faced up.

And right there, smack in the middle of her forearm was an abnormally red slashes. Only two crossing over eachother. One slash being longer at the bottom than the other. It was the same scar Raven had gotten in her dream of Red X.

"Raven…have you…hurt yourself?" Star asked. Raven can almost sense the pity and scared on her.

"…No."

Starfire was confused; it seemed so reasonable that she did it even though Star wished it wasn't reasonable. Yet Star knew that Raven was hurting now, especially with Robin gone.

But before Starfire could say anymore, Raven pulled Starfire into her room before Beast Boy walked in.

"Starfire, I need to tell you something."

Starfire knew what was coming. A confession from Raven saying that she did cut herself, and made it in the same shape as her past lover's symbol.

"What is it?"

"I…I had this weird dream."

Raven confessed how she still missed Red X, and how the dream seemed so relaxing until she broke the glass. And in the dream, she got a cut the same as the one on her arm now. Raven said how it indeed felt as if the cut were real…but she just couldn't believe it.

Starfire listened intently, self-figuring out things she was surprised Raven didn't get at.

"Raven…maybe Red X has marked you…to maybe tell you in your dreams never to forget him." Starfire seemed so out of character her. She was solemn with pity and even sad looking, while her voice stayed almost monotonous. "I am not sure why he would do such a thing, because he is only under control of Slade." The moment Starfire said it, she had wished she didn't.

"…What did you say?" Raven asked wide-eyed.

"I…I said Red X was under his control. But Raven, the only way he could have gone so evil is to become under his control! That is the only explanation, is it not?"

Raven was so surprised, how did Starfire get that so easily and not her? It was so logical; it had to be right.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was not sure, only making suggestions and believing them. I didn't want t tell you what I thought, because you might have gotten even sadder." She said looking downward.

Raven looked at her for a second, and hugged her. It was the only way to show Star her thanks. When they parted, Starfire asked why she hugged her.

"Because if you wouldn't have told me, I would be even more saddened. And I was also thanking you for your worry." Raven said, flashing her a rare genuine smile.

Starfire's grin widened at that. "Oh, you ever so welcome friend Raven!" And with that, Starfire brought Raven into another hug, this one being bone-crushing.

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like Brian's Story. I wanted to put it in there for the sake of you getting to know what Brian had gone through. Go ahead and flame if you really hated it though. 

The next chapter will becoming soon, no doubt because the next few chapter will be fluff between Raven and Red-X/Robin. Yay!

Last note, I'm sorry it was so late. And a reviewer told me how my updates were stretching, and she was right. I very sorry, right now my friend had started a few stories on Fiction press and wants me to edit all of them. I mean, their good stories but he practically reproduces them! They come so fast! So I still have practically 5 more stories of his to read and edit. Umm…he has short on reviewers, and I feel bad because his stories are actually pretty good! So maybe you can check them out and give him a nice review, lol. If you like adventure and action and even some romance…then you'd like his stories. A few contain Agents, some hitmen, cops, and now he's making me edit a really good one called 'How school works' and its about a few highschool students (co-ed hehe) and their hard way of life with gangster mobs roaming the city.

His stories are at : www . fictionpress . com / (Put squigly line here, the one on the left side of 1 on your keyboard) grannysgotagun

Just take out the spaces. One more suggestion if you do go and read a few, I suggest you read Daylight, USA. Well written and the next chapters are supposedly some are coming today. PS: in the agent books, the character JESS/JESSIE STITT is based on me (he says). Lol, so go ahead and read a few…just remember, if you give him a review DON'T say that I gave you the link, just say you stumbled across is or something.

M-

pSS: thx for reviews!

Psss: Dont you hate it when someone updates, and the sumary page says it has a new chapter, but when you try to read it, it wont show up on the scroll thing? Well i found a way you can still read it (though most of you probably already know this). Lets say someone already has 8 chapters, and it says they have uploaded a ninth one, but you are unable to see it. You go to the 8th chapter and look at the url, it should look something like this but without the spaces:

www . fanfiction . net / s / 2233523 / 8 /

You see how at the end is has an 8? Well thats the chapter. If you change the 8 to a 9 in the url (looking like this: )

www . fanfiction . net / s / 2233523 / 9 /

You can read the ninth chapter! This works for all stories, and i found it out by getting frustrated at how many stories had updates, but I wouldnt be able to read them. Just sharing this good info with ya becuase i love yall. :-D


	20. Taller?

"I…I can't believe this is happening!" Robin said, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "He was actually fucking taller than me!"

Robin had slipped into a Red X suit, and was now making sure it fit everywhere snugly. But unfortunately, the legs were a little longer than Robin's legs were.

"Damnit!"

Robin finished examining himself, and slipped on the mask, then starting his self-check.

'So…you ready to face Raven?'

'Yeah.'

'Nervous?'

'Wouldn't you be?'

'What are you going to say?'

'Let it flow freely.'

'Got all the gadgets down good enough?'

'Well we're gonna have to see now aren't we?'

_'Boy have I got to stop talking to myself…'

* * *

_

"So…"

"…"

The table was quite once again. Robin wasn't there to start a new conversation, or answer Starfire's questions about the Earth. The group was kind of silent for the fact that they think Raven is a little on edge or depressed like always since the Red X incident. So basically theres a thick aroma of tension filling the air.

"Ok let me tell you guys my new joke!" Beast Boy exclaimed, hoping to break the tension.

A series of No's, heavy sighs and edgy glares were pointed at him, but he continued.

"Alright, so after the chicken crosses the road, hoping to be the first one there, he accidentally stepped in crap-" Beast Boy was already in a fit of giggles, earning an irritated glance from Raven.

"What does the chicken say right after he's stepped in crap?" Beast Boy asks.

Theres silence save for the scratching on forks against plates.

"Shit!" Beast Boy was laughing his childish laugh.

"What is this 'Shit' Beast Boy speaks of?" Starfire asked.

"It's a bad word for…." Raven stopped. Looking at the expectant stare from Beast Boy, she knew saying 'poop' always made Beast Boy laugh, especially when she said it.

"C'mon…say it!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Bowel Movements." Raven deadpanned, making Beast Boy's smile drop.

"Ohh…" Starfire resumed her poking of her food.

"That was a horrible excuse for a joke, man." Cyborg said, making steam come from Beast Boy's ears.

"Well I thought it was good, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah Beast Boy, it was so good that I swear I wet myself. Excuse me." Raven said, getting up from the table and heading to her room, purposely using that line to not be questioned when going to her room to escape the 'funny' changeling.

* * *

Raven arrived to the darkness of her room. It was actually pitch black, since she hadn't opened the already dark curtains.

'Maybe it's too dark.' She thought, not being able to see her hand in front of her face.

She picked up a near by lamp and turned it on in her hand. It was about the size of her hand, meaning the light wasn't very needed if she wanted to read. So she held it so the light was fixed at the floor. As she slowly walked through her room, only being able to see the floor, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She gasped in surprise, and turned around, pointing the light out in front of her.

"Who's there?" Raven asked, uncertainty clearly visible.

Her eyes were starting to adjust to the light, but only being able to see the lining of huge objects, not even seeing the smaller ones at all.

She turned back around, hoping to get to the curtains near her bed before she went completely insane.

Raven's eyes widened as she stiffened, listening to the sound of a book being tripped on and low curse under the person's breath.

She immediately turned back around and skimmed the place she had already walked through with her light.

"Show yourself." She spoke, and again no answer.

Raven narrowed her eyes in anger, who ever it was was going to get it once she could see them. She kept her light fixed on the are she was skimming as she walked backwards towards the curtains again.

In one moment, she had felt the step up towards her bed against the back of her foot, falling backwards and dropping the light onto the floor. But before she was feeling the wind of her fall, two arms grabbed her flailing arms and held her from falling (AN: gosh that has been used a lot, sorry for loss of creativity.)

Raven recovered quickly and pushed away from the two arms. She made a quick dash for the fallen lamp and stood back up. Raven turned around, shining the light upward to catch the person in her room.

Raven froze, letting her grasp on the light loosen making the lamp fall from her hold. This time, making the bulb shatter into a million pieces.

"Hey, love."

Now it was Raven's turn to be silent. She stood there; mouth still agape, eyes still widened, hands still frozen as if still holding the lamp in her hand.

Raven had seen it. She saw the same chiseled chest and red x on it that were haunting her in her dreams. She heard the same voice that lifted her out of depression, yet sunk her back into it. She felt the same strong arms catch her when she was falling, except now it wasn't in a nightmare.

She slowly reached forward. This had to be another nightmare. There was no possibility he would come after her again after all the stuff that had happened. But her questions were answered as her fingers slightly graced the spandex-covered-chest. Her fingers pushed slightly harder, hoping not to tickle the chest yet not push it either.

Raven slid her fingers slowly downwards, feeling the toned abs of the person in front of her. She counted two…four…six. She let her fingers slightly insert itself in the small dip on the stomach, otherwise known as the belly button. Raven heard the slight chuckle of the person she was gracing as the person's hand gently held hers. She felt them lift her hand higher than her own, and after hearing the small rustle of clothes, she felt slightly wet and soft lips caress her hand.

Realization hit her, and she opened her mouth to let out a piercing scream to warn her friends, but as if the person knew she would scream, they put a hand firmly over her mouth.

"Shh…it's only me."

Raven started to close her mouth, feeling the hand slowly lift itself from her mouth.

"What do you want?" She said, venom now dripping from each hole in her body. Who ever this person was, they were trying to impersonate Red X. It wasn't him, Brian betrayed her.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Raven. Brian."

"You're lying!" she yelled.

There was silence, making the dark room even darker if it was possible.

After about a minute of silence, he spoke.

"I love you. And I'm sorry you don't remember, or if you don't want to."

"Whatev-"

Raven felt two hot lips push down onto hers, but before she could respond at all the lips were gone, and so was he.

She lightly touched her lips, they were still hot.

Not having her attention on an intruder, she was more attentive to her memory of where everything was, and ran towards the curtains. As she opened them, shedding light into he room, she found a note.

_Raven-_

_Good. You found the curtains, I was wondering if you ever would. I was hoping I wouldn't have to take you by the hand and walk you towards the window. Meet me in the basement, around 2 am._

_You know you want to._

_Brian_

She hated when curiosity got the best of her.

* * *

_'Twas the night before Saturday, when all through the Titan's T shaped house._

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a green mouse._

_The Raven was tip-toeing to the basement with care._

_In hopes that Red X soon would be there.'_

Raven scolded herself for thinking of stupid parodies right now.

She opened the door to the basement, only to find it pitch black like her room was yesterday.

'Damn.'

She slowly descended the long staircase, hoping she wouldn't fall. She knew she wasn't exactly THAT quick of a thinker when she tripped to use her magic to catch herself.

"Well well well, look what the cat dropped in." Raven heard.

"Ok, I'm here. What do you want?" Raven asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs looking into the darkness.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see you." Raven heard from the left. She started to stalk to the source of the voice.

"Didn't you want to see me?" Raven heard the voice was now coming from her right. She turned, and started walking faster to the source of his voice.

"I missed you Raven."

Raven stood still, the voice was now coming from behind her. She closed her eyes; the darkness was making her dizzy.

"Show yourself." She mumbled.

Raven heard the sound of a match, and felt the heat of something near her face.

She opened her eyes to see the mask of Red-X, holding a mere candle in-between them. Raven narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, he started to talk.

"What's wrong, love?" Red X said, lifting up his mask to right under his nose.

"Tell me what you want."

He just smirked. Not a regular smirk, an 'I know something naughty' smirk.

"You're disgusting."

He continued to smirk, "You're beautiful."

"You're incompetent."

"You're luxurious."

"You're a jerk."

"You're stunning."

"You're obnoxious."

"We could go on." Red X stated.

"I wasn't finished."

"I never wanted to."

"Neither did I." Raven finished.

There was silence.

"How could you?"

Red-X's face faltered. The smirk that once gave him the dominant look, was now a sorrowful frown. But he continued to stay quite.

"How can you just leave, and enter my life as if I wouldn't be affected at all?" Raven continued, "Why did you do that to me. I loved you." She looked down, letting the tear roam her cheek freely. Realizing that he could indeed see it, she smacked his hand away from wanting to brush it away and did it herself.

"I didn't want to. Slade-"

"Slade? What about Slade?" Raven's voice was covered with venom. She had seen Robin go victim to Slade's antics, if what Starfire said was true, then so had her only love.

"He…used me to ruin the Titans. I would have attacked all of you by now…but somehow it stopped working, the injection that is."

Raven stayed quite. Somehow, she knew what happened. Woman's intuition, knowing her love wouldn't really do that. But what was she to think? So many depressing night, and uneventful days.

Red X lowered his head, "I don't want you to trust me yet, Raven."

Raven's tears started to flow a little faster now. She nodded, letting her lips grace him with a simple smile.

"Good." She answered.

He smiled back. If they were on good terms for now, it was good enough for him.

The comfortable silence was almost relaxing. Almost.

"Brian?"

"…Oh, Yes?"

"Come back tomorrow."

Red X looked up, right into her eye. Was she sincere?

"I'd love to."

"But…" She wiped away her remaining tear and gave him a smile, "Lets meet somewhere else. I already have to deal with this smell from Beast Boy."

Red X chuckled, "Sure."

Raven turned around to leave, but was tugged by the elbow.

"I made you something." He handed it to her, a simple note with a satin bow.

Raven took it in her hands, and looked down at it.

"Thanks."

She looked up to meet the smile of Red X, but it wasn't there. He was gone. Raven smiled, and teleported to her room.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

_Sitting in my haven_

_Thinking about her amethyst eyes_

_This only could be Raven_

_Rare to see her pearly whites_

_She's the one I will be saving_

_Let me take your hand tonight_

_Show you through the darkness_

_Like you have shown me light_

_Go ahead, run away, and try to be the farthest_

_But I'll catch up and hug you with all my might_

_Try to look away, I dare you, try your hardest_

_But I don't care, let me look, because I will, you're a sight._

_Don't be scared, I'll be there_

_Whether you're falling or you're diving from a cliff, because I swear_

_I'll push myself in between yourself and the earth, I'll be there_

_Taking the pain, taking the burden of the rocks against my back_

_But I don't care; you'll be there, letting me hold you through the air_

_As we fly, together, through the sky not caring for the earth below us._

* * *

She had never slept so well before. Infact, she had never gotten a poem that good about her before.

Raven read the poem the night before, over and over again. The only time she let it go was when she thought she wouldn't be able to read it because of all the stains of tears that were on it. After she tucked it back into the envelope and redid the satin bow best she could, Raven stuck in under her pillow.

That morning, she sat in her tub, reminiscing over that poem. Her hair wasn't tied up, she didn't measure the perfect amount of leisure stones or soaps/lotions she had always did when sitting in her tub relaxing. Who knows what she would look like when she came out? All she knew was that she had put too much soap, and there wasn't any area of the surface of the water that you could see.

'_What did that mean? He told me he doesn't want me to trust me, but he gives me this poem as if he loves me. Is he so dense to the fact that you must trust in order to love?'_ Raven and Red X both knew that when they both said the word "trust", they weren't just talking about the definition. What they meant by trust was understanding, love, devotion, and all the things you give when you're in a relationship.

She slapped the water's surface, making a hole in the soap. All this thinking was getting to her. And that's when she heard it. The sound of feet being rustled against her carpeted floor. Raven strained her ears to maybe see if she can hear anything…nothing.

_'Maybe it was just my imag_-' She felt it now. The aura of someone unwelcomed in her room, coming closer to her bathroom door.

She quickly looked to her towel, wondering for a second if she had enough time to jump out of the shower and wrap on a towel, but it was too late.

The bathroom door swished open, only to reveal the easy-going stance of no one but Red X.

"Honey! I'm hooommee!" Raven could practically smell the smirk on him.

"Brian!"

"Hey love, taking a shower?" He said smugly taking a seat on the covered toilet, which was facing the occupied tub.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, making waves in the tub.

"Isn't it a wonderful day outside?" Red X said, completely ignoring Raven. He took out one of red x's and started to play around with it. "On my way here, I was playing with this thing. It was so damn sharp that it slipped out of my hand because I was too scared of holding it tighter. But don't worry, I'll hold onto it tight." He said sarcastically with a visible smirk under his mask.

Red X (AN: I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to switch it to Robin for this scene, since we all know it's Robin in the suit. Just remember it's him, ok?) Got up from the toilet, having a pair of narrowed amethyst eyes boring holes into his back, watching his every move, and he knew it. But he just kept going. He walked over to the sink and lifted his mask above his lips and under his nose. Turning on the water and letting it get cold enough; he dipped his hand under and used it as a cup, taking in a gulp of water.

"Some good water you got there." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve and returning to his position on the toilet and playing with his red x. Raven noticed how he kept his mask above his mouth though. The whole time raven was glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

'What is he up to…?'

"So, Raven, how was your morning?" he questioned with an innocent smile.

"I just woke up…" Raven answered suspiciously.

"Oh. Me too…" And in that one moment, Robin 'accidentally' dropped his red x into the water.

"Brian!" Raven grasped the edges of the tub, about to stand up to avoid the sharp edges of the red x but remembered who exactly was watching her.

"Oh jeez…I am sooo sorry!" He exclaimed, trying his hardest from not laughing. "Don't move, I'll get it." He smirked, plunging his hand into the water before Raven could say anything.

"AHH!" She screamed feeling his fingers lightly run over her stomach. She grabbed it and twisted it as hard as she could.

"AHH!" It was Robin's turn to yell. Raven was holding onto his arm and was twisting it more and more. His back was now facing her in hopes that his arm would get less twisted.

"Get.OUT!" Raven's eyes were glowing an eerie white. And with the last of her strength, she twisted it as much as she could without breaking it off.

Wrong move.

"AAHHH!" They yelled in unison. Robin was pulled too much from the arm twisting that he fell backwards, right into the tub with Raven.

Half the water that was in the tub was now on the floor. Everything under Raven's stomach was securely covered by soap bubbles on the water's surface, but she made an attempt to bring up her knees so Red X wouldn't land directly…on her. Instead, she was a little late so he landed right on her shins. Her arms and forearms were safely covering her top area.

Robin's head was resting on t he tub's wall, while is legs dangled over the side. He sat directly on Raven's shins. He looked at her, covering herself, eyes still pure white and steaming. He simply smirked and looked ahead as he brought his hands behind his head and rested on them.

"You know Raven, if you wanted me to be in here with you so bad, you should have asked. I would have come in due time." He said, knowing she couldn't physically touch him without letting something show.

Raven's hair started to flow around her, even though there was no wind as she gritted her teeth, "Get out, NOW."

Robin looked back at her and his smirk broadened. "Fine, but remember to ask next time." He got up stalked over to the door, but turned around before he left.

Raven was sitting there in the same position, glaring daggers at him. Robin just snickered and grabbed a towel from a rack and threw it at her. "You look so cute when you're-"

"OUT!"

Robin laughed, shutting the door, but didn't exactly leave her room.

Raven held her glare even a little after her left. He wasn't leaving her room. She sighed and stood up, wrapping the towel around her and tying it securely.

She opened the drain and let the water run freely down it. After she stepped out of the tub, she shook her head violently and let her hair dry without putting a clip in it. Raven didn't know why…but she stopped before going out to look at herself in the mirror.

'What am I doing?' She stared back at herself for a second. She saw a girl with stringy purple hair, and purple eyes. Pale skin all over and red jewel on her forehead. Depression started to seize her at she thought at how abnormal she looked. Why was it that Brian came back for her? She wasn't normal. She wasn't anything that important. What is he thinking?

That thought was interrupted at the sound of books falling from a height and that reminded her of exactly who was in her room.

Raven stomped out of the bathroom to see Red X sanding there looking half-innocent.

"Why did you take your shirt off…?" Raven asked.

"I got wet too you know. My uhh….spandex shirt is drying on your window. Hope you don't mind." He smiled, making her roll her eyes.

Raven forgot all about her books, she suddenly had something else to study. Red X's chest. Firm and toned, just like she had thought.

Robin laid down on her bed and brought his hand behind his head to rest on.

"I like your ceiling." He said flatly looking up at it. Her ceiling had dark blue random swirls emerging from the corners of the ceiling and wall.

"Thanks." She turned away from him to go through her drawers to find something to wear.

Robin moved his head slightly to the left to look at her. Her back was still glistening from their 'tub-time' and her hair was still wet and stringy. She looked nice.

Raven turned around to find Red X staring at her, she could tell he was, even if he was wearing that mask on the upper half of his face. She looked back at him, neither one removing their glance.

Neither one knew how long they were looking at each other, neither one smiling, neither one glaring; just looking.

Surprisingly, Raven broke the stare by looking downward with a heavy blush and smile on her face. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her right ear and pointed to the bathroom.

"I'm…uhh…going to go change."

"Good luck." He said, moving his head back to face the ceiling as closed his eyes as if he did care.

* * *

Beast Boy stood in the livingroom. Alone.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" He yelled waving his arms over his head vigorously.

Silence.

Beast Boy slumped over and walked back to his room.

_'What a waste of walking…'_

* * *

Raven shut her eyes and draped the towel over her head, then rubbing her hands into it trying to rid her hair of water. She has dressed herself in her usual wear, just without her cloak.

Raven used her foot to open the door and used her hands to get the towel off her head. She had a little trouble, but when she finally did she saw no Brian/Red X anywhere.

"…Brian?"

Raven heard a rustle next to her, and looked to her right to see Red X leaning against the wall; legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to look down at something, and looked as if he was waiting forever for her.

"Gee, who knew Raven from the teen titans would actually take a while to change?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and threw the towel on her bed.

"Don't start with me."

That comment made Robin look up, mask still on and look at her. She was staring ahead of her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Anything wrong, love?" He asked.

"Nothing." Raven answered.

"Mhhmm…" He showed his teeth in a sly smile.

"Yeah." 'What's he looking at me like that for?'

"…"

More uncomfortable silence.

"…"

"Eep!" Raven accidentally let out as she was pulled backwards into the arms of Red X.

"Wonderful way to spend time together in the morning, huh?" He smirked, leaning her backwards even more.

She just looked surprised.

"Ill take that as a yes." Robin pressed his lips against her for a passionate 5 seconds, and pulled away. He held her back a little more and lingered, looking onto her beautiful face.

"You know…I bet you would make a lovely model."

Raven kept quite.

"Well...maybe. You might have to be a little taller though."

Raven looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Making him back off on that subject a bit.

"Well…uhh…see ya!" he said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and teleporting away.

"Taller? Ugh…"

* * *

Sorry its rushed…but I really g2g (I can hear my dad coming up the stairs)...enjoy!

M-

ps: disclaimer: dont own nothin.


	21. Open Your Eyes

* * *

Sorry i couldnt upload earlier. Something happened to my and i couldnt leave a review/add a story to faves/log in. It said there was an error, so sorry for the dealy. Im just glad its fixed now :-D

* * *

Raven walked through the hallways that same day after 'tub-time' with Mr. Oops I dropped my red x, let me get it. She had her arms crossed and she was walking slightly slower than usual. 

'_Would he be angry when he came back…?'_

'_Where is he?_

'_What is he doing?'_

'_What will his reaction be to when I tell him Brian has come back?'_

'_What will his reaction be to finding out it was Slade who was behind this?'_

Questions swarmed around her head, not letting her know a depressed looking Beast Boy was stalking towards her, staring at the ground.

"Mph." Raven just stumbled back a little, while Beast Boy fell on his prized possession.

"Sorry" Raven apologized, reaching her hand out for him to take.

"Raven!" Beast Boy grasped her hand and flung himself upward, making Raven stumble forward this time. "I thought no one was alive!"

"…Why would you say that?" She questioned.

"No one was in the livingroom! And it's nearly 12!"

That's when it dawned on her. Ever since Robin had left, the Titans were getting sloppy. Robin made sure everyone woke up from 8-9 AM every morning.

"Where is Robin? Is he back yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Raven was wondering why she was so eager to get Robin back, so she decided to change the subject. "What happened to Starfire and Cyborg?"

"I don't know…Maybe we should go check on them." Beast Boy suggested.

Raven shook her head and they turned around to go to Starfire's room first.

* * *

"Umm...Star?"

"Starfire, It's me and Beast Boy. Can we come in?"

"Please friends, it is most abnormal from my usual style of living. Can you come back- ahh…. ahh…ACHOO."

"Starfire? Are you sick? Raven asked worried.

"I believe I am, but please do not worry about me friends. I will be doing the alive and kicking shortly- ACHOO."

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged worried glances, and nodded. At the same time, they entered Starfire's room, only to see her 'Eep' and hide under her blankets. Raven sat down on her bed while Beast Boy made himself comfortable by sitting near Starfire's feet in a kitten form.

"It's ok Starfire, we've all been sick before. I just need to check what kind of sickness you have so I can treat it."

From under the covers, Starfire asked, "You can heal me with your healing powers, Raven?"

"No, but if I can see what sickness you have, I can treat it with medicine." Raven said. In the background, Beast Boy was heard meowing and purring soothingly.

"Then I am afraid the Earth medicines will not be able to help me." Starfire lifted the covers from her head.

"Wow." Raven was surprised, but got over it quickly.

Beast Boy changed into his normal form but stayed at the end of the bed. "Dude! You're a different color!"

"Well what were you expecting? A parade?" Raven deadpanned.

"Yes! A parade of boogars not bumps of green…bumpy thingies!"

"I am sorry to cause trouble for my different shading and bumpiness. On Tamaran, it is normal to go through this sickness when reaching the first anniversary of your transformation." Starfire inquired.

Starfire was now lavender, instead of normal tan/orange. Her eyes were puffy with black dots surrounding them. And on her lavender skin were a lot of small green bumps.

"You're no trouble Starfire. How do you cure this?" Raven asked.

"There is no cure unless you are on a special island in Tamaran. But it will depart in a mere day, it is good that I have nine stomachs, or else I will be most hungry." Starfire beamed.

"Nine stomachs!" Starfire nodded, "Awesome! But wait…having more stomachs…doesn't that mean you would be even more hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our Tamaranean stomach works differently then a human stomach."

There was silence, as if Beast Boy and Raven were waiting for Starfire to explain how it was different. But she just stared back.

"Umm…maybe I should not lay in bed all day, correct?"

Beast Boy and Raven nodded as they got off her bed and gently helped her to stand even though she was weak. Beast Boy sweetly turned into a Tamaranean animal and let Starfire sit on him as they walked through the hallway to Cyborg's room.

* * *

"Cyborg?" Raven was about to knock, but heard a weird sound coming from Beast Boy and looked at him. He was shaking his head no.

"I believe Beast Boy means to just open the door. When Cyborg is charging, it is hard to wake him up, is it not?" Starfire asked, receiving a nod from the alien animal Beast Boy under her.

Raven opened the door and turned back to see Beast Boy trying to fit in between the door, but couldn't in this form. She just waved it off, motioning for him to stay there with Starfire.

"Umm…Cyborg?" Raven looked up near Cyborg's…table-sleeping thing, to see a large screen that apparently Cyborg had hooked himself up to. She averted her eyes to the lower left corner of the screen to see a smaller, childish like version of Cyborg sleeping with ZZZ's coming out of his mouth.

Raven wondered how exactly Cyborg came to be like this. Half man half robot, that is. And when he did, how did he figure out all of this technology? Did he figure it out on his own? Or did he have someone to help him? Azarath itself was a place he would. Though it was ancient, the technology had grown faster than any other planet she knew. Their technology was far more advanced than Earth's technology.

"Cyborg?" Raven had spent enough time with him, and knowledge from updated books from Azarath to know how to plug and un-plug Cyborg. She slowly tangles her delicate hands through the wires and plugs, and finished with a snap. _'Wow…new record.' _The smaller sleeping version of Cyborg woke up on the screen, telling Raven it would be easier to try and wake him up now.

"Hey Cyborg….you over slept." Raven informed him, shaking his form silently.

"...mmmph…"

"He is so in butt-kicking mode." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Agreed. He now opens even larger cans of 'the butt whoop'." Starfire also said sarcastically.

"Umm, Beast Boy?" raven turned her head in hopes Beast Boy would help with something.

Of course, weird noises were Beast Boy's specialty.

Beast Boy let out the loudest wail from that animal form anyone had every heard. Starfire giggled through her sinuses, remembering that noise came from a certain 'ritual' the female and male Tamaranian animal Beast Boy was mimicking.

"Woah!" Cyborg popped up from his bed with a huge smile. "You know what I could use now? I really really really wanna bacy-bac ahh…" Cyborg sang, pretending to be Scary Spice.

"…Cy…borg?" Starfire asked cautiously. He seems a little…too hyper.

Cyborg smiled widely and stood up, as if proud he can do such, and marched over to the door where Beast Boy and Starfire stared surprised. Too bad he tripped over his own foot in the process, falling face down onto his floor.

Starfire gasped, but still didn't move, as did the other two titans.

Cyborg just laid there, arms sprawled out around him, nose planted onto the floor.

After about 3 seconds of no movement, Raven stood up and walked out sighing as if bored with the whole arrangement. Soon Starfire and Beast Boy followed suit.

* * *

Raven sat Indian style on the couch, cup of tea in hand while Star sat Indian style as well next to her watching the TV wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket.

Star fidgeted in her bundle a little, making some of the big pink fluffiness to rest on Raven's knee. Raven looked up to see Star still watching the TV unfazed by her big mistake, and looked back down to the pink blanket on her knee. Then back to Star, blanket, Star, blanket…

Raven sighed aloud and turned back to the window she was staring out, trying not to pop out of her seat and teleport the pink fluffy blanket to her father's homeland.

'_The pink…. Fluffiness…..It…buuurns.'_

It was a rainy day, in fact it had been this whole week. But only in the mornings, which was strange.

"Hey, do you guys know what happened to Scary Spice back there?" Beast Boy asked, plopping on the couch next to Raven, tofu dog in hand.

"I am not quite certain what happened to our friend. But it was not pleasant to see him crash, maybe we should do the checking up on friend Cyborg, should we not?" Starfire looked at her two teammates.

"But…But…what if it's…_contagious_?" Beast Boy asked wide-eyed.

Raven gave him an annoyed glance, "Then we'll use you as our guinea pig." She said, saying a few charms.

Beast Boy was turned into a small green guinea pig. He turned back, returning the annoyed glance.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Oh BABY OH BABY OH! OH BABY OH BABY OHH!" Cyborg ran in, Robin's trousers around his waist being stretched to the limit.

"…"

"Cyborg…?"

Raven turned around, eyes still as usual half-lidded and pulled out a camera from who knows where, and taking a picture.

"I'm hanging this up on my wall." Raven deadpanned.

Everyone stared as Cyborg stopped singing and smiling at the sight of the flash and froze.

"Is he…injured?" Star stared.

"Woah…where…what the…What happened?" Cyborg asked, messaging his scalp.

"Hey, is that my buddy Tin man or Scary Spice?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

Cyborg fell over trying to take the now ripped trousers off his hips. Raven wrapped it in black energy and pulled it off for him.

"So does someone want to explain what happened?" He asked.

"Cyborg, are you sure you just didn't eat too much last night?" Raven asked.

"…No…" he fidgeted a little, "Well not more than usual anyway."

Silence took over as everyone started to think.

"Are you sure you just didn't eat-" Beast Boy started.

"NO!"

There was more silence.

Raven shrugged and turned back around to stare out the window, sipping her tea.

Beast Boy gasped.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"I think I know what happened!"

Raven snorted.

"Do you guys remember what happened last time Cyborg went out of the loop?"

"Yes, was it not the time he got infected?"

"It was." Raven agreed.

"So…you think…"

Catching on, Cyborg said, "Well when I went to sleep, I put all the wires back in perfectly. I checked myself!"

"Raven, were you not the last person tot ouch his wires?"

Raven sipped her tea, not exactly paying attention anymore.

"Raven..?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah I was."

Beast Boy gasped again, "Raven! Raven is never blamed for anything!"

"Yeah I guess." Raven rolled her eyes.

"This…this is so new. So new to me!" Beast Boy wailed and hugged Raven senseless.

Raven's eyes bugged out as she purposely spilled her remaining hot tea on his arms.

"AHH!"

"So anyway, now that that's over, has anyone seen Robin?" raven asked.

"Robin sent a message yesterday, saying he'd be back later tonight." Cyborg answered.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair. This was getting frustrating, he couldn't find his mask anywhere.

"I guess I'll just have to remain Red X for a little while longer until I can get back into my room and get a new one."

And with that, he tugged his Red X mask back on and teleported to Raven's room.

* * *

It was empty.

'_Now that is something unexpected.'_

Robin (in the Red X suit) roamed her room. He searched for nothing in specific, just something to entertain him for a while.

* * *

"Raven? Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, we were about to play the game of …umm…'crapping the bull'?" Starfire said.

Beast Boy just shook his head, "Something like that…"

(AN: thier talking about Bullshit or BS)

"Start without me, I'll be back for next round." She turned around and headed towards her room.

She didn't want to say anything, but she felt a familiar presence in her room again. The same from yesterday.

Raven went to room and hesitantly slid the door open.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slowly walking forward letting the door slide behind her.

"Just searchin'."

"…For what?"

Robin just shrugged.

Robin looked outside as he heard the roll of thunder and the pounding rain against Raven's window.

"Did you do that?" Robin smirked after he lifted the mask to it was in-between his mouth and nose.

Raven just blushed, but shook her head no.

"What did you come here for?" She asked innocently.

"For you." Robin said, as if it wasn't even a stupid line. He looked back outside. "Come with me."

"Where are you-"

Robin grabbed her hand and led her to the window. After lifting it with ease, he stepped outside onto the ledge and offered her his hand.

"What are you doing…again?" Raven asked for the second time.

"Just come up here you scaredy cat. I want to show you something." He joked.

Raven let Robin pull her up onto the ledge. He started to position themselves so that Raven was infront of himself, letting his arms drape around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What did you want to-" Robin pointed out into the distance, "Wow…that's…"

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Out into the distance, you could see the thundering clouds above the ocean. There was a slight reflection of orange in the storm from the peeping holes in the clouds. Raven watched, as the orange/grey-ish cloud would light up in an instant and strike the water.

Raven smiled, and leaned back into his embrace.

The rain didn't matter anymore, no matter how wet they were or how cold they would be; they stood still and enjoyed eachother's presence.

Until Robin got cocky.

Robin suddenly let his arms let go of her instantly and lightly nudge her back with his elbow.

"Have a fun dip, lovely." He chuckled.

Raven wailed her arms around her as she started to tip over the building. The part when her body was at an incline over nothing looked like it went by in slow motion or atleast for her.

"Rooobinn!" She yelled, but before she was even upside down she felt something tug onto her cloak. It would have strangled her if her hands hadn't come to her neck and held the cloth that was holding onto her neck. 'What the-"

In a second she was pulled upwards and turned around in the process. As she was landing on her feet she stumbled into Robin who shot a hand around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. So close, that their hips were already grinding. Raven, who thought it was very uncomfortable, had her hands on Robin's chest while she leaned her back backwards, though it as hard because he was holding on pretty tight, so their hips were still connected.

Then he spoke, making her stop struggling and stop in her place. He spoke only slightly above a husky whisper that her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You said Robin. Why?" Robin tried as hard as he could not to smile, but failed. He was now smirking at her, which made her even more uncomfortable.

"I…I…I don't know, Brian." Was her pathetic answer.

"You know. You just don't want to tell me."

"N-no it's not that-"

"Then what is it, love?" His smirk growing wider.

Raven blushed heavily, "I honestly don't know…"

Robin tightened his hold and snickered, "I do believe you cheeks beg to differ."

Raven gasped and felt her cheek with her bare fingertips, and indeed feeling it's warmth. That in itself making her blush deepen to match the red x on Robin's outfit.

Robin just snickered and lifted her chin, planting a sweet kiss on her innocent and rain drained lips.

Raven closed her eyes, letting her mouth respond to the now heated kiss.

Robin let his free hand travel to her nape, holding it gently. He could only imagine how this looked like. The mere thought made him almost need a cold shower. Raven and him standing in the rain kissing, hips connected bodies visible through drenched clothing. _Damn_, he hoped she couldn't feel anything down there.

Raven lifted her hand to cup his cheek, slowly letting her fingers slip under the folded mask. As she started to lift it, she felt a jolt of surprise from her boyfriend who quickly grabbed her hand and brought it down, breaking the kiss in the process.

"What's wrong?" She looked up, eyes still full of lust and lips still wet and swollen from their passionate kiss.

"Nothing…" Robin adjusted his mask a little lower, but still above his mouth and swooped down for another kiss. But noticed how their lips didn't connect. Raven turned her head the other way slightly to avoid his oncoming lips.

"Why did you not let me take off your mask then?" She questioned.

Robin just smirked yet again at her and whispered a 'It's nothing' and tries to swoop down for another kiss, when she dodged it again.

"Don't tell me that, why wont you let me take it off?"

The sexually excited boy let go of his girlfriend and backed off a bit, lowering his mask over his lips knowing there won't be anymore kissing in this session.

"Brian…?"

Robin thanked the lords for letting trouble be in the city. He and Raven both heard the loud siren and the 'Trouble' call from Cyborg.

"I have to go…Can we…talk about this later?" Raven asked timidly.

"Sure Raven, I'll catch you later." And with that, Robin teleported.

Raven sighed and headed back in to quickly change and leave with the Titans.

* * *

Robin teleported into his room, and quickly ripped off the mask.

"You are getting too hard to keep up with buddy." He said to the object.

Robin ruffled up his hair and took a deep breath, quickly letting out giving him piece.

"Ok, now that that's done, I better get dressed."

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and a newly changed Raven stood proudly infront of Mad Mod.

"Maybe someone needs a good lesson in physics to understand when to NOT come back." Cyborg said, aiming his canon infront of the villain. "Titans, GO!"

With that said, the Titans launched their attacks at Mad Mod.

Beast Boy turned into a horse, Cyborg straddling his back as he aimed fire and shot. The adrenaline of the Beast Boy's speed made the shot a lot more successful.

Mad Mod, already down and steaming raised his hand to press a button, making about 100 drones come out of the shadows and surround the Titans.

Beast Boy turned into a Rex, smashing and chewing drones left and right.

Raven and Starfire zoomed into the air. At a synchronized motion, they let out a battle cry and sent eachother's power colliding into eachother. What resulted was a power of Green surrounded by Black energy swirling around it. Raven and Starfire, who's eyes were both glowing a vibrant white and green directed the tremendous laser like power towards the drones, killing half of them.

Next up was Cyborg, intent on killing the remaining estimate of 20. He shot them easily with his sonic canon.

The Titan's looked around for the crazy professor.

"Um, hello? Mad Mod? DUDE!"

Starfire and Raven descended down from the air. Once Raven's feet touched the floor she grunted as she felt a foot collide with her back, making her fall to the floor and skid about 10 feet forward.

"Raven!" Star cried, rushing towards her, but was stopped by Mad Mod pointing his new laser pointed staff towards Raven's head.

"Want to risk your friend's pretty little head kiddies? Then step closer." Mad Mod threatened.

He noticed how no one moved, so he smirked and pointed in the distance.

"Go over there." Which was about ten more feet away from the threatened Raven.

Mad Mod pointed the staff's end closer to her head, as he lifted both of her petite hands and held them in one of his hands, as well as setting a foot on her back.

"My my, looks like the creepy-" Mad Mod didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was pushed to the side, smacking himself with the side wall.

As he started to lift his head to see who attacked him he felt a hand crash into his face and hold it there against the wall.

"Watch your mouth." Robin said, venom dripping with every syllable.

"Who knew the witch was your trigger, boy?" Mad Mod managed to slip out from Robin's tight hold on his face.

Robin slammed a fist into Mad Mod's stomach, "I won't ask you again."

Mad Mod fell limp to the fierce punch. Robin let go of him, not caring that he fell to the cement floor.

He turned around and helped raven to her feet.

Raven smirked, "What took you so long?" she said brushing herself off.

"Well I-" Robin, about to snap back with a witty comment felt Starfire collide into him in a bone-shattering hug.

"ROBIN!"

Robin chuckled, "Hey Star."

Starfire let go, "Oh we have missed you so much, Robin! Was you're visit successful?"

Robin looked over at raven, "Sure was." Then looked back at Starfire smiling.

Raven stood there confused, '_Why did he look at me like that…?'_

Cyborg patted his back, as Beast Boy stood there smiling.

"Nice to have you back man."

"Yeah dude we were about to hire Larry, AKA mini you, to lead us!"

Robin laughed, "Let's just go home guys."

* * *

Raven was sitting on her bed, looking at everything Red X had ever given her.

She kept them, because they were precious to her.

Raven spread them around her; The three roses, the first note, a mask of his he gave once, a small bracelet he gave me as well, another note, and his last poem.

She had always kept them close…in a shoebox…but still close.

Raven smiled as she looked at the first note. He has such funny scrawny handwriting.

Raven took hold of the second one, short yet sweet.

Then Raven took the last one and read over it. She didn't know someone like him could make such a thing.

'_Wait…'_Raven squinted at the handwriting.

It wasn't his.

"What the…"

'And to think about it, just a few days ago he had his shirt off. His skin was tan, not pale…' 

"…Robin?"

* * *

OHH! Dun.dun.dun.

ps: sorry for bad fighting scenes, lol i noticed the practically only did one thing each.

Just a little shout out to yall who asked a question or caught my eye-

kagomeandinuyasha4ever- Thx! Nope, it was Robin who write it, lol. Keep reading, thx for all your reviews, their awesome

Little Creature- I should get to them soon, thx for r/r-ing!

Kaiden Jurei- lol you're right I should!

Chica De Los Ojos Café- lol yes, you caught me, I love writing. Even though my updates are getting a little longer, I'm writing a lot of poetry on the side.

Lain the Fluff-Master- thank you! I admire your work as well, its really awesome to have someone you love as an author comments you back. Thx again!

Flightless Raven- lol yeah that's happens with me and other stories as well, that's why I insisted I have a comp. in my room so I can stay up till whenever (on weekends though --, on weekdays I just fall straight asleep) and read cool stories. Thx for reading!

Twins (genny and gemmy) – thx for reading, it means a lot. Btw, it must be fun being twins and all, are yall feternal or identical? Is it fun to be twins? Lol just curious, I was always so curious about them, always wanted one of my own :-D

LadyHood – lol yeah I liked that movie too. Oh yeah, I meant Noah, Nah was just a stupid typo, hehe.

Ice – are you serious? That is so awesome. What a coincidence! Happy early birthday :-D, thx for reading lol.

Uniergfhi- yeah I like Raven and Robin together too in general, too bad the people on the show just don't understand. You don't like Brian?  oh well, my loss I guess.

And thanks everyone else for reviewing! It really means a lot…keep doin what you do best!

M

ps: did you guys see the trailer for the new episodes? I cant wait. Btw: did yall see that one scene when all the titans are looking at the sun rise and Robin says: "Its going to be a good day" (or something like that), was it just me or did you notice Beast Boy's arm around Raven! Ohh! I realy cant wait till the episodes come in.

pss: I know some people here really hate starfire, so I suggest you people who hate starfire DO NOT watch the episode 'Stranded'. Full of Robin/Star fluffiness. I know…I know…take a deep breath. But this is just a warning, to know more, go to TV tome . com and look at the new episodes info, they are already posted.

Psss: there are some spoilers in this chapter, but these spoilers don't give away the plot of an episode. Such as :

Starfire having 9 stomachs

Azarath having more advanced technology than earth

The line from Starfire : "Agreed. He now opens even larger cans of 'the butt whoop'."

Yup small but sweet spoilers lol.

thx for reading.


	22. Two Words I Never Thought I'd Say

YAY! LAST CHAPTER BEFORE GOING BACK TO NIGHTRESS AND RAVEN!...woah...too much rowdiness

btw: the Chapter title refers to the ending of this chapter.

ps: IF YOU HAVE A STORY, READ THIS: Fan fiction has updated the Teen Titan's section of this website. If you didnt already know, when you click 'Edit Story/Chapter Manager' and then click your story, right below the 'Catagory' section, is an added section 'Characters' where you choose the main characters, or if a romance story, the main couple. (Example: my story's chosen characters would Raven and Robin)

So if you do that, people searching for a specific couple will actually find your story. I remember looking for a cool RedX Raven story, and there was only one! So do this for your story, so it'll be a lot easier to find chosen stories.

pss: im changing the rating. The awesome stuff (you know what i mean) is going to be in the sequel.

Oh, SHIT! did i just give that away?

(blinks eyes in wonder) What was i doing...?

* * *

Raven fell asleep that night without dinner, without changing, and without company. She set the gifts from X back into the shoebox and set it beside her in her round bed. 

That morning was dreadful. Another rainy beginning to the day was nothing to look forward to when you wake up.

Robin woke up early that morning. After dreaming of his Raven, the night had been wonderful. But he wanted to see the real thing.

After changing and doing his necessities in the morning, Robin was about to jump into the elevator, when he saw the door to the stairs beckon him.

'I do need a good burst of energy…' 

Robin, full of smiles and positive energy, ran to the stairs and jumped each floor landing in a crouched position and standing up to do the same each time.

As Robin finished his 'exercise' he strode into the livingroom. Walking closer and closer, he saw a small purple, but shiny head barely visible from where he was.

"Raven?"

Raven didn't answer. At the sound of his voice, he eyes only narrowed. She was sitting on the couch, legs up as she hugged them to her chest while she laid her chin on her knees.

"Is anything wrong?" Robin walked over to her and sat down. He noticed how her expression changed from slightly angry, to false happiness when he was in her line of view. Robin knew what was fake, and what wasn't.

Raven smiled slightly, "No Robin," She turned to look at him, "Everything's ok. I was just looking out the window hoping for the rain to go away."

Robin remained silent; he also knew when he was being lied to.

"Oh, well if that's all, then why don't I make breakfast for us?" If she didn't want to talk about it, or wasn't ready, he wouldn't push her.

Raven looked back at the window and smiled a little wider. Telling him that would be nice.

Robin smiled back at her profile, noting how her profile gave her a lot of credit on beauty. Robin stood up and walked over to the kitchen-like area and got out the pancake mix.

"Was there anything I missed while I was gone?" He asked.

'_Nothing you already don't know about, Red X.'_ She thought. Raven gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as her muscles tensed. _'Should I just come right out and say something?'_

"Nothing important." Raven did a skim of what happened besides 'Brian' coming back. She went from her awkward dream of Brian and the cut on her arm, to Robin not even letting Mad Mod finish his sentence when he was about to say something cruel towards Raven.

Her mind lingered on that thought. The images replayed in her head of Robin popping out of no where and slamming Mad Mod into a nearby wall.

"_Watch your mouth." _Robin had said.

Raven could have taken care of Mad Mod on her own, but Robin was so territorial. And she wasn't even his territory! But she couldn't deny the warm feeling going through her veins at the knowledge of being watched over by a territorial guard dog. She could only imagine what it would be like if Beast Boy even hugged her again. Robin just might slap him to Asia. That brought a smile to Raven's face.

But Raven had proof that that was his ways. He had shown it for the whole group. Raven remembered a time for each of the other Titans he showed his 'affection' for.

'Cyborg, WE need you. And no one is going to take you, and change you. Or else he'll have to go through me. I'm your friend Cy, I wouldn't let anything happen.'

'Were here for Beast Boy whether you like it or not. If you even touch him, you'll be the one suffering.'

And Raven remembers how mad he had gotten at Raven for what Starfire claimed she did to her. (AN: The whole slapping and homicide deal in earlier chapters. By the way, those other quotes for BB and Cy...lol they were made up for the story. )

"…Raven?"

Robin had jolted her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten he was even there.

"Oh sorry, spacing out."

The rest of the morning was either filled with questions with short answers, forced smiles or silence. It lasted like that even after they had finished their breakfast.

"If there is anything you would like to talk about Raven, you can with me." Robin assured her before giving her shoulder a tight squeeze and left her to her thought in the living room.

Raven waited until she couldn't feel the vibrations of his metal shoes against the floor and lay down fully on the couch.

It was still early; the rest of the Titans would be getting up in an hour or so.

"What if it's not Robin? What if it's some stalker who just wants to play some cruel joke with me? Who ever it is, they had better wish they didn't even know about me."

* * *

Back at square one, Raven was sitting on her bed staring at the evidence. She had left the comfort of the large room when the rest of the Titans started to file in. 

Raven studied the two notes again. They were definitely different.

"Why would someone even dress up as him? Who ever they are, they must have known about us. About him. How would they have known where his stuff were? And why wasn't Brian killing them for taking his clothes?"

Brian was still a mystery to her. Right now, all she was listening to was that Brian might be under control of Slade. She knew, or wanted to know nothing more.

'Who are you…?' She asked, thinking of the man that kissed her yesterday.

Raven heard a knock on her window. She quickly stored away her precious items and showed the box under her bed as the window lifted itself and in came a man in black.

"Hey love, What's up?" He asked, wet from being outside, but to too wet.

Raven rolled her eyes and fished out a towel and threw it at him.

"You're getting my floor dirty." She narrowed her eyes and brought her hood over her head.

"Well excuse me." He joked. Robin had came from his room window to hers to see what was wrong. He had noticed her awkward behavior that morning, and came to console her.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of busy." Raven deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not in the mood to talk today I see. Why is that Raven? Is there anything wrong?" Robin asked, lifting his mask above his lip.

Raven noticed that little move. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. _'I have the perfect plan.'_

Raven walked up to him slowly. "You're right I'm not in the mood to talk." '_Eh…I'm not exactly that good in seducing people, but heck, I'll give it a try.' _Raven wrapped her left arm around his waist while the other came in contact with his chest and soothingly stroked it. "But there are other things we can do."

Raven almost barfed; this was definitely not her.

'Something must be wrong, this is definitely not her. But who's complaining?' Robin thought as he smirked down towards her and wrapped both of his hands around her lower back. 

"Yes, there are. Have any in mind?"

Raven just smirked and stood on her toes to reach his too talkative mouth. Robin was already leaning downward, so she didn't have to go up too far.

Though this was only a trick into finding out exactly who this fellow was, electricity soared up her veins when their lips slightly brushed over eachother.

'_My body must know who this is before I do…'_ Raven thought as she slowly rubbed her hand upwards until it was resting on his shoulder.

Robin titled his head to the left slightly before plunging into her already opened mouth with his tongue. Their tongues battled fiercely. Robin barely noticed her hand slightly messaging his nape, slowly going upwards towards his scalp.

Raven made sure to give him enough to think about while she slowed in for the kill. Her other hand sent shrills down his spine as it slowly ran over his stomach and to his chest, pressure added with every sensual movement. She shifted her head suddenly from left to right and she brought the battle of the tongues into his mouth.

Robin had already knocked off her hood to touch her overly soft amethyst locks. As Robin was about to shift his head, he felt a tight grab on the top his head.

He felt raven fiercely pull away from the kiss, "Who the hell are you?" She said menacingly.

His eyes shot open and before her could say anything, the mask was ripped from his head.

Raven had pulled so hard, that she had felt a few hairs being tugged as well. But suddenly the ripped hair wasn't the concern now. Raven's eyes widened as she saw two icy blue orbs staring back at her.

"Raven…"

The voice was so familiar. But it…nobody…it wasn't possible that she was actually looking into the Ever so famous Boy wonder, Robin, just as mysterious as his mentor's eyes. But they were so beautiful. The color was astounding. It was as if the purest water reflecting the most cloudless sunny day was in his eyes at this very moment. She bet that if his mask were off while he fought in battle, his icy blue stare would freeze any villain.

"Robin." She gasped.

Robin looked down in shame and closed his eyes fully.

"I'm sorry."

As soon as his eyes closed, Raven snapped back into reality as if coming back to earth from being hypnotized. Everything was spinning in her head, and the literal squeeze on her heart was tormenting.

Raven's narrowed eyes flashed a deathly white before is resided and she calmed herself. Through gritted teeth she grabbed a fist full of Red X's claimed suit on Robin and brought it closer until they were eye to eye.

"WHY?" She growled.

Robin's eyes slowly opened, expecting everything that was happening at this very moment. _'He was right, I am a bad actor.'_

"WHAT?"

'Did she just hear that…?'

"YES I DID YOU ASS." Raven let go of her grip on him and shoved him backwards harshly.

"Who do you think you are? Obviously not Robin."

"…How did you know?"

Raven directed her deadly gaze under her bed and she fiercely tossed away sheets that got in her way after bending over to reach the shoebox. As she claimed the box in her hands, she threw it harshly towards him and fell to her knees and looked down in stress.

Robin opened the box gently and grabbed the first two things he saw. A note that he didn't recognize and a poem that he did recognize. _'I am getting so sloppy. I didn't even think she would look, or even have past notes from him._'

"Where's Brian?" Her saddened, yet almost calm voice caught him by surprise.

"I know you know where he is, and what he is doing. And I want you to tell me." Raven ordered.

Robin sighed audibly. This was going to be hard. Robin looked down at his shoes. How was he supposed to say this? Robin ran a hand through his now exposed hair and looked back up to see Raven's sleeve pulled up, while her other hand stroked an X looking scar.

"What's that?"

"He…he gave it to me."

"He what? When?" Robin asked frantically. Had Brian really hurt her?

"I thought I was dreaming. He had said that he was glad I was dreaming of him, and that he wanted me to know that I loved him no matter what." Raven's emotions were flowing in and out so quickly; it was like an opened wound. She felt as if she was bleeding to death, she wished the scar would open up and pour out her lifeblood. Too many memories that had brought back rain, pain, and feigned happiness. Raven didn't care if her emotions flew out o her own mouth; she was going to speak her mind.

"We were communicating through a mirror. And when I tried to touch and see if he was real, my touch made the mirror shatter. As the glass was crashing down, one scraped me. And when I woke up, I was bleeding. It hasn't gone away since, and it still looks as red as the dream when I first cut it. The thing is, when it was bleeding right when I noticed it and it immediately stopped. Does it not look like the insignia of Red X?" She said, showing him the mark.

Robin saw it; it was indeed his mark. It was as if Brian was marking her to say she was his territory, but he didn't want to say anything.

"It does." _'I think I need to tell her now.'_

"Raven? Can…Ok, you _need_ to hear this."

Robin told her everything. Starting from that night he had found Brian laying there, through his childhood, and to his dying wish. Robin noticed how Raven didn't look up from her nervous, twitching fingers. But he did notice how at time, her eyes would narrow and her lips would turn into a firm line, and how other times her eyes would widen and she would stop playing with her fingers in shock. He was glad, atleast she was listening. He knew that he probably would have tuned her out or atleast got up and left if it were vice versa. It had been 2 hours since he started the story, and he hoped she would talk and tell him something sooner or later.

"And…Raven?" She kept quite, "I need to give you something."

Raven didn't even look up from where she was, but she noticed Robin teleporting out of the room.

In 5 minutes, Robin was back with silk in his hand, and that's when Raven looked up.

"He told me to give this to you, if something like this ever happened. He wanted you to have it, so here, I cleaned it for you." Robin handed Raven the folded silk.

Raven looked at it curiously. She slowly unwrapped it, and found a beautiful scalene triangle shaped gem at the end of a silver chain. The gem was red, and was the same height as her thumb.

"That necklace is actually the same necklace he told me about in the letter that Vancilence gave him. The one that helps half vampires and humans alike. I did some research on it, it's really really rare." Robin informed her.

"It is rare. How much did your source say there were on planet Earth?" Raven asked, speaking for the first time in a couple of hours.

Robin's eyes were wide for her first words, but the shock quickly deflated, "I think there were only rumored for only 9 gems on Earth."

Raven looked down and unhooked her belt and held it in her hand.

"Lets see…1…2…3……….8…then theres one on my cloak…and one in my hand…but theres also one on my forehead…" Raven mumbled, but Robin understood what she was saying when he saw her count her belt stones.

"Yeah that's an 'ok' estimate, but they forgot the one on my forehead." Raven said, hooking her belt back on.

"…Are you saying…?"

"Yeah, the one Vancilence gave him is a stone from Azarath that was only rumored to help humans and any sort of demons alike. It was tested correct by a group of scientists on Azarath. That's when 'The red gem' hunters came looking for them. It's along story."

Robin nodded his head and turned towards the door. "I'm going to go change now. If you need me, I'll be in shouting distance."

Raven nodded her head and watched him walk out the door. Once she saw the door close she dropped to her knees and started crying.

'Brian…why couldn't I save you?' She thought.

Things started to shatter, and bed covers were already in shreds, and that's when the necklace in her hand from Brian started to float. Raven gasped, hoping her powers wouldn't destroy his last gift, and grabbed it.

She forced herself to compose herself before it broke in her own hand. She tried so hard, her eyes hurt from closing them in concentration. Finally she came out of her semi-meditation trance and was able to preserve the necklace.

Raven wore the other stones, not only because they were from Azarath, but also because her mother gave it to her. Though, her mother had warned her that the stones would not work for any spawn of Trigon, for the stone was made by the heavens for any sort of demon who did not want to be a demon, and for any human. The heavens didn't think that even the spawn of Trigon himself could hate their father, so the stone does not work for anyone who has Trigon's blood within them. But even after that warning, her mother gave it to her for memories of Azarath.

Raven clutched her head in agony as the realistic memories of Brian came flooding into her mind without warning.

'_Please…don't make me…I don't want to relive this…'_ She mumbled through gritted teeth.

She slowly stood up, knowing exactly where her mind and heart was telling her to go. Raven broke into a run, not stopping for anything.

Raven wasn't even thinking of her powers now, her feet would be as reliable as her powers now. She ran passed the other titans and their curious glance.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven ran all the way down the stairs, jumping a couple in the process. She was running so fast, she could almost hear the wind being cut through, like when you slash a sword so fast you could hear the air rip.

* * *

Raven slowed down, out of breathe and calves burning, she had reached her destination; The graveyard. 

Before Robin had left her room, raven found it necessary to find out exactly where Robin had buried Brian.

After about 10 minutes of searching, she found it.

**Brian Romano**

**1988-2005**

**A Son. A Boyfriend. A Friend. A Brother.**

**Forever will he be remembered**

**As a boy, yet a man**

**As a fighter, yet a lover.**

"**I'm not afraid."**

Raven gasped at the beautiful words on is grave. But she wasn't totally surprised; Robin had indeed written a wonderful poem and was capable of this as well.

She slumped down near his stone, being careful not to sit on the dirt directly 6 feet above his decomposed body, until she was holding her knees to her chest.

Raven had spent the night there, find it pretty comfortable leaning against the tree almost perfectly behind Brian's tomb stone. She had spent hours talking to him, praying for him, and even laughing for him. She felt so free from the burden after spending hours on end near his stone.

And that's where Robin found her the next morning, lazily leaning against the tree near Brian's stone. He knew she would be there, but got worried when she didn't come back.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. A white, blank, ceiling. 

"Where…"

"Oh, Good morning Raven."

Raven tilted her head back a little more, to see the boy wonder looking down at her. She shot up and looked back, Robin was sitting there, where her head should be. She couldn't help the blush from her cheeks into thinking she slept on Robin's lap.

"How did I end up here…?" She asked, wondering how she got from the cemetery to the Titan's living room.

"I found you at the cemetery. I got worried after finding out you didn't come home last night."

Raven smirked; he sounded a lot like a father, or a boyfriend. A mixture of those two was a perfect fit.

"I knew you would be there. You're the only one I know brave enough to stay over night in a cemetery, and actually find enough comfort to seriously sleep there as well." Robin smiled at hers.

Raven's face faltered immediately from content, to angry. Here she was, joking with the man who pretended to be the only man she ever loved. Here she was, actually ENJOYING it as if nothing had ever happened. Here she was, ignoring his faults. How could she let this fact run by her? Brian was the only one she had ever loved, the only one who had ever _taught _he_r to_ love. Then there was Robin, who found it necessary to pretend to be the most important person in Raven's life and act as if it were no big deal with her. How far did he think he could get? Did he use Brian's well-earned image just to get whatever he wanted from her? This made her blood boil inside.

"What the hell am I doing. Why am I even talking to you?" Raven said through gritted teeth and stood up, walking away from him.

"What? Wait…hold on…where are you…what are you talking about?" Robin asked, also standing up.

Raven turned towards him, "What am I talking about? You should know _Brian_. How long do you think this stupid game would have lasted? Do you think I wouldn't have noticed because of our passionate kisses? Is that all you wanted from me? Where you planning to get in my pants, while having your mask on? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She yelled.

Robin stood there, trying as hard as he could to match the glazed-over-in-anger stare she gave him, but it wasn't exactly working. He looked down in defeat.

Raven turned around, and walked away. Unknowingly stomping her feet in the process.

* * *

Her bags were packed, her furniture was teleported and her memories were stored away in a precious place within the deep cells of her mind. 

Raven looked around at her empty room, and looked back down at the one duffel bag she had with her, letting one tear slide down her cheek before pulling her hood over her head and grabbing her duffel bag.

'_This place has only given me horrible memories. I don't even remember being entirely happy anymore. (chuckle) actually I don't think I was ever ENTIRELY happy, but content enough to act like it. Ok, so maybe before I actually turned 15 I was pretty happy, being a teen in this place is killing me. Friendship, boys, judgement, having to save the town, birthdays, demon fathers, and death is really getting to me.'_

'What is this? Joking, are we? Well, I never would have thought Raven would be in a joking mood around the time she is actually moving out of this place.'

Raven's eyes widened at that voice, it was her favorite to talk to emotion, Knowledge. Infact, raven hasn't had any of her emotions talk to her in a long time. _'I guess I'm was going back to normal.'_

Raven had successfully left the Titan's tower, and to the mainland. But she only made it to the shore before turning around and admiring it's justice looking beauty.

"Who knows, maybe I'll come back one day. But for now I—umff." Raven was turning around, when she smashed into a hard chest.

Raven realized who's chest it was, and immediately tried to squirm away, but the person caught her in a firm grip by the forearms.

"Raven, don't."

"I have to! Robin, let me go!"

"Please, Raven…" Robin tried to reason.

"Robin! I said let me go!"

"Raven…" Robin looked down to the gravel between them, staring at her blue slip on shoes. "Please, don't do this."

Raven gave up on trying to get out of his grasp. "If you don't let me go, I'll do something we'll both regret."

Robin looked up, and took off his mask. "I'm begging you raven, don't leave. We need you, your town, the Titans, me. Everyone!"

Raven was hesitant to talk, knowing his eyes were indeed hypnotically beautiful, but she managed to look away. And when she did, her eyes glowed an eerie white.

"LET ME GO."

"Raven, please don't." Robin said, trying as hard as he could to ignore the scary looking woman infront of him. He hugged her tightly, for two reasons; one, so she wouldn't be able to run away from him again, and two, this was the only way to be close to her, without exactly seeing the scariness of her.

Raven almost immediately settled down at his touch. One of his hands were barely stroking her hair, while the other wrapped itself firmly around her waist. 'He's holding me as if he were alone in t he dark with only the comfort of his teddy bear.

"Please don't leave us." He begged again.

Raven closed her eyes, and lightly touched his shoulder. Before he could look at her and see if her eyes were still glowing, She stood on her toes, and using his shoulder as a handle, she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Robin." And with that, she left, dissolving into the ground into the form of a shadow.

"…Bye Raven."

* * *

Whoosh! FINALLY, huh? Well if you didn't read before, or may have forgotten…This was the last chapter before we go back to Nightress and Raven. That chapter should be coming soon too, cuz I'm eager to right that one. 

I hoped you liked it so far, there aren't many chapters coming after, probably 2. And I'm sorry to say, the last one I can tell is probably going to be pretty short.

So tell me what you think!

M

PS: Theres one more unanswered question that you will find out in the next chapter.

PSS: you know what really sucks? I was so psyched I would finally see, 'The Prophecy'.

I was visiting my grandparents house, so you know how grandparents are…either they don't have cable, or had their kid (your dad/mom or uncle/aunt) buy one for them without their permission. But luckily my grandparents had one beautiful large TV with cable.

BUT it was 7:57 (my time) and my grandma was still using me as a mannequin for my graduation dress (that's right, you heard me correct, our school didn't finish yet). I was telling her to hurry up so much that I didn't even hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

So anyway, its 8:02 and I'm finally back in my normal clothing when I race downstairs and hear my grandmother's b.f.f. sitting on the couch, talking loudly, infront of the sacred television. So I figure, 'oh well, I'll try to tune them out', cuz you know how you and your bff are…talk, talk, giggle, talk, talk louder, laugh, laugh some more, talk, talk, talk, laugh hysterically.

So I'm sitting there, already pissed because I missed 2 minutes of this wonderful episode, trying to tune them out as hard as I can. I have the TV volume on 14 (which is pretty loud for this TV) and I can still barely hear it! I don't want to be rude, because that's how I am, so I don't turn the volume any higher. I'm just happy I can hear a couple of words…then…all of sudden…they start talking to me! They're like "why don't you go try on the dress so my friend can see it"…"Did you know we were best friends cine 1st grade?"… "What is that you're watching?" AHH! So I'm just mumbling little answers that they probably cant hear like, "….yeah…." "….uh huh…".

So, basically the point of this story is to tell you that I basically missed the whole episode. I did see the episode though, and I must say Azarath is cool looking, on a cloud/rock thing and all. And I like how Arella was with doves and in white…I ALSO LOOVEE how Raven KICKED.SLADES.ASS. at the end. But I hate how the Titans were all scared of her a little afterwards, I mean, if I saw my team mate actually do that, I'd be like, "Wooh dog! Wanna share some of that 'kick butt' juice you got there?".

Alright, did I warn you or did I warn you? So now we all saw Beast Boy's hand draped over Raven's shoulders, even if it were for only a second. Lol, I was laughing at how it looked funny since they made him a little shorter than her…haha.

THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

Special thanks to : 

NinaWilliamsTheSilentAssassin(when signed on) kagomeandinuyasha4ever(when signed off)

LainTheFluffMaster

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe

Alena-Chan

for all thier wonderful reviews, thay've really kept me writing. Thanks for the awesome encouragement, which i offer encouragement to whatever they do as well. D thankies!

* * *

Well, that's enough of my rambling for now. See ya in the next chapter. 

BTW: I don't really say, "Wooh Dog". Just to tell you.


	23. His Return

Nightress sat in awe.

"I told you it would take forever to tell." Raven reminded.

That story had not taken just one night. They had decided to fall asleep, then wake up and start again. When they had to eat, they would go to the dinner table and talk telepathically. Then the rest of the day they would either spend talking or meditating.

Nightress knew her feelings about Raven were true. Nightress had confirmed from her story that Raven would indeed come to interest. Especially a small subject in between it. (AN: Tha might sound lesbian-ish, lol but actually remember when Nightress told Rapid to get Raven, because Nightress felt something 'interesting' about her? Yeah well…ok you'll just find out. Just making a point that Nightress doesn't have a crush on Raven.)

It was now two days later, and Raven was finally finished. 'Finally…' She thought.

Raven actually felt better about telling her story. She hadn't told anyone, and when she was alone, she would be forced to write it out in her computer just so she will atleast have something to tell. And she admitted it, she needed a friend. Starfire had always asked about what Raven did that day, and vice versa.

"That was sad." Nightress told her. Looking down at her own lotus positioned legs; she had almost let the smile crack open.

"Mhmm." Raven eyed her weirdly; it was as if Nightress was trying to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

Nightress's head shot up shocked, "What? Oh nothing…just remembering something."

Raven got up, "I'm going to go get some tea."

"Alright."

"Would you like some Vancilence?" Raven asked.

"Sure why not." She smiled.

Raven gave her a small, yet a hint of mischievous smile and left Nightress's room.

But Nightress caught it. She went over Raven's word, and almost choked.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, looking out the large window like she did so many times in the past. She brought her legs up, hugging them in the process.

Robin (the second) saw Raven sitting on the couch. His curiosity got the best of him and he jumped over the couch, sitting next to Raven in the process.

'Robin used to do that…' She thought. 

"So, are you really Raven from the original Teen Titans?" He asked, already knowing the answer, just asking for the heck of it.

"Yes."

"So you personally knew the original Robin?"

Raven didn't even move her head as she looked at him from the corner of her, wondering if he was interrogating her, or actually wondering. She looked back out the window and smirked as she saw the curious, slightly widened mask holes, expecting an answer.

"You can say that."

Robin looked down at his steel toed shoes, "That is so awesome…" He mumbled, trying his hardest not to seem so awed.

Raven went through his mind once more. This kid was only 14, no wonder he was so…childish. She could clearly remember her Robin was anything but. She knew his childhood was taken away from him, and there was no way he would start acting like one, even if he was one.

"You act a lot like him" She assured him. Ok, so this wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't a total lie. They had a lot of similarities.

"I've been told." He smirked.

"I'm going home today." She said, knowing he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She really loved it there; all the memories were more of a joy ride than torture.

"Remember to visit." He smiled, giving him her hand to shake.

Raven looked at him, then the hand, then back at him. She just smiled slightly and nodded as she got up and left the room.

Robin lowered his hand and chuckled. _'She reminds me so much of Night.'

* * *

_

Nightress had teleported to the roof right after Raven left.

"Hm, I was sure she didn't figure it out. I guess I was wrong, she's a lot smarter than she puts on." Nightress said wisely.

Nightress sat down and dangled her feet over the edge. _'It had been so long. I barely remember Brian.' _

'_Ok so maybe not so long, only 9-10 years.' _She corrected herself.

Nightress looked down at her cross necklace. It was beautiful. She had gotten it when she was just a little vampire.

She looked up towards the sky, remembering the time she was with Brian. She had truly loved him as her own, even if she did look only 17 years old. But she wasn't, Vampires age extremely slowly. Infact, 10 years is almost a 'yesterday'. Half Vampires age shorter, but compared to a human, it was still pretty lengthy.

From where she was from, Vampires were killed voluntarily when they get to an age when they feel everything they needed to do in life was complete. She had left for that reason; she never wanted to die. Ofcourse, some part of her knew that that was just the childish naivete talking.

As she looked down at the rocky ocean, she remembered her 'Transformation.' After she had left her home, scientist, who were also looking for the Red Stone found it on her. They were not only interested in the stone but her now as well. They made many horrible tests on her, tried different solutions. Nightress didn't want to think about it, but the memories and physical pain was flooding in like a storm.

And then, there was Evan Smith. Evan was into all the dark things, so he knew about her right away. One night, he had kidnapped her and did one long horrible surgery. When she woke up, her head throbbed and her pulse was bumping. She looked up and saw Evan, smiling sadistically at her. She remembered his explanation till this day, '_Hello my little Dracula. Do you feel the throbbing in your blood? In your head? Perfect. I preformed a long procedure, in which I game the most rarest blood I could find. Azarathian blood, giving you shadow powers beyond your belief. It's pretty amazing. Go ahead, concentrate on that lamp over there.'_ She looked at him, gritting her teeth at his clenched sickening smile, and waiting eyes, _'Go on…'_

She glanced over at the lamp, then back at him. Her anger was building, and instead of her teeth growing and eyes flashing red, she saw the lamp be engulfed in shadow, then hurled itself across the room, flying past her ear and smashing itself into the head of Evan Smith.

Vancilence only smirked, "You're right, this is pretty cool." She lifted her hand and watched as a metallic bottle came floating to her. She grabbed it, and quickly threw it at Evan, who dodged to the left missing it by inches. Vancil snarled, and started to remember heritage; as soon as she did she felt the small tinge of her teeth grow. She closed her eyes and imagined her eyes grow red and her teeth lengthen, and sure enough it did just that. When Evan looked back at her, she opened her now blood red eyes and growled open mouthed, showing off her long molars.

In one quick motion, her hand glowed a menacing black and made the shadow grab him by the neck and chest. She closed the distance between them and clenched her hand around his neck fiercely. Without another word, she brought her now even longer molars to his neck and broke the skin. The memory of his scream ringing in her ears almost brought her out of her stupor. Vancil remembered how after she did that awful deed, she snatched the Red Stone and fled.

Nightress jumped when she felt Raven's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Raven." Nightress beamed.

"You don't have to act like that anymore. I know who you are now." Raven said without looking at her and sitting down next to her.

Nightress's smile grew to a smirk, and she snickered, "Glad."

Raven looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How did you know?" Nightress asked.

"The similarities were unmistakable. First, your heritage, your half vampire. That's pretty rare. Second your age. Robin told me how Brian had said you looked about 17. I read that Vampires age slower than humans, so it was definitely possible that you look the same now. Besides, Brian mentioned long brown hair, with bangs, tan/pale skin, and Grey eyes with 3 red flecks in them. I also read that half vampires have strength to match human men at age 80 (AN: for vampires, not 80 year old men), which is pretty young for vampires. You were older, and were easily able to break that man's wrist (AN: reference to the ally in Brian's Childhood.) Besides, I can tell a Red Stone when I see one. " Raven said, pointing to her necklace.

"Oh."

"Is that why you asked Rapid to get me? Because you knew I knew Brian?" Raven asked, looking back over the ocean.

Nightress nodded, "I'm glad I caught you, too. I knew it sounded weird when Rapid told you, but I'm also glad you agreed."

Raven nodded silently in agreement.

"I suppose you want this necklace back then?" Raven asked starting to take off the Red Stoned necklace Brian had given her.

"No. He gave it to you for a reason Raven."

There was complete silence; not even the water seemed to move.

"You taught him well." Raven conjured.

"Thank you. So did you."

Raven looked at her confused, "What did I teach him?"

Nightress smiled and looked over the ocean and clouds in the distance, "You taught him love."

Raven thought about that for a while. "He taught me as well."

Comfortable silence filled the tension free air.

"If you don't mind me asking, How did Brian die?"

Raven couldn't help but think how weird it was that Raven seemed like the elder and wiser in this conversation, yet Nightress was probably a lot older than her.

"Slade manipulated him and when Brian started to fight back when he got enough strength, he beat him until he almost died. That's when Robin came and picked him. But because Brian already had a bad heart, he died a day later." Raven told.

"Slade…I've only seen him once."

"When?" Raven asked urgently, she had a score to settle. She hadn't seen him since a fight with the Titans.

"Now that you mention it, he seemed too sadistic to be a normal villain." Nightress noted. "Infact, I can see him."

Raven looked frantically around, "Where?"

Nightress tapped her head, then lightly touched Raven's temple and closed her eyes.

Raven eyed her for a second, then followed suit. The vision came intruding, and she indeed saw him.

Nightress broke the connection.

"He's in the next town over." Raven said, standing up.

Nightress followed her as she teleported downstairs into the livingroom.

* * *

The new Titans had been given word from the empaths that Slade was in the next town over.

"C'mon we've got no time to waist!" Raider yelled.

"Calm down I'm almost done." Achandra said. She was trying to hack into a security camera nearby his location.

"Raider, we need to find out if this Slade guy is actually doing anything illegal." Robin said, leaning over the large keyboard watching Achandra type away.

"I have found him." Achandra declared.

The Titans stalked over to the screen and watched as he calmly walked up a street corner.

"…He doesn't seem to be doing anything." Nightress said.

"So what should we do?" Flamer asked.

"We go after him." Said a calm yet angry voice from behind them.

All of them turned to see Raven standing behind them, eyes narrowed.

"Raven, we can't just start attacking him. He's just walking. Besides we've only heard rumors about him, just seen him in a few old clips we found when we arrived here." Robin said.

"Then let me talk to him. You can start attacking when he will."

Nightress nodded and walked over near Raven.

"How do you know he'll even attack?" Muscles asked.

"I know him more than you all do. And hopefully ever will." And with that, Raven turned around and started to walk away, Nightress trailing behind her.

The Titans exchanged looks of concern, and quickly followed them.

* * *

"Wow." Raven was looking at their source for transportation.

A rather large helicopter looking machine was sitting in her old garage.

Muscles, the assigned pilot, took the driver's seat while Robin got shot gun.

Electra, Flamer, Achandra and Raider sat in the 4 seats behind them, while Nightress, Rapid, and Raven shared the back.

Raven looked around as she saw the new technology. '_It…it looks a lot like Cyborg's.' _She thought, but she didn't say anything, because the acceleration of the now moving helicopter wiped the breathe out of her for a second.

In mere minutes there were on top of a building a block away from Slade.

Robin leapt out of the helicopter, followed by everyone else.

"Ok Titans we're gonna wait here until Raven tells us what to do." Robin reported.

The new Titans nodded and watched as Raven dissolved into the ground.

* * *

"Slade."

"Ah, Raven. So nice to see you." He said turning around. Though he hadn't seen her in a while, he had to admit she did look much older, and much wiser.

"Why are you here?"

"Here? I'm just walking around; it's a beautiful day. A day that makes you think of all the wonderful things that happened."

"Your wrong." She snapped. "You don't know what beautiful is."

"And I suppose you do?" He said, advancing towards her, hands laced behind his back. "Tell me Raven, do you see a beautiful day when you're locked up in your small studio apartment? Do you see beautiful people around you when you're reading an ancient book? Tell me Raven, what is beautiful?" Slade said, looking at her through a stormy Grey eye.

"It's rare to see. And when I do see it, I know what it is. How is it possible that you, someone who supposedly sees it everyday, know what beautiful is opposed from something you see everyday? How can you possibly tell the difference?" Raven countered back through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, dear Raven, you've definitely matured over the years."

"You haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Always." Raven said, feeling her hands clench on to the sides of her baggy jacket in frustration.

Slade just smirked under his mask and turned to walk away.

"All those people. All those innocent towns people. All the lives, you destroyed them. You destroyed mine." Raven hung her head low, seeing Slade turn around, "I think it's time I repay the favor."

Slade watched as Raven rose her head, eye's white as snow, glowing magnificently.

Slade smirked and turned back around, "What is your strive Raven? Is it that Brian boy?"

Raven said nothing as she advanced, breaking into a run towards him. He took out his own gadget, prepared to fire it on Raven, when a black shadow clouded over it and tore it from his grasp.

Slade was confused, 'I thought Raven's hands glowed when she used her powers.' He looked to the side as a silhouette emerged from an alleyway.

"No, That was me." Said the silhouette. Two bright red eyes emerged as well, as the silhouette was now a person. Or was it?

Slade couldn't tell nor did he care.

Throwing a bomb towards the red-eyed person, he dove at Raven.

Being full of vengeance, she blocked the shot quickly. They started to throw eachother numerous punches and kicks when an arrow shot him in the leg.

"Augh..." Slade winced. He turned around to see 7 teenaged superheroes standing there, joined by an 8th, the silhouette who emerged from the smoke unharmed and stood behind her leader.

"Ah, the new Teen Titans, how nice to meet you."

Suddenly, Slade felt his body being wrapped in a black aura, as a cold monotoned voice from behind him spoke, "You're getting sloppy Slade."

He turned his head to see Raven's arm outstretched, fingers widened and engulfed in a black aura, while raven's eyes still grew an even whiter shade of white.

" Am I?" Slade used his free leg to back kick her hard enough to divert her attention, causing the aura to dissolve around him.

Raven panicked as she saw a familiar looking Red X shoot from Slade's arm closing in on her mouth, _'How did he get one of those…'_ But before it reached raven's mouth, it was wrapped in Electricity and melted. To the side, Raven saw Electra's eye's glowing a faint yellow as she tried to melt Slade's shoes.

"Tricky tricky, but these aren't so easy to melt." Slade responded as he threw 2 spears, made of metal of course straight at Electra.

"Muscles, Raider." Robin commanded.

Muscles and Raider stepped ahead of their leader and grabbed the opposing spears in mid air and easily bent it in a 90 degree angle, then flinging it with a grunt making the bent spears act as a boomerang.

Slade dodged the first one, but dodged the second with slight difficulty. He watched as Raider and Muscles grabbed the boomerangs again, and threw it once more.

This time, Flamer stepped up and threw fire at the boomerangs, making the metal light up to a golden/red. The ends of the boomerangs slashed Slade, giving him two scorch marks on either part of his body.

" I see the new team is slightly more dynamic. But I wont being standing here and waiting anymore." Slade now got into a fighting position.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He saw raven transport next to Nightress he yelled, "Titan's GO!"

Raven smirked the slightest at these words, but advanced towards the opposing villain.

Slade stood there smirking as he pressed a button on his aging belt. An estimate of 500 drones coming from everywhere would have been an understatement.

Robin gritted his teeth as a Slade drone ran straight into him. Pulling out his bird-a-rang, he managed to cut off the drone's head, which was now an explosive, and hurled it at the advancing ten drones. He was trying to get to the main villain as soon as possible.

Achandra knelt down on one knee and fired arrows of all sorts. Bomb arrows, freeze arrows, regular arrows, long arrows, everything. She was now shooting 4 at a time, managing to strike the chest /head of a drone every time.

Electra flexed her hands and started throwing electric bolts at the drones, some getting so electrified they'd crash the system of ten more drones. As her eyes grew a bright yellow, she was buried under 2 drones. She reached out and lightly touched them on the chest, having each spring off and combust by her electric charge.

Rapid was running everywhere, throwing his rope over a few drones at a time, and using them as a weapon, throwing them at other drones causing them to combust.

Muscles and Raider were working almost simultaneously, kicking here, punching there, and throwing every once in a while. It was getting harder and harder to throw these drones off of themselves. Raider jumped up, and luckily having gravity on her side, smashing drones on her way down. Muscles was moving to the left and right, making the drones collide and brake easily.

Flamer looked almost bored.

"Pfft, is that all he's got?" He asked himself. Flamer waited until his eyes were fully orange and flexed his hand, making the earth slightly open. He felt as his hands were already catching on fire, though that was something normal. Flamer started making magma flow out and instantly melt the approaching drones.

Nightress was in the air, grabbing some drones with telekinesis and smashing them against each other. Occasionally she would grab something else in order to kill an onslaught of drones at once. She glanced over to where raven was. Watching as she tried to fight the villain 'Slade'. Nightress tried to hurry so she could help her mentor.

* * *

"Damn!" Achandra grabbed her arrow bag and looked inside. None left. She looked around to see about 20 drones surrounding her.

She made a run for the small gaping area where drones haven't closed in yet. She stumbled slightly, but caught her footing with the help of a push from her hand. As she was heading towards the exit, 3 drones jumped in front of her and closed off the area. They jumped too close to her, in result she ran into the drones.

They grabbed the arms and shoulders of the struggling girl and started to take out their weapons.

Achandra clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the force of their weapons. But instead she felt heat on both sides of her and almost as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

She opened her eyes and turned around to see about 20 drones behind her, all scorched by fire. Achandra looked back in front of her to see Flamer standing in front of her, ever so close.

He stood there smiling down at her and then grabbed a lock of her hair, somehow making smoke flow through his fingers, then let it sit where it was.

"Sorry." He cooed in a low, seductive voice.

"For what?" She could feel the blush on her cheeks as she smiled. She looked up into his amber eyes, still slightly sparking, but was back to its original color.

"I…accidentally caught your hair on fire." He said in the same low voice, as if it was nothing.

Achandra's face fell and she yelped as she grasped the hair he was just holding and stared down at the now burnt hair. _'No wonder he grabbed their part of my hair, he was probably extinguishing it.'_

She back handed the fire starter on the arm, "Be more careful next time!" She yelled.

Flamer just rolled his eyes smirking and melted away the advancing drones, and stepped infront of Achandra, protecting her from harm.

* * *

"Slade-ugh" Raven skidded backwards, trying not to fall with the help of her also skidding hand in front of her. "Why are you here?"

Slade smiled wickedly, "Just coming for a visit." He stood back up to full height from his round house kick. "Where have you been? I've been wondering for such a long time."

"I thought you were only after Robin." She said through gritted teeth, delivering a punch to his gut.

Slade swerved to the side and gave her a scowl. This making her smile.

"You can't even find him can you? You're so pathetic you-" Raven was kicked square in the chest, knocking the air out of her. As she flew back, her lengthened hair got into her view. Her back collided with the nearby wall, again taking the breath away from her. She moved the hair from her face, watching as a fist came out of no where and punched her in the face, making an indent into wall.

Raven fell, knocked out cold. Black surrounded her as she fell from consciousness.

* * *

Nightress watched as Raven fell from her kneeling position, watching her unconscious head collide with the cold cement. Nightress gritted her teeth and destroyed the oncoming drones with ease, pulling away from them to help Raven.

Nightress looked down, watching as a fighting Robin also saw this and was trying to get away from the drones to help out his friend.

She returned her gaze to Raven and sped up her flight, sending a mental message to Robin.

* * *

'_I see her Robin, don't worry about this. It's personal.' _He heard her say. Robin looked towards the sky to see Nightress zoom by above him.

He nodded silently, and stayed with his team.

* * *

Slade had pulled out his personal bow-staff. He ran it though Raven's sleek long hair, letting the cold metal grace her already cold skin.

"So many years…" Slade pressed a button, making a knife protrude from the end of his staff facing him.

"I've been waiting…" It was already dark, the sun was leaving along with it's marks in the sky. He flipped the steel staff, only to have it not return to his hands.

Slade zoomed around, facing a very angry vampire.

He hadn't noticed it before, infact he never thought they were real.

"So this team does have a dark one. All the more joy—" He was cut off at the shock of Nightress gripping the pure steel bar, making it crack slightly...then slowly becoming into 2.

"It's refreshing to see some strength around here. I'm guessing that must be coming from your vampire side, isn't it?"

Nightress stood tall, ignoring everything he said. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying when her eyes were turning red and fangs enlarging at the same time.

"So, it's a fight you want."

'No." A voice came from behind Nightress.

Slade moved slightly to see who had said. 7 Titans were standing behind her, Robin in the front. All were a little worn out and sweaty from battle, but all had their game face on.

"It's a fight WE want." Robin said, finishing his sentence.

Nightress cocked her head to the side, watching the approaching Titans from her profile.

She smirked, "Yes, but ladies first." Nightress flew at Slade, catching him unprepared and knocking him a good few feet back.

"Ouch." Rapid said, watching as Slade was thrown back. He remembered when she was mad during fighting sessions…boy was her vampire blood kicking in.

* * *

Raven had been listening in, finally she was conscious again. Raven had been lying there for a few minutes, still too weak to move, but strong enough to listen in.

She concentrated on her powers, praying that they would heal her wound at the back of her head. She knew they had already healed some, or else she would still be blacked out.

Raven continued to lay, hoping by the time she'd be finished healing to maximum, she'd be able to deliver the last punch.

* * *

The Titans were missing hopelessly. Slade was practically walking around, dodging every hit/strike/assault with ease. Sure there were some hits, but he was barely getting hurt.

"And here I thought the new Titans were more of a challenge." Slade sneered. He stole a peek at the already awake Raven.

He knew she was just lying there, gathering strength.

Raider, the next one up to try and strike, saw Slade look towards Raven. She looked as well, but right when she turned, Slade punched her in the jaw. Raider staggered back and clutched at her probably broken jaw.

Muscles ran up to tackle Slade, when he was tossed to the side, making a huge indent on a nearby car.

"He's finally going on the offensive." Robin murmured. "We're going to need a team, not separate attacks." He ran towards his larger mass of Titans.

"On my lead!" Robin yelled. Everyone nodded and stood waiting for Robin's commands.

"Flamer, show him what the core of the earth feels like."

Flamer smirked as he felt his eyes glow a dark orange and start to spark fire, "Gladly." Flexing his hand towards the ground, he immediately brought his hands up towards the sky, still in claw-like position. And with his hand, came parts of the earth, emitting lava from the cracks of the street.

"Achandra-"

"Um, actually Robin…I ran out of arrows a while back." She said shyly, giving him a weak smile.

Robin groaned, "Fine, go see if Raven's fine!"

Achandra nodded and sped away towards Raven.

"I don't think so-" Slade let out a red band like material, shooting forth and wrapping itself around Achandra's small frame, also taking a hold of her arms and taping them to her body.

Achandra fell with a grunt, only 5 feet away from Raven.

"Achandra!" Flamer yelled, mindlessly calling off his attack and running towards her.

Slade smirked and shot a stun gun at Flamer, making him double over in pain.

"Wha-what is this?" Flamer said. The stun gun was shot into his back, but from his back was spreading ice over his body. He couldn't use his powers at all if he was even cold.

"Flamer!" Robin yelled, trying to chip off the ice. But it was flowing too fast, and soon enough Flamer's whole body was covered in ice.

"Damnit." Robin yelled. He knew they could unfreeze Flamer now, but Flamer needed a while to recharge the fire in him, and there wouldn't be a point in waiting.

"Rapid, get Flamer out of the way." Robin commanded.

Rapid immediately got a good hold of Flamer over his shoulder and sped away.

* * *

Rapid stopped outside an alley a few blocks away.

"There I think you'll be safe here."

"Yeah yeah…" Flamer murmured. Though his body was frozen, his head wasn't.

Rapid just smiled and saluted him, taking his charge to the battle scene once again.

* * *

Achandra was lying there, fidgeting around to see if she could free herself from the bands.

"Ugh…Who is that Slade guy anyway?" She mumbled angrily.

"He's a psychotic villain. That all you want to know." Raven said, propping herself up until she was in sitting position.

"Raven?" Achandra watched as Raven took much effort and strength just to scoot over to her. "Don't come any closer, you'll loose your energy. And it's not like I can help my team anyway, I have no more arrows left."

Raven saw how crestfallen Achandra looked, "Don't be so jaded Achandra, just bring more next time."

"But that's the thing, what if I always make trouble for my team. I would hate it if I caused something horrible."

"Every Titans has the chance of causing harm for another, it's just a risk you'll have to take."

Achandra nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it in the middle of a fight scene. I already finished these two last chapters, I just want to see how you like this one so far.

I know I'm not good at writing fight scenes, but cut me some slack…last couple of days from school, excited for summer…yadda yadda.

Turns out the last chapter isn't so short, lol, its actually longer than this one. Maybe by a page though.

Shout outs and answers:

alena-chan: I'm glad I made you feel better, makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside as well :-D

raerob4ever: yes, in the process of telling raven Brian's background, Robin also told her what Red X wanted him to do. Yeah I guess you're right, but if she didn't, there wouldn't be a sequal lol.

Tecna- Thank you!

Lain the Fluff-Master- How about this, we give special thanks to each other, only fair lol. I'm really glad you love my story so far, thanks for reading it! It's like…I don't know, a huge honor for me to have a respected authoress saying such stuff to me lol. I'm so giddy, thank you! By the way: I read and left a review for Black Balloons, I LOVE it so far! And I forgot to mention that I actually have a black balloon, its my pet. Sadly, its dying/deflating. Thanks again!

Ravenfairie- Thanks! Omg, I hate parents do that. My rents are the same…they'll be watching a tv show, and one that I actually might like. But then they'll either be talking to eachother or on the phone so loud that I don't even try. Was it good? Yes it was very good! But you probably saw it by now lol. Thanks again!

Mystery-Bliss- Thank you so much! Hands you a tissue It's ok, we can mourn together. But by now you probably watched it lol. If not, it was good…though I couldn't hear it. Finally! Someone else who knows how I feel. Everyone else's school let out already. Luckily I only have 2 more days, what about you? Thanks for reviewing!

Rinagurl13- No worries, it's a Rae/rob. Thx for reviewing!

Queen of violet- Thank you sooooooooo much! It means a big deal to me! Thanks for reviewing! Ps: I like your user ID name lol.

Ani-Ca(Amime-Crazz)- Yup it's the end of the story Raven was telling, now will be back in the future. I totally agree with you, they shouldn't be scared of her! But other than that it was a good episode, I agree (again) lol.

Hunter- Thank you! I feel bad, I remember once you told me to email you once I got a new chapter up. I think I tried, but it didn't work. Maybe I didn't try hard enough, so sorry! Anyway, thx for reviewing and thx for reading as well!

Dark Dragon34- lol, family dinners…don't you hate them? I can totally relate. But thanx for reviewing and reading! Means a lot.

kagomeandinuyasha4ever- Yup, to answer your questions, along with Robin telling about Brian's background he told raven about the whole dressing up thing. Yeah, lol as you know its back to Raven and Nightress. Your reviews are always so refreshing lol, thanx again for reviewing and reading!

Twins- Really? That must be funny, waking up to see your face on a different person every morning lol. Don't work, sequel is already playing over and over in my head. Thx for reviewing!

Jupiter's moon Europa- thank you so much! It means a lot that you really like my story…I was beginning to get bored of it lol. Thanks again!

Little Creature- thanks, lol I know your excited I remember you asking about it twice I think lolol.

Obliviandragon- Umm...yeah thanks? …. And there really isn't any proof that he wasn't scared lol. Raven: I'm not scared of you anymore. Slade: you maybe not scared of me, but look who's scared of you. Then Raven turns around to her team, and probably if they weren't scared, they would have told her…but no one interjected. And as if speaking for the group Beast Boy said: Raven…? As if uncertain. So there really wasn't any proof of Robin not being scared….probably just a bloop for ya though lol. Thanks for reading!

autumn in bloom : thank you! And thanks for he helpful reviews!

scorpionfreak23: Actually the Teen Titans are based on the comic books, and in the comic books Dick Grayson has blue eyes, "Just like his mentor" they always say lol. I actually have a comic scan of Dick when he was younger at a funeral, he doesn't have his mask on, and you see blue eyes. Maybe we're talking about different people though, I've never seen the ollldddd comic book Robin before. Though by original I meant Dick Grayson, sorry for the confusion, but thx for reviewing what you think lol.

CrimsonFire490- lol when I was reading all you reviews at a time I was like.."hahaha…she's awesome" So yeah lol, thanks for being so nice I appreciate it! I'm also starting to read your stories, really good so far! You'll be seeing a few reviews from me, so I'll see ya there! Thx for reading and reviewing.

noname00: aweosme! Thx for putting me on your fave list..so cool of you! Thx for reviewing, means a lot to me :-D

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIWING!

M


	24. Clad in Black and Blue

"Electra-"

"Don't have to tell me twice Robin." Electra looked towards the clear sky. Everyone watched as rain clouds started forming, soon came thunder, then lightning.

When she looked back towards the smiling Slade, her eyes were glowing yellow, electricity sparking. She waved her hand towards the sky, then clamping it in a fist.

As soon as her fist was formed, a bolt of electricity came flying down to meet her fist. Next thing anyone knew, Electra was throwing bolts of lightning towards Slade.

Robin was getting agitated; this Slade guy was still dodging everything with ease.

Electra was noticing that too, she gritted her teeth and shot faster.

"Rapid tie him up." Robin whispered to Rapid.

Rapid nodded and ran as fast as he could around Slade a couple of times.

Slade didn't even see or feel the rope until Rapid pulled it to fasten it. Slade was jerked forward, making it easy to shoot with bolts.

Electra took that for advantage and shot. It missed.

"Damn, the only time I have bad aim…"

"Nevermind that, take hold of the rope!" Robin yelled.

Rapid handed Electra the rope and sent shockwaves through the rope. Reaching Slade, a huge electric explosion occurred.

The Titans were coughing from the smoke; they made the mistake of being too close.

"Did we get him?" Raider asked.

Nightress heard his snickering. She growled and flew through the smoke, only to see the electric rope being thrown back at the Titans.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

But it was to late; the rope surrounded Robin, Rapid, Raider and Muscles, encircling them in the shock filled rope.

"Augh!" Raider yelped as the shockwaves entered her body and shook her nerves. Robin, Rapid and Muscles weren't having any better luck.

Electra looked back at Slade, the only ones left were Nightress and herself.

"Feeling lonely?" Slade asked, stepping through the smoke—only to be pulled back and slammed into a wall.

Slade opened his eye to see Nightress holding him by the neck, sheathing her lengthened molars at him.

"Oh how intimidating." Slade mimicked.

Nightress sent a series of punches to his gut, watching blood drip down his mouth.

She let go of Slade, who just slid down the wall motionless.

"That was for Brian." She murmured.

Nightress turned to leave when she heard a gun click behind her.

"And you thought you were so close…" Slade snickered.

Nightress turned around, but Slade fired the gun. Nightress fell to the floor, looking down towards her side. There, was a tranquilizer bullet lodged in her side.

She fell limp, feeling Slade step over her.

"Bastard…"

* * *

Slade loaded another gun, a simple gun that would emit water that's all.

He aimed towards the occupied Electra, who seemed to try and revive her shocked teammates.

"Sweet dreams." He said before he squirt her. He watched, as the water flooded over her electrified skin, mixing electrons that should never be mixed. Her skin shook with insanity, and she blacked out.

"Now where is my little bird…?" He joked, looking around.

Turning around, a huge truck came zooming towards him surrounded in black aura.

The truck hit him by surprise and crushed him between the indented wall and itself.

"I'm right here Slade." Raven's voice was dripping with venom. She stealthily walked towards the crushed Slade, knowing he'd emerge soon.

As if on que, Slade grabbed a hold of the truck, and with much effort, shoved it aside.

He took no time to take out explosives and throw at the determined girl. Raven blocked them ease at a swipe at the sky making a small barrier surround her while the explosives exploded.

Slade noted how eerily white her eyes were turning.

"Am I getting the lonely bird upset? Well we don't want that to happen. I merely came here to give you something to do. I mean, the rest of the Titans are having wonderful lives. Want to know what they're doing as we speak Raven?"

Raven froze in her tracks,_ 'How did he know?'_ Raven's worst fear was finding out that her friend had left her to do something amazing. But she couldn't do a thing about it, because se was the one who left them.

While she thought, Slade advanced towards her, with a small limp no doubt.

"You're scared. You scared of being alone in the end. Do you even have any friends?" Slade asked, stopping 2 feet away from her.

Raven was looking down, taking in his words when she knew she wasn't suppose to.

_'He's just trying to get in your head, Raven! Don't let him get to you!'_ Her conscious screamed.

But how could she just ignore him? He was right after all.

Raven narrowed her eyes and looked up slowly at him, and said through gritted teeth, "I don't need friends," Raven punched him by surprise and sent him taking a step back, "I don't need my powers," She punched again, "AND I'M NOT SCARED OF BEING ALONE!"

Raven clenched her eyes shut as she felt tremendous power leave her body. Things were exploding on random, things were moving and colliding; the street was turning into a garbage lot.

With the last of her energy, she encircled Slade in her energy and sent him flying backwards.

Slade grunted loudly as he felt the air leave his body, tensing to get more oxygen. He started to cough out blood as he felt her aura move him again towards another wall.

* * *

Flamer was standing there, hoping the best for his team when he heard something from behind.

"…Who's there?" He asked.

He saw a tall figure clad in black strode over to him.

It was hard to see in the night, but he definitely saw two glowing white eyes looking at him.

"You've got a lot of power kid." Said the guy.

"…Uhh…thanks?" Flamer said unseemly.

Flamer heard the guy chuckle and say, "Don't move."

"…What are you doing?" Flamer watched as the person threw a CD looking disk at him.

Before he knew it, the disk exploded right when it touched the ice, flames were everywhere.

* * *

Slade was slumped over, but still breathing.

Raven had slammed him into a wall numerous times, making several print of his body in them.

_'Just keep holding on, she will drain soon.'_ He kept saying over and over in his head.

Slade looked up to see Raven on her knees, hands infront of her clutching the ground as she took deep breaths looking down.

Slade smirked and wiped away the blood from his mouth with his arm.

'_Its over Raven, he's almost done with…just send him a couple more time against the wall and he'll be over with.'_ Her conscious reminded her.

"Slade…you over-" Fear spiked her as she saw Slade's boots standing infront of her, "S-Slade?" Raven was kicked against the wall.

Her breath was already gone, making blood rise and spurt from her mouth.

"Now what would be an easy way to destroy something as pathetic as you?" he asked aloud.

"It'd-" Raven started to cough more blood, "take a lot more to get rid of me."

Raven watched as Slade withdrew a large dagger, and fingered it, making his own blood spill on it.

"Now when I will kill you, my blood with mix with yours." He laughed evilly.

Raven gasped, this was so dishonorable, not to mention disgusting. She didn't want to spend the last moment on Earth mixing blood with this vile creature. Mixing blood was either an intimate or family related subject, she didn't want to mix blood with her most hated enemy.

"Please…"

"Begging now are we? How low."

Raven closed her eyes and grasped at her stomach, the loss of blood from numerous cuts and rapid flow of blood from her mouth was making her incredibly weak. "Look who's talking…S-Slade."

Slade gritted his teeth, "Don't worry I'll make it short."

"RAVEN!"

Both Raven and Slade looked to the side to see Flamer running towards them.

Slade just snickered and threw a new towards him. The end of the net extending and encircling him, pulling him towards the ground and keeping him there.

"Raven, move of something!" Flamer yelled.

Raven only heard the first yell. As the blood was flowing out, she was walking in and out of consciousness. Once she closed her eyes she would black out slightly, but she would force her eyes open and would be back for only short time. This would repeat over and over.

She felt something looming infront of her; she took a quick look to see two black boots, probably Slade's.

_'Just close your eyes Raven, it'll be over soon.'_ Cooed her mind.

She did what she was told and rested her head on the cement floor, still slightly awake listening to Flamer's rants, yet her eyes were closed.

* * *

Slade smirked as he watched Flamer trying to escape. He sent another net around his first one, just incase he tried anything.

Flamer gritted his teeth, he still couldn't use his powers just yet, though he was grateful for the person who freed him. He surveyed the area to see the rest of his team lying there helpless.

Slade started to snicker, '_Insolent children…'_

Slade turned back around to face Raven, but almost jumped out of his skin, and that was rare for him.

There, standing in the small area between Raven and himself was a muscled man clad in black and blue. His short hair was parted down the middle, and his mask covered his eyes totally leaving two narrowed white holes glaring daggers at him. This man was taller than he was, but only by an inch or two.

The man grabbed Slade by the cloth near his neck and brought him nose to nose.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." The man said in a low threatening voice through gritted teeth.

Flamer watched as the man who saved him from becoming totally flameless in the alley stood infront of Raven, protecting her from Slade. _'He seemed so much angrier now than in the alley,_' thought Flamer watching intently.

"Who are you to threaten me?" Slade snarled. He had to admit this guy was beginning to get intimidating.

The man holding him suddenly smirked, "What? You don't remember me Slade?" The man let go of Slade roughly, almost knocking him over, and took out a bow-staff and twirled around his fingers.

"Getting an idea?" The man joked around.

Slade narrowed his eyes, then quickly was brought to reality and snickered.

"My my, what do we have here? A Titan's reunion?" Slade smirked.

'_A reunion?'_ The man thought, but quickly dismissed it as Slade kept talking.

"Robin's all grown up now." Slade said slyly.

Robin didn't like how he was acting, "It's Nightwing now Slade."

Nightwing roughly smashed his staff into Slade's head. A sickening crack was heard, even Flamer cringed.

"Come now Robin, if you want to get in here, "Slade pointed to his head, "You'll have to try and break through the metal."

Nightwing gritted his teeth; "It's NIGHTWING!" Slade was tackled by Nightwing's advances.

Slade was instantly brought to the floor, having a lot of energy taken from Raven's battle.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slightly._'I'm not dead yet…?'_

She looked up to see if the boots were still hovering infront of her, but they weren't. Raven was still unfocused and couldn't see past two or three feet away, though her healing powers were barely keeping her alive.

Raven sat up slightly, now using her hands as supporters. She looked up again to see two moving figures, but it was hard to see. The blood loss would slowly take her, if Slade wouldn't.

Raven was burst out of her thoughts as a large amount of blood filled her lungs. She doubled over and clutched at her stomach again, coughing out more blood loudly.

* * *

The numerous coughs brought everyone out of their stupor. Nightwing, Slade and Flamer all looked towards the source to see Raven doubled over coughing more.

"Move aside Robin, do you really want her to die a long agonizing death of blood loss, or let me kill her in a few simple seconds." Slade smirked. He was desperate to kill someone, and he knew he was becoming more psychotic, but he didn't care.

Nightwing still had his eyes trained on the cougher. She looked so familiar, yet to unfamiliar. She had dark hair, which's all he could tell since it was dark and she was hiding her face as she coughed.

_'Who-'_ Nightwing was interrupted in thought as he heard the boy he saved earlier speak out to the woman. 

"C'MON! GET UP! DON'T DIE RAVEN! Man, Nightress will KILL me!" Flamer yelled, secretly scolding himself for joking around at a time like this.

Nightwing's eyes widened, "Raven?" he murmured.

"That's right, your precious Raven is dying right infront of your eyes." Said a cold sinister voice from behind Nightwing.

Nightwing swerved to the side as he heard the fire of a gun. He now faced the bullet; he looked to see it was only a tranquilizing gun so he caught it with his fist encircling it.

His fast reflexes surprised Slade, but quickly got over the shock as he felt the tranquilizer enter the artery in his neck. Nightwing had run forward and threw it with the acceleration and momentum from his running.

"And you didn't even use a gun…" Mumbled Slade.

"You will be the one to die Slade." Nightwing said through gritted teeth.

Slade pulled a bomb out of his belt and threw it in between the two fighters.

Nightwing had already rushed forward and ran threw the smoke, his mask protecting his eyes.

But it was no use, Slade was gone.

Nightwing threw his staff in anger.

"I let him go again. How many more people will die because of that careless mistake." Nightwing gripped his hands into fists and looked downward. "The old bat won't be happy."

"Hey…uhh…dude?" Flamer called out to him.

Nightwing turned around to face him.

"Yeah...uhh I hate to yell at you and all, but DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RAVEN'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

Nightwing's eyes widened, _'Damn how could I have forgotten?'_

He rushed to raven's side and dropped to his knees, slightly shaking her.

"…Raven?"

Raven had her eyes closed.

_'That… that voice sounds so much like-_' Raven's eyes snapped open. 

"…Robin?"

Raven blacked out from blood loss. Plus, the shock was too much for her.

* * *

Raven woke up in an infirmary._'It didn't change at all…'_

Raven sat up; her healing power had helped her fully heal along with several medicines and bandages.

"Oh, you're awake."

Raven jumped, and clutched at her heart for breath. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Nightress laughed.

"…Is he…Is he here?" Raven asked.

Nightress looked at her; '_She almost seems scared.'_

"Who?"

"You know who." Raven deadpanned.

Nightress smiled and shook her, "Yup."

Raven sighed and looked down at the blankets and fiddled with her hands.

"Raven!" Nightress stared at her, "Why would you want to do that!"

Raven sighed again; she was beginning to feel how her friends would feel when she would read their minds.

"You can just sneak out when he's waiting for you! He stayed over night just so he can see you in the morning!"

Raven managed to wrap a cloth around Nightress's mouth with her mind.

"Don't be so loud…"

Nightress glared and tore off the cloth. "C'mon Raven he deserves a conversation."

* * *

Robin2 was drooling, Nightwing was staring.

"If you grow to look like me I'll be damned." Nightwing said, one eyebrow cocked upward.

"C-can I have your autograph?" Robin2 asked shyly, not hearing what he said.

Nightwing just stared at him for a second, then smiled ruffling his hair. "Your funny kid."

"So tell me…How long has Raven been here?" Nightwing asked.

"Only a couple of days. Raven and Nightress were talking a lot." Robin2 answered.

"They have a lot in common."

"How do you know?"

"Random guess."

"Oh."

Silence came over the two look alikes.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, I'll go check up on her." Robin2 got up and left to the infirmary, leaving Nightwing to be tackled by the Titan girls whom just ran in.

"NIGHTWINNNGG!"

"Damnit."

* * *

"Um hello? Can I come in?" Robin asked.

Nightress went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Robin." She greeted.

He smiled back at her, making both of them blush for a second but returned their attention back to Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes, '_I wonder if I was that bashful when I was her age. Well technically I don't think I'll ever be her age…'_

"He wants to know how you're doing." Robin said to Raven, standing side by side with Nightress.

"No one ever told me how everyone got back to the tower." Raven said.

Nightress and Robin exchanged looks, asking who wanted to explain it.

"Ladies first" Robin smirked.

Nightress rolled her eyes, "I think Nightwing and Flamer either took turns carrying us, or they got someone to drive us. But Nightwing dressed all our wounds and fixed us up. He was up most of the night. He fixed you as well."

Raven looked down at herself and looked under the covers. She sighed in relief that her shirt was still on, as well as her pants.

Robin snickered, "I don't think he's like that Raven."

"You didn't know him when he was your age…"

* * *

It had been an hour since Robin left the infirmary to tell Nightwing Raven was fine. It had been 45 minutes since Nightress had left Raven alone in the infirmary. And it had been 30 minutes since Raven had teleported to Nightress's room and packed a few belongings so she could sneak out.

It was now in the middle of the day, and Raven new half the Titans were either wandering around the tower or were in town.

She figured Robin2 had shown Nightwing around the place already, or atleast was just finishing up.

This would be a goo time to leave. Raven left the note for Nightress on her bed and dissolved into the floor, heading for the basement. She knew there was an exit door down there, it was waiting for her.

This would be the second time she would sneak out of the Titans Tower. The second time she would be running away from her problems. The second time she would never turn back.

Why was she running away? Why cant she just face it, and get it over with? Why does she just go to him, tell him what's going on in her life now a days and say good bye? Raven shook her head from these thoughts.

_'The more I see, the more I want to see him. It's like a drug, so I'm stopping the source. If I see him now, all my trouble of getting over him will just rebirth.'_

But she couldn't help but wonder…was he married? Did he have children? Who was his wife? Did he marry Starfire? Is he in the Justice league? Or is he working by himself? Was he partners with Batman again?

Raven had, for the second time, successfully left the tower without anyone noticing. She turned to gaze at the large tower. She would definitely miss it. It was nice to stay in for a couple of days. Maybe I should visit more often.

She looked downward, were they really her friends? Did she really become so desperate she had to make friends with a bunch of hormonal teenagers?

Raven sighed as she turned around to leave. Her feet lifting off the ground and her hair could feel the wind picked up. Raven loved flying now a days, the adrenaline was over powering the sorrow in her.

She was about at the same height as the tower when she felt a rope wrap around her ankle and yank her downwards.

The sudden movement made her lose concentration and she lost the ability to fly for the moment. She couldn't get it back, she need to relax first. And she was not relaxed.

* * *

Nightress walked into her room just in time to see the remaining shadow on the floor. That usually happened when Raven would dissolve into the floor. Nightress looked around to see Raven's few belongings like extra clothes gone, and found a note on the bed.

She read over it quickly and bolted out of the room. Nightress turned the corner and smacked right into Nightwing himself, who was heading to Raven's room shared by Nightress.

"Oh, sorry Nightress." Nightwing apologized and moved around her, but Nightress caught her arm.

"You have to go get her!"

"What?" Nightwing asked.

Nightress shoved the note in his face as he quickly read over it.

"Where is she heading?"

"Her apartment is next to the park."

"Thanks." And with that Nightwing ran down the stairs.

"Um…we have an elevator."

* * *

Nightwing exited the building to see Raven floating away, he quickly unfastened the grappling hook like weapon from waist and shot it in the air, making sure it fastened down on her ankle. He shoved downwards, in the process bringing him upwards a good five feet. He was used to doing that with the grappling hook, he actually longed to do it again when he got back to Gotham.

(AN: Well actually two ANs. But one: I don't know any of Nightwing's weapons, if you know please list them for me so I cant use them in the sequel. 2: When I mean pulling downwards and him flying up a little is when, if you look on google, you'll find a lot of Comic book covers where he's pulling down and his legs are outward, and he has this stupid grin on his face, that's usually drawn like he's swinging through the air. That's what I mean.)

He watched as Raven came falling down. "Whoops…"

Nightwing made a dash to catch her, ending up on his stomach in the process, but he did manage to catch her.

Raven quickly got off of him and stalked away. Nightwing following closely after he stood.

"Hey Raven. How's it going? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Good for you,"

"Not really. I missed you, where were you?"

"At my apar--house. Where were you?"

"Well I was in Gotham-"

"Congratulations."

"Raven would you stop walking away and look at me?" Nightwing stopped walking and turned Raven around. She stood there, staring up at him almost boredly.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely.

Raven narrowed her eyes; "I'm fine."

"That's good. I was worried about you when I found out it was you that was hurt by Slade."

Raven's eyes widened, "Did he go to jail?" She asked curiously.

This was the most emotion he'd seen her give to him; he would feel bad making it disappear.

"Well, no. He ran away before I could get him." Nightwing mumbled.

Raven's face saddened slightly, it killed him to watch.

"Ok." She said monotonously.

There was a small silence, before Nightwing perked up, "Oh hey I brought something of yours. Or well actually I had someone drop it off but…"

Nightwing turned around and broke into a run towards the tower.

Raven stood there. Should she fly away now? Can't she just leave before he comes back?

_'He'll just find you at your apartment.'_ Raven nodded and stood waiting.

_'…He's gotten a lot handsomer._' Raven rolled her eyes at her conscious. _'Well of course he has. He was handsome back then as well. It's only reasonable he'd grow tall, become masculine, and have awesome hair.' '…Awesome hair?' She asked herself. 'When did my vocabulary become so awful?' 'Those damn teenagers are getting to me.'_

* * *

Nightwing entered the Tower and grabbed a book sitting near the stairs. He came back out and saw Raven standing there looking slightly uncomfortable and awkward.

(AN: Talking about book in Chapter 3.)

He snickered, _'Atleast she didn't try and run away…'_

Nightwing looked back down at the book. It was still in the perfection condition that she had 'given' it to him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to give it back.

He looked back up at her and started to study her. She had filled out in places he thought she was already filled out in. Her long hair was now cascading down her back, while her face had gotten wiser, but more exotically beautiful.

He jogged up to her, watching as she looked the book over.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I still can't believe I've kept it this long." Nightwing handed it to her outstretched hand.

* * *

Nightwing and Raven had sat down and looked through the book. Eventually they talked lightly of old memories, and what was happening now.

He filled her in on what the other Titans were doing.

Apparently, Starfire had gone back to Tamaran this year, but was invited to join the Justice league. She agreed as long as she can join when she gets back.

Beast Boy had actually grown muscles, and he lived near Nightwing to this day. They sparred every once in a while, and Beast Boy had actually won a couple of times. He teamed up with a team of high quality scientist who are now working on Terra's statue. They're pretty close.

Cyborg had gotten married to Bumble Bee and relocated to the Justice League Space Station. Bumble Bee is now pregnant and glad she moved to the safety of the Justice League Space Station, a lot of worthy babysitters.

Raven wasn't surprised that Cyborg got married to Bumble Bee, they bickered like a married couple the first time they met.

She was surprised about Beast Boy's part. First, she couldn't imagine him beating Nightwing in a spar. Never. And second, she was surprised that they started on Terra's statue. But she was glad; she remembered how jaded he felt when she was trapped.

There was more silence that filled the air. Raven quickly took that for granted and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you Nightwing." Raven turned and walked away.

Nightwing sat there for a second, the reaction was so fast he didn't even realize she had stood up. He followed her, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"Raven-"

"Nightwing. I can't just see you out of the blue because I won't see you tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day! Do you know how long it took to get over the fact that I wasn't going to see my team again? I had to concentrate so hard so I wouldn't end up destroying my apartment!"

"Apartment? Why don't you just come and join the-"

"Justice League?" She finished for him. She looked down, holding her arm with the other and rubbing it gently, "…I have to go Nightwing."

But he pulled her a little closer, "Why weren't you accepted?" he asked gently.

"I don't know." She tore out of his embrace and stalked away. "It was nice seeing you." And with that, Raven left him standing there as she melted into the floor.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since she last saw Nightwing. She left everytime he would ring her bell. She would turn the other way everytime she felt his aura.

Raven looked towards the sky as she stood on her balcony. Slowly, she turned to look at her cabinet.

She knew what was in there, and she hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Nightress knew about it. Because what she was considering was dangerous, and probably illegal. And since Raven knew she wasn't going to be invited to the Justice League anytime soon, why not give it a shot?

"Agh…what am I thinking…"Raven laid her head in her hand. "What worthless choice."

But the thought didn't leave her. She looked back at her cabinet and walked towards it slowly.

She looked at it as if it were going to bite her. Raven reached it, her hand was hesitant, but it grasped the handle and opened the cabinet.

Raven pushed through her normal clothing to a secret compartment in the back. She opened it and took out a brown box.

Sitting down on her bed, she opened the box and held the cloth material in her hand.

She remembered the day she found it, it was only a week after she left the Tower years ago.

Raven had no where to go so she stayed at Brian's warehoused room, where she had stayed before. She had accidentally stumbled, and in result her hand shot out towards the wall for balance but her hand shot through the wall. It turns out the wall was hallow, and there was a small brown box sitting there.

When she opened it, a Red X suit was folded neatly there.

_'Why would this one be different from the others?'_ She remembered thinking.

Raven carefully unfolded the suit and gasped; it was a suit for a woman.

Ever since that day, Raven wondered if Red X had ever wanted her to carry out his name. So she kept the suit, not thinking she would. She never knew the reason why she kept it. But she did.

Heck, she even tried it on, and it fit like a charm. In her spare time, she even made her own X mask that went over her mouth and nose, only exposing her amethyst eyes.

"Maybe…Maybe it's time I give up this Raven lifestyle." She said outloud. "What's here for me? What's wait here for 'Raven'?"

Raven remembered her first love. Maybe she needed to do this for him. She loved him.

Raven looked down at the necklace he had given her; she lightly brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

"He was all I really wanted…" She mumbled.

"…All I really wanted."

* * *

Wow, I never thought I'd finish this.

Yes, for those of you who didn't get the memo, there is a sequel lol.

* * *

Shout outs and answers:

Lainthefluffmaster-Gah you're so awesome! Thank you sooo much! And for my part of the deal: Special thanks to you! Alright…alright, you caught me…I used to laugh hysterically everytime people would fall flat on their face. MY GUILTY PLEASURE! But now that its out, (the cause of having my black balloon), I'll sum this up by saying thank you for reading my story. It was so cool to have you read it and review…I hope you'll like my sequel. Well, I'll see you there!

Chica De Los Ojos Café- lol thank you so much! It means a lot, I hope you liked it, as well as my sequel.

Jupiter's moon Europa- haha, thanks for going through the trouble (cough..mothers…cough) to read and review my story, it sooooo means a lot. Thanks again, hopefully I'll see you in my sequel!

Tecna- hahahaha, evilness, I know! Lol, thanks for the awesome support it means a lot to mwah. I updated this fast, lol cuz you never know if you seriously out run a review full of vengeance haha. Thanks again, hope to see you in the sequel!

Obliviandragon- lol well your question was answered in this last chapter, I hope you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!

CrimsonFire490-lol thanks, and no problem, everyone should feel special because I just ate vanilla pudding! Sorry, that was totally irrelevant. ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you will read my sequel.

raerob4ever- lol maybe your psychic or something, cuz Nightwing appeared right when you asked him to lol. Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters, I hope to see you in my sequel!

DarkBird1345-Thanks!

* * *

SUMMARY of the sequel:

Ever since she learned that Nightwing had had an accident with the Joker, and lost different parts of his memory, Raven was left to do the unthinkable.

_Flashback: '"Maybe…Maybe it's time I give up this Raven lifestyle." She said outloud. "What's here for me? What's wait here for 'Raven'?" End Flashback._

Half a year later, Gotham's calm streets (thanks to Nightwing's patrolling), are being disturbed by a new thief. Or should I say thiefstress? Nightwing, being very experienced walks into battle with his head held high, but how is it that he leaves battle with his tail between his legs? Going back on a little history about this thief, it turns out that this particular thief was the best. Sly, slick, cat like movement prevented this thief from ever being caught. Nightwing thought he would be the one to change that. But how does this thief know exactly how to get under his skin and provoke his nerves? Everytime Nightwing comes in contact with this thief, a new old memory pops into his head everytime he stares down into the thief's amethyst eyes….

* * *

PREVEIW of the sequel:

**Nightwing's POV**

I knew she didn't know I was there, watching her do her job. She was a thief, and I knew the museum was her next target.

I though that if I caught her off guard, I would definitely catch her, and throw her in jail like the others.

But it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Just like her profile said, she was sly, slick, and silent. Heck, I could barely see her, clad in black with only a small red x on her chest. Her catlike movements were putting her in different light.

I watched from the shadows as the thief sprayed an invisible liquid, making the rays of laser triggers, which would alarm the police if anyone crossed, visible.

She leapt from side to side, doing acrobatic stunts to weave through the visible lasers. She finished off with a handless cartwheel. The thief landed in a crouched position. I watched as she stood up slowly taking in her surroundings.

What is her reason for stealing? Is she psychotic or just plain selfish? Was it something that happened in her childhood? Or was she working for someone?

As I saw her turn the corner and out of my sight, I soundlessly threw a small pyramid shaped mirror towards the censors, making them bounce off and create a narrow passageway to slip through. I walked through it with ease, having to practice everyday.

**Raven's POV**

I knew he was following me, watching my every move. Did I care? Not really. I had trained myself not to show emotion as a teenager, though I took off my chakra stone from my forehead, I can still keep it up.

I easily skipped through the heat censors and forwarded on to the next obstacle.

Nobody knew, but this thief wasn't an ordinary athlete, getting away with acrobatic skill. No, this thief had the powers of telekinesis. I had the shadows on my side. I knew when someone was behind me, hiding from me. I knew it all, and I can read their radiating emotions and aura like a book.

I had memorized his for a long time. I wasn't an amateur, I knew he would follow. So I let him.

I turned the corner and quickly backed up against the wall, waiting for him to get through.

He didn't seem to see me standing beside him until it was too late. He looked at me with surprise for just standing there, but released it and quickly came forward, ready to attack.

I smirked slightly; he was always so vigilant. A vigilante in the making. He was melting hearts left and right, just as he was melting mine. But I knew I was giving him memories, just with the view of these familiar amethyst eyes that he fell in love with years ago.

But I want him to return the favor.

I want to see his eyes, giving me memories I thought I would never remember.

But I knew it would be hard. When I heard the news that he had lost different scads of his memory due to an accident with the Joker, I was devastated.

I was now determined to help him remember.

**Nightwing's POV**

She easily escaped my fist, moving silently to the side. She walked ahead, showing her backside to me as if I weren't there on the offensive.

I scowled and charged towards her, but again she just sidestepped me.

I grabbed her cape, and for the first time ever I saw her body tense in surprise as I pulled her backwards.

She fell right into my arms, looking up at me surprised.

Again, I stare down at her weird colored eyes. I had seen many different colored eyes in this business; most of them were contacts. But something told me these were real. Another annoying memory came to me as I stared down at her eyes.

The memory was short. The person was holding this amethyst colored eye girl, in the exact position I was holding this one. And the person quickly stooped down and brushed his lips against hers.

Nightwing recovered from the memory by the sound of her voice.

"Don't push away, what you want to remember."

Her voice was like satin against my cheek. Velvet, yet with slight disinterest, almost monotonously spoken.

"How can I remember something that never happened to me?" I asked, ignoring her comment's weird timing. It was as if she read my mind and said it. But she said stuff like this all the time, and all her comment had the perfect timing, so I ignored it. Quick thinking led me to twist her arms around her back and push her front against the wall.

I heard her grunt as she turned her face so her cheek rested against the wall.

I watched her profile as she chuckled and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"How do you know it never happened to you?" She said.

I gritted my teeth. The fact was, I didn't. I ignored these memories, because it hurt to remember them. She always got into my head like this. Always, and that's why she would distract me. Yet…intrigue me.

_'Was that why I always volunteered to go after her?'_

The silence was unnerving. But suddenly, it was broken. I watched as she closed her eyes and smiled through her mask, starting to say a poem she always said right before she would teleport away and leave me questioning. The poem she would say to fluently made me remember so many things…and sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough, I know it myself. The words would pop into my head, as if I had written it.

**Raven's POV**

I started to say the poem I always said before I would leave him. I said it, so he would slowly remember. I would say a little each time. And I knew he was starting to remember. This always made me happy.

**_'…Don't be scared, I'll be there_**

**_Whether you're falling or you're diving from a cliff, because I swear_**

**_I'll push myself in between yourself and the earth, I'll be there—'_**

I was cut off as he pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall.

"I know everytime you say that stupid poem you transport away. But not this time, you're going to jail like you're suppose to." He held on to my wrists tighter, and I knew I couldn't transport away, so I finished the poem…waiting for my chance to leave.

**_'…Taking the pain, taking the burden of the rocks against my back_**

**_But I don't care; you'll be there, letting me hold you through the air—'_**

I was cut off again, but I didn't stop talking. Instead, I heard him finish the last line in unison with me.

**_'…As we fly, together, through the sky not caring for the earth below us…'_**

I tried to look at him through the corner of my eye. And when I did, I saw him smiling with his eyes closed, as if he was relieved.

"Raven…"

* * *

If you don't know, that part of the poem was my favorite part from the poem I wrote for this story, I think it's in the chapter 20, 'Taller?'.

BTW: If you want some drawing/oekaki for this story, they're in the link on my profile page thing. The deviant art link, leave a comment if you're a deviant please. : D

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review please!

Monica


End file.
